Der Deal
by Mel-one
Summary: Der letzte Kampf neigt sich dem Ende und Hermine und Draco stehen sich plötzlich gegenüber. Doch dann kommt alles irgendwie anders.Read and Review!
1. Prolog

**Hallo liebe Leser!**

**Sicherlich fragt ihr euch jetzt, warum die doofe Kuh ne neue FF beginnt, und nicht erst _"Die Herzensbrecherin"_ zum springenden Punkt bringt? Würde ich mich auch fragen, aber die Sache ist die:**

**Ich bin heute Nacht mit einer grandiosen Idee im Kopf wach geworden, die unbedingt notiert werden wollte. Davon erzählte ich der lieben Jean ca. 19 h später, die gleich daraufhin meinte: Schreib, du Stück! (naja, sie hats nicht wirklich so gesagt, aber egal!)**

**Also schrieb ich fix den Prolog zu meiner Idee. **

**Voilà.**

**Lesen und Staunen. Eignet sich auch hervorragend als One-Shot, wird aber mit Sicherheit ne Ecke länger. **

**Und jetzt: LESEN!**

* * *

Prolog

Um sie herum tobte der Krieg. Herzzerreißende Schreie hallten durch die Nacht und erfüllten die Luft mit Tod. In ihren Ohren klang es wie der Gesang der Sirenen. Ein wenig erschöpft von dem Kampf mit mehreren Todessern lehnte sie sich für ein paar Sekunden an eine wacklige Häuserfront, die prompt hinter ihr zusammen fiel. Ein ersticktes Keuchen sagte ihr, dass sich unter diesen Trümmern ein weiteres Opfer befinden musste. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und wollte zu Hilfe eilen, als ein schnarrendes Lachen sie innehalten ließ.

„Man dreht dem Feind nicht den Rücken zu, Granger."

Keuchend presste sie sich gegen die Reste der Häuserfront und hob zitternd ihren Zauberstab.

„Malfoy! Lebt das kleine Frettchen etwa noch?" sagte Hermine Granger sarkastisch und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel eine feine Blutspur aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Nenn mich nicht so, du widerliches Schlammblut. Ich hätte dir gerade ruhig einen Unverzeihlichen in den Rücken jagen sollen!"

„Warum hast du's nicht einfach getan, ... Frettchen?"

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei stürzte sich Draco Malfoy auf Hermine Granger. Diese verzog keine Miene und bewahrte Haltung. Wütend hieb er mit der Faust auf den Stein neben ihr Gesicht, so dass ein Teil der noch stehenden Wand zerfiel.

„Nenn mich nicht so!" schrie er sie an.

„Ich nenne dich wie ich will, du blonde Pest", zischte Hermine Granger gefährlich. „Sag ‚Bye Bye', Malfoy – Impedimenta!"

Mit vor Schreck erstarrtem Gesicht kippte Draco Malfoy hintenüber und landete in den Trümmern des Hauses. Hermine Granger warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf den gelähmten Zauberer und befreite den ahnungslosen Muggel aus seiner misslichen Lage. Das Ministerium würde eine Weile zu tun haben, die Muggelwelt wieder hinzukriegen. Vielleicht wäre ja auch ein guter Job für sie dabei?

„Granger!" ächzte Draco Malfoy und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab und in absoluter Kampfbereitschaft näherte sich Hermine Granger dem im Dreck liegenden Reinblüter.

„Noch was zu sagen, bevor ich dir die Lichter ausblase?" meinte Hermine Granger herablassend und blickte spöttisch in Draco Malfoys wutverzerrtes Gesicht.

„Hey, Hermine! Sollen wir dir dieses kleine Übel da abnehmen?" riefen Fred und George Weasley, die gemeinsam gegen einen Werwolf kämpften.

„Danke, Jungs, aber passt ihr lieber auf euch selber auf! Es ist doch nur Malfoy...", rief sie zurück, ohne den Blick von Malfoys eisigen grauen Augen abzuwenden.

„_Das_ schafft ein Schlammblut schon...", fügte sie leise hinzu und näherte sich Malfoy auf bedrohliche Art und Weise. Durch seine Unachtsamkeit gestraft, versuchte Draco Malfoy sich zu bewegen.

„Malfoy, ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du gerade vor einem Schlammblut im Dreck kriechst?" sagte Hermine ruhig und schob den Zauberstab des jungen Todessers mit der Schuhspitze von ihm weg. „Ja, ja. Wärst du mal aufmerksamer im Unterricht gewesen, dann wäre ein _Accio Zauberstab_ in Gedanken jetzt kein Problem."

„Was willst du Granger? Entweder bringst du mich jetzt um, und ersparst mir die Schande, oder – "

„Er ist tot!" hallten freudige Rufe über das Schlachtfeld. „Er hat es geschafft, Potter hat ihn erledigt!"

Hermine Grangers Ohren klingelten und ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die frohe Nachricht. Harry hatte es geschafft. Voldemort war tot. Der Krieg war aus. War das die Wirklichkeit? Die Jubelschreie der Auroren dröhnten über das Schlachtfeld.

„Granger!"

Hermine erschrak aus ihren Gedanken und bestürzt musste sie feststellen, dass Draco Malfoy sich mittlerweile aufrichten konnte. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab hielt er sie in Schach. Diese Unaufmerksamkeit konnte Hermine Granger sich nie verzeihen.

„Schön. Es ist also vorbei", schnappte Malfoy und starrte Hermine Granger verächtlich an.

„Es scheint so. Du hast verloren, Malfoy. Lass dich festnehmen...", sagte Hermine gelangweilt, doch Draco Malfoy schüttelte diabolisch grinsend den Kopf.

„Oh, nein. Das werde ich nicht."

„Meinst du etwa, dass du so davon kommst?" höhnte Hermine und strich sich eine Strähne blutiges Haar aus der Stirn.

„Natürlich nicht, Granger."

Malfoy lächelte sie überlegen an und Hermine überkamen Zweifel, ob sie noch Herrin der Lage war. Was wurde das denn jetzt?

„_Du_ wirst mich da rausholen."

„Ich?" quietschte Hermine Granger vor Entsetzen und richtete wütend ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy. Dieser lachte jedoch nur und steckte seinen weg. Er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Siehst du, du traust dich ja noch nicht mal, mich anzugreifen, wenn ich unbewaffnet auf dich zulaufe!" belustigte er sich und stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf.

„Klappe, Malfoy. Warum sollte gerade ich dir jetzt noch helfen?"

„Weil ich all das habe, was du brauchst..." flüsterte Draco Malfoy mit hinterlistigem Grinsen.

„Inwiefern?" flüsterte Hermine Granger unsicher.

„Ich habe Beziehungen bis nach ganz oben. Du nicht. Ich habe das Geld und das Ansehen. Du nicht. Wenn das hier alles vorbei ist, wird man dich ehren? Vielleicht, aber deine Taten werden schnell vergessen sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass Potter _ihn_ umgebracht hat."

Hermine Granger starrte Draco Malfoy hasserfüllt an. Sie hasste ihn. Aber er hatte Recht. Würde sich jemals einer an ihre Taten hier erinnern? Sie würde in Harrys Rum gänzlich untergehen. Doch zählte nicht einfach nur die Tatsache, dass sie und ihre Freunde noch lebten?

„Wenn sie dich gleich gefangen nehmen, nützen dir deine Beziehungen und dein Geld auch nichts mehr!" spie sie ihm entgegen und Draco lachte leise.

„Und da kommt unser Deal ins Spiel."

„Unser Deal?" keuchte Hermine und schaute sich Hilfe suchend um. Warum konnte sie ihm einfach nicht jetzt das Handwerk legen? Wieso ließ sie sich jetzt so beeinflussen?

„Genau, unser Deal. Du wirst für mich aussagen, Granger. Ich habe seit Jahren unter dem Imperius meines Vaters gestanden."

„Bitte?" Entsetzen zeichnete Hermines Gesicht.

„Ganz einfach. Ich habe dich nie gehasst, und wollte auch nie in diese, sagen wir, missliche Lage geraten. Alles der Imperius meines Vaters Schuld. Im Grunde genommen bin ich ein handzahmer Kerl, der auch gegen Potter nichts gehabt hätte, wenn – "

„ – da nicht der Imperius deines Vaters gewesen wäre", sagte Hermine monoton.

„Richtig! Du hast es erfasst! Glaub aber jetzt nicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr hasse!"

„Sag mir, warum ich dir diesen abscheulichen Gefallen tun sollte, Malfoy?" sagte Hermine wütend. Malfoy blickte sich um und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ganz einfach. Weil du es nicht verkraften kannst, wenn deine Karriereleiter einen Knick nach unten macht anstatt in ungeahnte Höhen nach oben zu schießen. Du bist eine gottverdammte Perfektionistin. Und dieses ersehnte, perfekte Leben kann ich dir im Gegenzug zu einer kleinen Aussage bieten."

Hermine schwieg und starrte ihm fassungslos in die Augen.

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass dein Leben schon morgen wieder 08/15 mäßig weitergeht. Potter steht im Mittelpunkt. Und du?"

„Ja... er hat es verdient...", japste Hermine, sichtlich verwirrt.

„Und du, frage ich dich?" sagte Draco Malfoy eindringlich und packte sie bei den Schultern. Hermine zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen.

„Was erwartest du von mir? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wieso sollte gerade ich dich decken?" wimmerte Hermine unter seinem festen Griff.

„Weil sie dir glauben. Weil du ein Herz hast. Weil nur du das kannst!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Tränen rannen ihr nun über das Gesicht. Was für eine Situation. Hermine wusste, dass Malfoy absolut Recht hatte. Sie wollte Ruhm und Ehre, doch viel würde sie nicht bekommen.

Und dann geschah etwas, was sie sich nie zuvor gedacht hatte. Etwas, auf das sie im Leben nicht vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Etwas, gegen das sie keinen Zauberspruch hatte. Draco Malfoy beugte sich vor und presste ihr einen Kuss auf die kaputten Lippen. Zunächst mit so einer Heftigkeit, dass Hermine ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich gab. Doch dann auf einmal so weich und sanft, dass Hermines kaputte Lippen sich von allen Wunden geheilt fühlten. Hermine atmete erschreckt ein und stieß ihn widerwillig von sich weg. Ängstlich biss sie sich auf die feuchten Lippen und schaute in Malfoys entschlossenes Gesicht.

„Also? Was meinst du? Ich gebe dir alles was du willst, und du gibst mir nichts weiter, als mein Leben?"

Er hielt ihr die offene Hand hin, zum Einschlagen bereit. Mit nervösen Blicken suchte Hermine die Gegend ab. Die Jubelgesänge nahmen kein Ende. Unsicher schaute sie Malfoy an. Sie tat einen tiefen Atemzug und schritt auf ihn zu.

„Ich kann schlecht lügen." sagte sie und gab ihm verlegen die Hand.

* * *

**Sodele.**

**Wie es weitergeht verrate ich nicht, nur, dass es in ziemlich unregelmäßigen Abständen weitergeht.**

**Hinterlasst mir ein _Review_ und schreibt mir eure Meinung. **

**Weiß- und Schwarzleser.**

**Vielleicht möchte ja auch jemand schon Spekulationen anstellen, was ich so vorhabe?**

**Keine Furcht, zögert nicht, eure Meinung kund zu tun!**

**Die Mel wird es euch danken!**

* * *

**- WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG -WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG -**

Lest **meine** FF _"Die Herzensbrecherin"_ !

Lest **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** 's _"Die tiefere Bedeutung von Mistelzweigen" _und weitere heitere Werke!

Lest von **IndigoNightOwl** die Übersetzung von _"Their Room_" und weitere gelungene Übersetzungen!

**- WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG -**

* * *


	2. Kapitel 1

**Hallo!**

**Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare. Auch wenn ich wie immer viel um die Ohren habe, hat es mich gerade heute Abend die Lust gepackt meinen One-Shot zu erledigen und ein weiteres Kapitel dran zu hängen.**

**Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

**Lg**

**Mel**

**(_EDIT 08.11.2006:_ Mir ist ein Fehler aufgefallen, den ich ausmerzen musste. Es hat sich inhaltlich nichts verändert, ihr braucht euch also keine Sorgen machen , lg Mel)**

* * *

_Kapitel 1_

„Ich glaube das nicht!" spie Ron ihr entgegen. „Du lügst!"

„Ron, du kennst mich. Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht lügen kann. Und wieso sollte ich gerade dich und Harry anlügen?"

Ohne ihren Blick von der Zeitung abzuwenden, die den gestrigen Sieg über Voldemort betitelte und schon die Ausmaße eines halben Buches innehatte, tat Hermine Granger den womöglich größten Fehler ihres Lebens. Oder nutzte die womöglich größte Chance ihres Lebens. Im Nachhinein ist man immer klüger, sagte man. Sie war gespannt.

„Nein, so war es nicht gemeint, Hermine! Trotzdem, das alles klingt so was von unglaublich!"

Der Knoten in ihrer Brust zog sich ruckartig enger zusammen. Sie war so ein Miststück. Sie belog ihre besten Freunde aus Eigennutz. Sie kämpfte die Tränen nieder und schaute zu Ron auf. Seine Wangen waren mit roten Flecken überzogen, die er immer bekam, wenn er wütend war. Er starrte mit zusammen gepressten Lippen auf die Schüssel, die auf dem Tisch stand und atmete schnaufend durch die Nase ein und aus.

„Es ist auch für mich noch schwer zu glauben, Ron", begann Hermine vorsichtig. „Aber du warst gestern nicht dabei. Er war auf einmal ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. Als sähe er mich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Und dieser Blick von ihm... es war unheimlich."

Ron sagte immer noch nichts.

„Es schien als wüsste er gar nichts mehr. Draco Malfoy stand jahrelang unter dem Imperius seines Vaters. Und du weißt genau, ich als seine erklärte Feindin und so weiter, würde das nie behaupten, wenn ich mir nicht total sicher wäre!"

Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so schlecht im Lügen.

„Hermine, es ist nur... nach all den Jahren, wie soll ich ihn auf einmal mögen?"

Ron schaute sie fragend an und tausend Stiche jagten wie Dolche durch ihr Herz. Ihr Bauch drehte sich und schrie: Es ist falsch was du tust, es ist so was von falsch! Das wird Konsequenzen haben! Lügen kommen immer wieder ans Tageslicht, und dann bist auch du strafbar!

In ihrem Kopf rebellierte ihr Verstand aber dagegen an: Es ist notwendig, was ich tue! Um all das zu erreichen, wofür ich gekämpft habe, brauche ich Draco Malfoys Unterstützung! Und warum sollte der Schwindel auffliegen? Es weiß doch sonst niemand davon.

Endlich gaben beide Ruhe, doch trotzdem hing ihr der Kloß im Hals.

„Ja, glaubst du mir fällt es leichter? Die ganzen Jahre des Hasses und der Demütigung zu vergessen – das kann ich nicht. Aber zu wissen, dass er das nicht selber war. Und es eventuell zu einer freundlichen Bekanntschaft gereicht hätte..."

„Niemals. Er ist und bleibt ein Slytherin. Das wäre niemals auch nur zu einer freundlichen Bekanntschaft gekommen, selbst wenn er der größte Muggelfreund auf Erden gewesen wäre!" keifte Ron und schaute sie verbittert an.

„Du bist so was von festgefahren, Ronald Weasley!" rief Hermine wütend und stand energisch von ihrem Platz auf. „Du weißt ganz genau, was der Imperius anrichtet, und verdammt! Er tut mir einfach leid. Er sitzt da als fast Hauptschuldiger und weiß noch nicht einmal warum! Ich ertrage viel, aber keine Ungerechtigkeit!"

Bei ihren letzten Worten kämpfte Hermine die Übelkeit nieder, die in ihr aufstieg. Was war sie doch für ein schlechter Mensch. Sie steigerte sich so in diese Geschichte rein, dass sie sie mit so einer Überzeugung erzählte, als wäre sie wahr.

„Falls du mich jetzt entschuldigst. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und ihrem Umhang. Seufzend betrachtete Hermine ihren Freund, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand.

„Alles wird gut, Ron", beschwichtigte Hermine ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. „Und vergiss nicht, jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient."

„Ich werd's mir merken", murrte Ron und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen vor Gericht, denke ich?"

„So wird es sein", vermutete Hermine. „Und es wird sich in nächster Zeit wohl auch nicht ändern. Bis dann!"

Sie ging zur Wohnungstür des Appartements der Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George, in dem Ron während seines Aufenthalts in London wohnte.

„Und grüß Malfoy von mir!" rief ihr Ron nach, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

* * *

_Circa fünf Jahre später, Oktober 2002:_

„Mrs. Malfoy!" rief das kleine Mädchen und rannte der hohen Gestalt mit dem blutroten Umhang hinterher. Es drückte ein fest verschnürtes Paket an seine Brust und keuchte vor Anstrengung, während es sich seinen Weg durch die Menge bahnte. Suchend blickte das Mädchen um sich und hielt nach diesem auffälligen Umhang Ausschau.

Da! Ein roter Zipfel verschwand gerade zwischen zwei sich passierenden Zauberern in trister Kleidung. Schnell drückte sich das kleine Mädchen durch die Leute, das Päckchen immer noch schützend an sich gepresst.

„Mrs. Malfoy!" keuchte es erschöpft und griff ungeniert nach dem roten Stoff. Auch wenn es jetzt eine Standpauke geben würde, dieses Päckchen durfte die Dame nicht vergessen!

„Bitte?"

„Mrs. Malfoy, Sie haben dieses Päckchen vergessen! Die haben mich extra hinterher geschickt!" schniefte die Kleine und hielt der Frau das Paket entgegen. Die Frau aber hockte sich nieder und schaute der Kleinen in das schmutzige Gesicht. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick auf ihre alten Schuhe.

„Danke sehr. Wie konnte ich nur so vergesslich sein?"

Die Kleine hob ihren Blick wieder und schaute in das freundliche Lächeln der Frau.

„Du bist ja ganz schön gerannt, was?" fragte sie und ihre warmen braunen Augen ruhten auf dem kleinen Mädchen, das heftig mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Oh ja, aber ich habe Sie ja noch eingeholt!" lachte es glücklich zurück. Die Frau war also nicht böse darüber, dass es sie am Umhang zurück gehalten hat. Das Päckchen verschwand im Inneren des Umhangs und an dessen Stelle hielt die Frau dem Mädchen einen Schokofrosch hin.

„Für deine Mühen."

Mit großen Augen nahm das Mädchen den Schokofrosch entgegen und steckte ihn sich sofort in den Mund. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen erhob sich die Frau und ging ein paar Schritte weiter durch die Menge, die durch die Winkelgasse strömte.

„Vielen Dank für den Schokofrosch, Mrs. Malfoy!" rief das kleine Mädchen lautstark der Frau hinterher, die erschrocken zusammen zuckte. Ein paar Passanten blieben stehen und drehten sich zu der Frau im roten Umhang um, die ihre Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht zog.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, die stehen geblieben war, und neugierige Blicke verfolgten die junge Frau, die schnell um die nächste Ecke hechtete und apparierte.

-------------

„Gratuliere! Hast du es also gleich auf die erste Seite des Tagespropheten geschafft, wie?" fauchte er sie an und schmiss ihr förmlich die Zeitung entgegen.

„Denkst du, ich habe es so gewollt, dass dieses kleine Gör meinen Namen durch die ganze Winkelgasse brüllt?" keifte die junge Frau zurück und betrachtete die erste Seite. Ein altes Foto von ihr zierte die Titelseite und darüber prangte in großen Lettern die Frage: ‚Verbotene Liebe?'.

„ ‚Verbotene Liebe?' " wiederholte sie ungläubig und überflog schnell den dazugehörigen Text.

„Ja, ich hoffe, das reicht dir erst einmal an Aufmerksamkeit! Es war nämlich nicht abgemacht, meinen guten Namen in den Schmutz zu ziehen!" zischte Draco Malfoy und ließ sich genervt auf einem Stuhl nieder. Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Hermine, die immer noch fassungslos auf die erste Seite starrte.

„ ‚Schon damals, als sie für ihn vor dem Zaubergamot aussagte, vermutete man entweder eine Verschwörung oder jahrelang unterdrückte Gefühle, die erst durch das Ableben von Du-weißt-schon-wem und der Gefangennahme des Vaters, sich frei entfalten konnten...' "zitierte sie mit verzogener Miene vor. Ihr Blick flog ans Ende des Artikels, vorbei an einer Kurzbiografie und einer Anekdote zu ihrer Liebschaft mit Viktor Krum, sowie einer Aufzählung ihrer vollbrachten Taten und aktuellen Karrierelaufbahn.

„Rita Skeeter!" stieß Hermine ächzend hervor und fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf. „Warum habe ich ihr damals nicht den Hals umgedreht?"

„Ja, das frage ich mich allerdings auch! Dann hätten wir jetzt ein Problem weniger!" flachste Draco und erntete einen bösen Blick.

„Was heißt hier Problem? Seit ich dir diesen beschissenen Gefallen getan habe, ist mein Leben voller Probleme, und dieser Artikel ist nicht das größte, glaub mir!" rief Hermine mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht und schleuderte die Zeitung von sich weg. Mit einem Seufzer vergrub sie ihren Kopf zwischen den Armen und versuchte Fassung zu bewahren.

„Du hättest ja nicht so gierig sein brauchen, Granger..."

„Gierig? Du nennst mich gierig?"

„Du hättest nicht auf meinen Vorschlag eingehen brauchen, wenn du nicht so darauf aus gewesen wärst, Ruhm und Ehre zu erlangen! Ja, du warst gierig!"

„Hätte ich dich lieber umbringen sollen, ja? Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dich Feigling vor mir im Staub winseln zu sehen!"

„Merlin, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wäre ich jetzt wirklich lieber tot!" spie er ihr entgegen und noch bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, stand Hermine auf und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Draco schnappte nach Luft vor Schreck und Entsetzen. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen verließ Hermine den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

* * *

„Hör zu", sagte er in besänftigendem Ton. „Wir müssen da irgendwie durch, wir hatten schließlich eine Abmachung." 

Hermine lag ausgestreckt auf der großen Couch in der Bibliothek und schien vertieft in ihre Lektüre. Sie ignorierte Dracos Eintreten und schien auch seine Worte nicht hören zu wollen.

„Dann machen wir es eben offiziell. Eben sind auch schon Eulen von Potter und den Weasleys eingetroffen, die um eine Erklärung bitten..."

Draco ging langsam zu ihr hin und setzte sich ans Fußende der Couch.

„Wir hätten es ja auch nicht ewig geheim halten können, Granger."

„Hör auf mich so zu nennen." fauchte sie leise, ohne den Blick von ihrem Buch abzuwenden.

Es war schon das zehnte, was sie seit ihrer Ankunft vor einer Woche in Malfoy Manor gelesen hatte.

„Ach ja, stimmt. Ich vergaß, dass du dir meinen Namen erschlichen hast. Ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit, mir einen anderen Spitznamen für dich auszudenken, Schlammblut."

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung richtete sie sich auf und schmiss ihm den Wälzer in den Bauch. Draco keuchte und fing das Buch halbwegs ab.

„Du bist widerwärtig, weißt du das? Ich habe mir gar nichts erschlichen! Glaubst du, es war mein sehnlichster Wunsch als Mrs. Malfoy in die Geschichte einzugehen?"

„Du hättest mich krepieren lassen sollen, das wäre für uns beide das Beste gewesen. Ja, ich geb's zu, es war eine echt beschissene Idee von mir!"

„Allerdings!"

Hermine stand auf und trat an die große Fensterwand der Bibliothek durch die das helle Sonnenlicht in den Raum flutete. Es verfing sich in ihrem lockigen Haar und bot ein verwirrendes Farbspiel an braun, gold und leichten Rottönen.

„Ich hätte dich eh nicht umgebracht, damals." flüsterte sie und Draco richtete sich erschrocken auf. „Das hätte dann jemand anderes getan, aber ich hätte dich nicht getötet."

„Aber du hättest auch nicht für mich vor dem Zaubergamot ausgesagt." stellte Draco zähneknirschend fest.

„Nein, natürlich nicht? Und ich bin froh, dass die mir meine Lügen überhaupt abgenommen haben und so dämlich waren, mir kein Veritaserum einzuflößen, weil dann hätten die mich gleich wegen Verschwörung mit dir zusammen nach Askaban geschickt und es fällt mir schwer, das zuzugeben, aber ich ziehe diese jetzige Situation vor Ort einer derartigen in Askaban vor!"

Stille legte sich für ein paar Augenblicke in der Bibliothek nieder, die Hermine gleich vom ersten Augenblick an in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte. Ihrer Meinung nach der einzige wohnliche Raum im Haus.

„Okay, dann lass es uns durchsprechen." sagte Draco leise.

„Was durchsprechen?" antwortete Hermine genervt und setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von Draco.

„Wie wir jetzt weitermachen. Schließlich wissen alle nun, dass du Mrs.Malfoy bist. Merlin, mein Vater wird sich umbringen, wenn er das erfährt."

„Als ob dich das interessieren würde. Hey, ein Wort von mir und du kannst bei ihm sein!" spottete Hermine und grinste Draco diabolisch an.

„Untersteh dich!" fauchte er ihr entgegen und richtete sich ein Stück auf.

„Wieso? Der Deal war folgender: Ich schenke dir dein Leben und ich kriege von dir alles um zu Ruhm, Macht und dem perfekten Leben gelangen. Naja, viel hab ich bis jetzt ja noch nicht davon gesehen. Aber zumindest dein Geld und dein Besitz würden ja im Falle deines Ablebens an mich, deine Ehefrau, fallen!" sagte Hermine mit zuckersüßer Stimme und lächelte Draco böse an.

„Du kleines Miststück. Ich hätte damals wissen sollen, dass du nicht das liebe Mädchen bist, für das du dich ausgibst." sagte Draco verächtlich und Hermine lachte leise.

„Fassen wir es einfach mal so zusammen, okay? Erstens: Das alles war nicht meine Idee. Zweitens: Wir müssen der Welt da draußen erklären, wieso wir geheiratet haben. Drittens: Verdammt, ich hasse dich."

„Danke, ich hasse dich auch!"

„Das war mir klar", erwiderte Hermine in gelangweiltem Ton und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Nun. Was schlägst du vor?"

„Na das übliche, würde ich sagen. Wieso heiratet man?"

„Frag mich nicht, ich hätte es lieber nicht tun sollen!" flachste Draco und erntete einen bösen Blick.

„Also, ich bin dafür, wir erzählen so eine Standartgeschichte. Nachdem ich für dich ausgesagt hatte damals, und du ja wirklich so ein unglaublich lieber und netter Kerl bist, haben wir uns öfters noch getroffen und schließlich verliebt. Alles also wunderbar, wir wollen den Rest unseres Lebens miteinander verbringen und haben deswegen geheiratet."

Draco faltete seine Hände und schaute Hermine gedankenverloren an.

„Und wie willst du Potter, Weasley und deinen anderen tollen Freunden erklären, warum sie nicht zur Hochzeit eingeladen waren?" fragte Draco.

„Ja. Da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer", stöhnte Hermine. „Da wir beide bis jetzt nur die standesamtliche Trauung hinter uns haben, kommen wir um ein großes Fest und die kirchliche Trauung im Kreise unserer Freunde und Bekannten wohl nicht herum."

Draco klatsche seine Hand gegen die Stirn und atmete zischend aus.

„Du willst unsere Hochzeit also mit allen Leuten, die wir kennen feiern?" entgegnete Draco leicht entsetzt.

„Wenn es sich vermeiden ließe natürlich nicht! Aber wir sind in eine verdammt beschissene Situation geraten!" fluchte Hermine und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen.

„Irgendwie müssen wir der Welt da draußen zeigen, dass alles so in Ordnung ist, seine Richtigkeit hat und so weiter. Das bekräftigt im Übrigen nur noch mal meine Aussage von damals und sollte auch die letzten Skeptiker überzeugen!"

„Allerdings", ächzte Draco. „Mir käme es nie in den Sinn ein Schlammblut zu ehelichen, da muss schon was dahinter stecken an deiner Aussage."

Hermine biss sich gekränkt auf ihre Unterlippe und schluchzte leise auf.

„Du bist ein Widerling. Warum tue ich mir das alles an?"

„Diese Frage beantwortest du dir am besten selber... mein holdes Weib!"

Mit schallendem Gelächter verließ Draco die Bibliothek und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

War das der Preis, den sie für Reichtum, Macht und Ehre zu zahlen hatte? Würde sie die Demütigungen weiterhin ertragen müssen, wie eh und je? Wut breitete sich in Hermines Bauchgegend aus. Wenn sie schon diese Schmach ertragen musste, dann wollte sie ihren Lohn dafür auch richtig ausnutzen. Sie würde Draco Malfoy zeigen, dass auch sie anders konnte.

Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sie sich an den Moment zurück, in dem er sie so brutal geküsst hatte. Ein hasserfüllter Kuss, der im selben Augenblick an Zärtlichkeit jedoch nicht zu übertreffen gewesen war. Sie erinnerte sich der Verhandlungen vor dem Zaubergamot und ihrem ersten Treffen nach seinem Freispruch. Er schien damals zu allem bereit und schlug selber im Scherz eine Hochzeit vor. Wahrscheinlich im Zustand des Glücks und der Freude über den Freispruch. Man solle nichts überstürzen, hatte sie dann gesagt. Sie wolle auf das Angebot zurückkommen aber nun erst einmal schauen wie sich die Situation entwickelt.

Als sie dann vor einer Woche mit Sack und Pack auf Malfoy Manor erschien, war er einem Tobsuchtsanfall nahe und schien mit der Sache total überfordert. Anscheinend hatte er den Deal längst vergessen gehabt. Sie erinnerte ihn an seinen damaligen Vorschlag und erklärte, dass sie ihre Ziele nur erreichen konnte, wenn sie tatsächlich heiraten würden. Als sie ihn daran erinnerte, flippte Draco total aus und legte das gesamte Interieur des Westsalons in Schutt und Asche. Widerwillig hatten sie beide die Trauung klammheimlich durchgezogen. Beiden war klar, dass es nicht lange geheim bleiben würde. Natürlich nicht, wenn Hermine ihre Ziele doch so zu erreichen vermochte. Dass es allerdings zu solch einem Stress kommen würde hatten beide nicht erwartet.

„Dir werde ich es noch zeigen, Draco Malfoy", flüsterte Hermine leise vor sich hin. „Es war schließlich dein Vorschlag, dass ich auf deine Kosten meine Träume verwirklichen kann!"

* * *

**Es kann wieder etwas länger dauern, bis das nächste Kapitel kommt. Seid aber sicher, es kommt auf jeden Fall! ;)**

**Read & Review!**


	3. Kapitel 2

**Hallo liebe Leser! **

**Danke für die lieben Reviews! Freut mich sehr, dass euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Mir gefällt es auch immer mehr daran zu schreiben. Wünsche nun viel Spaß bei Kapitel 2. **

**Lg **

**Mel**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sieben Tage zuvor:_

„Eine _Frau_? Granger, bist du vollkommen durchgebrannt? Du wirst _nie_ an die Spitze kommen, bei allen Muggelfreunden die es unter den Zauberern auch geben mag, aber ein Schlammblut ohne Blutslinie, ohne magischen Familienstammbaum hat keine Chance!"

Draco schrie sie schon fast an, doch Hermine Granger saß mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf einem mit Brokat überzogenen Stuhl in der Eingangshalle des Malfoy'schen Anwesens. Mit ruhigem Blick folgte sie Draco Malfoy, der wie ein nervöser Tiger durch die Eingangshalle lief.

„Du bist echt größenwahnsinnig, weißt du das? _Zaubereiministerin_ will sie werden! _Zaubereiministerin_! Du spinnst."

Ein irres Lachen schallte durch die Halle. Hermine schlug unbeeindruckt die Beine übereinander und wartete, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Draco stand immer noch schnaufend vor ihr. Gelangweilt blickte sie ihn an und lächelte diabolisch.

„Soso. Da du mir ja aber deine Beziehungen und dein Geld versprochen hast, sowie ein perfektes Leben, sehe ich nur eine Möglichkeit, wie du dein Versprechen einhalten kannst."

„Was willst du damit sagen, Granger?"

„Nun. Du hast es selbst schon gesagt und damals selber den Vorschlag gemacht. Und ich bin zwar selber nicht allzu begeistert von der Idee, aber wenn ich erst einmal Ministerin bin, denke ich, dass es sich doch ertragen lässt."

„Was meinst du?"

Draco's Gesicht wurde aschfahl. Ihm schwante Böses. Sein eigener Vorschlag? Merlin, bitte nicht!

„Ich sehe keinen anderen Weg, als eine Hochzeit."

Die friedliche Stille, die für einen Moment in der Halle herrschte, war nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er ballte vor Wut die Fäuste. Mit einem knurrenden Brustton schritt er langsam auf Hermine zu, die zuckersüß lächelnd auf dem Stuhl saß und zu ihm empor blickte.

„Niemals", flüsterte er bedrohlich, „das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen! Schmutz und Schande über meine Familie bringen!"

„Tja!" flötete Hermine fröhlich und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Es gefiel ihr, die Mächtigere zu sein. „Der Deal war dein Vorschlag damals. Die Sache mit der Hochzeit eigentlich auch. Den Antrag hast du mir also schon längst gemacht, und genau jetzt sage ich ja!"

„Du bist abartig", würgte Draco hervor und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Er versuchte die Tränen der Wut zu unterdrücken. Er war wütend auf sich. Warum war er nicht lieber gestorben? Er hätte doch ahnen müssen, dass sein Leben nur noch komplizierter werden würde, sollte Hermine erst einmal ihren Lohn für die Aussage einfordern.

„Du hast damit angefangen", flüsterte Hermine. „Im Überschwang der Gefühle hattest du mir damals nach der Verhandlung doch den Antrag gemacht und ich hatte abgelehnt – eben weil ich es überstürzt fand! Und absolut dämlich. Aber nun... dich zu heiraten ist zwar nicht das perfekte Leben, aber anders scheine ich ja sonst nicht an mein Ziel zu gelangen... so ganz ohne Blutslinie und Familienstammbaum wie du schon erwähntest."

„Machst es dir ja gerne leicht, was?" sagte Draco verächtlich und blickte sie mit einem Ausdruck tiefsten Hasses an. Hermine fühlte einen Stich in der Herzgegend und seufzte.

„Ich glaube eher nicht, Malfoy. Leicht würde ich es mir machen, wenn ich niemals hier aufgetaucht wäre."

„Und warum bist du es dann?"

„Weil ich dich nicht ungestraft davon kommen lasse, mit alldem was du getan hast."

Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute ihn herausfordernd an. Draco war speiübel zumute und am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt vor ihre Füße erbrochen. Nur um zu zeigen, was er von ihr hielt.

„Du willst mich also bestrafen?"

„Ich glaube, dass meine Anwesenheit dir mehr Strafe sein wird, als ein Leben in Askaban."

„Du bist sadistisch, Granger."

„Ach komm, da stehst du doch drauf."

Draco überhörte den spöttischen Unterton. Was wäre am schnellsten? Erhängen, erschießen oder sich vom Turm runterschmeißen? Granger würde ihn bestimmt nicht mit einem gnädigen Avada Kedavra erlösen.

Immer noch fassungslos betrachtete er ihre schlanke Erscheinung in der Eingangshalle seines Hauses. Ein Eindringling in seinem Reich, der nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er alle Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft hatte, sich wie eine Zecke voll mit Blut zu saugen. Seinem Blut, sein Hab und Gut und seinen Beziehungen. Sie würde das alles in sich aufnehmen, in der Hoffnung auf Glück und das perfekte Leben zu erlangen.

Als er sie anschaute, lächelte sie kühl.

„Also, Darling. Wo ist mein Zimmer?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy! Der Herr wünscht Sie zu sprechen!"

Eine kleine Hauselfe watschelte Hermine entgegen, die mit einem dicken Wälzer auf dem Schoß auf dem Balkon ihres Zimmers saß.

„Was will er denn jetzt schon wieder, Pinky?" seufzte Hermine und blickte von ihrem Buch auf. Sie lag gerade so bequem auf ihrer Liege, eingewickelt in eine dicke Decke und genoss die Novembersonne, die mittlerweile mehr kühl, als warm auf die Welt herab schien.

„Ich nicht wissen, Mrs. Malfoy. Pinky ist untröstlich!" schluchzte die kleine Hauselfe und starrte Hermine mit großen, wässrigen Augen an. Das diese Hauselfen aber auch wegen jeder falschen Bemerkung anfingen zu heulen oder nach ihrem eigenen Leben trachteten. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Schon gut, Pinky. Geh jetzt."

Die Hauselfe wuselte dankbar davon und Hermine schälte sich aus der Decke. Sie blinzelte in die helle Sonne, die schon sehr tief stand und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Hermine trat durch die hohe Balkontüre in ihr Zimmer und legte Buch und Decke auf ihr Bett. Sie ging zu dem großen Schrank rechts von ihrem Bett, der vollkommen in die Wand eingelassen war, und entnahm eine leichte Strickjacke. Gemächlich stieg sie die drei Stufen hinab, in den tiefer gelegenen Teil des Raums, in dem sich ihr Schreibtisch und eine kleine Sitzecke befanden.

Nie im Leben hätte Hermine davon geträumt, jemals so ein großes Schlafzimmer zu besitzen. Zudem noch in einem derart alten, aber renovierten Gemäuer. Ihr gefielen die Räumlichkeiten, die nur sie betreten durfte.

Das Schlafzimmer an sich, mit den hellgelben Wänden, die fast schon ins Weiße gingen, und dem dicken grünen Teppich, war sehr gemütlich und es ließ sich gut darin arbeiten. Durch den höher gelegenen Schlafbereich wurde das Zimmer in zwei Räume geteilt, obwohl keine Wand im Spiel war. Lediglich eine hüfthohe Balustrade aus geschnitztem Mahagoni verhinderte einen Sturz aus dem Schlafbereich.

Das Bett war ein Traum aus geschnitztem Mahagoni und viel zu groß für eine Person, wie Hermine fand. Sie hatte sich in der letzten Woche oft gefragt, wer wohl zuvor in diesen Räumen gewohnt hatte, aber sich nicht getraut Draco zu fragen. Der war eh die meiste Zeit wütend und widerlich. Aber Hermine ließ sich in seiner Gegenwart nichts anmerken.

Gedankenverloren strich sie über den ebenfalls aus Mahagoni geschnitzten schweren Schreibtisch. Das Zimmer war ihr mittlerweile sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Neben der Bibliothek wohl der einzige Ort, in dem sie sich wohl fühlte und vor Draco Malfoys Attacken sicher war. Sie hatten abgemacht, dass sie niemals das Zimmer des anderen betreten würden, um sich nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Schließlich mussten sie sich ja schon bei den drei Mahlzeiten am Tag ertragen.

Hermine strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ging in ihr anliegendes Badezimmer. Auch hier in den Fliesen zog sich die grüne Farbe wie Blut durch das Haus. Es war ihr gleich alles schon bei ihrer Ankunft aufgefallen. Neben eine paar wenig andersfarbigen Räumen oder Möbelstücken, legte man in diesem Haushalt sehr viel Wert auf die Farbe grün. Hermine seufzte. Sogar das Tafelporzellan hatte eine grüne Umrandung und das Familienwappen geprägt.

„Irgendwann werde ich wohl auch von diesem grünen Gift durchzogen sein" flüsterte Hermine ihrem Spiegelbild zu und flocht sich einen langen Zopf. Selbst das Badezimmer hatte für ihre gewohnten Verhältnisse gigantische Ausmaße. Von der Schulzeit in Hogwarts war sie geräumige Toiletten und Duschen gewohnt. Auch das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler glich einem Schwimmbad. Aber da diese für mehr als nur eine Person bestimmt waren, beeindruckte sie das Badezimmer bei jedem Betreten aufs Neue.

Die große Runde Badewanne war, wie auch der Schlafbereich, über drei Stufen zu erreichen. Die Dusche lag so gut versteckt hinter einem Mauervorsprung, dass Hermine zu Anfang glaubte, sie müsse jedes mal die Badewanne vollaufen lassen, um sich zu waschen. Der gigantische Spiegel, der sich über die gesamte Breitseite des Raumes zog, ließ diesen noch größer erscheinen. Wenn Hermine nachts die Toilette benutzte, kam sie sich oft wie verloren vor.

Ohne jegliche Hektik verließ Hermine ihr Zimmer und schlenderte den Gang entlang in Richtung Eingangshalle. An den Wänden reihte sich ein Gemälde an das nächste. Hermine war froh, dass es sich nicht um die Ahnengalerie handelte. Als sie auf der ersten Erkundungstour durchs Haus eben dort entlang gegangen war, gab es ein Zeter und Mordio der toten Malfoys. Diese waren gar nicht mit dem Aufenthalt einer Muggelstämmigen in den heiligen Hallen der reinen Blutslinie einverstanden.

„Wo steckst du denn solange, Grang – äh – wie auch immer, wir müssen reden!" fauchte Draco Malfoy ihr entgegen, als sie die Stufen der gewaltigen Treppe hinab stieg. Hermine blieb es nicht unbemerkt, dass er den alten Rufnamen „Granger" in letzter Sekunde unterdrückt hatte. Anscheinend war ihm noch kein neuer Spitzname eingefallen.

„Worum geht es?"

„Sind _DAS_ die Einladungen für die Hochzeit, die du in Auftrag gegeben hast?"

Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf Dracos Gesicht ab, als er ihr eines der Exemplare vor die Nase hielt. Hermines Gesicht dagegen hellte sich auf und sie nahm den Probedruck aus Dracos Hand.

„Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die so gut werden!"

„Gut? Da ist ja noch nicht mal unser Familiewappen drauf! Die wandern alle in den Kamin. Basta."

„Bist du verrückt? Die sind doch toll geworden! Sieh doch nur diesen schönen Blumendruck an der Seite."

„Hermine", Draco räusperte sich, „damit eins klar ist: In dieser Familie, der du schändlicher Weise nun auch angehörst, werden keine Einladungen ohne Familienwappen und dem restlichen Pipapo verschickt. Du wolltest Tradition für deine Karriere, jetzt nimm es auch so hin!"

Draco riss ihr die Einladung aus der Hand und zerknüllte sie vor ihren Augen. Provozierend schaute er Hermine an, doch die zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ich habe kein Problem damit. Aber lass mich raten, die Einladungen sind natürlich auf hellgelbem Papier gedruckt mit grüner Umrandung und Schrift und werden in grünen Umschlägen verschickt. Korrekt?"

„So ist es, Mrs. Malfoy!" giftete Draco Hermine an. „Und hier ist das nächste Problem, mein Ein und Alles!"

Er überreichte ihr einen kleinen Umschlag, der sehr mitgenommen aussah. Hermine öffnete ihn mit einem fragenden Blick auf Draco. Sie entnahm einen Brief mit einer ihr bekannten Handschrift.

_„Liebe Hermine,_

_wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst. Es ist schon eine Ewigkeit her, dass wir uns gesehen haben._

_Aus dem Tagespropheten konnte ich entnehmen, dass du Draco Malfoy geheiratet hast. Draco Malfoy? Hermine stimmt das wirklich? Ich habe bei Ron und Harry nachfragen lassen, aber anscheinend stimmt diese Meldung wirklich. Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt?_

_Bevor ich wütend auf dich werde, möchte ich mir eine Erklärung anhören. Warum war ich nicht zu der Hochzeit eingeladen? Ich dachte, du hattest mir damals versprochen, deine Trauzeugin zu sein._

_Vielleicht ist es unhöflich von mir, aber ich werde nächsten Donnerstag bei dir und deinem... Ehemann... vorbeischauen. Ich glaube das alles erst, wenn ich es gesehen habe!_

_Liebe Grüße aus Amerika,_

_Ginny"_

Fassungslos starrte Hermine Draco an. „Sie kommt hier her?"

„Richtig! Und jetzt schau bitte einmal auf das Datum."

Hermines Blick raste augenblicklich in die obere rechte Ecke.

„Oh mein Gott. Der nächste Donnerstag aus ihrem Brief ist ja schon morgen!"

„Wieder richtig! Was hab ich doch für eine intelligente Frau geheiratet!" spottete Draco und grinste sie schief an. „Was gedenkst du zu tun? Ich hatte mir geschworen niemals einen Weasley über meine Schwelle treten zu lassen!"

„Ach, das hattest du dir auch bei einem Schlammblut wie mir geschworen" antwortet Hermine tonlos. „Und sieh nur, jetzt bist du mit mir verheiratet. Ich tue nichts. Sie kommt hier her. Platz haben wir ja genug. Und sie hilft mir natürlich bei den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen."

Draco seufzte resigniert. „Hab ich mir schon fast gedacht. Und wahrscheinlich bringt sie Potter und ihren Bruder auch noch mit, als Überraschungsgäste!"

„Und wenn schon. Wir haben doch Platz genug für alle! Was regst du dich denn so auf?"

„Was ich mich aufrege? Das ich mich ab morgen in einem widerlichen Schauspiel wieder finde, in dem ich dir ewige Liebe heucheln muss, zum Beispiel."

Hermine durchzuckte ein leichter Schock. Er hatte Recht. Bereits morgen mussten sie beide perfekt als verliebtes Paar durchgehen. Und gerade Ginny entging nichts, was verliebte Pärchen betraf. Sie mussten schon verdammt gut schauspielern.

„Ich... oh weia." stammelte Hermine, die immer noch wie betäubt auf den Brief blickte.

„Ja, mein Herzchen, das dachte ich auch. Sei froh, dass ich den Brief vorhin schon gelesen habe und mein Zorn abgeebbt ist. Das wäre sonst eine sehr unschöne Szene geworden."

„Das glaub ich dir gerne. Ich habe auch nicht gerade die größte Lust, dir morgen die ewige Liebe vor zu heucheln. Oh, was hab ich nur getan!" schluchzte Hermine plötzlich auf. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, sie konnte sie nicht zurück halten. Der Knoten in ihrer Brust schnürte sich immer enger und enger.

Ein wenig unbeholfen stand Draco neben ihr und wusste nicht recht mit ihren Tränen umzugehen. Er hatte Hermine nie weinen sehen, außer vor Wut. Und das war definitiv was anderes!

„Ich dachte, ich komme mit der standesamtlichen Trauung davon und jetzt muss ich es doch noch kirchlich vor Gott tun! Ich werde vor ihm Liebe und Treue schwören müssen, für einen Mann, der mich hasst und verachtet. Nur gut zu wissen, dass dich dasselbe Schicksal ereilt, Draco Malfoy. Sonst würde ich das alles nicht durchstehen."

Laut schluchzend ließ sie sich auf eine Chaiselongue fallen und überflog ein weiteres Mal den Brief. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie verschluckte sich an ihren Tränen und wischte ihren Schnodder in der Strickjacke ab.

„Beruhige dich. Ich denke wir sollten uns beim Abendessen mal Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir jetzt weiter verfahren wollen", sagte Draco mit ungewohnt ruhiger Stimme. Er klang sehr gefasst. Hermine schniefte und schaute ihn skeptisch an. Was war denn mit dem auf einmal los?

„Dich scheint das ja alles gar nicht zu stören, was?" brachte Hermine näselnd hervor. Wortlos reichte ihr Draco ein weißes Taschentuch – natürlich mit dem Familienwappen bestickt.

„Danke", brummte Hermine und riss es ihm förmlich aus der Hand. Sie wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen ab und schnäuzte kräftig in das Tuch. Zögernd ließ sich Draco neben ihr auf der Chaiselongue nieder und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine Haare, die er zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Sein Ärmel verrutschte und Hermine konnte auf seinem Handgelenk das Dunkle Mal erkennen. Ein Schauder lief ihr den Rücken herunter.

„Da haben wir uns beide damals ganz schön in die Scheiße geritten", stellte Draco kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Was du nicht sagst! Von wem kam noch mal die Idee?"

„Du kannst nicht mir alleine die Schuld geben für die jetzige Situation! Du hättest ja schließlich auch ablehnen können."

Hermine schwieg. Darauf fiel ihr keine gute Antwort ein. Jedenfalls jetzt nicht auf die Schnelle. Draco hatte Recht. Sie waren beide schuld an der aktuellen Situation. Sie haben beide das bekommen was sie wollten und mussten nun den Preis dafür zahlen. Hart aber gerecht.

„Nun denn. Dann lass uns irgendwie da jetzt das Beste draus machen. Das muss jetzt sehr gut geplant sein", meinte Hermine matt. Sie hatte irgendwie nicht die Kraft dazu sich neue Dinge einfallen zu lassen. Sie wollte die offizielle Bekanntgabe und Feier hinter sich bringen, die Welt überzeugen und dann in Ruhe weiter leben. Und natürlich Zaubereiministerin werden!

Langsam stand sie auf und Draco folgte ihr. Sie gingen zum Speisezimmer, wo der Tisch bereits gedeckt auf sie wartete. Mit einem Blick auf die Standuhr stellte Hermine fest, dass es bereits sieben Uhr war und somit auch Zeit für das Abendbrot.

Sie nahmen beide ihre gewohnten Plätze ein und eine Hauselfe kam sofort herbei um den Tee zu servieren. So schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden.

„Wen laden wir eigentlich alles ein?"

Wie ein Amboss schien Hermines Frage auf Draco herunter zu sausen. Er fühlte sich mit einem mal innerlich zerstört. Schlafen und dann aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen. Wie schön wäre das!

„Tja", stieß er verzweifelt hervor. „Mein Vater sitzt in Askaban, meine Mutter ist verschollen, der größte Teil meiner Freunde ist tot... Wen laden wir alles zu diesem Freudenfest ein?"

Hermine schluckte. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie Draco unbewusst an einem wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Im gehörte das Anwesen, das ganze Geld und alle guten Beziehungen der Malfoys, aber letztendlich hatte er seine gesamte Familie verloren. Wieder einmal zog sich der Knoten enger um ihre Brust.

„Naja", meinte sie vorsichtig, „du hast ja noch mich und meine Familie..."

Hermine rührte verlegen in ihrer Suppe herum, die gerade aufgetischt wurde. Sie wusste, dass Draco wohl lieber nicht auf dieses Faktum aufmerksam gemacht werden wollte.

„Wow! Das ist genau das, was ich schon immer wollte! Ein Schlammblut zur Frau, das die reine Blutslinie der Malfoys zerstört und mit dazu eine ganze Horde Muggel."

Draco klang sehr sarkastisch aber nicht aggressiv. Hermine merkte, dass er müde war sich gegen die aktuellen Geschehnisse und Tatsachen zu wehren. Er hatte es satt. Er war genauso unglücklich wie sie mit der Situation.

Hermine seufzte. War es wirklich richtig, sich selbst und ihn ins Unglück zu stürzen? In der Hoffnung, Draco eine Lehre zu erteilen und sich mit seiner Hilfe alle Träume zu erfüllen? Wäre sie dann glücklicher?

Mit verstohlener Miene blickte sie auf ihren rechten Ringfinger, an dem eigentlich der Ehering stecken sollte. Feines Weißgold mit einem von kleinen Diamanten umringten Smaragd.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie und Draco heimlich das Standesamt betreten haben. Beide noch total wütend aufeinander. Sie hatte noch innerlich über diesen gewagten Schachzug triumphiert, dass Malfoy sie nun ehelichen musste. Was war sie doch klug gewesen. Endlich ereilte ihn die gerechte Strafe! Und dann während der schnellen Trauung, die sehr kühl und unpersönlich durchgeführt wurde – ein Mitarbeiter des Amtes wurde schnell zum Trauzeugen beordnet – zog Draco Malfoy auf einmal diesen durchaus wertvollen Ring aus der Jackentasche und steckte ihn ihr an den Finger. In diesem Moment schwappte über Hermine die gesamte Trauer Draco Malfoys. Als sie zu Hause angekommen waren und ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen auf ihre Zimmer verschwunden sind, war Hermines erste Tat, den Ring wieder abzustreifen und unter ihr Kissen zu verstecken. Seitdem hatte sie ihn auch nicht wieder angesteckt.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du ihn tragen würdest."

Hermine zuckte ertappt zusammen und schob sich einen Löffel Suppe in den Mund.

„Was meinst du?" fragte sie unschuldig ohne vom Teller aufzublicken. Draco schnaufte verächtlich und ließ seinen Löffel in den Suppenteller fallen.

„Das weißt du ganz genau!"

Herausfordernd schaute er sie an, doch Hermine konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihre Suppe. Unheimliche Stille lastete auf ihnen und schien Hermine fast zu erdrücken. Man hörte nur noch das Geräusch Hermines Löffels, der auf den Tellerboden traf.

„Ach, das ist doch alles einfach nur ätzend!" zischte Draco bösartig, stieß seinen Stuhl zurück und stand vom Tisch auf. Energisch drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ mit großen Schritten das Esszimmer. Eine Hauselfe, die eine kalte Platte auf dem Kopf balancierte, konnte ihm gerade noch so ausweichen und einen Zusammenprall mit dem Herrn verhindern. Mit Wucht knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

Was wusste sie schon, wie er sich fühlte. Im Moment wäre er wirklich lieber tot als lebendig. Wie dumm zu glauben, dass dieser Deal irgendwie gut ausgehen sollte. Jetzt hatte er den Salat. Er war verheiratet mit einem Schlammblut, demnächst würde die große kirchliche Trauung kommen mit allen Bekannten und Verwandten, die noch übrig geblieben waren, und somit war sein Schicksal besiegelt. Sein Leben lang mit einer Frau, die er hasste. Einer Frau, der er Treue schwören musste. Wie sollte er das nur schaffen?

Draco Malfoy wusste, wenn er sie umbringen würde, dann wäre das Leben mit einem Schlag leichter. Doch genauso war ihm auch klar, dass ihm der Tod Hermines das Leben ebenso schwerer machen konnte.

Draco betrat seine Gemächer im Ostflügel des Hauses und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Der Deal war besiegelt. Und wenigstens einmal im Leben wollte er die Größe beweisen, seine Schuld zu begleichen. Und von dieser Frau würde er sich nicht fertig machen lassen. Er würde das alles mit größter Würde hinnehmen und sich nicht demütigen lassen.

Er liebte sie nicht, aber es verletzte ihn sehr, dass sie den Erbring nicht trug. Sie war überrascht, als er ihn im Standesamt auf einmal hervorholte. Aber er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass eine Frau so ein kostbares Stück verschmähen konnte.

Draco ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und vergrub seinen Kopf im Kissen. Das Beste draus machen. Einfach das Beste draus machen. Irgendwie damit klar kommen und die Situation mit Würde meistern.

„Ich werde es dir noch zeigen, du kleines Miststück" flüsterte er leise.

**Ich hoffe es hat euch wieder gefallen ;) **

**Vielleicht bekommt ihr schon nächste Woche das dritte Kapitel. Die Idee zumindest steht schon, aber ob ich auch die Zeit finde zu tippen steht in den Sternen. Ihr könnt mir ja fleißig Reviews schreiben und mich derart motivieren, dass ihr umgehend weiterlesen könnt ;)**

**Lg **

**Mel**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG**

Lest meine weitere FF:

_Die Herzensbrecherin_

Lest ein Co-Produktion von mir und Jean nin asar ahi smabell

_Witch on the rocks_

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG **


	4. Kapitel 3

**Hallo und Moin Moin!**

**Ich weiß, habe lange auf mich warten lassen.**

**Meine Entschuldigung: Schulblock von 8 Wochen, krankes Pferd, Kreatief.**

**Dafür gehts ja jetzt aber auch weiter ;)**

**Und das nächste Kapitel mag wohl auch nicht sooooo lange auf sich warten.**

**Viel Spaß,**

**Mel**

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

„Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott! Wo ist er nur?"

Panisch durchsuchte Hermine Malfoy ihr Bett nach dem kostbarsten Schmuckstück, das sie wohl je besessen hatte. Ein Schmuckstück, das ihr zuwider war, aber notwendig um das Leben weiter weitestgehend entspannt zu führen.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wo ist er?" schluchzte sie und schmiss sämtliche Kissen vom Bett. Hermine riss die Decke herunter und klappte mit gewaltiger Kraftanstrengung die Matratze zurück. Nichts.

„Pinky!" rief sie verzweifelt und mit einem lauten „Poff!" erschien die Hauselfe neben ihr in dem Durcheinander.

„Ja, Herrin, was kann Pinky für Sie tun, Herrin?" stotterte die kleine Hauselfe mit gesenktem Kopf und schielte mit ängstlichem Blick zu Hermine herauf.

„Pinky, wo ist mein Ehering? Hast du ihn gesehen? Er ist aus feinem weißen Gold, mit vielen kleinen Diamanten und einem größeren Smaragd in der Mitte, es ist so was von wichtig!"

Hermines Magen zog sich zusammen, bei dem Gedanken an Dracos Reaktion, wenn sie ihm erklären musste, dass der Ring verschwunden war. Einatmen und ausatmen nicht vergessen. Panik unterdrücken.

„Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, Pinky ihn gesehen hat, aber Pinky nicht genommen! Das müssen Mrs. Malfoy Pinky glauben!"

„Ja, ja! Such jetzt bitte, er muss hier irgendwo sein."

Hermine öffnete jede Schublade ihres Nachttisches aber der Ring war unauffindbar. Erschöpft ließ sie sich auf dem Haufen Decken und Kissen vor dem Bett zusammen sinken. Pinky wuselte unter dem Bett herum und gab quietschende Laute von sich.

„Gut. Dann bleibt mir halt nichts anderes übrig. _Accio_ Ehering!"

Hermine hielt den gezückten Zauberstab ausgestreckt und schwenkte ihn vor sich her, so dass er mit der Spitze jede Ecke des Zimmers anvisierte. Doch kein Ehering kam ihr entgegen geflogen.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt", fluchte sie lauthals und schmiss den Zauberstab wütend in eine Ecke. Warum musste ausgerechnet ihr so was passieren? Ab morgen musste sie die perfekte Ehefrau geben und das wichtigste Accessoire fehlte. Hermine massierte sich mit kreisenden Bewegungen die Schläfen. Es konnte nur ein schlechter Traum sein.

Hermine raufte sich die Haare und gab Wut erstickte Laute von sich. Mit Tränen in den Augen sprang sie auf und trat eines der Polsterkissen mit voller Wucht quer durch ihr Zimmer, so dass es gegen ein Bücherregal knallte. Das Regal schwankte leicht und ein paar Bücher fielen mit dem Kissen zusammen zu Boden.

„Ja super! Warum fällt mir heute eigentlich nicht gleich der Himmel auf den Kopf?" rief Hermine ungebremst und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Verdient hab ich es ja anscheinend!"

Mit energischen Schritten lief Hermine die Stufen herunter zum Schreibtisch hin. Sie riss jede Schublade schnaufend auf und kippte deren Inhalt auf den Boden.

„_Accio_ Ehering!" zischte sie, mit dem Zauberstab auf das Durcheinander gerichtet, doch nichts tat sich. „_Accio_ Ehering!"

Vergebens. Hermine war einem Tobsuchtsanfall nahe. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung fegte sie eine Vase vom Schreibtisch, die gegen die Wand schlug und in Scherben zerbrach.

„Hallo, was machst du denn hier für einen Lärm?"

Ein sichtlich gereizter Draco Malfoy stand in ihrer Tür, die Klinke noch in der Hand herunter gedrückt. Mit einem wütenden Schrei und gezücktem Zauberstab ging Hermine auf ihn los.

„Du...", fauchte sie, „verschwinde hier! Du hast in diesem Teil des Hauses nichts verloren, schon vergessen?"

„Schon vergessen, dass es mein Haus ist?" keifte Draco wütend zurück und ging auf Hermine zu.

„Ja, und? Ich hätte nackt sein können!"

„Dann wär ich jetzt blind, ich – was in Merlins Namen hast du hier angerichtet?"

Draco stand nun mitten in Hermines Zimmer und schaute ungläubig auf das Chaos um sich herum. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog er den Inhalt des Schreibtisches, das chaotische Kissengewirr vor dem Bett und schaute dann Hermine fragend an.

„Was soll das?"

„Ich – "

„Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy! Pinky hat den Ring in einer Ritze gefunden, Mrs. Malfoy!" rief die Hauselfe aufgeregt und watschelte auf Hermine und Draco zu. Zwischen ihren dicken Fingern hielt Pinky den feinen Ring und streckte ihn Hermine entgegen.

Hermine fiel sichtbar ein Stein vom Herzen und griff erleichtert nach dem Ring. Ihr schien es als würden ihr vor Erleichterung Flügel wachsen, als sie den kostbaren Ring wieder in ihren Händen hielt. Das Blut pochte in ihren Schläfen vor lauter Aufregung und ihr Herz raste.

„Hermine, ich bitte um eine Erklärung."

Dracos Stimme hörte sich in keinster Weise entspannt an. Hermine zuckte innerlich zusammen. Sie ahnte, dass es keine schöne Szene werden würde.

„Ich habe den Ring gesucht", sagte sie kleinlaut.

„_Welchen_ Ring", knurrte Draco und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Hermine schluckte. Mit ihm war jetzt wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen.

„Ähm... meinen Ehering" stammelte sie mit gesenktem Blick und steckte sich den Ring wieder an. Ein seltsames Kribbeln durchzog ihren Finger und setzte sich an der Stelle fest, an der ihr Ring saß.

„Wieso musstest du ihn suchen", fragte Draco mit monotoner Stimmlage. Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, in ihm brodelte es. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot war ihm zuwider.

„Weil ich ihn nicht getragen habe", flüsterte Hermine und starrte auf ihre Füße. Ihr war diese Situation schrecklich peinlich und am liebsten hätte sie dieses Schauspiel vermieden. Sie wagte nicht, Draco in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich frage jetzt nicht, warum du ihn abgelegt hast. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass es nicht irgendein Ring ist, sondern ein um die zweihundert Jahre altes Familienerbstück", erzählte Draco mit gefasster Stimme, aber Hermine merkte, dass er innerlich am beben war.

Schon beim Abendessen hatte sie bemerkt, dass Draco Malfoy leicht zu verletzen war, wenn es um die Familie und ihre Tradition ging. Einerseits tat es Hermine schrecklich leid, dass sie ihm so wehtat, aber andererseits sagte sie sich immer wieder, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte. Sie hatte sich doch geschworen Draco auf diese Art und Weise zu strafen und da konnte sie sich jetzt auf keinen Fall irritieren lassen und nachgeben.

„Der Smaragd ist mit der Essenz des puren Glücks gesegnet worden. Sei froh, dass ich so an den Traditionen hänge, sonst hätte ich ihn dir niemals gegeben!"

„Ich höre immer nur Tradition, Tradition, Tradition! Warum nicht mal was neues?"

Für einen Augenblick dachte Hermine, er würde ihr eine Ohrfeige geben. Doch Draco Malfoy holte weit aus und zertrümmerte mit einem heftigen Schlag den kostbaren Lampenschirm der schweren Stehlampe. Er schaute Hermine verständnislos an und verlies ohne ein weiteres Wort ihr Zimmer. Die Tür stand sperrangelweit auf und Hermine hörte, wie er im Gang ein Bild von der Wand riss und auf den Boden schlug und zertrümmerte.

Ein eiskalter Schauder lief ihr den Rücken herunter, als sie das Bersten des Holzes der Rahmen hörte. Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal ganz elendig, als sie das wuterfüllte Schreien Dracos hörte und wie er immer wieder gegen das Bild trat. Hermine schluckte und unterdrückte den Wunsch ihm zu folgen und zu beruhigen. Leise schloss sie ihre Zimmertür und richtete den Zauberstab auf den Lampenschirm.

„_Reparo_!"

* * *

_Vor ca. sechs Tagen:_

„Die Kürbisse, Strohballen, Vogelscheuchen und Hexenbesen bitte schön dekorativ an jede Säule anbringen. Fledermäuse, Spinnweben und Irrwichte – sind Irrwichte zu gefährlich? – werde ich später beim Kontrollgang an bestimmte Stellen hexen. Alles klar?"

„Sehr wohl, Mrs. Granger", antwortete der kleine Haufen Hauselfen im Chor und wuselte voller Tatendrang davon, um Hermines Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Sie stand mit einer langen Liste grübelnd in der großen Halle. Geistesabwesend lief sie dann im Kreis und studierte die Liste zum erneuten Male ausgiebig.

„Soll ich wirklich Irrwichte..." murmelte Hermine vor sich hin und kratze sich mit ihrem Zauberstab den Rücken. Genussvoll gähnte sie, sie war die erste am heutigen Morgen, die aufgestanden war. Es sollte eine Überraschung für alle werden.

Zum morgigen Halloween würde das gesamte Anwesen der Malfoys prächtig geschmückt sein und ob Draco wollte oder nicht, sie würde jedem Muggelkind, das sich an ihre Tür verirrte, eine großzügige Spende in Form von Süßigkeiten geben. Falls sich überhaupt ein Normalsterblicher auf das weitläufige Anwesen wagen würde.

Hermine schlang ihren Morgenmantel enger um die Hüften, sie fröstelte. Irgendwo stand eine Tür oder ein Fenster offen, denn ein eisiger Wind fuhr durch die Halle.

„So früh schon auf den Beinen?"

Ein verschlafener Draco Malfoy stand angelehnt im Türrahmen zur Galerie, die zu seinen Gemächern führte. Verwundert blickte er einer Hauselfe hinterher, die voll beladen mit einem geschnitzten Kürbiskopf an ihm vorbeilief.

„Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor?"

„Morgen ist Halloween, mein Schokofröschchen, und das Haus und das Anwesen müssen hergerichtet werden!" säuselte Hermine Draco zu, der erschrocken erbleichte. Eigentlich war sie so früh am Morgen nicht zum Streiten aufgelegt, aber Dracos Erscheinen verführte immer wieder zu derartigen Wortgefechten. Seit sie gestern hier angekommen war, hatte Hermine sich in den Kopf gesetzt ihr Ding durchzuziehen und sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie wollte es ihm zeigen.

„Nicht dein Ernst..." sagte Draco matt. Er schien ein wenig mit der Situation überfordert, denn das Gerenne der Hauselfen wurde immer hektischer und spektakulärer. Jetzt schwangen sie sich von einem Säulengang zum nächsten, um Girlanden aus Herbstlaub aufzuhängen.

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass unser Termin beim Standesamt in einer Stunde stattfindet? Nicht, dass ich das unbedingt will, aber..."

„Ach du liebe Güte! War gestern erst gestern und ist heute schon heute?" rief Hermine erschrocken aus. Die Blitzhochzeit. Die heimliche, schmutzige, unehrliche Blitzhochzeit. Warum nicht Las Vegas? Weil Draco auf die Tradition bestand. Hermine befand sich erst knapp vierundzwanzig Stunden in ihren neuen zu Hause und wusste bereits einen größeren Feind zu kennen, als Draco Malfoy himself. Die Tradition der Malfoys.

„Ach, Granger, ich dachte du hättest so ein voluminöses Hirn, in dem du alles speichern kannst" meinte Draco schnippisch. Langsam wurde er wach.

„Ich speichere nur wichtige Sachen in meinem Hirn ab, Malfoy."

„Hört, hört! Wenn's dir so unwichtig ist, warum das alles?" fragte er herausfordernd.

„Weißt du doch", antwortete sie mit honigsüßer Stimme, „Mrs. President braucht eine reine Blutslinie!"

Hermine zwinkerte ihm keck zu und rechnete sich einen Siegespunkt an. Die Runde ging klar an sie! Aber eindeutig. Murrend drehte Draco ihr den Rücken zu und schlenderte zurück in die Galerie.

„In einer halben Stunde im Kaminzimmer, Granger!" rief er ihr über die Schulter zu und verschwand aus Hermines Blickfeld.

Hermine seufzte und rief ihre Hauselfe Pinky herbei.

„Ja, Mrs. Granger? Was kann Pinky für Sie tun?" stammelte das kleine runzelige Wesen.

„Pinky, ich werde mich jetzt fertig machen gehen, Mr. Malfoy und ich verlassen für einige Zeit das Haus. Pass gut auf, dass alles ohne Zwischenfälle hier läuft."

„Sehr wohl, Mrs. Granger. Pinky wird Sie nicht enttäuschen!" hauchte sie und verneigte sich. Hermine ging an ihr vorbei und tätschelte Pinky den Kopf, den sie erschrocken zurückzog. Sie musste sich noch an ihre neue Herrin gewöhnen.

Eine halbe Stunde später fand sich Hermine im Kaminzimmer ein, pünktlich wie der Hogwarts-Express. Sie trug ihren wundervollen dunkelroten Umhang aus schwerem Samt, der sie wie eine Königin wirken ließ. Die wilden lockigen Haare hatte sie sich mit ein paar Haarnadeln hochgesteckt, was ihr ein anmutiges und graziles Aussehen verlieh. Draco saß bereits in einem der großen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin und erwartete sie bereits.

Er jagte einen prüfenden Blick über Hermines Erscheinungsbild und meinte herablassend:

„Wenigstens erscheinst du nicht in Lumpen."

Hermine schluckte eine Bemerkung runter, sie wollte nicht so kurz vorher einen Streit hinauf beschwören. Wenn sie erst einmal verheiratet waren, konnte sie immer noch solange und so ausgiebig streiten, wie sie wollte.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schritt sie auf den Kamin zu und griff nach dem Flohpulver in der Schale auf dem Sims.

„Standesamt, Tangentengasse, London."

Mit einem Schritt in die Asche und einem geschickten Wurf des Flohpulvers zu ihren Füßen, verschwand Hermine Granger in einer Rauchwolke. Lustlos ächzend erhob sich Draco aus dem Sessel und tat es ihr gleich.

In der Tangentengasse angekommen, entstieg Draco Malfoy dem Kamin wie ein Phönix der Asche. Seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt mochte Furcht einflößend auf Leute wirken, die ihn nicht kannten. Aber auch viele Leute, die ihn kannten, fürchteten seine Erscheinung und sein Auftreten. Das wusste Draco und nutzte das auch voll aus.

Hermine saß bereits im Wartebereich und starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn eines der Gemälde an, in dem sich gerade zwei alte Zauberer zum Frühstück trafen und über alte Zeiten redeten. So hatte sie sich ihre Hochzeit nie vorgestellt. Als kleines Mädchen hatte sie immer von einer großen Feier geträumt, auf der alle ihre Freunde zu Gast waren und alle eine Menge Spaß hatten. Sie würde in einer weißen Kutsche mit Sechsergespann vorfahren und der Mann ihrer Träume würde sie stürmisch in Empfang nehmen.

Und nun saß sie hier. Alleine. Ohne Freunde, die nicht wissen durften was hier gerade geschah. Zumindest noch nicht. Ihre Eltern waren wie jeden Tag bei der Arbeit, ohne zu wissen, dass ihre einzige Tochter gerade einen Fehler beging. Keine Blumen, kein Sechsergespann und kein traumhaftes Kleid, das allen Anwesenden den Atem raubte. Hermine riss sich zusammen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen.

Lässig ließ sich Draco ihr gegenüber in den Stuhl fallen.

„Wir werden gleich vom Standesbeamten geholt, zumindest sagt die Tante hinterm Tresen das" sagte er gelangweilt.

Zumindest tat er so. Ihm war mulmig zumute. Seine Hochzeit hatte er sich immer anders ausgemalt. Eine schöne Reinblüterin, seine stolzen Eltern und Freunde, ein großes Fest auf dem Malfoyschen Anwesen und eine Menge Geschenke. Aber es musste ja alles anders kommen. In ihm wallte eine Woge des Hasses gegenüber dem Schlammblut auf, welches ihn in diese Situation gebracht hat. Er schaute sie aus den Augenwinkeln an und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass sie keine Reinblüterin war. Das würde alles erheblich leichter machen!

„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger, bitte!"

Die Tür zum Trauzimmer wurde geöffnet und ein hutzeliges kleines Männchen steckte den Kopf heraus. Draco und Hermine erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen und gingen zögernd zum Trauzimmer hin. Hermine überlegte was schlimmer war. Zum Schafott geführt zu werden, oder zur Eheschließung? Die Aussicht auf den erlösenden Tod zu haben oder die Aussicht auf eine Ehe bis das der Tod sie scheidet? Am Ende steht immer der Tod, früher oder später würde es sowieso so enden.

Sie betrat hinter Draco das Zimmer und nahm mit ihm Platz.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Granger", begann der Standesbeamte, „Sie wollen in den heiligen Stand der Ehe treten, nehme ich an?"

„J-ja", brachte Draco ungewöhnlich scheu hervor. Verlegen senkte er den Blick.

„Darf ich fragen, wo ihre Trauzeugen sind? Ihre Freunde und Familie?"

Der Standesbeamte zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Wir ziehen es vor die Angelegenheit noch anonym zu halten. Das hat alles seinen Grund und wir bitten Sie zu äußerster Diskretion!" flüsterte Hermine gefasst.

„Sehr wohl, wie Sie wünschen. Aber es Bedarf einen Zeugen für den unbrechbaren Schwur der Ehe."

Fragend blickten sich Draco und Hermine für einen Moment an.

„Irgendjemand. Wer, ist heute nicht wichtig, einer Ihrer Angestellten. Es ist egal."

Hermine unterdrückte ein leises Schluchzen. Skeptisch schaute der Standesbeamte die beiden an und rief schließlich einen Kollegen mit ins Trauzimmer.

Die Trauung erlebte Hermine Granger wie in Trance. Sie nickte höflich, kniete sich für den unbrechbaren Schwur folgsam neben Draco, beobachtete aus weiter Ferne, wie sich die Flamme aus dem Zauberstab des herbeigerufenen Angestellten um ihre und Dracos ineinander gelegten Hände schlang, sprach automatisch die erforderlichen Sätze und küsste kurz und knapp kalte Lippen.

Unwillkürlich kam die Erinnerung an jene Nacht in ihr hoch, in der sie förmlich ihre Seele an den Teufel verkauft hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an den Kuss, den er ihr damals gegeben hatte und seltsamerweise breitete sich ein leises warmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch aus.

Die Erinnerung bewegte mehr als das soeben Geschehene. Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen und sich nach außen kämpfen wollten, doch sie hielt sie zurück.

Ohne sich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, lösten Draco und Hermine ihre Hände als der Schwur beendet war. Der Angestellte verschwand wieder und machte sich an seine Arbeit, und der Standesbeamte fuhr mit der wohl ungewöhnlichsten Trauungszeremonie, die er je hatte, fort.

„Nun, Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, bitte unterzeichnen Sie die Urkunden, hier bitte."

Er überreichte eine Feder und Draco Malfoy unterschrieb die Urkunde in seiner ausschweifenden und erprobten Unterschrift. Er gab die Feder an Hermine weiter, die sie mit zitternder Hand entgegen nahm. Sie atmete tief durch und unterzeichnete neben Draco die Urkunde. Es schien ihr ungewohnt und irgendwie zuwider mit „Malfoy" zu unterzeichnen, aber sie würde sich schon noch daran gewöhnen. Alles eine Frage der Gewohnheit.

Schwungvoll zog sie die Schlaufe des Ypsilon in einem Schnörkel nach oben.

Ende.

Das war's.

Verheiratet.

Die Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter. Nur teilweise ein Sieg über Draco Malfoy. Nur teilweise. Wie gerne würde sie sich über ihre Heirat freuen, doch sie war todunglücklich. Wie gerne würde sie ihren kurzweiligen Triumph feiern, doch was würde noch alles auf sie zukommen? Die Ungewissheit ließ sie nicht los. Sie schaute zu Draco herüber, der genauso verkrampft da saß und mit den Tränen kämpfte wie sie. Er schaute sie an und anstelle des hasserfüllten Blickes, kam wider erwarten ein unbeschreiblicher Blick aus seinen Augen, der Hermine durch Mark und Bein ging.

„Eins noch, bevor wir gehen" flüsterte Draco. Seine Nase war verstopft und seine Augen schwammen in Tränen, die er mit aller Macht zurückhielt. Er griff in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und holte eine grünsamtene Schatulle hervor. Er hielt einen Moment inne bevor er sie öffnete und entnahm ihr schließlich einen wunderbar funkelnden Ring.

„Die Tradition will es, dass du ihn trägst" wisperte er und fügte fast unhörbar dazu: „Und ich auch."

Hermine schlug die Hand erschrocken vor ihr Gesicht und schluchzte laut auf. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie Draco durch den Tränenschleier an, der ihre Hand in seine nahm und ihr den Ring ansteckte. Ein seltsam wohliges Gefühl durchflutete ihre Adern. Sie wusste, dass dieser Ring an ihren Finger gehörte, jedoch schien er gerade wie ein Fremdkörper.

Vollkommen verwirrt und überwältigt erhob sich Hermine. Sie war absolut überfordert mit der Situation. Draco schien es ebenfalls so zu gehen. Er wirkte wie apathisch.

„ Es wäre besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen könnten, oder fehlt noch etwas?" brachte Hermine mit aller Mühe hervor. Die Tränen schienen sie fast zu ersticken.

„Gehen Sie ruhig. Alles Gute!" flüsterte der Standesbeamte sichtlich getroffen und verwirrt. Es schien, als wäre er froh, wenn die beiden endlich seine Räume verlassen würden.

Ohne ein Wort zueinander zu sagen, verschwanden Hermine und Draco Malfoy aus dem Standesamt in der Tangentengasse, London.

Zu hause angekommen sprachen sie immer noch kein Wort miteinander, sondern begaben sich schnurstracks in ihre Gemächer. Beide hatten eine Menge zu verdauen, dabei fing der Tag erst gerade an.

* * *

„Draco?" 

Hermine öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zur Bibliothek. Darco lag ausgestreckt auf dem großen Sofa mit einem Kissen auf dem Kopf. Er tat so, als hätte er sie nicht kommen hören.

„Draco, es tut mir leid. Ehrlich."

Hermine setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch, doch Draco regte sich kein Stück.

„Weißt du, das alles jetzt. Ich glaube das ist ein bisschen zuviel für uns beide. Jedenfalls für mich. Wir können jetzt wieder einer dieser endlosen Diskussionen anfangen, in der wir uns gegenseitig die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben und so weiter und sofort, aber da hab ich keine Lust mehr zu. Und du bestimmt auch nicht. Wir sollten mal in irgendeiner ruhigen Minute noch mal darüber reden. Noch bevor wir unseren Urlaub zu ende haben und wieder arbeiten müssen, weil das wird nur noch stressiger. Und dann keifen wir uns noch eher an. Und da ich jetzt keinen Monolog beginnen möchte, will ich eben kurz deine Meinung hören."

Erwartungsvoll starrte Hermine das Kissen an, doch nichts geschah. Sie räusperte sich und rutschte hin und her, doch Draco gab keine Regung von sich.

„Hat es dir unter dem Kissen die Sprache verschlagen?"

Hermine zog das Kissen von seinem Gesicht und fand überraschenderweise einen selig schlafenden Draco vor sich. Einen Moment lang war ihr danach ihm das Kissen mit Wucht über die Rübe zu braten. Da war sie schon über den inneren Schweinhund gesprungen und hat sich entschuldigt – entschuldigt! - und er verpennt das.

Dann aber fiel ihr auf, dass sie sein Gesicht noch nie in einem derart entspannten Zustand erlebt hatte. Im Schlaf kommt die Erlösung. Hermine seufzte und legte das Kissen beiseite. Sie winkte die große Wolldecke vom Sessel zu sich herüber und breitete sie über die Schlafenden aus.

„Selbst wenn du jetzt nur so tust als würdest du schlafen. Bilde dir ja nichts darauf ein, dass ich dich zugedeckt habe und so weiter! Nur zur Information."

Hermine betrachtete kurz und in irgendeiner Art und Weise zufrieden den schlafenden Draco und verließ mit gemischten Gefühlen die Bibliothek.

* * *

**So meine Lieben, soviel dazu. Noch Fragen? Fragt mich ruhig!**

**Danke für die lieben Reviews, die ihr mir in der Zwischenzeit geschrieben habt, ich habe mich sehr gefreut.**

**Hoffe es kommen noch ein paar dazu )**

**P.S.: Selbst wenn es manchmal bei mir länger dauert... die Story geht weiter... das Konzept ist bis zum Ende durchgearbeitet... ich brauch nur mehr Zeit um das alles hinzukriegen zwinker**

**LG und bis zum nächsten Kapitel,**

**Mel**


	5. Kapitel 4 mit Bonus

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Danke für die vielen Reviews, ich hab mich echt wahnsinnig gefreut, und wie ihr sehen könnt hat es mich dazu angespornt schnell weiter zu schreiben. **

**Hier also Kapitel vier, zwei Seiten länger als die vorherigen und mindestens fünfmal überarbeitet. **

**Außerdem eine Menge Bonusmaterial am Ende dieses Kapitels!**

**Viel Spaß,**

**eure Mel

* * *

**

_20.Dezember 2002:_

Eisiger Frost überzog das weite Anwesen der Malfoys. Für die Tage hatte sich Schnee angekündigt, doch er ließ wie immer auf sich warten. Hermine Malfoy und Ginny Weasley saßen Tee schlürfend in der Bibliothek und starrten hinaus auf die weite Landschaft. Im Kamin knisterte ein Feuer und tauchte das Zimmer in ein warmes Licht.

„Wenn es nicht bald anfängt zu schneien, drehe ich durch", brach Ginny Weasley das Schweigen und boxte sich ihr Kissen im Rücken zu Recht. Hermine Malfoy reckte sich und stimmte ihr kopfnickend zu.

„Ja, du hast Recht. In vier Tagen ist Christmas Eve und alles was wir haben ist Frost", murrte Hermine.

„Können wir nicht einfach den Schnee aus dekorationstechnischen Gründen herhexen?" schlug Ginny vor.

„Nein, keine Stolperfallen dieser Art in meinem Lebenslauf!"

„Aber das Wetter ist so unzuverlässig –"

„Und wenn das Ministerium Wetterzauberei mitkriegt, dann kann ich meinen Job da gleich an den Nagel hängen!"

„Ach was..."

Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie selber gerne einen mächtigen Schneesturm auf ihr Anwesen gehext hätte. Mindestens fünfzig Zentimeter, damit sie den kleinen Westhang hinterm Stall runterrodeln konnte. Aber da sie selber die Gepflogenheiten und Paragraphen, Gesetze und Erlasse des Ministeriums auswendig kannte, wusste sie, dass dies unmöglich war, wollte sie irgendwann Ministerin werden. Und Urlaub haben, bedeutete ja auch nicht, Urlaub von den Gesetzen und Vorschriften zu machen. Schon gar nicht für Hermine.

Die beiden Frauen verfielen erneut in meditatives Schweigen und kuschelten sich tief in die Kissen. Draußen heulte der Wind vor den Fenstern und Hermine war froh nicht mehr vor die Tür zu müssen. Sie hörte das Klirren und Klingeln der kleinen Glöckchen, die überall an den Tannengirlanden hingen, die die Hauselfen prachtvoll am Gebäude angebracht hatten. Ein anheimelndes Geräusch, aber zu Nacht doch recht störend wenn der Wind aufbrauste.

Hermine schloss die Augen und lauschte den ihr mittlerweile recht vertrauten Geräuschen im Haus. Das Blubbern in den alten Leitungen, wenn die Hauselfen das Wasser warm hielten, das Knarren der alten Dielen, das Ticken der großen Standuhr in der Halle und das Heulen des Windes im monströsen Kaminschacht, der ihr immer noch Angst einjagte, wenn sie daran vorbeilief.

Die Standuhr holte schnarrend zum stündlichen Gong aus und pünktlich mit dem letzten Schlag konnte Hermine wahrnehmen, wie Draco von der Arbeit nach Hause kam.

„Ist er wieder da?" fragte Ginny halbschlafend und ziemlich unmotiviert sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise aus den Kissen zu erheben.

„Mmh", machte Hermine zustimmend und erhob sich ächzend aus ihrer bequemen Lage.

„Dann viel Erfolg bei der ‚Probe', Herm, ich bleib diesmal hier!"

„Danke sehr", antwortete Hermine schnippisch und schlenderte aus der Bibliothek. Auf dem Flur schlug ihr eine Woge der Kälte entgegen, da diese nicht extra beheizt wurden. Schnellen Schrittes machte sie sich auf in die große Halle, um Draco zu begrüßen.

„Guten Abend, wie war dein Tag?" fragte sie ihn lieblos und fing den Umhang auf, den Draco ihr entgegen schmiss.

„Beschissen, und ich glaube nicht, dass er sich noch bessern wird!"

Sechs Wochen waren seit seinem Urlaub vergangen, der durch Hermines plötzliches Auftauchen und einer Reihe unangenehmer Geschehnisse gestört wurde. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht wirklich erholt die Arbeit bei „_MalfoyImmobilia_" wieder aufnehmen konnte. Keiner konnte sich den Schock vorstellen, der ihn durchfuhr, als er Hermine Granger nach fünf Jahren auf einmal vor sich stehen sah. Er ahnte schon, was sie wollte, aber der darauf folgende Schock erwies sich als noch größer.

Und da er mit seinen Gedanken ständig wo anders war, als bei seinem Familienunternehmen, nämlich bei der Frage, was aus der ganze Sache mit Hermine und der Weasley werden würde, hatte er bereits zum zweiten Mal fast vergessen die Mieten für die Winkelgasse einzukassieren. Und beinahe auch die für die Nokturngasse. Der heutige Tag war wieder so einer, den er am liebsten aus dem Kalender streichen würde.

Draco Malfoy schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen ohne die Schnürsenkel zu lösen und kickte sie quer durch die Halle in die riesige Kaminöffnung, die die Schuhe wie ein weit aufgerissenes Maul eines Monsters verschlang.

„_Accio_ Lederschuhe!" seufzte Hermine gelangweilt und die Schuhe flogen ihr entgegen, nahmen einen geschmückten Tannenzweig mit, eine der Kugeln flog in hohem Bogen auf den Steinboden und zerbrach klirrend in kleine Scherben.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Halle, bis Hermine kopfschüttelnd in Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das ist alles gar nicht witzig!" fauchte Draco und raufte sich die Haare.

„Nein, schon klar. Komm, ich lass dir einen Tee bringen und Abendessen aufdecken", versuchte Hermine die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Hermine, spar die Mühe", grollte Draco, drehte sich um und schlenderte gestresst zum Gang, der Richtung Küche führte. „Ich habe keine Lust, heute das perfekte Paar zu geben. Und noch weniger Lust habe ich, heute mit Weasley und dir zu Abend zu essen."

Empört darüber stehen gelassen zu werden ließ Hermine Dracos Klamotten auf den Boden fallen und eilte ihm nach. Ihr Umgang miteinander hatte sich durch Ginnys Anwesenheit ein wenig entschärft, war er doch zu Anfang aufgesetzt freundlich und ziemlich verzuckert gewesen.

Kein Wunder, dass Ginny bereits nach zwei Stunden Anwesenheit das Komplott aufgedeckt hatte und die beiden nun darin trainierte vor den anderen Freunden und Familienmitgliedern nicht schauspielerisch zu versagen. Ihr schien es geradezu eine diebische Freude zu bereiten, sie in ihrem Verhalten zurecht zu weisen und zu korrigieren. Anfängliche Empörung hatte sich schlagartig in Eifer verwandelt, die unmögliche Mission möglich zu machen.

„Draco, _was_ ist los?" zischelte Hermine gereizt und Draco hielt inne. Leise grummelnd drehte er sich zu ihr um und boxte missgelaunt gegen die Steinwand.

„Habe eine Eule auf der Arbeit bekommen...", druckste er rum und schien sich seine nächsten Worte zu überlegen. „Meine Cousine väterlicherseits hat sich aus der Versenkung zurück gemeldet und will Weihnachten mit mir und meiner Familie feiern. Natürlich drucken die auch in Timbuktu oder wo sie auch immer gerade war, den Quatsch aus dem Tagespropheten ab und na ja... ich hab da echt keinen Nerv zu, hab den Brief gleich zum Feuerholz geschmissen, und eigentlich dachte ich die hat's auch vor fünf Jahren erwischt, im Krieg, und – "

„Aber Draco, das ist doch wunderbar!"

Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf. Mit stechendem Gefühl im Herzen dachte sie an den Abend zurück an dem sie und Draco die Liste für die Hochzeitsgäste zusammengestellt hatten. Draco war an dem Abend äußerst gereizt und deprimiert, da er alle Familienmitglieder verschollen, tot oder in Haft glaubte. Es hatte ihn richtig fertig gemacht, kaum jemanden auf der Liste stehen zu haben, der ihm nahe stand.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Du hast es bei Weasley gesehen, das klappt vorne und hinten nicht mit der Schauspielerei. Außerdem hab ich sie seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und weiß nicht was sie von mir will, geschweige denn wie ich mich ihr gegenüber verhalten soll."

Draco schien mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen zu ringen. Einerseits war er froh, dass noch jemand aus seiner Familie gesund und munter war, andererseits war das der Teil der Familie, auf den er nicht wirklich scharf war zu sehen.

„Sie will wahrscheinlich auch nur zurück zur Familie, Draco. Auch sie wird mitbekommen haben was hier alles abgegangen ist, wenn du sagst, dass sie selbst in Timbuktu oder sonst wo den Tagespropheten zitieren. Sei doch froh, dass sich jemand aus deiner Familie gemeldet hat."

Draco fuhr sich durch die Haare und strich sich über das mittlerweile stoppelige Kinn.

„Du verstehst das nicht. Einerseits freu ich mich, dass da wieder jemand ist, aber andererseits... sie will mit _meiner_ Familie feiern, und die kann ich ihr nicht erwartungsgemäß vorweisen. Sie hat das mit der Hochzeit halbwegs mitbekommen und schreibt so dumme Dinge, wie meine Frau kennen lernen, Kinder großziehen und so weiter..."

Er hielt kurz inne und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, bevor er wieder ansetzte: „Ich kann ihr doch kein Schlammblut als meine Frau vorstellen? Dann bin ich meine Familie so schnell wieder los, wie ich sie wieder bekommen habe."

Hermine schluckte und versuchte den stechenden Schmerz in der Brust zu ignorieren. Ob er sie verletzte oder nicht, das war ihm ja sowieso egal. Aber wenn er es unabsichtlich tat, war es noch unerträglicher als sonst. Hermine zog die Nase hoch um die Tränen zu verscheuchen und verschränkte abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Richtig. Ich verstehe das nicht", flüsterte sie niedergeschlagen. Was machte sie sich eigentlich vor? Fing sie auf einmal an, die gespielte heile Welt als wahre Welt hinzunehmen? Obwohl sie wusste, dass es hinter der Fassade ganz anders aussah?

„Natürlich verstehst du es nicht" sagte Draco herablassend. „Deine Freunde sind ja da, die Weasley hockt wahrscheinlich wieder oben in der Bibliothek, **_deiner_** Familie geht es gut, wie willst du mich auch verstehen können?"

„Ja, wie nur?" entgegnete Hermine sarkastisch. „Aber gut zu wissen, dass es **_dir_ **gut geht."

Zähneknirschend drehte Hermine auf dem Absatz um und ließ Draco mit ihren Worten im kalten Flur zurück. Sollte er doch mal über ihre Worte nachdenken, aber wahrscheinlich verhinderte sein Y-Chromosom gerade überhaupt zu bemerken, worauf sie überhaupt anspielte.

Gedankenverloren schlurfte Hermine zurück zur Bibliothek und bereitete sich auf eine längere Therapiesitzung mit Ginny vor. Es waren nur noch vier Tage bis Christmas Eve.

Vier Tage, bis ihre Eltern, die restlichen Weasleys und Dracos Cousine bei ihnen aufschlagen würden. Vier Tage blieben noch, um alle glauben zu lassen Hermine und Draco seien unsterblich in einander verliebt.

Kein Muggelhass, keine Diskrepanzen, nur liebe Worte und ganz viele Herzigkeiten. Es fehlte nicht viel und Hermine würde sich in den nächsten Alkoven des Ganges übergeben.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen betrat sie den mit Wärme erfüllte Raum, in dem es nach Plätzchen duftete. Leise schloss Hermine die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich entnervt in die Kissen fallen.

Ginny schaute von ihrem Buch auf und sah sie fragend an.

„Lass mich raten, wenn ich nicht dabei bin, könnt ihr euch einfach nicht zusammenreißen?"

„Es ist lachhaft, Ginny. Es ist wirklich lachhaft. Bis Weihnachten schaffen wir das nie!"

Hermine vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen den Armen und atmete zischend aus.

„Ich meine, okay. Wir können uns nicht ab. Ich versuche wirklich das alles irgendwie hinzukriegen mit dem Zusammenleben und so weiter, aber was tut er? Nichts! Wir sind seit knapp einem Monat verheiratet, und er behauptet keine Familie zu haben?"

„Herm..."

„Ich meine, was bin ich denn? Ich hab's mir zwar nie so ausgemalt oder gewünscht, aber er ist jetzt nun mal meine Familie, mein Ehemann, mein verdammter Ehemann, gesetzlicher Erbe ersten Grades, und – "

„Hermine!" fuhr Ginny ihr dazwischen und legte ihr Buch beiseite. „Jetzt komm mal klar!"

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine Ginny an, die zu ihr rüber gerutscht kam.

„Mach mich nicht schwach Hermine, hör auf damit anzufangen in irgendeiner Art und Weise Gefühle für diesen Widerling zu entwickeln. _So-tun-als-ob_ ist die eine Sache und da unterstütze ich dich auch gerne drin, es geht ja schließlich um deine Zukunft, aber hör auf mit ‚_eine-Familie-zusammen-mit-Draco-Malfoy'_ anzufangen."

„Aber – "

„Solange da keine Gefühle im Spiel sind, hab ich meinen Spaß daran, euch beizubringen, wie ihr euer Pokerface bewahren könnt, Hermine. Aber wenn da unglaublicherweise auf einmal mehr ist als die Abmachung zwischen euch, dann weiß ich nicht weiter. Oh man, Liebe und Hass liegen ja so nahe beieinander, Merlin, Hilfe!"

Ginny massierte sich überfordert ihre Schläfen und Hermine setzte sich ruckartig auf.

„Wie kannst du von Liebe reden? Überhaupt so etwas da rein zu interpretieren? Das Wort in Zusammenhang mit Draco und mir überhaupt in den Mund zu nehmen ist eine Farce. Ich bin stinkensauer, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, und nicht verzweifelt, weil meine Liebe unerwidert bleibt, oder so", brauste Hermine auf und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum.

Wie konnte ihre beste Freundin nur so etwas von ihr denken?

Der Deal war ein rationales Abkommen ohne Gefühle.

Kalt.

Leer.

Keine Rücksicht auf den anderen nehmen.

Jeder ist sich selbst am nächsten.

Jegliche Zuneigung dem anderen gegenüber war in Gegenwart anderer Leute nur geheuchelt.

So hatten sie es gewollt, und so sollte es auch sein.

Basta.

„Weißt du, wer ein Spiel beginnt, sollte sich auch an die Regeln halten und Gefühle kommen in diesem Spiel nun mal nicht vor", erklärte Hermine und knautschte eines der Kissen energisch zusammen. „Wie könnte es auch, bei _dem_ Kerl?"

Zweifelnd betrachtete Ginny ihre Freundin. Sollte sie dazu noch etwas sagen?

„Wie du meinst, Hermine. Aber glaub mir früher oder später geht da noch was schief. Ich spür's im kleinen Zauberfinger."

„Schnickschnack."

Hermine umschlang das große Kissen und vergrub ihren Kopf im samtenen Überzug.

„Hast du auch so Hunger, wie ich?" nuschelte sie in den Stoff, so dass Ginny sie kaum verstehen konnte. Hermine wollte einfach nur vom Thema Draco Malfoy wegkommen.

„Allerdings, von Keksen wird man nicht satt", antwortete Ginny matt. Prompt fing ihr Magen an zu knurren und Hermine blickte vom Kissen auf.

„Ich sage Pinky, dass unser Abendbrot hier serviert werden soll. Ich will _ihn_ heute nicht mehr sehen."

„Für solche Ideen liebe ich dich, Hermine", säuselte Ginny mit seliger Stimme und beide fingen an herzlich zu lachen.

* * *

_07. November 2002:_

„Ach, nun hört doch endlich auf mich zu verarschen!"

Ginny Weasley ließ ein wenig angesäuert ihren Löffel in den Suppenteller fallen. Große gelbe Fettspritzer auf der blütenweißen Tischdecke ließen Hermine aufquietschen.

„Ginny! Die Tischdecke ist ein altes Erbstück, hoffentlich kriegen die Hauselfen das wieder raus!"

„Nun reg dich nicht so gekünstelt darüber auf, Hermine", knirschte Ginny Weasley mit den Zähnen. „Als ob du auf so was Wert legen würdest? Da hat Malfoy dich ja wirklich schon gehörig verdorben."

„Danke, Weasley, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits", meinte Draco tonlos und löffelte ohne weiteren Kommentar seine Suppe in sich rein.

„Oh, bitte, Ginny! Sag so etwas nicht", seufzte Hermine traurig und schaute ihre Freundin mit tragischer Miene an. Seit ihrer Ankunft spielten Draco und sie ihre Rollen so gut es ging. Eher schlecht als recht.

„Ich sage was ich will, Herm, und so bist du normalerweise nicht! Und ich glaube, in einer ehrlichen liebevollen Ehe, respektiert man die Geliebte so wie sie ist, mit allen Macken und Kanten. So ist das, wenn man sich liebt! Und nicht so, wie ihr versucht mir das hier weiszumachen!"

Ginny Weasley griff nach ihrem Löffel und führte sich verächtlich schnaubend die nächste Portion in den Mund. Draco schaute Hermine mit verdrehten Augen und genervtem Blick fragend an, doch die zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich sag euch was", fing Ginny erneut an, „wenn ihr irgendjemandem auf der Welt diese Ehe als ehrlich und liebevoll verkaufen wollt, solltet ihr noch mal üben gehen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum ihr so einen Quatsch gemacht habt, aber ihr macht es wirklich schlecht."

„Gin-"

„Nein, nicht Ginny! Ich bin doch nicht blöd? Dieses zuckersüße Gebrabbel, das ihr von euch gebt, machen nicht einmal pubertierende Kinder und dieses aufgesetzt freundliche Verhalten dem anderen gegenüber, Leute, da wird mir schlecht!"

„Äh-"

„Das sieht sogar Moody ohne Augen, dass ihr euch lieber die Köppe einhauen wollt, anstatt euch gegenseitig Zucker in den Arsch zu blasen – entschuldigt meine Ausdrucksweise."

Sie schob sich einen letzten Löffel in den Mund und stellte dann den leeren Teller beiseite. Prompt erschien eine Hauselfe und entfernte das Geschirr, um den nächsten Teller aufzudecken.

„Als nächsten Gang gibt es ein zartes Roast Beef auf Toast mit Cherrytomaten in Cocktaildressing, die Herrschaften Malfoy und Mrs. Weasley", erzählte die Hauselfe stolz und schon wuselte die nächste herbei um die Köstlichkeiten aufzudecken.

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich vor Bewunderung über die Platte mit den Leckereien und ihr lief förmlich das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Draco bemerkte dies und schmunzelte gehässig.

„Na, noch nie so gutes Essen vor dir gehabt, was, Weasley?" sagte er belustigt.

Ginny legte die Gabel beiseite und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück in die Polster. Mit verschränkten Armen sagte sie: „Du bist keine Nuance anders als du immer warst. Wie kommt es, dass Malfoy der Reinblüter auf einmal Hermine, das ewige Schlammblut heiratet?"

„Ich habe unter dem Imperius meines Vaters gestanden, schon vergessen? Ich hab nichts gegen muggelstämmige Zauberer. Und Hermine habe ich geheiratet, weil... weil ich... sie... äh... liebe."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte nervös und Hermine schaute ihn skeptisch von der Seite her an.

Ginny klopfte sich lachend auf den Oberschenkel und griff nach einem Stück Toast.

„Aber sicher doch. Und sie liebt dich genauso sehr, wie Grippe, Malaria oder Diphtherie."

Ginny schaute beide jeweils abwechselnd mit herausfordernd funkelnden Augen an und grinste schelmisch.

„Ich hab ja soooo Recht. Und ihr beide wisst das auch!"

Triumphierend spießte sie sich soviel Roast Beef auf die Gabel, bis sie keinen Platz mehr hatte und versuchte die volle Gabel in ihren Mund zu bugsieren während sie leise vor sich her sang: „Ich hab Recht, ich hab Recht, ich hab sooo Reeehecht!"

„Weasley, es gibt keine Maschine, die messen kann, wie egal mir das ist", schnaubte Draco und bediente sich mit demonstrativ aggressiven Bewegungen am Essen.

„Rede ruhig weiter, bis dir was Plausibles einfällt, Malfoy", erwiderte Ginny gelangweilt und schaute Hermine durchdringend an, die nun schon eine ganze Weile schweigend auf ihrem Platz saß und das Essen nicht anrührte.

„Möchtest du etwas sagen, Herm?" fragte Ginny in dem rügenden Tonfall ihrer Mutter, den sie bereits durch ihre Au-Pair Zeit in Amerika perfekt beherrschte.

Hermine seufzte gestresst, schaute Draco entschuldigend an und begann zu erzählen, als er gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte.

* * *

_08. November 2002:_

„Okay, stellt euch vor, eure Freunde und Familien stehen vor euch und nicht ich. Was würdet ihr tun?"

Ginny schritt vor Hermine und Draco hin und her und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ich lege den Arm um Hermines Schultern?" fragte Draco genervt und schaute Ginny herausfordernd an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Das wäre zu verkrampft und zu steif. Den Fehler habt ihr schon bei mir gestern begangen, tut das bloß nicht vor der gesamten Familie!"

„Was denn dann?" zischte Draco und ließ sich unmotiviert in den Sessel des Westsalons fallen, auf dem die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen warf.

„Na, ganz einfach! Ihr reagiert wie immer, wenn ihr eure Familie oder Freunde seht. Getrennt auf die Persönchen zugehen, herzen und begrüßen und danach dann wieder zusammen finden. Nur weil ihr euch als Ehepaar ausgebt, heißt das nicht, dass ihr euch nicht einzeln den anderen widmen könnt. Klar?"

„Wenn ich auf dein Niveau runter denke, krieg ich Kopfweh, Weasley."

„Sehr schön, dann können wir das ja mal eben proben" sagte sie süffisant und Hermine stellte sich halbwegs motiviert neben Draco. Schnaufend erhob sich dieser aus seinem Sessel und stellte sich lässig neben Hermine.

„Wie sollen wir anfangen? Händchen haltend vielleicht?" fragte er sarkastisch. Hermine stöhnte entnervt auf und schubste ihn mit der Schulter an.

„Ein bisschen mehr Engagement, Hasilein, oder ich verpfeif dich vorm Zaubergamot. Dann war ich nämlich diejenige die unter _deinem_ Imperius gestanden hat, also los!"

„Als ob du dir nicht ein Eigentor damit schießen würdest, Hermine. Du wärst genauso dran, wie ich!"

„Oh, nicht, wenn meine Freundin Ginny bestätigt, mich von deinem Imperius erlöst zu haben. Warum hätte ich dich sonst auch geheiratet? Da kann ja nur so was hinter stecken!" zwinkerte Hermine diabolisch grinsend ihrem vor Wut zitterndem Ehemann zu und Ginny hielt sich die Hand vor den Bauch. Sie unterdrückte einen erbarmungslosen Lachanfall, der ihre Muskeln schmerzen ließ.

„Genau, also hopp hopp, Malfoy!" gluckste Ginny und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Mit steinerner Miene zog Draco die erste Probe für „perfekte Ehe", mit sich und Hermine in den Hauptrollen, Regie: Ginny Weasley, durch. Er sah es ja ein. Es musste schon klappen. Irgendwie. Aber bis Weihnachten war es ja noch ein paar Wochen hin. Dann fluppte das bestimmt wie weiche Butter mit dem Schauspiel. Aber er würde sich nicht von den Weibern hier demütigen lassen! Oh, nein. Da konnte er auch anders werden! Er ließ sich durchaus den ganzen Kram gefallen, schließlich kam die Grundidee ja von ihm, aber manchmal trieben sie ihn einfach zur Weißglut, diese Hexen!

Vor allen Dingen Weasley, die für die ganze Sache wohl einen Oscar verliehen bekommen wollte. Da geriet er schon leicht aus der Fassung, wenn sie anfing sich lustig zu machen. Ihn wunderte es allerdings auch, dass Hermine so ruhig bleiben konnte. Normalerweise nörgelte sie doch an alles und jedem herum. Er würde drei Kreuze schlagen, wenn die heutige Tortur ein Ende hatte.

* * *

_09. November 2002:_

„Ihr wisst, dass ich am Montag wieder zur Arbeit muss?" fragte Draco beim Abendessen.

„Macht nix, wir können auch Abends noch das Benehmen am Frühstückstisch im Kreise der Familie proben", erwiderte Ginny und nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Makrele.

„Ach, und vorher üben du und Hermine, wie man sich in feiner Gesellschaft benimmt, oder was?" spottete Draco und biss von seinem Brot ein Stück ab.

„Als ob Hermine das nötig hätte!" empörte sich Ginny und auch Hermine schaute ein wenig gereizt zu ihrem Ehemann rüber.

„Ich rede nicht von Hermine, Weasley! Im Gegensatz zu dir hat sie so eine Benimm-Schulung nicht nötig!"

Fassungslos starrte Hermine Draco an. Ihre Kinnlade klappte nach unten weg und ein Stückchen Makrele fiel ihr aus dem Mund auf ihren Teller. Hatte er sie gerade wirklich mal nicht kritisiert? Draco Malfoy hat sie, Hermine Malfoy, geborene Granger und muggelstämmig, nicht provoziert, beschimpft, fertig gemacht oder sonst was?

„Hast du das gerade wirklich ernst gemeint?" fragte Hermine Draco verdattert und starrte ihn an wie eine Lichtgestalt.

„Ja, aber bilde dir darauf bloß nichts ein! Ist ja auch nicht schwer, besseres Benehmen zu haben als ein Weasley", antwortete Draco gelassen und schielte zu Ginny herüber, die rot anlief.

„Tja, zu früh gefreut, Hermine", sagte Ginny schnippisch. „Du siehst, egal was er auch mal an positiven Sätzen von sich lässt, das negative lässt nicht lange auf sich warten!"

„Wenn du Probleme damit hast, kannst du ja nach Hause gehen, Weasley!"

„Angenehm, Ginny mein Name!" provozierte sie und hackte so heftig mit der Gabel auf ihrem Teller herum, dass sich Gänsehaut verursachende Geräusche durch Mark und Bein zogen.

„Wisst ihr", unterbrach Hermine Draco, der gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, „ich glaube ich gehe jetzt Baden und dann ins Bett. Ginny, soll ich dir morgen vielleicht mal das Anwesen zeigen? Die Ställe und den Park?"

Situation gerettet.

Ginnys Gesicht hellte sich auf und jeglicher Ärger schien verflogen. Draco stöhnte genervt auf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Lasst mir bloß die Pferde in Ruhe, wehe ihr macht die nervös!"

„Ich will sie ihr doch nur zeigen", entgegnete Hermine entrüstet.

„Nur gucken! Nicht anfassen! Versprich mir das", sagte Draco mit drohend erhobenem Zeigefinger.

„Dir verspreche ich gar nichts mehr", entgegnete Hermine und verschränkte patzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Zwei Stuten sind tragend, die lasst ihr bitte schön in Ruhe. Und vom Fohlenlaufstall haltet ihr euch gefälligst auch fern."

„Aber die sind doch so süß!"

„Ja eben drum, sollt ihr mir die Tiere nicht betatschen und verscheuchen!"

Ginnys schallendes Gelächter unterbrach Hermines und Dracos kleine Diskussion. Verwundert und mit großen Fragezeichen über den Köpfen schauten sie Ginny an, die sich anscheinend nicht mehr einkriegen konnte.

„Was ist so lustig, Weasley?" keifte Draco Ginny an, die sich langsam beruhigte.

„Merlin, ihr zwei habt euch gerade den Oscar im ehelichen Streitgespräch erspielt. Echt gute Nummer, so was müsst ihr an Weihnachten noch mal bringen, wenn Hermine dem Rest der Familie die Pferde zeigen will", gluckste Ginny fröhlich, doch Draco und Hermine verzogen keine Miene.

„Das war keine Schauspielerei, Ginny", sagte Hermine verdutzt und Ginnys Lächeln erstarb augenblicklich.

„Nicht? Ihr streitet euch so richtig professionell frisch verheiratet wenn es nur um so was wie Pferde geht?"

„ ‚Nur'?" zitierte Draco sie entsetzt. „Die Tiere sind mein ganzer Stolz!"

„Sooo schön und die Fohlen sind so niedlich!" fügte Hermine hinzu, ebenfalls voller Stolz, und Ginny schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Wenn's die eigenen Kinder wären, könnte sie das ja noch nachvollziehen, aber es ging hier doch nur um Pferde?

„Ihr macht mich fertig. Ich glaub ich geh schlafen. Mir reichen auch die Enten im See zum angucken und füttern."

„Heißt das, du willst die Pferde gar nicht sehen?" fragte Hermine enttäuscht und Draco fügte gekränkt hinzu: „Du weißt ja nicht was dir entgeht! Aber na ja, du kannst wahrscheinlich eh nicht zwischen einem wertvollen Tier und einem Ackergaul unterscheiden."

„Genau. Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch noch in echt wegen mir streitet, das – "

„Egal, wir streiten doch so oder so immer", meinte Hermine Schulter zuckend. Ginny ächzte theatralisch und schob ihren Stuhl zurück.

„Diskutiert das unter euch aus. Morgen üben wir das Geschenke auspacken im Kreise der Familie. Bringt jeder Mal ein Kissen als Pseudogeschenk mit, danke und gute Nacht!"

Schnellen Schrittes ging Ginny zur Tür des Esszimmers und ließ Hermine und Draco alleine zurück.

„Bitte mach, dass sie so schnell wie möglich wieder abhaut und uns in Ruhe lässt", flehte Draco Hermine an und aß den letzten Happen Brot.

„Sie und ihre Familie werden bis Neujahr bei uns bleiben. Schon vergessen?"

„Nein, aber ich dachte du hättest ein Herz gegenüber flehenden, im Dreck kriechenden Kerlen, wie mir", scherzte Draco gut gelaunt und Hermine zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Nein, das habe ich mir abgewöhnt. Das bringt immer so viele Konsequenzen mit sich", ging sie auf seinen Scherz ein und fragte sich, ob dies der erste angenehme Abend mit ihm werden könnte. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm durch Ginnys Anwesenheit erst bewusst, wie leicht er es eigentlich mit ihr alleine hatte.

„Müssen wir uns eigentlich wirklich was schenken?" fragte Draco und starrte grübelnd an die Decke.

„Da ich nicht viel für dich empfinde, habe ich nicht wirklich den Drang dich zu beschenken. Sieht aber doof aus, wenn sich ein Ehepaar nichts schenkt", sinnierte Hermine.

„Im Kreise der Familie erst recht", fuhr Draco fort, ohne Hermines herablassende Bemerkung aufzugreifen, was Hermine insgeheim tierisch ärgerte. Sie wollte ihm in dem Moment, in dem er nicht auf ihr rumhackte, zeigen, dass sie genauso gemein sein konnte wie er. Aber wahrscheinlich bemerkte er das selber alles gar nicht.

„Was willst du denn?" fragte Hermine mit gespieltem Desinteresse und schaute sich gelangweilt ihre Haarspitzen an.

„Etwas, das du mir wohl nie geben kannst: Ruhe!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Draco das Esszimmer und hörte mit voller Genugtuung noch einen Flur weiter, wie Hermine wutentbrannt das Geschirr an die Wände schmiss.

* * *

**Achja, die beiden haben es wirklich nicht leicht miteinander grins. Wie sie wohl Weihnachten und Sylvester überstehen werden? Werden die Weasleys und Grangers sowie Dracos Cousine dieses Schauspiel abkaufen können?**

**Eine Menge werden wir noch erfahren, hehe...**

**Bis dahin: Read & Review!**

* * *

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG -WERBUNG**

Lest _Jean nin asar ahi smabell s_ Geschichte _The Speeded Scriber_

Lest _Witch on the rocks_ von _Mel-One_ (das bin ich!) und _Jean nin asar ahi smabell_

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG**

* * *

Vergesst das **Review** nicht!

* * *

**Lieben Gruß und bis zum nächsten Kapitel,**

**eure Mel**

* * *

P.S.: Vergesst das **Review** nicht! -_rumnerv-_

* * *

**Bonus 1**: 

Lieder, die ich in der Endlosschleife gehört habe, während ich das Kapitel geschrieben hab (gibts keine Kurzform für diesen Satz?):

_1. Klee - Gold  
2. All Saints - Rocksteady  
3. Ultravox - Hymn  
4. Die toten Hosen - Unsterblich  
5. Juli - Dieses Leben  
6. Klee - Die Stadt  
7. Justin T. - Sexy Back  
8. Beyonce - Deja vu  
9. Mike & the Mechanics - Can you hear me  
10.Eagles - Hotel California  
11.CCR - Yellow River  
12.Robbie Williams - Monsoon  
13.Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous Girl  
14.Scissor Sisters - I don't feel like dancing  
15.Wir sind Helden - Denkmal  
16.Fergie - London Bridges  
17.Meat Loaf - All coming back to me  
18.Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart schmacht  
19.Gipsy Kings - Spanish Version Hotel California  
20.PCD - Buttons_

Am Ende konnte ich allerdings nur noch folgende Lieder hören:

_Ultravox - Hymn, Mike & the Mechanics - Can you hear me, Klee - Gold, All Saints - Rocksteady, Hosen - Unsterblich._

Alle anderen Lieder hingen mir förmlich aus den Ohren raus.

* * *

**Bonus 2**: 

Kleiner, zusammenhangloser (aber wichtiger!) Ausschnitt aus dem nächsten Kapitel, der euch Lust auf mehr von meiner Story machen soll (ich spiele mal jetzt geschickt mit euren unterbewussten Wünschen, hehe):

_(...) Ron schaute sie verbittert an und senkte den Kopf. _

_"Du hast einmal zu mir gesagt, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat..."_

_"Ron!" flüsterte Hermine erschrocken - sie erinnerte sich an die unschöne Szene in der Küche von Fred und Georges damaligem Appartement._

_"Gilt das auch für mich und nicht nur für Malfoy?" flüsterte er sie flehend an und eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange._

_"Oh Ron...", seufzte Hermine und nahm ihren langjährigen Freund in die Arme. (...)_

* * *

**Denkt an das Review für die liebe Mel!**


	6. Kapitel 5

**Altes Versprechen, heute eingelöst:

* * *

_Hallo ihr Lieben!_ **

_Kapitel Nummer fünf wird in der Nacht zum 24. Dezember hoch geladen, da es in diesem Kapitel um das Weihnachtsfest geht, denke ich, das passt doch sehr gut!_

_Außerdem werde ich jedem, der sich bei mir meldet, ein Bild vom Malfoy'schen Anwesen zukommen lassen. Dann könnt ihr euch in etwa vorstellen, von was für einem „Haus" ich immer spreche._

_Die Idee mit den Bildern zur Geschichte habe ich bei Arikaitas „Malfoy Island" gesehen und finde sie einfach nur genial. Ich denke, das sollte ich hier nicht unerwähnt lassen._

_Wenn mir danach ist, verschicke ich dann auch weiterhin Bilder, die die Geschichte betreffen. Joar. Wird bestimmt dazu kommen. _

_Ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an all meine lieben und treuen Leser und Reviewer. Ihr motiviert mich immer wieder mit euren lieben Worten._

_Seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich nicht immer auf alle Reviews eingehe und euch einzeln antworte. Geht davon aus, dass ich mich über jedes Review eurerseits wie bekloppt freue und geht auch davon aus, dass es nicht uninteressant weitergehen wird!_

_Wir werden noch viele Höhen und Tiefen mit Hermine und Draco durchleben bevor... ja, bevor was? Das verrate ich nicht, da müsst ihr schon bis zum Ende dabei bleiben! _

_Und bis Heilig Abend wünsche ich euch erst einmal eine besinnliche und halbwegs stressfreie Adventszeit._

_Eure Mel_

* * *

Und hiermit melde ich mich zurück, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, **WICHTIGES BLABLA AM ENDE DES KAPITELS** ;) 

Anbei das in etwa acht Seiten lange Kapitel...

* * *

_25. Dezember 2002:_

„Mr. Malfoy! Mrs. Malfoy!" wimmerte die zittrige Stimme der kleinen Hauselfe neben dem schweren Mahagonibett.

„Bitte, so werden Sie doch wach!" schluchzte das kleine Häufchen Elend und vergrub beschämend das Gesicht in den patschigen Händen.

„Was'n los, Tiffy?" brummte Draco Malfoy schlaftrunken in sein Kissen und öffnete mit größter Anstrengung ein Auge.

„Oh, Herr, Sie sind wach!" rief Tiffy laut und streckte ihre Arme gen Himmel als wurden ihre Gebete erhört.

„Bitte kommen Sie, es gibt ein Problem!"

„Legen die Hühner keine Eier mehr, oder was?" ächzte Draco genervt und drehte der Hauselfe den Rücken zu und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. „Es ist halb vier Uhr morgens, Tiffy. Wir lösen alle Probleme ab sieben Uhr!"

„Aber, Herr!" piepste Tiffy mit Tränen in den Augen. Doch von dem Knäuel Decke kam nur ein unverständliches Brummen und Nuscheln.

Mit gesenktem Kopf watschelte Tiffy um das große Bett herum zur anderen Seite und sprach die dort schlafende Herrin vorsichtig an.

„Mrs. Malfoy, bitte helfen Sie Tiffy!"

„Tiffy... frag Mr. Malfoy... ich kann jetzt nicht..." gähnte Hermine und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Kissen.

„Aber Mrs. Malfoy es gibt ein Problem! Der junge Mr. Weasley und die Cousine des Herren sind gefangen!" berichtete Tiffy hektisch und mit einem Ruck saß Hermine kerzengerade im Bett.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" fragte sie ungläubig und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Miss Jeanis und Mr. George sind gefangen! Sie können sich nicht mehr vom Fleck bewegen! Tiffy sollte Hilfe holen, aber Mr. Malfoy möchte erst ab sieben Uhr helfen, es ist schrecklich, Herrin, schrecklich!"

Tiffys Stimmer wurde immer schriller und sie schrie fast Zeter und Mordio. Schlaftrunken richtete sich Draco neben Hermine auf und starrte die Hauselfe böse an.

„Gefangen?"

„Wie, wo, warum?" fragte Hermine und stieg langsam aus dem Bett. Sie angelte nach ihrem Morgenmantel, der oben auf dem Haufen ihrer Klamotten neben dem Bett lag und zog ihn sich über.

Draco rutschte auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls von der Bettkante und zog sich entnervt den Morgenmantel über. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, flüsterte „Lumos" und forderte Tiffy auf, voran zu gehen.

Tiffy trippelte vor Hermine und Draco die drei Stufen vom gewaltigen Podest herab, auf dem das Bett in der Mitte das Zimmers thronte. Durch die großen hohen Fenster schien der Mond in das gewaltige Schlafgemach und tauchte es in sein silbernes Licht.

„Sieh nur, es hat geschneit!" flüsterte Hermine erfreut Draco zu, als sie einen Blick nach draußen warf. Die Landschaft draußen war von einer dicken Schneedecke überzogen und die Tannen ächzten unhörbar unter der weißen Last.

Draco schaute kurz nach draußen und stolperte prompt über etwas kleines Spitzes, das im Dunkeln auf dem Boden lag. Fluchend hob er einen zierlichen Damenschuh auf und hielt ihn Hermine drohend entgegen.

„Ups, den hab ich gestern früh wohl fallen lassen, als ich die Klamotten herüber geholt habe", flüsterte sie entschuldigend und nahm ihm den Schuh ab. Sie stellte ihn im Vorbeigehen auf die große Kommode und folgte Draco und Tiffy auf den eiskalten Flur.

„Oh mein Gott!" hauchte Hermine und ihr Atem kam in kleinen Wölkchen aus dem Mund und der Nase. In den Fenstern des Ganges hatten sich bereits Eisblumen gebildet und die Vorhänge wehten leicht in einem kaum spürbaren Zuglüftchen.

Am liebsten würde sie wieder ins warme flauschige Bett zurückkrabbeln und weiterschlafen. Aber Hermine wäre nicht Hermine, wenn sie nicht zu neugierig gewesen wäre, was denn nun mit George und Jeanis passiert war.

„Kommen Sie, Herrschaften, in den zentralen Korridor, bitte!" fiepte Tiffy und trippelte barfuss über den kalten Flur.

Draco schlurfte lustlos hinter ihr her und Hermine bemühte sich nicht allzu laut mit den Zähnen zu klappern.

„Sei froh, im Sommer sind die Gänge immer angenehm kühl!" bemerkte Draco spitz und Hermine knuffte ihn in die Schulter.

Sie bogen vom kleinen Westkorridor in die gewaltige obere Galerie ein, die einmal quer durch das ganze Haus führte und Ost- mit Westflügel verband.

Wenigstens hier in diesem gigantischen Korridor gab es mehrere Kamine, in denen noch die Glut vor sich hin knisterte. Aber viel wärmer schien es auch hier nicht zu sein.

Draco und Hermine stiegen hinter Tiffy die Treppen hinab in die große Halle und bogen schließlich in den zentralen Korridor ab, der auch zur großen Küche führte. In der Mitte der Eingangshalle glitzerte und schimmerte friedlich der große Weihnachtsbaum hinter ihnen her, den sie am Tag zuvor zusammen mit den Gästen geschmückt hatten.

„Vielleicht sollten wir doch ein paar Gänge mehr beheizen?" klapperte Hermine und Draco antwortete schnaufend: „Wenn ich hier jeden einzelnen Gang beheizen würde wäre das reine Verschwendung!"

„Draco?" kam es plötzlich verzweifelt schluchzend aus der dunklen Ecke vor ihnen. Draco hob seinen Zauberstab und erleuchtete somit den kompletten Flur.

Vor ihnen standen George Weasley und Jeanis Malfoy, beide blaugefroren und von einer seltsamen Schlingpflanze an den Füßen fest umschlungen.

„George!" entfuhr es Hermine erschrocken und sie eilte besorgt auf den müde dreinblickenden Weasley zu. „Was ist denn geschehen?"

„W-w-w-wollte... n-nur... e-e-e-ein G-g-g-glas... W-w-w-wasser..." stammelte George und fror weiter vor sich hin. Neben ihm stand Dracos Cousine und klapperte ebenfalls unaufhörlich mit den Zähnen.

„I-i-i-ich a-a-a-a-auch..." hauchte sie und rieb sich fröstelnd über die Arme. Sie trug zwar einen flauschig anmutenden Morgenmantel, doch bestimmt nicht genug darunter.

„Und dann?" fragte Draco mit großen Augen und betrachtete fasziniert die Schlingpflanze, die da auf seinem Flur wuchs. Wie zum Teufel kam die da hin?

„W-w-wir..." fing George an, aber Hermine winkte ab und zauberte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zwei dampfende Tassen Tee in die Hände der zwei Gefangenen. Dankbar tranken die durchgefrorenen Zauberer den heißen Tee und George atmete tief durch.

„Danke, Hermine. Ihr seid unsere Rettung, wir stehen hier schon seit Stunden unbemerkt..."

„Und wir haben um Hilfe geschrieen! Aber in diesem großen Haus hört einen ja niemanden" mischte sich Jeanis dazwischen und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen in der Luft.

„Wie kommt ihr eigentlich dazu beide mitten in der Nacht hier im Haus rum zu schleichen?" fragte Draco bissig und schaute misstrauisch zwischen George Weasley und seiner Cousine hin und her.

„Na?"

Seine Augenbrauen schossen fragend nach oben und Hermine sagte: „Sie wollten sich beide ein Glas Wasser holen und sind in diese seltsame Schlingpflanze geraten. Doch nicht einer eurer Scherzartikel, oder George?"

„Oh, wenn das ein Scherz ist, dann werde ich dir ungeheuer weh tun!" fauchte Jeanis George an und verschränkte patzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Glaubst du, mir macht es Spaß, die halbe Nacht hier in der Kälte rum zu stehen, und dann auch noch mit so einer Ziege wie dir?" keifte George zurück und taumelte gefährlich hin und her, die Füße fest in den Schlingen verankert.

„Wie kommt diese Pflanze in mein Haus?" fragte Draco zähneknirschend und beleuchtete sie von allen Richtungen her mit seinem Zauberstab während Hermine sie ausgiebig inspizierte.

„Die hab ich echt noch nie gesehen. Kann es sein, dass du sie irgendwie aus Südamerika mit eingeschleppt hast, Jeanis?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich hab so ein Ding ebenfalls noch nie gesehen. Noch nicht mal im Dschungel Mexikos!"

„Also", sagte Hermine und erhob sich aus der Hocke. Sie schaute Draco und die beiden Gefangenen schulterzuckend an und meinte: „Ich weiß es nicht, wir müssen euch irgendwie raussägen oder so, wenn zaubern nicht klappt."

„Tut es nicht", meinte George resigniert.

„Tja, das nächste Mal würde ich es mir doppelt und dreifach überlegen, auf die Einladungen meiner Holden einzugehen, Weasley" entfuhr es Draco augenzwinkernd und Hermine verdrehte ihm verschwörerisch die Augen. Er sollte es jetzt bloß nicht übertreiben.

„Hey, was ist das?"

Draco leuchtete mit seinem Zauberstab hoch über ihre Köpfe und weit oben an der meterhohen Decke des Ganges sahen sie schließlich alle etwas kleines Schimmerndes schweben. In der kalten Nachtluft tänzelte gut gelaunt ein klitzekleiner Mistelzweig umher und fiel an der hohen Decke überhaupt nicht auf.

* * *

_24. Dezember 2002: _

„Ich bin so was von froh, wenn der ganze Rotz hier endlich vorbei ist!" schrie Draco Hermine und Ginny an, die mit maskenhaften Gesichtern mit ihm an der Frühstückstafel saßen.

Hermine führte mit zitternder Hand ihre Tasse an die Lippen, während Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn ihr Messer in das Rindertartar jagte.

„Ich hab euch ja gesagt, es wird nicht leicht. Aber darüber hättet ihr ja auch vorher schon nachdenken können!"

„Über was soll ich mir denn noch alles den Kopf zerbrechen, Mrs. Neunmalklug? Wäre diese blöde Hochzeit nicht aufgeflogen, dann hätten wir jetzt nicht das Haus bis oben hin voll mit Muggeln und Bekannten, Freunden von den Bekannten und deren Kindeskinder!" tobte Draco und enthauptete mit Wucht sein Frühstücksei.

„Nun übertreib nicht, Draco!" fauchte Hermine ihn an und rieb sich gestresst die Schläfen. „Wenn die Gäste an Neujahr wieder abreisen, kannst du wieder so bösartig und gemein zu mir sein, wie du willst!"

„Oh, und spätestens dann bist du wieder raus aus meinen Räumen!" spie er ihr entgegen.

Hermines Tasse sauste klirrend auf den Unterteller und ihre Hand krallte sich in der Serviette fest. Amüsiert betrachtete Ginny die beiden und fügte harmlos hinzu:

„Die paar Tage werdet ihr es doch bestimmt überleben, euch ein paar Gemächer zu teilen, oder?"

„Schnauze, Weasley, für die Idee hätte ich dir wirklich lieber den Hals umdrehen sollen!"

„Oh! Keine Flüche mehr? Du besserst dich, Malfoy!"

„Gut, gehen wir die Liste noch einmal durch!" schnitt Hermine Draco das Wort ab, der gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen wollte.

„Heute Vormittag kommen die Weasleys. Sie bekommen die Zimmer im Westflügel, meine Gemächer bekommt Ginny für die paar Tage."

„Am besten, wir räumen gleich schon mal alle deine Sachen in Dracos Räume, damit ihr nicht später irgendwie in Verlegenheit kommt", meinte Ginny und schlürfte an ihrem heißen Tee.

„Lasst das doch die Hauselfen erledigen, wofür hab ich die denn?" meckerte Draco und fuhr fort: „Was meint ihr, wie das aussieht, wenn ihr den ganzen Krempel durchs ganze Haus schlurrt?"

„Na ja", grübelte Hermine. „Du hast schon Recht, ich muss mich noch um so viele Sachen kümmern bis alle hier eintreffen, das könnten ruhig ein paar Elfen erledigen."

„Endlich gibt sie mir Recht! Danke, Merlin, für dieses einmalige Ereignis", sagte Draco zur Decke gewandt und hob theatralisch den rechten Arm, um der höheren Gewalt zu danken.

„Hör auf mich zu verarschen" knirschte Hermine mit den Zähnen und überflog die Liste ein weiteres mal. „Gegen Mittag kommen meine Eltern, Draco denk du bitte daran, das Tor zu öffnen, sie kommen mit dem Auto und können sich leider nicht aufs Grundstück hexen."

„Ja, ja", seufzte der Angesprochene gelangweilt und löffelte sein Müsli.

„Ginny, ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du die Dekoration am Haus und in den Gängen noch mal kontrollieren würdest. Ich glaube der Wind hat gestern Nacht noch ein paar Glöckchen von den Zinnen gerissen", murmelte Hermine.

„Kein Problem, ich werde mich drum kümmern", grinste Ginny süffisant und lehnte sich zufrieden in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Ach, Draco, da die geplante Schlittenfahrt über die Ländereien mangels Schnee wahrscheinlich flach fällt, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir morgen Nachmittag trotzdem mit den Kutschen zur Messe fahren könnten", lächelte Hermine ihren Göttergatten an.

„Wo ist der Haken?" fragte dieser skeptisch und zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich will Glöckchen an den Kutschen. Und am Zaumzeug auch", befahl Hermine mit einer Sanftheit in der Stimme, die nicht nur Ginny eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

„Das ist so was von kitschig", stotterte Draco verwirrt und entriss Hermine seinen Arm, als diese ihm mit einem herzerweichenden Augenaufschlag die Hand darauf lege wollte. „Lass das, ich tu's ja!"

„Gut!" meinte Hermine mit übertriebener Heiterkeit und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände. „Dann legen wir jetzt los, es ist halb neun, um elf kommen die Weasleys, um halb eins gibt es Mittagessen, bis dahin sollten meine Eltern auch angekommen sein – wehe du bereitest ihnen irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, Draco – dann schmücken wir zum Tee alle gemeinsam – GEMEINSAM, hört ihr? – den Weihnachtsbaum in der großen Halle und dann sollte irgendwann deine Cousine hier eintrudeln und dann gibt es Abendbrot und ich werde schlafen wie ein Stein, noch Fragen? Nein? Gut, ich muss jetzt los!"

Schwungvoll stand Hermine vom Frühstückstisch auf und hetzte aus dem Speiseraum, die Liste in der Hand halb zerknüllt. Draco und Ginny sahen sich für einen Moment fragend an.

„Hat sie gerade ohne zwischendurch zu atmen geredet?"

„Ich glaube ja", antwortete Ginny zögerlich. „So aufgedreht hab ich sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt."

„Hoffentlich hört das nach den Feiertagen auf!" ächzte Draco und schob seinen Teller von sich weg.

„Sobald sie wieder im Ministerium sitzt, wird sie abends ohne Worte geradewegs in ihr Bett knallen."

„Ich will's schwer hoffen!" mahnte Draco und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Los, Weasley, du hast gehört, was mein Herzblatt gesagt hat."

„Natürlich! Ich werde auch sogleich meiner wichtigen Aufgabe nachgehen", sagt Ginny giftig und marschierte mit gezücktem Zauberstab an Draco vorbei aus dem Raum.

----------

Der erste Anblick und der Eindruck, den das gewaltige Haus in den Grangers auslöste war nicht anders zu beschreiben, als fantastisch und ein wenig mulmig in der Magengegend. Mit laufendem Motor standen sie eine ganze Weile am Anfang der in etwa eine Meile langen Auffahrt zum Haus. Bereits von hier hinten erhob sich das alte Gemäuer zwischen den Bäumen prächtig hervor. Die Sonne stand tief und die Grangers erkannten zum Teil nur die mächtigen Türme und Zinnen.

„Ist es das?" fragte Hermines Mutter andächtig.

„Ich gehe davon aus, Carol", antwortete Patrick Granger ebenfalls ein wenig atemlos.

„Es ist so... groß und... unheimlich", stellte Carol Granger schluckend fest als sie langsam den langen Weg auf das Haus zufuhren. Die Türme und Zinnen wurden mit mal zu mal größer und langsam konnten sie eine Vielzahl dunkler als auch hell erleuchteter Fenster sehen.

„Es ist wunderschön", bemerkte Patrick Granger, als sie einen steinernen Torbogen durchfuhren. „Ich frage mich was das für ein Architekturstil sein mag, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

„Ach, Patrick, du weißt doch, das sind Zauberer. Die haben doch ihre eigenen Trends."

„Du hast Recht, Liebling. Trotzdem werde ich Minnies Gatten ein paar Fragen stellen", lächelte Patrick seine Frau an und schob sich die Brille auf der Nase zurecht.

Patrick Granger hätte sich nie im Leben vorstellen können, dass seine einzige Tochter jemals in einem solchen Haus wohnen würde. Sie war eigentlich auch nie der Typ für derartige Häuser gewesen. Jedenfalls kam ihm das immer so vor. Sie schien immer nur auf das Wichtigste und Nötigste beschränkt, aber die Größe des Hauses hätte für mehrere Großfamilien gereicht.

„Patrick?"

„Ja?"

„Bitte stell heute noch keinerlei schwiegerväterliche Fragen. Ich möchte ihn erst einmal besser kennen lernen und mit Hermine alleine sprechen."

„Wie du möchtest, Carol", ergab sich Patrick Granger ein wenig zerknirscht. Zu gerne hätte er sich sofort auf seinen gutbetuchten Schwiegersohn gestürzt und ihn mit Fragen gelöchert. Natürlich hatte Hermine ihnen unzählige Briefe geschrieben, in denen sie ihre Eltern quasi auf alles vorbereitete was ihnen in einem magischen Haushalt über den Weg laufen konnte, aber er wusste schließlich noch nicht alles über den Mann, der sein Täubchen glücklich machen wollte.

Gemächlich rollte der Wagen durch ein großes schmiedeeisernes Tor, dessen Flügel weit aufgespannt waren und sich prompt hinter ihnen von selbst schloss. Der Innenhof des Hauses war eher düster, da hier das Sonnenlicht nicht voll hingelangte. Selbst zur Mittagszeit brannten hier ein paar wegweisende Lampen. Das Haus umschloss den Hof mit seinen Mauern, wie eine Mutter, die ihr Kind umarmt, und Carol und Patrick Granger parkten ihr Auto an einer unauffälligen Stelle neben der großen Rasenfläche.

„Ob es hier stehen bleiben kann?" fragte sie unsicher und schaute sich fragend im Innenhof um.

„Natürlich, Carol, warum nicht? Über Platzmangel können die hier ja nicht klagen!" antwortete Patrick ein wenig gereizt und stieg aus dem Auto aus. Er streckte seinen Rücken, denn die lange Fahrt und sein Alter hinterließen leichte Spuren.

„Das Gepäck holen wir später, wir gehen erstmal hallo sagen", bestimmte Patrick und nahm seine Frau bei der Hand.

Pfeifend schaute er am Haus hoch, während sie über den Kies zum Eingang liefen. Das waren doch bestimmt, na, vier bis fünf Stockwerke? Mit den ganzen Türmen bestimmt. Mit klopfenden Herzen stiegen die beiden die drei Stufen zum Eingangsportal hinauf und Patrick klopfte mit der Faust gegen die schwere, zweiflügelige Tür. Ein dumpfes Echo hörte er aus dem inneren der Halle, die sich wohl hinter dieser Tür verbarg. Aller Wiedersehensfreude zum Trotz, war er doch mindestens genauso gespannt auf Hermines neues zu Hause.

„Patrick?"

„Ja, Carol?"

„Keine Spitznamen!"

Er wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen als die rechte Seite der Tür aufgerissen wurde und ein brauner Lockenkopf sich sofort um Patricks Hals schmiss.

„Daddy! Ihr habt hergefunden! Hallo Mum!", rief Hermine mit vor Freude geröteten Wangen und ließ schließlich von ihrem Vater ab, um der Mutter um den Hals zu fallen.

„Hermine, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!" flüsterte Carol in die Lockenmähne ihrer Tochter, schob sie dann cirka einen halben Meter von sich weg, um sie sich von oben bis unten anschauen zu können.

„Gut siehst du aus, mein Schatz!", lächelte Patrick seine Tochter warm an und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ich freu mich, dass ihr hergekommen seid, bitte tretet doch ein! Fühlt euch wie zu hause!"

Hermine öffnete die Tür und ihre Eltern folgten der einladenden Geste. Sie fanden sich in einer runden kuppelartigen Halle wieder, in deren Mitte zwei kunstvolle Statuen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Carol hatte glänzende Lüster erwartet, doch von der Decke hingen schwere Lampen hinab. Direkt neben dem Eingang standen zwei große Bänke, die zum Sitzen einluden. Patrick konnte sich kaum satt sehen an dem kunstvollen Fliesenboden und den reich verzierten Wänden. Von der Halle gingen drei gigantische Türen ab und Patrick flüsterte leicht belustigt: „Tor eins, zwei oder drei?"

Hermine grinste schelmisch und nahm ihren Eltern die Mäntel ab. Sofort erschien neben ihr eine Hauselfe, der sie die Mäntel übergab.

„Trolly, bring die Mäntel auf das Zimmer meiner Eltern und kümmere dich dann um ihr Gepäck!"

„Sehr wohl, Mrs Malfoy, Trolly wird sich darum kümmern", erklärte er freudestrahlend und rannte los.

„Herm – "

„Das war einer unserer Hauselfen, Mama. Solltet ihr irgendetwas brauchen, könnt ihr mich oder Trolly rufen. Er wird sich um eure Wünsche kümmern solange ihr hier seid, und ja! Das ist in der Zauberwelt normal und nichts Besonderes", strahlte Hermine ihre verdutzten Eltern an.

„Wir werden uns wohl noch öfters wundern, oder Schatz?"

„Werdet ihr", versicherte Hermine ihren Eltern und gab ihnen Zeichen, ihr zu folgen.

„Das ist aber eine große Halle", bemerkte Patrick und lief seiner Tochter hinterher. Zu gerne würde er sich mehr in dieser Halle umsehen. Aber die Gelegenheit würde bestimmt noch kommen, da er dieses prächtige Haus näher in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

„Das war das Entree, Paps", bemerkte Hermine kleinlaut und öffnete die mittlere der drei Türen. Bevor sie jedoch mit ihren Eltern in die große Halle trat, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihnen um.

„Hört zu, ihr seid die beiden einzigen nicht magischen Menschen in diesem Haus. Verzeiht mir, wenn ihr nicht alles versteht, was die anderen sagen oder tun. Aber von Arthur Weasley habt ihr ja schon eine Menge erfahren und von mir soweit es ging ja auch."

„Keine Sorge, Schatz, wir werden uns schon nicht ausgeschlossen fühlen. Wir sind doch eine Familie", sagte Carol mit einem beruhigendem Lächeln zu ihrer Tochter.

„Genau, und wir wollen jetzt endlich den Mann deines Herzens kennen lernen", sagte Patrick gutgelaunt, ohne zu wissen, dass er damit seiner Tochter einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Hermine lächelte gequält aber tapfer.

„Danke. Dann folgt mir einfach in die große Halle, es warten schon alle auf euch", sagte Hermine und ging mit ihren Eltern durch die mittlere Tür.

Patrick und Carol waren von dem Anblick mehr als begeistert. Vom Entree folgten sie ihrer Tochter in die große Halle, eine weitere runde Halle mit kuppelförmiger Decke, von der endlich Carols lang ersehnter funkelnder Lüster hing. Auch hier war der Boden aus kunstvollen Fliesen gemustert und die Wände schienen noch mehr verziert zu sein als im Entree. Patricks Blick verfing sich in dem spiralförmigen Muster auf dem Boden und huschte schließlich neugierig von einer Wand zur nächsten, die in dem runden Raum von gewaltigen Marmorsäulen abgegrenzt waren. Direkt gegenüber der Tür, wo sie wie angewurzelt standen, ging eine breite Treppe hinauf zu den oberen Stockwerken.

Patrick erschauderte und auch Carol konnte sich an den kunstvollen Figuren und dem Prunk kaum satt sehen. Zu ihrer Rechten erhob sich ein riesiger Tannenbaum, der noch ohne jeglichen Schmuck war und seinen Duft in der Halle ausströmte. Zu ihrer Linken erhob sich ein mächtiger steinerner Kamin, bestimmt drei Meter hoch und gut fünf Meter lang. Patrick erschauderte beim Anblick des in Stein gehauenen Bildes über dem Kamin. Zwei Löwen, die sterbend zusammenbrachen, über ihnen die grinsenden Fratzen zweier Skelette, das eine triumphierend eine Schlange emporhebend, deren Kopf sich in himmlische Höhen wand. Das andere Skelett hielt mit seinen knochigen Fingern ein kleines Kind im Arm, das es wohl mit in seine Hölle schleppen würde.

Vor diesem unheimlichen Kamin, in dessen Schacht der Wind laut heulte, stand eine kleine Sitzgruppe. Zwei elegante, lange Sofas und zwei riesige Ohrensessel. Es fehlten nur noch die großen Hunde auf dem Teppich, um die Vision des englischen Jagdschlosses zu perfektionieren. Stattdessen wuselten besagte Hauselfen um die versammelten Zauberer umher und schenkten ihnen Getränke nach und reichten Kekse. Ein kleines blondes Kind kam kreischend auf Hermine zugerannt und sie hob es lachend auf den Arm.

„Bist du deiner Mama wieder entwischt, Cecile?" gluckste Hermine freudig und Cecile lachte sie freudig an und krallte sich in ihren Haaren fest.

„Oh, da seid ihr ja! Patrick, Carol, schön euch wieder zu sehen! Komm zu Oma, Cecile!"

Mrs. Weasley kam elfengleich durch die Halle auf sie zu gejoggt und nahm Hermine das widerwillige Kind ab. Mit Cecile auf dem einen Arm reichte sie Patrick und Carol die Hand und strahlte sie freudig an.

„Es ist so lange her, kommt zu uns ihr drei!"

Gutgelaunt durchquerte Mrs Weasley die Halle zu der Sitzecke und gab Cecile an ihre Mutter ab. Fleur Weasley wuselte der Kleinen durch das strohblonde Haar und strahlte alle Anwesenden mit stolz geschwellter Brust an.

„Patrick Granger, dass ich dich mal wieder sehe!", raunte Arthur Weasley Hermines Vater schelmisch zu und gab ihm freundschaftlich die Hand. „Seid ihr immer noch mit diesen Autos unterwegs?"

„Allerdings, Arthur, und wie du siehst, hat es uns sicher und wohlbehalten hierher gebracht!", antwortete Patrick augenzwinkernd.

„Also, Mum, Dad... Arthur und Molly brauche ich euch ja nicht weiter vorzustellen", sagte Hermine voller Freude. „Ihr erinnert euch doch auch noch an meinen alten Freund Ron..."

Hermine wies auf Ronald Weasley, der ein wenig missmutig drein schaute und sich schwer lächelnd kurz aus dem Sessel erhob, als er Carol die Hand gab. Dabei überragte er sie bereits um zwei Köpfe.

„... an seine Schwester und meine gute Freundin Ginny..."

„Hallo Mr. und Mrs. Granger", lächelte Ginny ihnen zu und drückte beiden artig die Hände.

„... die Gebrüder Fred und George Weasley, Geschäftsmänner, wie sie im Buche stehen!" fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort.

„Hallo!" sagten beide aus einem Munde und verbeugten sich galant vor Hermines Eltern.

„Der große Bruder Bill Weasley mit seiner Frau Fleur und Töchterchen Cecile", stellte Hermine die kleine Familie vor. „Übrigens das erste Weasleykind, dass keine roten Haare hat!"

„Beim nächsten, Hermine", konterte Bill lachend und begrüßte ebenfalls die Grangers.

„Ja, mein Kollege Percy Weasley, der gute Charlie Weasley und Harry sind leider verhindert und können unserem schönen Weihnachtsfest nicht beiwohnen, dafür bekommen wir heute Nachmittag noch Dracos Cousine als weiteren Gast dazu", schloss Hermine und atmete tief durch.

Jetzt ging's um die Wurst.

Sein oder nicht sein.

So in etwa.

Hermine rief sich schnell ihre schönste Erinnerung hervor (der Erhalt der Einladung nach Hogwarts) und zauberte sich ein wunderbares ehrliches Lächeln auf die Lippen. Unwillkürlich trat ein Glanz in ihre Augen, wie ihn meistens nur Verliebte haben, doch sie konnte ihn durch diese wunderbare Assoziation spontan hinauf beschwören.

Sie konnte förmlich die Stecknadel in der Halle fallen hören, so still war es auf einmal geworden. Sie spürte geradezu die Anspannung in Ginnys Magengegend, die immer noch mitfieberte. Ginnys Familie zu überzeugen, schön und gut, dass ließ man jetzt mal dahin gestellt, aber ihre eigenen Eltern, da musste Hermine schon eine oscarreife Leistung hinlegen.

„Mami, Daddy", sagte Hermine mit einer zitternden Spur Glück in der Stimme, „das ist Draco, mein Ehemann!"

**

* * *

**

**Böser Cliffhanger, ich weiß, ich weiß ;)**

**Und das ist auch mit voller Absicht so. Schließlich wollt ihr ja alle wissen, wie es weiter geht, oder?**

**Was geschah noch am 24. Dezember 2002 im Hause Malfoy? Und was geschah mit George und Jeanis am 25. Dezember 2002?**

**Was schenken Draco und Hermine sich zu Weihanchten? Schenken sie sich überhaupt etwas? Und wo ist der Bonus aus dem vierten Kapitel hin?**

**Alles Fragen, die im nächsten Update (zweiter Teil dieses Kapitels) beantwortet werden. Und das kommt schon recht bald. Es ist nämlich schon fertig HAHA!**

**Bis dahin genießt die Feiertage und lasst euch reich beschenken. Erfreut euch an der Gesellschaft vieler lieber Menschen und lasst es euch einfach nur gut gehen.**

**Alle, die sich bei mir angemeldet hatten erhalten heute auch die ersten Bilder des Settings. Vielleicht kommt dem einen oder anderen das Haus ja bekannt vor? Würde mich freuen, wenn dem so wäre! Schreibt es mir.**

**Und lasst euch weiterhin von mir überraschen.**

**Alles Liebe**

**Mel**

**PS: Review?

* * *

**

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG -WERBUNG**

Lest _Jean nin asar ahi smabell s_ Geschichte _The Speeded Scriber_

Lest _Witch on the rocks_ von _Mel-One_ (das bin ich!) und _Jean nin asar ahi smabell_

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG**

* * *

Vergesst das **Review** nicht!

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel enthält vorraussichtlich einen weiteren Bonus.


	7. Kapitel 6 mit kleinem Bonus

**Und bereits nach zwei Tagen das nächste Upload.**

**Da der erste Upload fehlgeschlagen ist und ich ne ganze Menge geschrieben hatte, was jetzt allerdings weg ist... boah... bin ich tierisch sauer. Danke für eure Reviews und die Unterstützung. **

**Wer jetzt nicht mit den Zeitsprüngen klar kommt, wird es spätestens, wenn alle Teile dieses Kapitel hochgeladen sind. **

**Es wird noch einen dritten Teil dieses Kapitels geben, also wundert euch nicht. Ich kann mich einfach nicht kurz fassen.**

**Jetzt viel Spaß bei zehn Seiten Deal pur!!!!**

**Eure Mel (mit Weißwein-Schwips)**

* * *

_immer noch der 24. Dezember 2002:_

Graziös schritt Draco neben Hermine und legte ihr den Arm um die Taille. Er lächelte ebenfalls ein überglückliches, verliebtes Lächeln, das Carol beinahe dahin schmelzen lies. Liebevoll schaute er auf Hermine herab, die selig lächelnd zu ihm aufsah. Carol ging das Herz vor Freude über das Glück ihrer Tochter nur so auf. Vielleicht war es ja doch keine überstürzte Entscheidung mit der Hochzeit gewesen. Ganz sicher!

„Draco Malfoy, ich bin höchst erfreut Sie endlich kennen zu lernen!", stellte Draco sich noch einmal höflich selber vor und hauchte Carol einen Kuss auf die Hand, als sie ihm diese reichte. Carol errötete leicht und kicherte; Ron gab ein unterdrücktes Schnauben von sich.

„Oh, bitte, ich bin Carol, dieses fremde ‚Sie' will ich nicht hören", schlug Carol vertrauensselig vor und Draco verbeugte sich ein weiteres Mal, freudig strahlend vor ihr. Innerhalb von Sekunden war die Mauer des Misstrauens in Carols Gefühlswelt zusammengebrochen und stattdessen tanzten Engelchen umher, die Loblieder auf Hermines Wahl sangen.

„Gerne, Carol."

„Ja, und ich bin Patrick, aber das sollte ja wohl bekannt sein?" grinste Hermines Vater Draco entgegen und die beiden schüttelten sich kräftig die Hände.

Patrick bemerkte den Ausdruck in Carols Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie sich eine ganze Menge an Sorgen gemacht hatte, als Hermine ihnen schrieb, sie hätte sich überstürzt ins Eheleben geschmissen. Für Carol brach innerhalb von Momenten eine Welt zusammen, und die Ruinen blieben nur erhalten, weil Hermine ihnen noch ein großes, aufregendes Fest versprach. Aber jetzt erkannte Patrick, dass diese bröckelnde Welt im Nu mit neuem Leben erfüllt war und Carol auch von ihm erwartete, dass er sich Mühe gab.

„Hermine, dein Draco hat einen guten Händedruck, damit lässt sich was anpacken!" scherzte Patrick und Carol knuffte ihn mit einem mahnenden „Patrick!" in die Seite. Hermine kicherte und strahlte ihre Eltern an.

Sie war doch so ein verlogenes Miststück. Ihre eigenen Eltern hinters Licht zu führen. Hermine fühlte sich schlecht und wollte aus dieser misslichen Situation heraus.

„Okay, also es gibt gleich Mittagessen", sagte Hermine an alle in die Runde gerichtet, „danach habt ihr Zeit euch ein wenig auszuruhen und zu entspannen – es wird euch an nichts fehlen!"

„Genau", fuhr Draco für sie fort, „und um halb fünf müsstet ihr alle dann aber wieder hier unten sein, denn dann wird der Baum geschmückt."

„So ist es", lächelte Hermine ihren Draco verträumt an und hätte sich am liebsten selbst zur Ordnung gerufen.

Es ist nicht so, wie ich weismachen will, schrie ihr Verstand den Gästen entgegen, doch keiner konnte hinter Hermines verliebte Fassade blicken. Sie waren beide mittlerweile sehr gut darin sich gegenseitig die ewige Liebe vorzuheucheln. Für ein paar Augenblicke war Hermine sogar überzeugt davon gewesen, dass Draco es durchaus ehrlich meinen könnte. Allerdings war da ein zusätzlicher Glanz in seinen Augen, den anscheinend nur sie wahrnehmen konnte, und der ihr bestätigte, dass dies alles ebenso Spaß wie auch Fluch für ihn war.

Doch auch Draco hatte mittlerweile Probleme, Hermines reale Gefühle von den vorgegaukelten zu unterscheiden. Immer öfter ertappte er sich dabei, sich selbst die Frage zu stellen, ob sie die Anflüge von Liebreiz und Harmonie nur spielte, oder ob es mittlerweile wirklich schon soweit war, dass sie sich aneinander gewöhnten.

„Wollt ihr dann bitte alle mit ins Speisezimmer kommen? Ich denke, Wubby müsste inzwischen alles fertig haben", sagte Hermine ein wenig nachdenklich und schaute Draco fragend an. Der nickte zustimmend. Was waren sie doch für ein prächtig eingespieltes Team! Ginny konnte wirklich stolz auf ihre Leistung sein.

Gemeinsam ging die Gruppe Zauberer und zweier Muggel durch die gewaltige Tür in das Entree zurück und bog in den linken Korridor durch die erste große Tür ein. Patrick und Carol gingen dicht hinter Hermine und Draco her. Die langen Gänge waren ihnen trotz allem unheimlich. Natürlich war Hermine zum größten Teil ihres Lebens in so dunklen Gängen aufgewachsen, wie Patrick und Carol jedes Mal in den Ferien berichtet bekamen, aber selber einmal durch so dunkle Gänge zu gehen... der Gedanke lag immer in weiter Ferne. Ja, eigentlich hatten sie ihrer Tochter eine schicke Londoner Stadtwohnung zugetraut und einen adretten Wissenschaftler zum Ehemann.

Aber, wo die Liebe hinfällt... Carol schaute lächelnd zu Patrick auf und auch er hatte einen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie spürte zwar, dass er sich noch ein wenig unwohl fühlte in diesem großen Gemäuer, doch die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der Hermine sich durch dieses Haus bewegte, gab ihnen eine familiäre Geborgenheit. Zudem strahlte der junge Mann an der Seite ihrer Tochter eine derartige Sicherheit aus, dass sich trotz der unheimlichen Statuen und Fresken an den Wänden, ein beruhigendes Gefühl in der Magengegend ausbreitete. Dabei hatten sie noch gar nicht gegessen!

„Draco, sag, wann wurde dieses Haus erbaut?" fragte Patrick voller Neugier und schaute immer wieder hoch an die kunstvoll verzierte Decke des Gangs und den Säulen, die reich an Ornamenten waren.

„Also begonnen wurde mit dem Bau 1832 und fertig gestellt letztendlich erst 1844", antwortete Draco wie aus der Pistole geschossen und fuhr mit stolz geschwellter Brust fort: „Wie dir bereits aufgefallen sein dürfte, ist es schwer diesem Haus einen Baustil zuzuordnen. Interessierst du dich für Immobilien und Architektur?"

„Oh ja, das ist eins meiner liebsten Hobbies, wenn ich nicht schwarze Löcher beseitige", antwortete Patrick und schob sich die Brille wieder zurecht, was er immer tat, wenn ihn etwas faszinierte. „Wie war das jetzt mit den Baustilen?"

„Das liegt daran, dass sich meine Vorfahren damals in einem kleinen Zwist befanden. Mein Vater erzählte mir, dass dieses Haus damals von zwei Schwestern geplant wurde – ihre Gemälde hängen oben im Tanzsaal rum – und..."

Draco und Patrick steckten fachmännisch die Köpfe zusammen und tauschten sich über das wundervolle Heim aus. Fasziniert lauschte Hermines Vater der Geschichte des Hauses, und vertiefte sich mit seinem Schwiegersohn in ein anregendes Gespräch über Architektur und Häuser.

Hermine und Carol fielen ein paar Schritte zurück und Ginny schloss zu ihnen auf. Hinter ihnen lief der Weasleyclan und diskutierte flüsternd darüber, wie Patrick es fertig brachte, einfach so schwarze Löcher zu beseitigen. Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen, nahm sich aber vor, die Weasleys später aufzuklären, denn selbst Arthur konnte keinen Zusammenhang zwischen den schwarzen Löchern und dem Beruf des Zahnarztes herstellen.

„Da scheinen sich ja zwei gefunden zu haben", bemerkte Ginny grinsend mit einem Blick auf Draco und Patrick, die anscheinend die Welt um sich herum vergessen hatten. Hermine schaute den beiden hinterher und ein kleiner Stich jagte wie sooft schon durch ihre Brust.

„Es geht um Häuser, Ginny", antwortete Hermine trocken. Ihr missfiel die Situation, dass Draco und ihr Vater anscheinend ausgezeichnet miteinander klar kamen. Draco Malfoy hielt mit ihrem Vater – Muggel – ein absolut inbrünstiges Gespräch und schien eben diese Tatsache, dass er eigentlich ständig auf Muggeln rumhackt, komplett zu vergessen.

Wieso musste er ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen, weil sie nicht reinen Blutes war, aber Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen mit ihrem Vater? Mit ihr könnte er sich ja auch einmal ausgiebig über Architektur unterhalten, schließlich war auch Hermine auf dem Gebiet nicht unwissend. Und ihrer Mutter hatte er bereits bei der Begrüßung mehr Höflichkeit, Freundlichkeit, Akzeptanz und weiß Merlin was noch an den Tag gelegt, als jemals ihr gegenüber.

Dieses ganze gespielte Geplänkel ihr gegenüber war ja eben nur gespielt. Aber so wie Draco gerade mit ihrem Vater sprach... einem nicht magischen Menschen... und wie er im Gegensatz mit ihr sprach...

Hermine empfand einen leichten Schwall von Eifersucht in sich aufkeimen, den sie erschrocken niederkämpfte. Was sollte das nur? Sie konnte doch eigentlich absolut froh darüber sein, dass Draco ihre Eltern nicht gleich wie Ungeziefer behandelt hatte. Dass er so höflich und absolut nett war, könnte besser ja nicht sein. Und dass Schwiegersohn und Schwiegervater sich gleich so ausgelassen über ein Thema unterhalten konnten, gab es auch nicht alle Tage.

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass er größere Anlaufschwierigkeiten hat", raunte Carol ihrer Tochter zu.

„Was denn bitte für Anlaufschwierigkeiten, anscheinend kennen sich Dad und Draco schon aus der Krabbelgruppe", antwortete Hermine ein wenig pampig und bekam von Ginny einen warnenden Blick zugeworfen.

„Sorry, Mum, aber ich war ebenfalls nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass die beiden heute Abend schon wahrscheinlich zur Blutsbrüderschaft übergehen", entschuldigte sich Hermine sofort.

„Ja, normalerweise braucht Draco ne Menge Zeit um mit anderen warm zu werden", erklärte Ginny einer interessiert dreinblickenden Carol. „Mit mir zum Beispiel verträgt er sich immer noch nicht."

„Wird er auch nie", stellte Hermine grinsend fest, „du bist ja auch eine Weasley!"

Ginny kicherte zustimmend und fügte hinzu: „Das stimmt, aber _dich_ hat er schließlich geheiratet!"

„Wieso, was war denn mit ihm?", fragte Carol mit unkontrollierter Neugier und Hermine nahm sie hektisch lachend in den Arm.

„Das erzähl ich dir am besten später, Mum! Wir sind da, hier geht's rein."

Sie betraten das geräumige Esszimmer, in dessen Mitte eine lange Tafel gedeckt stand. Normalerweise standen mehrere Stühle an dem großen Tisch, doch die überflüssigen Stühle standen beiseite an den Wänden des schmucken Raumes.

„Siehst du, gerade hier in diesem Raum haben wir unheimlich viele Elemente des Rokoko", wies Draco Patrick an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Einrichtung und Beschaffenheit des Raumes.

„Der Kamin ist prächtig, nicht so gruselig wie der in der großen Halle", begeisterte sich Hermines Vater und schritt allen voran durch den Raum auf den prunkvollen Kamin zu.

„Dad!", zischte Hermine ihrem Vater zu, „bitte setz dich, wir wollen jetzt anfangen zu essen, Draco kann dir nachher noch jeden Winkel des Hauses zeigen!"

„Kann er das?", fragte Patrick mit vor Aufregung glühenden Wangen an Draco gewand, der schmunzelnd nickte. Ein wenig aufgedreht setzte Patrick sich neben Carol an den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand in die seine.

„Es ist phantastisch, Carol, diese Zaubererfamilie und dieses Haus sind schon etwas Besonderes", flüsterte Patrick ihr ins Ohr.

Die Gespräche bei Tisch wurden lauter und alle unterhielten sich wild durcheinander, als mit einem lauten ‚Plopp' auf einmal ein geräucherter, großer Karpfen und eine brutzelnde, duftende Gans auf dem Tisch erschienen. Es ploppte weitere Male und es erschienen Schälchen mit Gemüse, Beilagen und Soßen. Cecile quietschte vergnügt und klatschte zufrieden in ihre kleinen Hände.

„Hermine, das ist ja krass, wie damals in Hogwarts!", staunte Fred und lud sich gleich eine ordentliche Portion Gemüse auf den Teller.

„Oh ja, auf die Idee hat mich Draco gebracht", strahlte Hermine zufrieden.

„Ach, da kommen alte Erinnerungen hoch", seufzte Molly Weasley und Arthur nickte zustimmend.

„Wenn die Kinder über Weihnachten in der Schule geblieben sind, gab es immer ein prächtiges Essen", erklärte Arthur Partick und Carol, die mit glänzenden Augen an der reichlich gedeckten Tafel saßen. „Das Essen kam in Hogwarts immer spontan auf den Tisch und es gab immer soviel Nachschub, wie man wollte."

„Deswegen wolltest du nie nach Hause!", kicherte Carol ihrer Tochter zu, die sie milde anlächelte.

„Ich erinnere mich, in ihrem ersten Schuljahr schrieb Hermine einen gut zwei Meter langen Brief, in dem sie uns akribisch über alle Einzelheiten des Weihnachtsfests in Hogwarts unterrichtete", strahlte Patrick. „Endlich wissen wir, was du meinst, Schatz."

„Einen kleinen Unterschied gibt es aber", warf Draco ein. „Es gibt einen guten Rotwein zur Gans und einen exzellenten Weißwein zum Karpfen!"

„Alkohol war in der Schule natürlich verboten", zwinkerte Hermine ihren Eltern zu und ließ Draco nach ihrer Hand greifen. Ein ungewohnter Schauder zog sich ihren Arm hoch und sie schluckte leicht. Zaghaft schaute sie ihn aus den Augenwinkeln her an und bemerkte, wie er kaum merklich die Augenbrauen fragend anhob. Sofort setzte sie ihr lieblichstes Lächeln auf und schlug verlegen die Augenlider hinab. Dieser elende Lügner.

„Ein Stück Gans, Liebling?", fragte Draco Hermine leise und sah sie mit seinen eisgrauen Augen durchdringend an. Ein Blick der Frauen reihenweise umwerfen würde, wenn sie denn dafür empfänglich waren. Hermine runzelte kurz die Stirn, antwortete aber höflich: „Sehr gerne."

Zuvorkommend füllte Draco Hermines Teller mit einem Stück Gans, Kartoffeln und Gemüse und griff gerade nach der Sauciere als Ron, der die Szene skeptisch beäugte, beiläufig meinte: „Hermine mag keine Orangensauce, weißt du das etwa nicht?"

Draco erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und sah Ron durchdringend an. Hermine ahnte nur, was Draco gerade in seinem Inneren für einen Kampf focht. Er war eh von Anfang an gegen eine „Asylgewährung für die Weasleybande, schon gar nicht für Wonwon".

Das Stimmengewirr erstarb urplötzlich. Ron hatte seit der Ankunft nicht viel gesagt und Draco und er hatten sich mehr als steif begrüßt, und nun kam er gleich mit einer derartigen Unterstellung. Eine Unterstellung, die die Person betraf, von der Ron glaubte, sie besser zu kennen als jeder andere.

„Natürlich weiß ich das", antwortete Draco etwas säuerlich. Seine Augen verengten sich leicht. „Aber das ist auch keine Orangensauce, sondern Mango-Rhabarbersauce. Kennst du nicht den Unterschied zwischen Orangen und Mango?"

Draco schüttete mit einer runden Handbewegung die Sauce auf die Gans ohne den Blickkontakt zu Ron abzubrechen, der mit hochrotem Kopf und zusammengepressten Lippen dasaß, und reichte Hermine den Teller, die mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht die Szene beobachtete.

„Danke sehr", sagte sie gepresst und schaute Ron ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Der Ehemann und die Jugendliebe an einem Tisch, wobei letztere die Tatsache, dass Hermine verheiratet war, wohl immer noch nicht hinnehmen konnte.

„Die Orangensauce steht hier", meinte Ginny mit rügendem Unterton an Ron gewand und reichte ihm die Sauciere. Mit einem tadelnden Blick versuchte sie ihren großen Bruder zur Raison zu bringen.

Auch Molly schaute ihren Jüngsten böse an und hob warnend eine Augenbraue. Sie wusste um die Geschichte mit Hermine und Ron, und auch ihr war der Gedanke, Hermine mit Draco Malfoy verheiratet zu wissen, nicht ganz koscher. Aber so war es nun einmal. Hermine gehörte trotz allem irgendwie in die Familie der Weasleys und somit gehörte Wohl oder Übel auch Draco dazu. Sie hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass die Konstellation jemals möglich gewesen wäre, aber nun wurde sie ja eines besseren belehrt.

„Das Essen ist fantastisch", lobte Fleur, deren französischer Akzent sich von mal zu mal mehr verflüchtigte. Sie brach die Stille am Tisch, denn von jeder Seite kam zustimmendes Raunen.

Hermine bedankte sich und erklärte: „Ich habe ja nur geplant und koordiniert. Gekocht und aufgedeckt, das haben unsere treuen Helfer gemacht."

„Aber die Saucenrezepte stammen auch von dir", fügte Draco noch gönnerisch bei und Hermine nickte bescheiden.

Das Essen verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und Hermine genoss zeitweise die Atmosphäre fast schon meditativ. Langsam steuerte sie ihre Gedanken durch die Hirnwindungen, was ihr mit Bissen zu Bissen schwerer fiel.

Es war Christmas Eve und sie saß mit den ihr liebsten Menschen zusammen an einem Tisch. Und mit Draco Malfoy. Mit dem war sie sogar verheiratet. Spontan. Zweckgebunden. Ohne Gefühle. Und doch war dieses Essen im Kreise der Familie für sie gerade nicht ohne Draco vorstellbar. Ihre Eltern hatten ihn vor nicht einmal einer Stunde richtig persönlich kennen gelernt. Sie kannten ihn wenn auch nur aus Erzählungen von damals, als er noch der blöde Malfoy war. Okay, der war er jetzt immer noch, aber das durfte sie sich ja nicht anmerken lassen. Der blöde Muggelhasser Malfoy. Der, der sich prächtig mit ihren Eltern verstand. Wo war der Haken? Das ging doch nicht so einfach? Wieso ignorierte ein Draco Malfoy die Tatsache, dass sich Muggel in seinem hochheiligen Hause befanden? Ging das wirklich so hoppla hopp, Knall auf Fall, Faust auf Auge?

Hermine starrte gedankenverloren in den Raum und ließ ihre Gedanken immer wieder um Draco kreisen, der sich wirklich vorbildlich benahm. Sie kam zu keinem konkreten Schluss.

Die Stimmen um sie herum verwandelten sich in monotones Gewaber, dass an ihren Ohren vorbei zog und teilweise löste sich das prunkvolle Esszimmer vor ihren Augen in seine Einzelteile auf. Sie schlug zweimal kräftig mit den Augenlidern und der Raum verfestigte sich wieder. Ihr Blick verfing sich in der Wandmalerei über dem Kamin und Hermine driftete wieder leicht ab. Vielleicht wurden die Weihnachtstage doch nicht so schlecht, wie sie im Gefühl hatte.

Seufzend richtete sie ihren Blick auf einen der großen Lüster, die über der Tafel hingen, und führte das Weinglas an ihre Lippen. Es funkelte und blitzte nur so, wenn sich das Licht in den Kristallen brach, und lauter bunte Muster wurden in den Raum geworfen wurden. Irgendwie beruhigte das ungemein. Es könnte aber auch am schweren Rotwein liegen. Das wusste Hermine gerade nicht so genau.

Was sie allerdings wusste war, dass der Lüster gerade vibriert hatte. Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn starrte Hermine die Lüster an und stellte fest, dass alle Kristalltropfen leicht am zittern waren.

„Draco, was ist hier los, warum vibrieren meine Kristalllüster?", flüsterte sie Draco entsetzt zu, der ebenfalls sofort an die Decke starrte.

„Erdbeben wurden für heute jedenfalls nicht angekündigt", antwortete er ihr skeptisch. Auch er sah die Lüster leicht vibrieren, mittlerweile gefolgt von einem immer lauter werdenden Rauschen im Kaminschacht.

Die Kristalle klirrten nun schon gegeneinander und alle starrten erschrocken an die Decke.

„Habt ihr hier Hausgeister, oder was ist da los?", fragte George interessiert.

„Nicht in diesem Teil des Hauses", antwortete Hermine verwirrt und schaute abwechselnd zwischen Kamin, Kristalllüster und Draco hin und her.

„Der Poltergeist wohnt eigentlich im Wintergarten, und da hat er sich noch nie raus gewagt", erklärte Draco und erhob sich von der Tafel. Mit großen Schritten ging er zum Kamin, aus dem nun in großen zeitlichen Abständen ein Grollen zu hören war.

„Ihr habt hier Geister?", fragte Carol ihre Tochter mit einem leichten Hauch von Panik in der Stimme.

„Nur den einen im Wintergarten", versuchte Hermine ihre Mutter zu beruhigen, was allerdings nicht so ganz klappte.

„Oh Patrick, ich wusste doch, dass es ein gruseliges Haus ist, und sie haben Geister!"

Jegliche Farbe war aus Carols Gesicht gewichen, als sie ängstlich den Kamin anstarrte, in dem Draco mit einer Eisenstange herumstocherte. Ihr gefiel das gerade gar nicht, wobei weder ihre Tochter noch deren Mann wussten, woher dieser Spuk kam. Patrick und der Weasleyclan allerdings schauten voller Neugier zum Kamin und unterbrachen das Essen für den Moment.

Mit verschränkten Armen umrundete Hermine den Tisch und stellte sich neben Draco. Sie beugte sich herab um mit ihm zusammen in den Kaminschacht schauen zu können.

„Und?"

„Ja, nix! Ich hab keine Ahnung", zickte Draco und stocherte aggressiv im Schacht herum.

„Nicht, dass du den Weihnachtsmann oder Mary Poppins aufspießt", grinste Hermine und Draco warf ihr einen entnervten Blick zu.

„Weihnachtsmann!", quiekte Cecile und klatschte erfreut in die Hände. „Weihnachtsmann!"

„Hat eigentlich jemand mal wieder was von der guten Mrs. Poppins gehört?", fragte Fred und schaute in die Runde. Molly und Ginny Weasley zuckten kopfschüttelnd mit den Schultern und Bill antwortete: „Das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass sie nach der letzten Zeit bei einer großen Zaubererfamilie komplett auf Muggel umgestiegen ist."

„Ist nicht wahr", sagte Carol mit tellergroßen Augen.

„Doch", nickte Arthur. „Die Gute erzieht nur noch Muggelkinder, das ist leichter für sie. In der Zauberwelt haben ihre Methoden nicht mehr gefruchtet."

„Kein Wunder", seufzte Molly.

„Es gibt sie wirklich?", hauchte Carol und in ihre Augen stieg ein freudiger Glanz.

„Aber natürlich. Kennst du sie auch?"

Carol starrte Molly mit halb geöffnetem Mund an und fragte schließlich: „Wohnt sie noch in London?"

„Ach, die Poppins wohnt doch überall und nirgends", sagte George und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Hermine, das Essen war fantastisch. Ich glaub ich werde hier bestimmt zehn Pfund zunehmen, wenn das so weiter geht."

Hermine schaute vom Kaminschacht auf und drehte sich zur Tafel um. „Danke, George, es gibt gleich noch das Dessert, denk daran!"

„Merlin, ich bin im Paradies!", jubelte George und alle kicherten.

„Ich glaube, das sind einfach nur die Hauselfen, die oben sauber machen", überlegte Hermine, als der Kaminschacht wieder laut aufheulte und die Lüster erneut anfingen wie wild zu zittern.

„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht", meinte Draco und stellte die Eisenstange beiseite. Seine Hände und seine Unterarme waren von feinem Ruß überzogen und auch in seinen Haaren war der schwarze Staub.

„Nein, aber was könnte das sonst sein?", erwiderte Hermine leicht pampig und wischte Draco mit dem Daumen einen Rußstreifen auf der Wange weg.

Hermine spürte, wie Draco sich unter ihrer Berührung leicht verkrampfte, aber dann sofort ein dankbares Lächeln aufsetzte.

Alter Gauner, dachte Hermine belustigt und lächelte zurück. Irgendwie hatte sie gerade das Gefühl, dass sie beide das doch ganz gut packen könnten. Solange sie sich nicht gegenseitig an die Gurgel gingen und sich nur miteinander abgeben mussten, wenn Gäste oder Leute anwesend waren, dann war das mit dem „bis das der Tod euch scheidet" doch ganz gut auszuhalten.

Und dann ging wieder einmal alles viel zu schnell. Im Kaminschacht rumste und polterte es ohrenbetäubend laut, die Kristalllüster schaukelten hin und her und zwei der drei Lüster verhakten sich in einander. Alle Gäste sprangen wie elektrisiert vom Tisch auf, Fleur riss Cecile an sich und rannte ans andere Ende des Raums. Eine große schwarze Wolke Ruß schoss aus der Kaminöffnung hervor und vernebelte allen die Sicht. Es krachte und schepperte erneut unmöglich laut und Draco und Hermine spürten nur noch, wie sie von etwas umgerissen wurden und unsanft auf dem Boden landeten.

„Ho ho ho!", hustete eine tiefe Frauenstimme in den dunklen Dunst. Hermine würgte, da etwas Schweres auf ihrem Brustkorb saß und alle anderen husteten und prusteten ebenfalls von der überraschenden Rußexplosion.

Schniefend zog sich Draco am Kamin hoch und zückte den Zauberstab. Mit geschlossenen Augen wutschte er den Stab von rechts nach links und der Nebel lichtete sich. Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge und atmete vorsichtig ein. Die Fenster waren bis zur Hälfte des Raumes zugerußt und es schien nur noch in den hinteren Teil von draußen Licht herein.

„Ho ho ho, _feliz navidad!",_ tönte es aus Hermines Richtung und Draco öffnete das zweite Auge.

Ungläubig starrte er auf das Bild, das sich vor ihm bot. Hermine lag mit großen vor Schreck geöffneten Augen auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin, das Gesicht schwarz wie ein Schornsteinfeger. Auf ihr drauf saß seine Cousine, ebenfalls schwarz von Kopf bis Fuß, und strahlte alle freudig an.

„Jeanis?", fragte Draco ungläubig und umklammerte vorsichtshalber kampfbereit seinen Zauberstab.

„Bei Quezacoatl, bist du _grande_ geworden", sagte Jeanis mit ihrer tiefen Stimme an Draco gewandt und machte keinerlei Anstalten von Hermine runter zu gehen.

Diese würgte und hustete immer noch wie wild und klopfte auf Jeanis Schenkel herum, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Oh hoppla, nein, wie peinlich!", stöhnte Jeanis, klatschte sich die Hand vor die Stirn und rollte von Hermine runter.

„Danke", japste sie und hielt sich die Hand an den Hals.

Draco bückte sich zu ihr runter und half Hermine auf die Beine. Ein wenig schwindelig klammerte sie sich an Draco fest und hustete noch ein paar Mal, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte und wieder frei durchatmen konnte.

„Meine Weihnachtsgans", piepste Hermine mit zitternder Stimme, als sie das Chaos im Raum betrachtete. Alle Anwesenden waren von Kopf bis Fuß eingeschwärzt und auch der festlich gedeckte Tisch sah aus, als wäre er direkt aus der Hölle importiert. Die weiße Tischdecke war schwarz, die Gans sah aus, als wäre sie durch und durch verkohlt, der Teppich, die Wände und die Lüster, alles war voller Staub. Hermine war den Tränen nahe.

„Hermine, darf ich dir meine Cousine Jeanis vorstellen?", fragte Draco mit einem belustigten Grinsen. Natürlich schien es ihn keineswegs zu stören, dass das mühsam organisierte Weihnachtsessen ruiniert war. Und der Speisesaal noch dazu.

Jeanis streckte Hermine lächelnd die Hand entgegen und Hermine ergriff sie, wenn auch nur mit einem etwas gezwungenem Lächeln.

„Höchst erfreut", sagte Hermine und unterdrückte ein sarkastisches Lachen.

„Ganz meinerseits", erwiderte Jeanis und wandte sich dann ihrem Cousin zu.

„Lange nicht gesehen."

„Du sagst es. Wieso kommst du durch den Kamin?"

„Ich wollte durchs Flohnetzwerk reisen. Nur krieg das mal hin von Mexiko nach England. Die Verbindung ist dermaßen langsam und schlecht, mein halbes Gepäck hängt noch im Schacht fest."

„Wolltest du nicht erst heute Abend kommen?"

„Hoppla, da war was mit der Zeitverschiebung, oder?"

„Nicht so wichtig, aber wieso bist du ausgerechnet in diesem Kamin gelandet, wo wir doch hundert andere haben?"

„Ich hab die ganze Zeit einfach immer gesagt ‚zu Draco, zu Draco, zu Draco' und schwups war ich hier. Na ja, nicht wirklich schwups, eher so nöööt nöööt nöööt."

Und einen Moment später lagen sich die beiden in den Armen, was Hermine einen leichten Stich versetzte, den sie aber wie sooft zu ignorieren wusste.

„Was macht Onkel Lawrence", schniefte Draco.

„Ist tot", schluchzte Jeanis. „Hat sich auf seiner letzten Expedition das Genick gebrochen."

„Und was ist jetzt mit dir?"

„Ich forsche für ihn natürlich weiter", erwiderte Jeanis und löste sich langsam von Draco.

Die beiden schauten sich einen Augenblick noch von oben bis unten an, bis Draco aus seiner Starre erwachte und Jeanis schließlich den Grangers und den Weasleys vorstellte.

„Okay", meinte Hermine schließlich. „Ich würde dann mal sagen, den Nachtisch nehmen wir im Salon zu uns."

* * *

_25. Dezember 2002:_

„Wer hat den dahin gezaubert?", zischte Draco und funkelte Hermine böse von der Seite an. Die schaute immer noch total perplex an die Decke und auch Jeanis und George waren gänzlich verstummt.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, mein Werk ist das nicht", stammelte Hermine. Sie blickte von dem kleinen Mistelzweig hinab zu Jeanis und Georges Füßen, die immer noch fest in der Schlingpflanze steckten.

„Aber jetzt ist ja klar, was ihr zu tun habt, um da raus zu kommen", sagte Hermine grinsend und deutete auf die Schlingpflanze.

„Oh nein", entfuhr es George genervt und Jeanis schaute ihn angewidert an, als wäre er ein zu groß geratenes Insekt.

„Pah! Das hättest du wohl gern", fauchte Jeanis und fing an mit den Händen an der Schlingpflanze herum zu werkeln. Doch die ließ sich das anscheinend gar nicht gefallen und entwickelte ein reges Eigenleben. Flink umschlang sie die Hände und Arme der kreischenden Jeanis, so dass sie mit gefesselten Händen und Füßen auf dem Gang stand. George schlug sich lachend auf die Schenkel während Jeanis wie wild fluchte. Auch Draco konnte nicht anders als hämisch zu lachen.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück um sich die vornüber gebeugte Jeanis besser anschauen zu können. Auch Hermine unterdrückte ein Lachen, sie biss prustend in ihren Ärmel. Jeanis fing an auf Spanisch herum zu zetern und zu fluchen, so dass sie niemand wirklich verstehen konnte. Ihre langen dunkelbraunen Locken hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht und der Morgenmantel war auch schon halb von ihren Schultern gerutscht. Kein schlechter Anblick, der George sich da bot, zu dem Jeanis ihm durch ihre missliche Lage das Hinterteil entgegen reckte.

„Los Jeanis, lass dir ein Bussi geben", zwinkerte Hermine ihr zu.

Jeanis aber schluchzte vor Wut und wehrte sich weiterhin gegen die Schlingpflanze, die sie festhielt.

„Ja, komm schon Jeanis, ich gebe dir ein Bussi und wir beide können endlich wieder ins Bett. Stellt sich dann nur die Frage ob in meins oder in deins", witzelte George und tätschelte Jeanis den Rücken.

_„¡No toce mí, el idiota!",_ fauchte sie ihm entgegen, und George verstand trotzdem was sie ihm sagen wollte. (Anm.d.A.: Fass mich bloß nicht an!)

„Du kannst dich doch eh nicht wehren!", grinste er weiterhin verschmitzt. „Jetzt stell dich nicht an wie eine doofe Ziege, ich will hier endlich weg."

Sagte er und beugte sich zu ihr runter, schob ihre Locken beiseite und grinste ihr in das zornesglühende Gesicht. Jeanis schnaufte verächtlich und ließ sich widerwillig einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken, während Hermine und Draco sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnten.

Die Schlingpflanze begann augenblicklich ihren Rückzug und gab ihre Gefangenen frei. Jeanis richtete sich auf und klatschte George sofort ihre Hand ins Gesicht.

„Peinlich, peinlich, peinlich!", wimmerte sie und hielt sich beschämt die Hände vors Gesicht. „Einfach geküsst werden, peinlich, peinlich, peinlich!"

Sie schlüpfte wieder zurück in ihren Morgenmantel und lief unter dem Gelächter von Draco und Hermine den Gang entlang. Sie wollte nur noch in ihr Zimmer zurück.

„Wow, diese Frau hat Temperament!", sagte George selig und hielt sich seine pochende Wange. Mit glänzenden Augen starrte er Jeanis hinterher.

„Lass die Finger von ihr, Weasley", gluckste Draco, der sich gerade wieder einkriegen konnte.

„Wenn sie die Finger von mir lassen kann", grinste George und zwinkerte Draco vielsagend zu. „Ich wird mich dann noch mal bis zum Frühstück lang machen. Mein Rücken tut unheimlich weh."

Hermine nickte kichernd und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Tu das, denk dran um neun Uhr gibt es Geschenke, Geschenke, Geschenke!", lachte Hermine und George ging fröhlich pfeifend den Gang entlang.

„Ich glaub den hat's erwischt", flüsterte Hermine Draco zu, der grummelnd ihre Vermutung bestätigte.

„Lass uns wieder ins Bett, wir haben noch mindestens drei Stunden", nuschelte Draco und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Und dann will ich, dass du Ginny Weasley den Hintern versohlst!"

„Wieso, ich – oh!", schaltete Hermine und schaute Draco erschrocken an. „_Sie_ hat den Mistelzweig hierher gezaubert!"

„Wahrscheinlich ist das nicht der einzige, wo sie doch deine gesamte Weihnachtsdekoration ‚kontrollieren' sollte", knirschte Draco.

„Das sieht ihr ähnlich", grübelte Hermine, stolperte und schlug der Länge nach auf dem Boden hin. Neben ihr schlug auch Draco auf dem Boden auf. Verwundert schauten sich Hermine und Draco an, bevor sie ohne Vorwarnung an den Füßen über den Boden gezogen wurden, von der Schlingpflanze unter dem Mistelzweig.

„Nein, nein, nein", schimpfte Draco und hieb mit der Faust auf den Boden. Hermine stöhnte entsetzt auf und betrachtete die Pflanze, die sich in Windeseile um ihre Fesseln schlang.

„Wir sind ja so was von blöd", fluchte Draco und raufte sich die Haare. Hermine erwiderte gar nichts sondern starrte nur noch stumm an die Decke, wo der Mistelzweig immer noch fröhlich umher tanzte.

Neben ihr brach Draco in halbwegs hysterisches Gelächter aus und rief: „Ich schwöre dir, morgen gehe ich durch jeden Gang dieses Hauses und verbrenne eigenhändig diese Biester!"

Und mit einer raschen Bewegung fand er sich über Hermine wieder, die erschrocken zusammen zuckte, und gab ihr einen Kuss.

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss und ein unvorhersehbares Kribbeln durch ihren ganzen Körper jagte. Zu allem Überfluss machte es auch keinen Halt vor der Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen. Und seltsamerweise dauerte dieser Kuss gerade länger als wohl nötig gewesen wäre, denke man an den Schmatzer von Jeanis und George zurück. Draco lag über Hermine gebeugt und stütze sich mit seinen Ellbogen neben ihrem Kopf ab. Die Schlingpflanze zog sich genauso schnell zurück, wie sie die beiden erfasst hatte, und gab ihre in einander verwinkelten Beine frei.

Langsam löste sich Draco von Hermines Lippen und öffnete ebenso langsam seine Augen. Er sah Hermines gerötetes Gesicht vor sich, ihren leicht geöffneten Mund und ihre braunen Locken, die ihr Gesicht wie das eines Weihnachtsengels umrahmten. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine ihre Augen und schaute Draco ungläubig und fragend an.

Mit einem Schlag erfasste Draco die Situation und erhob sich räuspernd, reichte Hermine hilfreich die Hand und starrte erstmal an die Steinwand. Was hatte ihn da nur gerade geritten?

„Tut mir leid", sagte Draco, schnappte nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Boden lag und ließ Hermine sprachlos im Gang stehen. Als diese zehn Minuten später das Schlafgemach betrat, schien er bereits wieder in tiefstem Schlaf versunken zu sein.

* * *

**Hach, mein Gott... es war soooo nah dran... wieso sind die beiden nur so verklemmt, hä??**

**Nun ja, ich hoffe der zweite Teil hat euch Spaß gemacht, freuen wir uns auf Teil 3.**

**Vergesst das Review nicht!!**

**Bussi **

**Mel**

* * *

**Bonus:**

Top Ten Liste meiner Dream-Boys (updatet 11.07.2007):

**Liste muss aufgrund privater Veränderungen erstmal verschwinden.**

**Im Moment gibt es noch nicht mal zehn Männer für die ich schwärme!!! **

**Da gibt es irgendwie nur Draco und Lucius... und Jack Sparrow, aber derb gehört hier nicht her.**

**

* * *

P.S.: Vergesst das Review nicht!!

* * *

Bis in ein paar Tagen zwinker **

**Mel**

P.S.: Vergesst das Review nicht!!Bis in ein paar Tagen zwinker 


	8. Kapitel 7

**Herzlich Willkommen im neuen Jahr!**

**Bei Hermine und Draco ist es zwar noch etwas länger Weihnachten und Silvester, aber ich denke, das stört hier niemanden, oder? Vielen Dank für eure zahlreichen und teilweise langen Reviews. Ich hab mich echt wahnsinnig gefreut, aber das könnt ihr euch ja wie immer auch denken. Reviews sind ja einfach geil!**

**Viele haben über meine Zeitsprünge gemeckert. Natürlich ist es im Film leichter Zeitsprünge zu erleben, als in Geschichten, aber nehmt es hin, wie es ist: die Zeitsprünge sind nun einmal da. Sie bleiben. Und seht es positiv: **

**Ihr werdet zum Nachdenken angeregt, erlebt teilweise andere Emotionen, als wenn ich alles in Reihenfolge schreiben würde, eine vorweggenommene Überraschung bleibt auch dann noch eine Überraschung, wenn ich sie vorweg nehme, ihr lest zum besseren Verständnis die zusammenhängenden Stellen noch mal, zeichnet eventuell einen Zeitstreifen, gebt euch Mühe alles zu verstehen, was euer Gehirn trainiert und somit habt ihr cirka 250 Euro für den Nintendo DS Gehirnjogging dinsgda gespart, usw und sofort die Assoziationskette kann ewig weitergeführt werden! **

**Ihr seht also, Zeitsprünge machen nicht nur mir Spaß, sie sind auch noch gleichzeitig gut für euch+grins+**

**(Guter Schulterengel: Geht nicht so hart mit ihr ins Gericht, sie hat doch so eine Freude daran, ihr Kopfkino niederzuschreiben!)**

**(Böser Schulterengel: Tjaha! Und welche Geschichte kann schon mit so vielen schönen Zeitsprüngen glänzen? Nur eine Geschichte, die aus einem echt kranken Kopf entspringt.)**

**(Guter Schulterengel: Bad Mel! Sowas sagt man nicht! Ich bin stolz, dass wenigstens Mel immer den Durchblick behält!)**

**(Böser Schulterengel: Ach, Good Mel..., wenn du wüsstest wie verzweifelt sie manchmal über der Zeitleiste hängt und Szenen hin und her schiebt...)**

**(Guter Schulterengel: Du kannst ja so gemein sein.)**

**(Böser Schulternegel: Jepp!)**

**Ihr habt heute aber Glück, denn als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, dachte ich nicht, dass es so lang wird. Wir haben heute mal eine gesegnete normale Reihenfolge, einen ich nenne es mal "passiven" Zeitsprung +zwinker+, und ihr werdet keinerlei Verständnisprobleme haben.**

**Weiteres Blabla am Ende des Kapitels.**

**Jetzt viel Spaß mit Kapitel 6!!**

* * *

„_Sag mir, warum ich dir diesen abscheulichen Gefallen tun sollte, Malfoy?" sagte Hermine wütend. Malfoy blickte sich um und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. Hermine strauchelte und schaute sich erschrocken um. Um sie herum ebbte der Krieg ab, Leute jubilierten und Feuerwerke barsten durch die Luft. Das kann nicht sein, dachte Hermine verstört. Was machte sie hier? War nicht längst alles vorbei? Was suchte sie an diesem Ort?_

„_Ganz einfach. Weil du es nicht verkraften kannst, wenn deine Karriereleiter einen Knick nach unten macht anstatt in ungeahnte Höhen nach oben zu schießen. Du bist eine gottverdammte Perfektionistin. Und dieses ersehnte, perfekte Leben kann ich dir im Gegenzug zu einer kleinen Aussage bieten."_

_Hermine schwieg und starrte ihm fassungslos in die Augen. Diese Situation kam ihr unheimlich bekannt vor, doch konnte sie sich in keinster Weise erinnern, wann sie sie schon einmal erlebt haben könnte. Was verlangte Draco Malfoy da nur von ihr? _

„_Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass dein Leben schon morgen wieder 08/15 mäßig weitergeht. Potter steht im Mittelpunkt. Und du?"_

„_Ja... er hat es verdient...", japste Hermine, sichtlich verwirrt. Natürlich hatte Draco Recht, das wusste sie selber, aber das ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend ließ nicht ab. Wieso in Merlins Namen hatte sie ihm nicht gleich die Lichter ausgepustet?_

„_Und du, frage ich dich?" sagte Draco Malfoy eindringlich und packte sie bei den Schultern. Hermine zuckte unter dieser Berührung zusammen. Wie elektrische Schläge durchflog die Berührung ihren Körper und Hermine bekam Angst. Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher vor wem sie sich fürchtete. Vor Malfoy oder vor sich selbst?_

„_Was erwartest du von mir? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wieso sollte gerade ich dich decken?" wimmerte Hermine unter seinem festen Griff und immer mehr kam ihr die Situation bekannt vor. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen umdrehte. Sie hatte definitiv Angst vor Malfoy._

„_Weil sie dir glauben. Weil du ein Herz hast. Weil nur du das kannst!"_

_Seine Worte echoten in Hermines Ohren und füllten ihren gedankenlosen Kopf. Sie schluchzte._

„_Woher willst du das wissen?"_

_Tränen rannen ihr nun über das Gesicht. Was für eine Situation. Hermine wusste, dass Malfoy absolut Recht hatte. Sie wollte Ruhm und Ehre, doch viel würde sie nicht bekommen._

_Und dann geschah etwas, was sie sich nie zuvor gedacht hatte. Etwas, auf das sie im Leben nicht vorbereitet gewesen wäre. Etwas, gegen das sie keinen Zauberspruch hatte. Etwas, das ihren Kopf leerer fegte, als er sowie schon war und sie in einen schwarzen Abgrund fallen ließ._

_Draco Malfoy beugte sich vor und presste ihr einen Kuss auf die kaputten Lippen. Zunächst mit so einer Heftigkeit, dass Hermine ein ersticktes Keuchen von sich gab. Doch dann auf einmal so weich und sanft, dass Hermines kaputte Lippen sich von allen Wunden geheilt fühlten. _

_Hermine atmete erschreckt ein und stieß ihn widerwillig von sich weg. Ängstlich biss sie sich auf die feuchten Lippen und schaute in Malfoys entschlossenes Gesicht. Sie meinte ein hinterhältiges Zucken um seine Mundwinkel bemerkt zu haben._

„_Also? Was meinst du? Ich gebe dir alles was du willst, und du gibst mir nichts weiter, als mein Leben?"_

_Hermine fühlte sich gedemütigt, als er ihr die Hand hinhielt. Ihr Innerstes schrie vor Empörung, dass dieser Kerl wirklich eine derartige Schande von ihr erwartete. Ein Betrug an ihren Freunden, an die gesamte Zauberwelt! Hermine schmeckte ihn noch auf ihren Lippen und ein Schauder floss ihren Rücken herunter. Hilfesuchend und hektisch atmend schaute sie um sich, aber niemand schien sich mehr für das hintere Schlachtfeld zu interessieren, denn alles strömte nach vorne um sich Voldemorts Tod zu vergewissern. Niemand schenkte ihnen Beachtung und Hermine schluchzte verzweifelt auf._

„_Wie kannst du nur so etwas von mir verlangen", gab sie mit erstickten Lauten von sich und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihr Schluchzen wurde stärker und ihr Körper wurde heftig von den Schüben geschüttelt. Draco Malfoys Gesicht nahm einen eiskalten Ausdruck an und aus seinen Augen stach eine Härte in Hermines Herz, wie sie es noch nirgends zuvor erlebt hatte. Purer Hass warf er ihr mit diesem Blick entgegen und Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie dies noch aushalten konnte. _

„_Was meinst du damit", grollte er ihr mit einer Aggressivität entgegen, die Hermine einen Schritt zurück weichen ließ. Ängstlich umklammerte sie ihren Zauberstab, ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Pudding. Zitternd hob sie den Arm und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Malfoy._

„_Komm mir nicht zu nahe", krächzte Hermine verwirrt und spürte, wie ihr heiße Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Wieso erlebte sie diesen Albtraum noch einmal, sie wusste nun ganz genau, dass sie hier auf diesem Schlachtfeld schon einmal gestanden hatte. In ihrer dunklen Erinnerung war es allerdings siegreich für sie ausgegangen. Jetzt hatte sie mehr als nur Angst._

„_Willst du etwa schon wieder mit deinem dilettantischen Rumgefuchtel anfangen?", zischte Draco gefährlich und richtete ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine. Hermine schrie laut um Hilfe, doch aus ihrem Mund kam kein einziger Ton. Erschrocken blickte sie um sich. Die Gestalten, die an ihnen vorbeiliefen schenkten ihnen keine Beachtung, alle strömten immer noch nach vorne. Und es waren seltsame Gestalten, Hermine kannte keinen einzigen, es waren Zauberer mit leeren Gesichtern. Sie hatten keine Gesichter! Es waren nur weiße Flecke zu erkennen. Wie Schatten huschten sie an Hermine und Draco vorbei. Oh mein Gott, dachte Hermine erschrocken und fühlte den letzten Keim Hoffnung in ihr erstickt. Hermine schluchzte laut auf und kam sich absolut hilflos und alleine gelassen vor. Alles was Draco Malfoy zuvor gesagt hatte stimmte hundertprozentig und ja, Hermine war hin und her gerissen zwischen ihren Möglichkeiten, aber ihr Ehrgefühl und ihr Stolz ließen sich nicht brechen. Warum in Merlins Namen setzte sie sich jetzt nicht zur Wehr? Was hinderte sie daran einen Zauber auf ihn zu hetzen? Warum fürchtete sie sich dermaßen, dass sie nicht in derb Lage war sich anständig zu verteidigen? Sie war doch sonst nicht so?_

_Mit jedem Schritt, den Draco auf sie zu machte, wich Hermine einen Schritt zurück, bis sie achtlos über einen Haufen Trümmer stolperte, rücklings auf den Boden fiel und den Zauberstab aus der Hand verlor. Sie schlug sich den Kopf an einem Stein auf und sog zischend die Luft ein. Der Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Kopf wie ein Blitz und ihr wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, als sie als nächstes auch schon Malfoy über sich stehen sah. Die heißen Tränen rannen ohne Pause und liefen ihr in die Ohren und in die Haare. In ihrem dreckigen Gesicht hinterließen sie weiße Spuren. Hermine wurde von einem erneuten Schluchzen erfasst und ihr Körper bebte, in völliger Verzweiflung tastete sie wild nach dem entglittenen Zauberstab und bekam ihn auch zu fassen. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung richtete sie ihn auf Malfoy und rief „Impedimenta!" – doch nichts geschah. Über ihr brach Malfoy in schallendes Gelächter aus und Hermine starrte aus ihren verquollenen Augen auf einen knorrigen dünnen Ast, den sie in der Hand hielt. Pure Angst packte sie und sie versuchte rückwärts von Draco Malfoy weg zu krabbeln, doch mit einem Tritt auf ihre Robe hinderte er Hermine an einem derartigen Fluchtversuch und baute sich wieder über ihr auf._

„_Suchst du etwa den hier?", fragte er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Sie spürte die Magensäure nach oben schießen und verschluckte sich an ihrem Verdauungssaft. Ihr Hals kratzte und sie hustete, dass ihr Kopf noch mehr schmerzte und die Augen noch mehr tränten._

„_Sieh an, wie du vor mir im Dreck rum kriechst. Du bist doch nichts weiter als ein elendes Schlammblut ohne irgendwelchen Mut", sagte Draco verächtlich. „Nicht einmal wenn es um dein Leben geht, bist du mutig genug einen Todesfluch anzuwenden!"_

_Hermine weinte unter diesen Demütigungen und schaute durch ihre Tränen zu ihrem Peiniger hinauf, der sie immer noch mit seinen Füßen am Boden hielt. Ihre innere Anspannung war nun zum Bersten und ihr tat jeder einzelne Knochen weh. Sie hatte einen Fehler begangen. Sie war unaufmerksam. Sie hätte Draco Malfoy gleich bei seinem Auftauchen erledigen müssen. Sie hätte sein Angebot annehmen können und ihn dann immer noch fertig machen können. Sie hätte nie ihren Zauberstab verlieren dürfen und sich nicht derartig von ihm einschüchtern lassen sollen. _

_Jetzt lag sie hier am Boden und war vollkommen wehrlos und vom langen Kampf total entkräftet. Sie schluchzte. Hermine hatte keine Lust mehr Heldentaten zu vollbringen. Sie lag im Staub und fühlte sich elendig. Ihre Haare klebten ihr im Gesicht und ihre Kleider waren schweißdurchtränkt. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem was passieren könnte. Sie schluchzte wieder und ihr Körper schüttelte sich in Krämpfen, als Draco Malfoy einen Cruciatus auf sie aussprach._

_Nie im Leben hatte Hermine so sehr gespürt, dass sie am Leben war. Sie spürte den unerträglichen Schmerz in jeder Faser ihres Leibes, auch wenn es ein kurzer Zauber war, den Draco Malfoy auf sie anwandte. Zitternd hob Hermine eine Hand an ihren Kopf und schüttelte sich in Weinkrämpfen. Wieso kam niemand um ihr zu helfen? Warum ließen ihre Freunde sie hier alleine? Vermisste sie denn keiner?_

_Draco Malfoy beugte sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihr herab. Er kam ihrem Gesicht so nah, dass ihr eine seiner schulterlangen Haarsträhnen ins Gesicht wehten. Immer noch vom Schmerz betäubt schaute sie ihn verstört und reglos an._

„_Na, wie fühlt er sich an", flüsterte er ihr seine Frage ins Ohr, die Hermine ihm mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen beantwortete. „Weißt du", fuhr er fort und strich Hermine fast schon zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem geschundenen Gesicht, „jetzt, wo du den einen kennst, wieso solltest du nicht auch den anderen kennen lernen?"_

„_NEIN!", schrie Hermine mit letzter Kraft ihrer Stimme und schluchzte heftig, sie hustete und griff mechanisch nach Draco Malfoys Umhang um sich ein Stück aufzurichten. „Nein...", weinte sie und Tränen fielen wie Sturzbäche auf Dracos Schuhe herab. Draco hob seinen Fuß an und setzte ihn Hermine auf die Brust. Er entriss ihr seinen Umhang aus der Hand und drückte sie wieder zurück in den Staub. _

„_Du hast es ja nicht anders gewollt, dummes Schlammblut", spie Draco ihr entgegen und spuckte neben Hermines Kopf in den Staub. Hermine zitterte und atmete schnell ein und aus. Vor ihren Augen sah sie bunte Lichter flirren und Muster auf sich zu rasen. Ihr Kopf pochte vor Schmerz und vor ihren Augen wurde es immer wieder schwarz und weiß, dann sah sie Draco Malfoy wie er ihren Zauberstab zerbrach und achtlos neben sie schmiss. Hermines Herz brach entzwei und ihre Augen weiteten sich mit Schrecken, als Draco von ihr zurücktrat und seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete. Flehend schaute sie ihn an, doch sie ahnte bereits, dass es vergebens war. Angst überschwemmte ihr aufkeimendes Gefühl der Trauer. Eine lähmende Angst, eine schreckliche Angst, denn sie blickte in Dracos gefühlskalte Augen. Ihre Lippen formten ein tonloses „Nein", als der grüne Blitz des Avada Kedavra auf sie zu schoss und sie weit, weit weg Dracos gesprochene Zauberformel vernahm._

„NEIN! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!", schrie Hermine und schlug wild um sich. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Sie spürte, wie sie der Blitz erfasste und ihr Leben entzwei brach und wie sie gerüttelt und geschüttelt wurde. Sie wurde gepackt. An den Schultern. Und ins Gesicht getätschelt.

„Hermine! Verdammt noch mal, was ist los, werd wach!" schrie Draco sie an.

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf und starrte Draco angsterfüllt an. Erschrocken über diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen, ließ Draco ihre Handgelenke los, die er die ganze Zeit über festgehalten hatte. Er saß auf Hermines Bauch, um sie in den Kissen zu halten, da sie die ganze Zeit über wie wild um sich geschlagen hatte.

„Geh von mir runter!", brüllte Hermine voller Angst und sofort rutschte Draco mit abwehrenden Händen von Hermine herab auf seine Seite des Bettes. Hermine spürte die Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, sprang aus dem Bett und rannte mit vorgehaltener Hand vom Podest hinab quer durchs Zimmer ins Bad. Sie erbrach sich in die Toilettenschüssel und sackte weinend auf den kalten Marmorfliesen zusammen. Den schmerzenden Kopf lehnte sie an das kalte Gemäuer. Es schien nur ein Traum gewesen zu sein. Zum Glück war es nur ein Traum gewesen! Hermine zog die Beine an ihren Körper und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen den Knien in ihrem Nachthemd.

„Hermine, was war da los?", fragte Draco sie leise und hockte sich neben sie hin. Er war leise ins Bad gekommen und brachte eine Decke mit, die er Hermine reichte. Sie hob ihren gerade zentnerschweren Kopf von ihren Knien hoch und schaute Draco verängstigt an.

„Du hast mich gerade umgebracht", brachte sie stockend hervor und nahm mit zitternder Hand die Decke. Hermine war zu fertig mit den Nerven, als dass sie es Draco anrechnen konnte, dass er ihr eine Decke brachte und versuchte, sich um sie zu kümmern. Eigentlich würde sie ihm tausend Punkte anrechnen, wenn er sich in Luft auflösen würde. Draco starrte sie entsetzt an und wich ein Stück von ihr zurück.

„Ich... ich war wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld", schluchzte Hermine und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und... und ich habe den Deal abgelehnt."

Mit großen traurigen Augen schaute sie Draco an, der sie immer noch entsetzt anstarrte.

„Weißt du, ich hab gesagt, dass du so etwas nicht von mir erwarten kannst", weinte Hermine und fühlte, wie sich die Tränen ihren Weg über ihren Hals in ihr Dekoltee suchten. „Und dann hast du mich einfach umgebracht", flüsterte sie und vergrub ihren Kopf schluchzend in ihren Armen. Die Bilder des Traums spukten gerade lebhaft durch ihren Kopf. Sie konnte sich an jedes Detail erinnern und meinte sogar den Staub und den Schweiß zu schmecken.

„Es war ein schlimmer Traum", bemerkte Draco hilflos, der ebenso verwirrt neben Hermine saß.

Ihn traf dies gerade schlimmer, als er dachte. Granger umnieten, ja klar, kein Problem. Liederliches Schlammblut, Abschaum der Zauberwelt. Wenn er es gekonnt hätte, hätte er sie am liebsten schon in der dritten Klasse unter die Erde gebracht. Aber jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Er war schockiert von der Vorstellung sie zu töten. Er sagte und dachte es sich immer so leicht, aber sie jetzt gerade dort so zusammen gekauert sitzen zu sehen, wie ein Häufchen Elend, schluchzend und verstört...

Draco war ebenso elendig zumute. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Sie trösten? Sie in den Arm nehmen? Wo er sie doch gerade umgebracht hatte? Eigentlich hatte er nicht viel für diese Frau über. Er mochte sie noch nie. Auch die ganze Zeit, die sie jetzt zusammen als Verheiratete verbracht haben, ließen ihn nicht viel anders über Hermine denken. Nein, er mochte sie wirklich noch nie. Er war auch nicht derjenige, der auf diesen Typ Frau stand, dem Hermine entsprach. Na, eigentlich fand er glatte Haare besser, als diesen prachtvollen Lockenkopf. Und blaue Augen waren ihm eh schon immer lieber gewesen als warme leuchtende Bernsteine, die einem ein wohliges Gefühl ums Herz zaubern konnten, wenn sie einen lustig ansahen oder beobachteten. Nein, er mochte Hermine einfach nicht. Er tolerierte ihre Anwesenheit in seiner Nähe, okay, an dem schauspielerischen Spektakel hatten sie beide mittlerweile ihren Spaß, und dass sie über die Feiertage des korrekten Bildes wegen ein Schlafzimmer – sein Schlafzimmer! – teilen mussten, das war ja auch mehr oder weniger ein lästiges Übel, dass sie beide so hinzunehmen hatten.

Draco betrachtete hilflos dasitzend die schluchzende Hermine, immer noch unschlüssig, was er denn jetzt tun sollte. Seufzend lehnte er sich neben sie zurück an die Steinwand und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Wie von selbst hob sich dann sein Arm und legte sich um die zusammengekauerte Hermine. Sie zuckte erschrocken unter dieser Berührung zusammen und schaute Draco fragend an. Er wusste, wie sehr sie sich gerade über diese Geste wundern musste.

Er gab es ungern zu, aber er wusste, dass er in diesem Moment das Richtige tat, als er Hermine fester an sich drückte. Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und schaute ihn wieder mit ihren großen Rehaugen an. Sie fühlte sich dermaßen verwirrt. Dieser Mann hatte sie gerade in ihrem Traum kaltblütig ermordet und nun legte er sanft seinen Arm um ihre Schultern, um sie zu trösten. Seine Hand streichelte leicht und vorsichtig ihre Schulter.

Hermine spürte förmlich die Unsicherheit in seiner Berührung. Wahrscheinlich war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie derartiges tolerierte, und wahrscheinlich fragte er sich gerade auch selber ob er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost war. Sie freiwillig zu berühren glich ja nahezu der Aufgabe einem Pestkranken die Eiterbeulen auszuwaschen. Skeptisch betrachtete sie sein Profil.

Draco starrte immer noch geradeaus an die Wand. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sehen wollte, was für ein Ausdruck in ihrem Blick lag. Seufzend schloss er die Augen.

„Glaub mir", flüsterte Draco mit trockener Stimme. Hermine erkannte, dass er selbst nun auch ziemlich aufgewühlt war. „Ich würde dich niemals – NIEMALS, hörst du? – umbringen, egal was ich auch sage oder tue oder meinetwegen auch denke. Lass mich das Haus in Schutt und Asche legen vor Wut, oder andere Dinge kaputt machen, lass uns streiten dass sich die Fetzen fliegen, lass uns bis ans Ende der Welt hassen, aber glaub mir, selbst wenn ich es dir androhe... ich würde es niemals tun."

Hermine spürte, wie sich die Tränen wieder auf den Weg machten. Doch das unwohle beängstigende Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend ersetzte nun ein seliges und beruhigendes Flattern. Hermine schniefte und ihre Atmung wurde wieder ruhiger. Sie griff nach Dracos Hand, die immer noch ihre Schulter streichelte, jetzt aber inne hielt und sich von Hermine halten ließ.

Draco spürte, wie sie sich entspannt an ihn lehnte und den Kopf an seine Schulter legte. Auch Hermine starrte nun ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Wand an. In unregelmäßigen Abständen schniefte sie noch und unterdrückte ein erneutes Schluchzen.

Draco spürte Hermines Locken auf seiner Schulter und auf seiner nackten Brust. Ohne es wirklich zu merken griff er mit der freien Hand nach einer dieser geschwungenen Locken und zwirbelte sie spielerisch um seinen Finger.

Eine ganze Weile saß er noch mit Hermine so da, bis ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge ihm verrieten, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr los und stand auf um sich die Glieder zu strecken. So eine Steinwand war nicht die bequemste Alternative.

Draco bückte sich zu der schlafenden Hermine herunter und nahm sie ohne große Mühe auf die Arme. Nein... er mochte wirklich nicht derartige Klappergestelle. Draco trug Hermine durch das Gemach zum Bett und stieg mit ihr auf den Armen die drei Stufen empor. Sachte legte er Hermine auf ihrer Seite – aber nur vorübergehend! – des Bettes ab und deckte sie zu.

Seufzend ging er ums Bett herum auf seine Seite und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd. Was war das nur für eine verflixte Nacht. Er blickte auf die Uhr und stöhnte leise auf. Viel Schlaf war ihm nicht mehr vergönnt. Draco schlüpfte unter seine Decke und schaute missmutig durchs Fenster auf die vom Mond hell erleuchtete Schneelandschaft. Müde ließ er sich in die Kissen zurück sinken, löschte mit einem Handschwenker alle Lichter und bemerkte nicht einmal mehr, wie Hermine sich zu ihm umdrehte und an ihn heran rückte.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Als Draco um Punkt sieben Uhr die Augen aufschlug (nachdem ihn eine Hauselfe zaghaft wachgerüttelt hatte), stand Hermine bereits dick in ihren Morgenmantel eingemummelt am Fenster und schaute hinaus auf die Schneelandschaft.

„Wir nehmen später doch die Schlitten", sagte sie in einer monotonen Stimmlage ohne sich zu Draco umzudrehen.

Draco nahm allerdings überhaupt nicht wirklich wahr, was Hermine zu ihm gesagt hatte und schälte sich erstmal schlaftrunken aus den Decken. Gähnend rieb er sich die Augen und schenkte seiner Umwelt keinerlei Beachtung. Er hatte definitiv zu wenig geschlafen. Er war noch absolut ungenießbar. Was hatte sie gerade zu ihm gesagt?

„Muss ich dich dabei auch ertragen?", knötterte er mit verschlafener Stimme und starrte an Hermine vorbei aus dem Fenster. Die schaute ihn nur fassungslos an und lief mit einem abfälligen Ton durch den Raum ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Wütend knallte sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und in derselben Sekunde fuhr Draco auf und flog gerade zu mit großen Schritten auf die Badezimmertür zu.

Wieso knallte sie am frühen Morgen mit den Türen? Er hatte ihr doch gar nichts getan? Draco war dermaßen in Rage durch diese frühmorgendliche Türknallerei, dass er am liebsten selbst mitgeknallt hätte. Mit Schwung riss er die Tür zum Badezimmer auf und schrie: „Hab ich dir irgendwas getan, bei Merlin?"

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig zu Draco um. Dem hat wohl einer das Hirn ausgelutscht? Was sollte das denn jetzt?

„Das fragst du noch?", keifte sie mit provokantem Unterton zurück und ging vor Wut bebend auf ihn zu. Dass sie nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet war, welches sich knapp an ihren Körper schmiegte, schien sie völlig vergessen zu haben.

Draco war von dieser Reaktion gänzlich überrascht. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie sich erschreckte, Angst bekam und irgendwie weinte oder so.

„Du elende Giftspritze", fauchte Hermine ihn an, „das ist mal wieder dein typisches Vogel-Strauß-Verhalten!"

„Mein was?", schnauzte Draco und schaute auf Hermine herab, die jetzt vor ihm stand und wütend schnaubte.

„Vergiss es, und jetzt raus hier, ich will duschen!", fuhr sie ihn an und schubste ihn aus der Tür, die sie auch sogleich wieder vor seiner Nase zuknallte und abschloss. Für einen Moment starrte Draco verdutzt die verschlossene Türe an. Im nächsten Moment war er am kochen.

„Ich lass mich doch nicht in meinem eigenen Badezimmer aussperren? Wenn dann bin ich ja wohl der erste unter der Dusche", schrie er gegen die Tür und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Alohomora!"

Das Schloss knarrte und Draco setze ein triumphales Siegergrinsen auf, doch unerwarteter Weise stob ihm aus dem Schlüsselloch, zu dem er sich leicht herunterbeugt hatte, ein Schwall Seifenblasen entgegen. Die Blasen platzten direkt vor seinem Gesicht und prompt begannen seine Augen zu brennen. Fluchend schloss er seine Augen und tastete nach der Klinke, an der er heftig rüttelte.

„Du blöde Kuh, jetzt mach die Tür auf!"

„Ich kann dich nicht hören!", hörte Draco es dumpf durch die dicke Holztür tönen, und im selben Augenblick prasselte Wasser in die Dusche. Resigniert ließ er sich auf den Boden sinken und presste den Stoff seiner Pyjamahose vor die Augen. Das brannte ja wie die Hölle! Das waren bestimmt keine Seifenblasen, sondern irgendwas Fieses. Scheuermittel oder so.

„Herr, soll Tiffy Medizin holen?", vernahm Draco das zittrige Stimmchen der kleinen Hauselfe. Er lachte kopfschüttelnd und sagte: „Nee, Tiffy. Alles bestens, du kannst gehen... es sei denn, du willst erleben, wie ich deiner Herrin gleich den Hintern versohle."

* * *

**So.**

**Als ich Hermines Traum geschrieben habe gings mir ganz schön mies. Ich hatte oft selber Tränen in den Augen, weil wie gesagt... lebhaftes Kopfkino, in die Person hineinversetzen, Gefühle verarbeiten etc.pp. ... ja es war nicht schön für mich sie so leiden zu lassen und Draco dann auch noch als Mörder dastehen zu lassen... nicht schön. Aber es trägt leider seinen Teil zur Geschichte bei, und die muss ja nun auch vollständig erzählt werden, nicht wahr? Genau!**

**Erleben wir beim nächsten Mal, wie die beiden sich den Weihnachtstag versüßen!**

**Update kommt keine Ahnung wann. Harret der Dinge. Es kommt jedenfalls.**

**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, hinterlasst mir ein Review und beantwortet mir die Frage, wann wir hier die 100 Reviews knacken.**

**Nennt mir einfach ein Datum, es ist wie Lotto nur kostenlos. Und der Sieger darf sich dann über ein kleines Geschenk freuen. Worum es sich dabei handelt verrate ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht.**

**Bedenkt Folgendes bei eurem Tipp: da ich nicht in regelmäßigen Abständen uploade und ihr nicht regelmäßig reviewt, ist es nicht so leicht einen Stichtag zu tippen! **

**Wenn dieses kleine Spiel gut ankommt, gedenke ich es zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt zu wiederholen. Es liegt an euch.**

**TBC und LG **

**eure Mel**

* * *

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG**

_Lest "Malfoy Island" von Arikaitas_

_Lest "Silencio" von Jean nin asar ahi smabell _

_Lest "Gequälte Seelen" von Cissylein_

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG**

* * *

**! R E V I E W !**

**P**

**U**

**S**

**H**

**D**

**A**

**B**

**U**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**N**

**! R E V I E W !**


	9. Kapitel 8

**Hier ist das langersehnte Kapitel, ich halte euch nicht mit langen Reden auf und wünsche erstmal viel Spaß!**

**Ich meine, ich hab eh schon alles irgendwann mal gesagt! Vielen Dank an euch alle, die jetzt so lange warten mussten und mir trotzdem treu geblieben sind. **

**Viel Freude,**

**eure Mel**

* * *

**26.Dezember 2002:**

Nur raus hier. Raus an die frische Luft und weg von diesem Widerling. Keine Minute länger als nötig mit ihm in einem Raum.

Hermine schlang hastig ihren Schal um den Hals und nahm der hinter ihr her trippelnden Tiffy den Mantel ab, zog ihn sich an, steuerte schnurstracks durch den Küchenausgang auf den Kräutergarten zu und knallte die Tür wütend ins Schloss.

Ein Versehen, sagte er. Pah!

Hermine schnaufte wütend und stapfte durch den Schnee aus dem Kräutergarten hinaus in den Garten, kickte kleine Schneebrocken durch die Gegend und zeigte im Affekt dem gesamten Häuserkomplex den Mittelfinger.

Ein Versehen.

Sie bekam es nicht auf. Sie hatte wirklich gedacht, Draco hätte sich Mühe gegeben, sich ein wenig engagiert und überhaupt einfach mal nur etwas Gutes getan. Wie sehr hatte sie sich doch mal wieder in ihn geirrt. Er würde sich niemals ändern. Niemals würde er einen Gedanken an sie verschwenden.

Als sie den schlimmen Albtraum hatte und er sich um sie gekümmert hat, schien es ihr wie ein Wunder. Aber wahrscheinlich war auch das alles nur Heuchelei. Wie die ganzen Geschenke, die er ihr gestern früh unter dem Weihnachtsbaum vor versammelter Mannschaft übergeben hatte, ohne einen blassen Schimmer, was sich überhaupt in den Paketen befand! Hermine wurde rasend.

Als sie ihn nach der Messe zur Rede stellte, hauptsächlich wegen der Unterwäsche, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und meinte es sei alles ein Versehen gewesen, er hätte Truke, einen seiner Hauselfen, mit den Weihnachtseinkäufen beauftragt, da er auf der Arbeit soviel zu tun hatte. Als ob er ihr jemals Unterwäsche schenken würde!?

Wozu hatte sie sich selbst denn all die Mühe gemacht? Warum hatte sie nicht auch Tiffy zum Einkaufen geschickt? Ach ja, um Peinlichkeiten zu vermeiden, richtig.

Und dann wurde die Szene sehr unschön. Gekränkt und mit Wuttränen in den Augen schmiss Hermine Draco das Seidennegligee ins Gesicht und beschimpfte ihn als unsensiblen, hirnlosen Weihnachtsgeschenkfreudeverderber.

Wie Draco nun einmal so war, ließ er sich das nicht wirklich gefallen und gab Hermine gleich Contra und beschmiss sie mit einer handvoll Bonbons, aus der Bonboniere, die zufällig neben ihm auf einer Anrichte stand.

Und so kam eins zum Anderen. Es flogen Porzellan, Kissen, Pumps, Bücher und weitere nicht niet und nagelfeste Gegenstände durch den Raum, untermalt von lautem Geschimpfe.

Irgendwann waren sie vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit ins Bett gegangen, ohne noch ein Wort miteinander zu sprechen.

Bis jetzt.

Und wahrscheinlich auch noch bis zum Frühstück, wo sie gezwungener Maßen wieder ein paar liebreizende Worte miteinander wechseln mussten. Falls Draco das Frühstück nicht verschlief. Aber das konnte ihr ja auch egal sein.

Während Hermine den Streit noch einmal Revue passieren lies, als sie den Weg zurück Richtung Kräutergarten ging, kam sie sich ein wenig kindisch vor.

Wir haben aber auch immer dermaßen stupide Gründe um uns zu streiten, das ist nicht normal, dachte Hermine und musste unweigerlich grinsen. Sie atmete die kühle Wintermorgenluft tief ein und reckte sich genüsslich. Jedenfalls wurden die Tage nicht langweilig, solange sie einen Grund zum Streiten fanden.

„Guten Morgen, Herm", kam es vom Portal her und Hermine zuckte erschrocken aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Ach, Ron, guten Morgen. Bist du auch schon auf den Beinen?"

Ron zuckte die Schultern und nickte in die Richtung aus der Hermine gerade wieder in den Kräutergarten getreten war.

„Lust, mich noch ne kleine Runde zu begleiten?"

Hermine überlegte kurz. Sie war ein wenig durchgefroren. Eine heiße Dusche wäre klasse. Dies war womöglich die einzige Gelegenheit ein paar Minuten alleine mit ihrem alten Freund zu verbringen und über alte Zeiten zu lachen. Außerdem würde er sie auf andere Gedanken bringen und sie von den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht ablenken.

„Klar, warum nicht?"

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch den Schnee in den Garten. Erst schweigend und auf ihre Füße starrend. Bis Ron auf einmal stehen blieb.

„Warte!"

Hermine drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um und ging ein paar Schritte zu ihm zurück.

Ron schaute sie verbittert an und senkte den Kopf.

"Du hast einmal zu mir gesagt, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat..."

"Ron!" flüsterte Hermine erschrocken - sie erinnerte sich an die unschöne Szene in der Küche von Fred und Georges damaligem Appartement.

"Gilt das auch für mich und nicht nur für Malfoy?" flüsterte er sie flehend an und eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange.

"Oh Ron...", seufzte Hermine und nahm ihren langjährigen Freund in die Arme. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Mit ihm durch den Schlossgarten zu schlendern und durch den unberührten Schnee zu laufen war an sich immer eine gute Idee gewesen. Schon zu Schulzeiten. Aber in ihrer aktuellen Verfassung und miserablen Laune von ihm am Portal abgefangen zu werden, und ihn zu begleiten, obwohl sie lieber alleine gewesen wäre...oder unter einer heißen Dusche... war gerade wohl zuviel verlangt. Anscheinend konnte Ronald Weasley es immer noch nicht verstehen.

„Ron, ich bin verheiratet!"

„Aber nicht glücklich, so wie mir das gestern Abend den Anschein gegeben hat!" erwiderte er trotzig und schniefte in den Ärmel seines Mantels. Es begann wieder zu schneien und die Schneeflocken verfingen sich in seinem roten Schopf und in Hermines braunen Locken. Nachdenklich schaute sie ihn an.

„In jeder Ehe gibt es ab und zu mal eine kleine Auseinandersetzung."

„Richtig, bis er dich irgendwann verprügelt oder dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt!" hyperventilierte Ron und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Arm aufs Haus.

„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Auseinandersetzungen beleben die Beziehung und wenn dich das doch eh alles stört, frage ich mich, warum du überhaupt mit hier her gekommen bist", wetterte Hermine sauer und genervt und stapfte schnaubend durch den Schnee davon Richtung Haus.

„Um mir Weihnachten im Kreise meiner Familie und Freunde zu verderben?" rief sie ihm ergänzend über die Schulter zu und stapfte weiter.

„Von meinem wohl ehemaligem besten Freund hätte ich so was nicht erwartet!" setzte sie weiter hinzu, blieb stehen, drehte sich um und schaute Ron funkelnd an.

Sein Gesicht war gerötet vor Kälte. Hermine sah Wut und Enttäuschung in seinen Augen blitzen und mit einem Mal taten ihr ihre Worte von eben leid. Ron hatte Recht, sie hatte sich gestern ausgiebig und ziemlich laut mit Draco gestritten, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Gäste im Haus waren und trotz der gewaltigen Dimension des Hauses etwas mitbekommen konnten. Nicht zuletzt dadurch, dass sich die Porträts der Urahnen mit einmischten und nun Klatsch und Tratsch über Hausherr und Hausherrin in jeder Ahnengalerie und Kunstsammlung im Hause ging, musste irgendjemand ja etwas mitbekommen. Die Szene in der sie Draco den Pumps an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte innerhalb einer Nacht bereits Kultstatus erlangt, und jedes Bild wollte es besser wissen.

Trotzdem musste Hermine weiterhin das Bild der liebenden Ehefrau aufrechterhalten. Vor Ronald Weasley war dies von höchster Priorität. Was war schon ein kleiner Streit, wenn man sich doch tief im Herzen liebte? Das schlechte Gewissen durchfuhr Hermine wieder, als sie Ron dort im Schnee stehen sah.

Denk an deine Zukunft, Hermine. Noch ein paar Tage und du kannst wieder du selbst sein und Draco aus dem Weg gehen. Zurück in deine Gemächer und dein Ding auf seine Kosten durchziehen.

Hermine wiederholte ihre Laudatio erneut in Gedanken und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, als Ron mit großen entschlossenen Schritten auf sie zu kam und sie am Handgelenk packte und sie zu sich zog.

„Da ich ja anscheinend kein Freund mehr bin, kann es mir ja letztendlich auch egal sein, was du von mir denkst!" grollte er mit rauer Stimme und gerunzelter Stirn.

Hermine durchzuckte ein Gefühl von aufkeimender Angst. Was in Merlins Namen tat er da?

Ron packte ihr Handgelenk fester und vergrub seine freie Hand in ihren Locken und erstickte Hermines protestierenden Schrei in einem heftigen Kuss.

Hermine wand sich in seinem Griff und versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien.

Wenn sie jemand hier sah! Wenn Draco sie sehen würde! Das wäre glatter Ehebruch und er würde sie vor die Tür setzen können, ohne dass sie jemals einen Sickel von ihm sehen würde! Hermine wurde panisch. Das war so gar nicht Rons Art, sich einfach zu nehmen was er wollte. Sie war eine verheiratete Frau, und wollte es schließlich auch nicht! Oder etwa doch? Überraschender weise musste Hermine feststellen, wie sie unbewusst Rons Kuss erwiderte und sich ein seliger Seufzer ihrer Kehle entglitt, als er ihren Schal beiseite schob um ihren Hals zu liebkosen. Ihre Brustwarzen kribbelten, ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und ein heißer Schwall Gefühle ergoss sich durch ihren Körper durch zwischen ihre Beine. Hermine stöhnte leise und verfluchte ihr aufkommendes schlechtes Gewissen.

Ron schob sie weiter küssend durch den Kräutergarten Richtung Dienstboteneingang und in den kalten Flur zum Küchentrakt.

Wenn sie nur nicht erwischt wurden! Aber dieses Gefühl hatte sie schon so lange nicht mehr erlebt,... aber es durfte nicht geschehen!

Hermine stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen Ron und keuchte: „Nein! Das darf ich nicht, das will ich nicht!"

„Doch, du willst" raunte Ron ihr mit ernster und bestimmter Miene zu und drückte sie unter immer leiser werdendem Protest in den erstbesten Raum hinein und schloss hinter sich die Tür ab.

* * *

**25. Dezember 2002:**

Um Punkt neun Uhr saßen alle in der großen Halle. Die Weasleys in einem großen Haufen links neben dem prachtvoll geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, Patrick und Carol gemeinsam auf der Couch und Jeanis wie hingemalt auf dem Divan. Cecile stolperte durch einen großen Berg von Geschenken und quietschte vergnügt über das bunte Chaos. Hermine und Draco hatten in der Mitte auf dem Boden Platz genommen und grinsten einander an. Wenn man es nicht besser wusste, glaubte man glatt, die beiden wären heillos in einander verliebt. Bis auf Ginny Weasley wusste es auch niemand besser.

„Alle da? Können wir mit der Bescherung anfangen?" eiferte Ginny und schaute gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen in die Runde.

„Kleinen Moment", zwinkerte Hermine und holte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Die Spitze des Stabes fing an zu glühen und mit einem Ruck blies Hermine darüber.

Funken stoben empor und verteilten sich wie ein kleines Feuerwerk in der großen Halle. Cecile gab ein freudiges Quieken von sich und schnappte erfolglos nach den leise fallenden Funken. Wie goldene Sterne lagen die Funken nun auf dem Boden, den Geschenken und dem Christbaum. Draco musste unweigerlich feststellen, dass einige der Funken in den Haaren hängen geblieben waren, was bei Hermine einen fast heilig anmutenden Schein um ihren Kopf verursachte. Ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken herunter und er wandte schnell den Blick von ihr ab. Die Frauen seufzten herzzerreißend als es schließlich weiterhin goldene und silberne Funken schneite und auch in den Augen der anwesenden Männer lag ein verträumter Glanz.

Strahlend wandte sich Hermine zu den Anwesenden um sagte: „Frohe Weihnachten! Ran an die Geschenke!"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen sprangen Fred und George von der Couch auf und stürzten sich auf den Geschenkeberg, Ginny eineinviertel Sekunde später im Schlepptau. Ron schlurfte hinter seinen Eltern her zum Baum, die sich eng umschlungen einen Weg durch die Geschenke zu ihrem Haufen bahnten. Er schaute mit missmutigem Blick auf Hermine und Draco, die sich gegenseitig Geschenke gaben. Hermine schaute Draco belustigt an und schmunzelte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vor sich hin als sie sein Päckchen entgegen nahm.

Ron schien es, als würde sie nicht allzu viel erwarten und als wäre sie überrascht genug, überhaupt ein Päckchen zu erhalten. Dann geriet Carol in sein Blickfeld, die sich mit Patrick zu den beiden Gastgebern gesellte und Ron machte sich schließlich daran, seine eigenen Geschenke auszupacken. Da war nicht wirklich was Berauschendes dabei: ein Strickpulli – wie jedes Jahr, ein Paar neue Hosen, ein Buch über die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaften und ihre Helden und ein nigelnagelneues gläsernes Zauberschachspiel – Rons Kinnlade klappte nach unten hin weg.

„Uh! Oh mein Gott!" japste Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich voller Neugierde auf sie. Ron betrachte den gläsernen Springer in seiner Hand und schaute wieder zu Hermine. Ob das Schachspiel von ihr war?

„Oh... äh... das... das solltest du hier doch gar nicht kriegen!" stammelte Draco verlegen und stülpte den Deckel wieder auf den Karton, den Hermine soeben geöffnet hatte. Patrick und Carol schauten mit geröteten Wangen einander an und konnten sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Hermine würde am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.

Grinsend schaute Ginny zu ihr hinüber, die anscheinend alles mitbekommen hatte. Die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen richtete sich wieder ihren eigenen Geschenken zu, doch Ginny schlenderte zu Draco, Hermine, ihren Eltern und Jeanis herüber.

„Also vor mir brauchst du dich nicht für deine Geschenke zu schämen, Herm!" zwinkerte sie und hob den Deckel der Büchse der Pandora einen Zentimeter an. Hermine knallte sofort mit der Hand darauf und verschloss ihr Geschenk so wieder.

„Finger weg!" zischte Hermine gereizt und funkelte Draco böse an. Kaum merklich zuckte er die Schultern, als wüsste er nicht, wie der Inhalt in das Geschenk gekommen war.

„Ach, Kinder... es ist doch nichts dabei", versuchte Carol ihre Tochter ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Es ist doch normal in einer Ehe, dass man sich Unterwäsche schenkt – "

„JA!" entfuhr es Hermine schrill und etwas leiser sagte sie dann: „Aber diese Unterwäsche hätte man mir nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft überreichen müssen!"

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, es ist ein Versehen!" konterte Draco zurück und sah sie trotzig an. „Denkst du ich will uns beide hier zum Deppen machen? Da, jetzt nimm eins der anderen Geschenke und gib Ruhe!"

Patzig schob er ihr einen kleinen Haufen an Geschenken rüber. Hermines Augen wurden groß vor Verwunderung. So viele Geschenke hatte sie nun nicht erwartet. Ohne weiteren Kommentar packte sie Dracos Geschenke aus und konnte einen ehrlich Anflug von Freude nicht unterdrücken. Im ersten Päckchen befand sich eine neue Schreibfeder mit Seltenheitszertifikat.

„Damit du nicht mit diesen Einheits-Ministerium-Federn deine wichtige Arbeit erledigen musst", kommentierte Draco dieses Geschenk. Hermine nahm die Feder in ihre Schreibhand und schrieb ein paar imaginäre Worte in die Luft. Sie ließ sich perfekt halten.

„Oh, ich danke dir, sie ist wundervoll!" sagte Hermine und strahlte Draco an. Er schenkte ihr tatsächlich Dinge, die sie brauchen konnte! Er hatte sich wirklich Gedanken über ihre Geschenke gemacht und nicht einfach irgendetwas gekauft. Aber was bezweckte er mit der Unterwäsche? Verstohlen schielte Hermine zu dem verstoßenen Päckchen herüber. Später würde sie sich darum kümmern. Die Neugierde über diesen Hauch von nichts, welches sie von ihrem verhassten Ehemann geschenkt bekommen hatte, war zu groß. Aber wenn er sich Gedanken um die Geschenke gemacht hatte, dann hatte er doch bestimmt auch hier einen wohl überlegten Schritt gemacht?

Hermines Gedanken befanden sich in einer Art Endlosschleife, als sie das nächste Päckchen von Draco öffnete.

„Sag mal..." stotterte Hermine beim Betrachten des Inhalts. „Sind die wirklich für mich?"

„Aber natürlich!" säuselte Draco zustimmend und warf einen Blick in das Päckchen. An seinem Blick konnte Hermine allerdings erkennen, dass Draco selber nicht auf den Inhalt vorbereitet war. Verstört blickte Draco auf das kostbare Collier, die dazugehörigen Ohrringe und den funkelnden Armreif.

Carol seufzte theatralisch und schaute Patrick ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an, warum er ihr nie ein so kostbares Geschenk gemacht hatte. Dieser räusperte sich nur viel sagend und packte seine Geschenke weiter aus.

Hermine fixierte Draco mit ihrem Blick und wurde innerlich ein wenig wütend. Wieso hatte er so reagiert? Hatte er mit etwas anderem gerechnet? War dieses Geschenk gar nicht von ihm? Draco schaute Hermine verwundert an und zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Was?" flüsterte Hermine säuerlich Draco ins Ohr.

„Ich bin verwirrt, es ist nicht das was ich in Auftrag gegeben hatte", flüsterte Draco zurück und setzte prompt ein gespieltes Lächeln auf, als Carol ihm sein Geschenk überreichte.

„Nur eine Kleinigkeit, wir wussten ja nicht genau, was du so magst!" erklärte Carol als Draco eine riesige Schachtel an erlesenen Pralinen auspackte, nebst einer Flasche alten Rotweins.

„Oh, genau mein Geschmack! Ich danke euch!" antwortete Draco höflich und schob sich selbst und Hermine gleich ein paar der Pralinen in den Rachen. Hermine kaute schnaufend auf der Praline herum und schaute Draco immer noch wütend an.

„Was hattest du denn genau in Auftrag gegeben?"

„Das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht jetzt erzählen! Hier läuft eh einiges schief" erklärte Draco und betrachtete grübelnd den Haufen Geschenke, den Hermine noch von ihm bekommen sollte. Zähneknirschend überreichte Hermine Draco einen Haufen aus fünf Geschenken.

„Es soll ja nicht so einseitig wirken" bemerkte sie schnippisch und lächelte ihn herzzereißend an, als sie merkte wie Molly Weasley sie und Draco eingehend betrachtete. Hermine riss sich nun zusammen, sie konnte sich jetzt nicht den Fehler erlauben, dass alles auffliegen würde.

Draco bedankte sich mit einem knappen Kuss auf Hermines Wange. Ein Kribbeln blieb zurück, welches Hermine unter ihren gegenwärtigen Gefühlen allerdings unterdrückte. Ignorierte.

Ausmerzte.

Eliminierte.

Hier gab es keine wahren Gefühle!

Obwohl es den Anschein hatte, dass selbst Draco sich über ihre Geschenke freute. Ein neues magisches Adressbuch mit ungeheuer viel Speicherkapazität, wichtig für den wohl am meisten gefürchteten und bekanntesten Immobilienmakler der englischen Zaubererwelt. Darin konnte er alle Adressen seines Imperiums eintragen und die Post It – Welle in seinem Büro würde endlich abebben. Hermine konnte nie verstehen, wieso Draco so ein Fan von ihren Post Its geworden war, war ihm doch alles was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte immer zuwider. Ebenso freute er sich über den neuen magischen Füller, der sowohl mit normaler Tinte schrieb, sie aber auch unter Aufsagen einer Formel in unsichtbare Tinte verwandeln konnte. Dies hatte zum Effekt, dass er mit normaler Tinte schreiben konnte, die Briefe aber nur vom jeweiligen Empfänger gelesen werden konnte und der Füller das Geschriebene für alle anderen automatisch verschlüsselte und unlesbar machte. Und für den Fall, dass der Brief nie ankommen würde, wurde eine Sicherheitskopie des Geschriebenen abgespeichert und somit ließ sich jedes geschriebene Wort reproduzieren.

Hermine erlebte die restliche Bescherung fast wie in Trance. Sie nahm kaum noch wahr, wie Draco ein Geschenk nach dem nächsten auspackte und sich höflich bei ihr bedankte, sie der Form halber gelegentlich in den Arm nahm und drückte und lässig mit den Anwesenden Gästen plauderte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um seine Reaktion, seine Bemerkung und seine Geschenke.

Ein Draco Malfoy würde sie niemals mit derartigen Geschenken überhäufen. Selbst wenn sie seine Traumfrau der ersten Stunde gewesen wäre, würde er nicht karrenweise Päckchen für sie unter den Baum befördern.

„Hermine!"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als die Weasley-Zwillinge sich neben sie setzten; einer links und einer rechts.

„Hermine, wir freuen uns, Weihnachten und Sylvester mit dir verbringen zu dürfen!" erklärte George. Zumindest meinte sie, es wäre George. Aber das war ja eh egal.

„Richtig!", bestätigte Fred seinen Bruder grinsend. „Und deswegen haben wir dieses Jahr ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für dich."

„Ah ja", sagte Hermine skeptisch und schaute die beiden abwechselnd fragend an. Das konnte irgendwie nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Tadaaaa!" riefen beide aus einem Munde und Fred überreichte Hermine ein Schuhkarton großes Päckchen.

„Wow, Jungs, danke!" stammelte sie verwirrt. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Was würde das geben? Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Draco hinüber, der sich gerade mit seiner Cousine beschenkte und sie nun auch nicht weiter beachtete. Der Gedanke über sein seltsames Verhalten löste sich für den Moment in Luft auf und Hermine begann vorsichtig die Schleife zu lösen.

„Nun mach schon!" drängte George sie und wurde immer zappeliger.

Hermine nahm den Deckel vom Karton und starrte in sein Inneres. Es lag ein rosa Ei mit roten Sprenkeln darin, welches eine ungeheure Wärme ausstrahlte.

Fred und George schien fast die Brust vor Stolz zu platzen. Erwartungsvoll schauten sie Hermine an.

„Das ist doch kein Drachenei?" flüsterte sie entsetzt. „Paragraph 429, des Gesetzes zur Haltung magischer Wesen untersagt dies strengstens! Ich arbeite im Ministerium und habe zu achten, dass diese Gesetze und all das auch eingehalten werden, und das wisst ihr auch!"

„Aber natürlich!" entgegnete George.

„Und es ist kein Drachenei!" bestätigte Fred.

„Warte noch eine Woche, dann schlüpft das erste Chaflyra, das die Welt je gesehen hat und es wird dir gehören!"

„Was bitte ist ein Chaflyra?", fragte Hermine einsilbig und mit aufkeimenden Magenschmerzen.

„Unser neuster Streich!"

„Das dachte ich mir fast!", zischte Hermine panisch.

„Eine neuartige Kreuzung aus Chimäre und Hauskatze, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Genetisch noch ein wenig verändert, damit sie nicht den Hang zum Töten haben und natürlich extrem niedlich aussehen. Sonst würde niemand so ein Tier haben wollen", erklärte Fred und strahlte über beide Backen.

„Super. Und eigentlich will ich dieses Tier auch nicht haben!" entgegnete Hermine und packte den Deckel wieder auf den Karton. „Wir haben Hauselfen, Pferde und einen Poltergeist. Das reicht!"

„Das kannst du uns nicht antun!" heulten beide gleichzeitig auf und schauten Hermine mit tellergroßen Augen an.

„Ihr habt Platz, das Tier ist ungefährlich, und über Krummbein bist du mittlerweile auch hinweg", zählte George auf.

„Öffne dich für ein neues Haustier, Hermine", flehte Fred und fasste sie beschwörend bei der Schulter.

Einen Moment lang starrte Hermine beide giftig an. Aber auch nur für einen Moment.

„Na gut, ich werde ja sehen, was passiert, wenn es schlüpft."

„Großartig, Hermine, wir wussten, dass du unser Geschenk annehmen wirst!" jubelten Fred und George.

„Trotzdem prüfe ich bei Gelegenheit gleich noch mal die Rechtsordnung, hört ihr?!"

Beide nickten und gingen zufrieden pfeifend zum Sofa und nahmen dort Platz. Fred unterhielt sich mit Ron, der immer noch die einzelnen Figuren seines Zauberschachspiels begutachtete. George allerdings konnte seinen Blick nicht von Jeanis wenden, die immer noch freudestrahlend mit Draco Geschenke austauschte. Voller Enthusiasmus setzte sie ihm einen Federkopfschmuck der Maya auf, den er kopfschüttelnd und genervt wieder abnahm und ihr aufsetzte.

„Damit mache ich mich hier nur zum Deppen, Jeanis", erklärte er.

„Aber das ist ein Geschenk von Mutli Cacun, dem Anführer der Maya!" entrüstete sich Jeanis und verschränkte patzig die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir sind hier aber nicht in deinem südamerikanischem Dschungel, wo die Wilden hausen und das Flohnetzwerk erst noch neu erfunden werden muss, sondern im fortschrittlichem England", antwortete Draco gereizt und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust.

„Willst du mich etwa eine Wilde nennen?" empörte sich Jeanis mit verzogenem Gesicht und fuchtelte mit der Faust vor Dracos ausdruckslosem Gesicht umher.

„Deinem Verhalten nach zu urteilen liege ich damit wohl auch richtig", bemerkte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Jeanis knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen und Draco wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt am liebsten mit dem Geschenkband erdrosseln würde und sich nur beherrschte, weil so viele Zauberer anwesend waren.

„Ich muss dich gleich mal sprechen", sagte Hermine ernst zu Draco und setzte sich mit dem Chaflyra-Ei zu ihm und Jeanis.

„Was hast du da, Hermine?" fragte Jeanis neugierig und zeigte auf das Ei.

„Das wird sich in etwa einer Woche herausstellen", seufzte sie.

Stirnrunzelnd nahm Draco Hermine das Ei aus der Hand.

„Spuckt es Feuer?"

„Angeblich nein."

„Wird es groß?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Beißt es?"

„Keine Ahnung."

„Kann es mein Haus, meine Familie und die gesamte Menschheit vernichten?"

„Vielleicht kann es unser Haus, unsere Familie und die gesamte Menschheit vernichten."

„Kann es –"

„ – mein Gott, Draco, ich weiß es nicht!"

„Warum ist es dann noch hier?" stellte er mit Entsetzen fest und hielt das Ei von sich weg, als wäre es eine tickende Zeitbombe. Hermine nahm es ihm wieder aus der Hand.

„Weil es mein Geschenk ist, und ich es von Fred und George angenommen habe!"

„Weasleys... Ich sag dir eins, Hermine", flüsterte Draco in verschwörerischem Ton. „Ein Weasley wird uns noch einmal ins Verderben stürzen!"

„Sind wir ein bisschen paranoid?" sagte Hermine mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Jeanis kicherte amüsiert und schaute zu den Verderbnis bringenden Personen herüber. Allerdings blieben ihre Blicke an George Weasley hängen, den sie wohl als einzige Anwesende in diesem Raum von seinem Zwillingsbruder unterscheiden konnte.

* * *

**TBC natürlich... **

Ja, meine Güte, was ist da nur passiert...

- und was wird nun noch alles passieren? Probleme über Probleme...

Wir werden es erfahren... bleibt dabei! ;)

Beim nächsten Mal löse ich das Gewinnspiel auf.

Das nächste Mal wird irgendwann im Oktober sein, da ich im September umziehe und noch nicht weiß wie das mit Internet und Zeit läuft.

Jedenfalls wisst ihr nun schonmal Bescheid!!

Bye bye, eure Mel

* * *

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG**

_Lest eine weitere Zusammenarbeit von Jean nin asar ahi smabell und meiner einer:_

**Which and Chips**

_Lest "_**Speeded Scribber**_" von Jean nin asar ahi smabell_

**WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG - WERBUNG**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	10. Kapitel 9

_Lang, lang ists her und viele haben schon gar nicht mehr an eine Fortsetzung geglaubt. Aber hier ist sie!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen,  
Eure Mel_

* * *

„Wage es ja nicht noch einmal, Hand an meine Frau zu legen!"

Wutentbrannt und mit funkelndem Blick kniete Draco Malfoy auf Ronald Weasleys Brustkorb. Dieser schnappte vergebens nach Luft und versuchte seinen Gegner von sich runter zu bugsieren.

„Lass mich!", japste Ron. „Sie wollte es doch nicht anders!"

Mit voller Wucht schlug Draco ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Er konnte seine Wut nicht mehr kontrollieren und ächzte und schnaufte und versuchte den aufkeimenden Adrenalinschub zu unterdrücken. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich und für einen kurzen Moment überkam ihn das Verlangen, einen Unverzeihlichen auf den unter ihm Liegenden abzufeuern.

„Weasley, wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich?"

Energisch stand Draco auf und begab sich zu seiner Frau, die schluchzend und wie paralysiert in der Ecke stand. Ihr Haar war zersaust, ihr Gesicht gerötet, die Augen vom Weinen dick angeschwollen. Hermines unordentliche Kleidung verriet die Tatsache, dass jemand handgreiflich geworden war. Dieser jemand war niemand anderes als ihr bester Freund Ronald Weasley. Verbittert und verständnislos Hermines Entscheidung gegenüber, den Rest ihres Lebens mit niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy zu verbringen.

Draco legte seinen Arm um die total verstörte Hermine und drückte sie leicht an sich. Mechanisch vergrub Hermine ihr Gesicht an Dracos Schulter. Wie betäubt starrte Ron die beiden an und stammelte wirre Worte vor sich her. Die malfoy'schen Ahnen hatten sich bereits alle in ein Gemälde gezwängt, um mit zu bekommen, was ihrem Nachkömmling und seiner zu allem Übel muggelstämmigen Frau widerfahren war.

Hätte die Hauselfe Knut nicht per Zufall mitbekommen, wie seine Herrin von dem komischen Mann in eine Kammer gedrängt wurde, hätte das Unheil wohl seinen Lauf genommen. Im Allgemeinen recht langsam und arbeitsscheu, sind in dieser Situation alle Alarmglocken und Reflexe Knuts ans Tageslicht getreten.

„Du wolltest es nicht...", flüsterte Ron mehr zu sich selbst als zu der eigentlich Angesprochenen.

„Weasley, Hermine und ich sind verheiratet. Wir haben uns ewige Treue geschworen. Abgesehen davon, dass meine Frau mir auch die Treue hält, hätte mit Sicherheit der unbrechbare Schwur seine doch sehr unschönen Konsequenzen mit sich gezogen!"

„Ja", stammelte Ron und rieb sich seine angeschwollene Wange. „Aber ihr liebt euch doch gar nicht wirklich, das sagen alle! Ich dachte – „

„ – denken war noch nie deine Stärke, Weasley. Nicht jeder muss sich gleich in einer Beziehung oder Ehe dämliche Spitznamen verpassen oder sich dem anderen in irgendeiner Art und Weise unterwerfen."

Draco merkte, wie er sich langsam beruhigte. Zwar war er immer noch in Rage und ließ jedes einzelne Wort, das seine Lippen verließ, auf Ron niederschmettern, aber was anderes hatte er ja nun auch nicht verdient. Zumindest konnte er ihm endlich mal richtig die Meinung geigen und da Ron sich hier auf extrem feindlichem Terrain befand, einen sehr großen Fehler begangen hatte und Draco diesen Kerl eh schon längst vor die Tür hatte setzen wollen, waren die Vorraussetzungen einfach zu perfekt. Ungeachtet dessen musste sich Draco eingestehen, dass seine Wut über den Vorfall nicht geheuchelt war. Ihm tat Hermine schon ein bisschen leid, wer will schon von einem Wiesel betatscht werden? Jedenfalls machte sie nicht den Eindruck, als hätte sie von sich aus die Situation heraufbeschworen. Draco fühlte berechtigten Groll in seiner Bauchgegend. Abgesehen davon, dass seine Frau Hermine hieß und muggelstämmig war, sie war SEINE Frau. Und er hatte das alleinige Recht sie anzufassen, zu ärgern, zu küssen und was auch immer. Und ein Ronald Weasley konnte nicht ganz sauber ticken, wenn er die Ehre eines Draco Malfoy und die seiner Frau beschmutzte.

„Ja, wir haben uns gestern Abend gestritten. Weiß ja auch mittlerweile das ganze Haus! Na und? Ich finde mit Hermine kann man sich super streiten, interessante Diskussionen und Wortgefechte führen und schau an, Weasley, schadet das unserer Beziehung? Ich finde, das macht es nur noch interessanter, wenn man auch in schwierigen Situationen seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen kann! Und wenn du Hermine jemals richtig gekannt hättest, dann wüsstest du, wie gerne diese Frau diskutiert und versucht ihre Meinung durchzusetzen."

Draco hätte noch eine stundenlange Laudatio halten können, und wäre gerne noch zu dem Punkt gekommen, an dem er von seiner beschmutzten Ehre erzählen würde und Ronald Weasley von seinen Länderein verweist und Hausverbot erteilt. Überraschender Weise kam dies von seiner bis jetzt stillen Frau, die sich wohl langsam wieder gefangen hatte.

„Ron, ich will dass du unser Haus verlässt."

„Hermine, ich... es tut mir leid!"

Hermine kämpfte jegliche Mitleidsgefühle, die in solchen Situationen immer in ihr aufwallten, nieder und schüttelte den Kopf. Hatte sie ihm nicht deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie seine amourösen Absichten nicht teilte? Der überraschende Kuss im Kräutergarten von ihm und das vorangegangene Geständnis seinerseits verwirrten sie so oder so schon zur Genüge. Zudem war sie hin und her gerissen was ihre aktuellen Gefühle anbelangte. Sie war positiv überrascht von Dracos energischem Einschreiten und gerührt von seinem Gefühlsausbruch. Aber was, wenn das alles nur gespielt war? Damit musste sie natürlich auch rechnen. Falls dem so war, hatte Draco nämlich eine schauspielerische Glanzleistung abgeliefert, die sie solange glauben würde, bis das Gegenteil bewiesen war. Und das Gefühl, das hier mit einherging, gab Hermine die Gewissheit doch keinen so großen Fehler mit dem Deal begangen zu haben.

„Entschuldige bitte Hermine, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid", sagte Ron mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick. Es schien ihm wirklich das Herz zu zerreißen. Langsam stand er auf und ordnete seine Kleidung. An Draco gewandt sagte er: „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und hoffe ihr könnt mir irgendwann verzeihen. Du kannst dich sehr glücklich schätzen, dass eine Frau wie Hermine dich liebt und an deiner Seite alt werden will. Aber ich muss das erst noch für mich so akzeptieren. Dazu sind die ganzen Dinge, die du unter dem Imperius deines Vaters gesagt und getan hast, für mich noch zu präsent, als dass ich das alles so vergessen könnte."

Dracos Augenbraue zuckte leicht bei Rons letztem Satz und er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Weise Worte, Weasley. Wir werden nie die besten Freunde sein, und nach dieser Aktion hier erst recht nicht, aber wenn meine Frau dich weiterhin als Freund haben möchte, dann akzeptiere ich das. Schließlich hab ich ja auch zugestimmt, dass deine ganze Sippschaft hier bei uns über die Feiertage residieren darf und glaub mir, das wäre mir alleine im Traum nicht eingefallen!"

Draco stutzte leicht und blickte zu Hermine herab, die sich bei ihm eingehakt hatte und mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm aufschaute.

„Anscheinend stehe ich jetzt unter deinem Imperius, siehst was das für böse Konsequenzen für dich hat?"

Rons Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Dieser Witz ging eindeutig auf seine Kosten, aber er hatte es sich selbst zu zuschreiben.

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, was muss ich hören?! Was für eine Schande! Wie konntest du nur?"

Mrs. Weasley kam wie eine Rakete um die Ecke geschossen. Dicht hinter ihr folgten Arthur, Ginny, Fred und George, sowie Jeanis Malfoy und Hermines Eltern. In den Gemälden purzelten aufgeregt quasselnde Ahnen durcheinander, die die Familienmitglieder aus sämtlichen Ecken des Schlosses zusammengetrommelt hatten. Jeder wollte es natürlich besser wissen.

„Ihr lebt ja noch?" fragte Ginny mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und erntete fragende Blicke von Draco, Hermine und Ron.

„Sieht ganz so aus, Weasley, du bist wahrhaftig ein intelligentes Mädchen. Drei lebende Menschen, und du hast es erkannt!" spottete Draco und Ginny streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Mrs. Weasley griff sich theatralisch ans Herz und folgte Carol Granger zu Hermine. Hermine wurde in ihre mütterlichen Arme gedrückt und hörte, wie die beiden Frauen durcheinander auf sie einredeten, wie froh sie wären, dass ihr kein Haar gekrümmt wurde.

„Was wurden euch eigentlich für Horrormärchen erzählt?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Blut", schoss es aus Fred hervor.

„Vergewaltigung", folgte es von George.

„Mord", schloss Jeanis mit dunkler Stimme und funkelte Ron mit bösem Blick an.

„Und was hat unser Sohn nun wirklich verbrochen?" fragte Arthur Weasley vorsichtig.

Sensationslustig schaute die Gruppe auf die drei. In den Gemälden drängelte und ruckelte ebenfalls ein Ahne den anderen weg, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Hermine kam sich gerade vor wie bei einer Pressekonferenz, es fehlte nur das Blitzlichtgewitter.

„Ich habe Mist gebaut und es tut mir wahnsinnig leid" sagte Ron und man sah ihm an, dass er allen Mut zusammen sammelte den aufbringen konnte. „Ich habe noch nicht wirklich verstanden, dass Hermine und ich nicht mehr als Freunde sein können. Verstehen, dass Malfoy der Mann an ihrer Seite ist... das kann ich im Moment auch nicht... ich werde erst einmal in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren und mich mal zur Besinnung rufen."

Alle Augenpaare klebten an Rons Lippen, als er sein Bekenntnis von sich gab. Mrs. Weasley schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Am liebsten würde sie auf der Stelle im Erdboden versinken, so sehr schämte sie sich gerade für ihren Jüngsten.

„Hermine, ich hoffe wir können trotz allem noch irgendwie Freunde bleiben..."

Er schaute sie mit flehendem Blick an. Hermine zog den Mantel enger um sich und schaute Ron traurig an.

„Das hoffe ich auch", antwortete Hermine und griff nach Dracos Hand.

* * *

„Schließ sofort die Tür wieder auf Ronald Weasley, du bist nicht bei Sinnen!", befahl Hermine mit einem leichten Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Das war doch nicht mehr ihr Freund Ronald Weasley?

„Den Teufel werd ich tun Hermine! Einmal in meinem Leben will ich eine Chance nicht ungenutzt lassen."

Er griff mit einer Schnelligkeit nach ihr, der sich Hermine nicht entziehen konnte. Wieder krallte er seine Finger in ihr Haar und hielt ihren Kopf fest, während er ihr einen schmerzhaften Kuss auf ihre Lippen drückte. Hermine schluchzte auf und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft gegen Ron, der ihr nur die Arme auf dem Rücken verdrehte und mit seiner freien Hand eine Wanderung unter ihre Kleidung vornahm.

„Lass mich los!" brüllte Hermine und versuchte nach ihm zu treten.

„Sei still und stell dich nicht so an, du wolltest es doch sonst auch immer!" fauchte Ron sie wütend an. „Und jetzt, endlich, endlich, gehen alle deine Träume in Erfüllung!"

„Du gehörst ins St. Mungo, du Irrer! Lass mich los!" schrie sie Ron an und wand sich in seinem festen Griff.

Die aufkeimenden Lustgefühle ob seines Kusses von vorhin waren Furcht und Angst gewichen. Wie hatte sie nur für einen kurzen Moment so etwas wie Verlangen spüren können? Sie hatte doch schon seit so langer Zeit nur noch freundschaftliche Gefühle für Ron gehegt. Verwirrung machte sich zusätzlich noch in ihrem Gefühlschaos breit. Ein Kuss, ein einfacher Kuss. Natürlich ist es schön geküsst zu werden. Doch hatte sie nicht die ganze Zeit über nur Draco im Hinterkopf gehabt? Ihren Ehemann? Den sie eigentlich gar nicht liebte? Der, der sie heute Nacht unter dem Mistelzweig geküsst hatte? Flüchtig, aber doch voller Zärtlichkeit?

Hermine wurde wahnsinnig unter Rons fordernden Berührungen und weinte leise vor sich hin. Wie konnte so etwas passieren und wie konnte sie so kraftlos sein? Verkrampft verharrte sie in ihrer Position und spürte Rons heißen Atem an ihrer Wange. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf und sie hörte sich selbst wie aus einer anderen Welt um Hilfe rufen. Rons Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund und erstickte ihren Hilferuf. Sie schloss die Augen und resignierte.

* * *

Das Frühstück wurde bereits ohne Ron eingenommen. Eine lastende Stille schwebte über ihren Köpfen und man hörte nur die leisen Geräusche, die die Hauselfen mit dem Geschirr machten. Molly Weasley fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl nach dieser Situation mit Draco und Hermine an einem Tisch sitzen zu müssen. Die beiden schwiegen ebenfalls und tauschten ab und an ein paar Blicke miteinander.

„Also, dass muss man mir jetzt noch mal erklären", brach Jeanis die unheimliche Stille. Sie hatte nun definitiv genug von dieser dämlichen Schweigerei.

„ Du warst mal mit diesem Ron liiert, Hermine, und du konntest ihn noch nie leiden, Draco?"

„Hier geht's um Gefühle, das verstehst du nicht, Jeanis", fauchte Draco seine Cousine an, die nur genervt ihre Augen verdrehte.

„Wieso, ich hatte auch schon Freunde und war verliebt", entgegnete sie achselzuckend.

„Ja, aber die jetzige Situation ist eine vollkommen verquere Geschichte!"

„George, bitte schnell und stichpunktartig den Sachverhalt", kommandierte Jeanis mit todernstem Blick den unter ihren Worten zusammenzuckenden George Weasley.

„Ron-Harry-Hermine-Schulfreunde-Ron von Anfang an in Hermine verliebt-kleiner Feigling-Draco-dein Cousin-Hermines Mann-während der Schule erklärter Feind von Harry und somit auch von Hermine und Ron- Ron und Draco Hass- Drama- Hermine hat Feind geheiratet."

George schnappte nach Luft und schaute mit gerötetem Kopf in die Runde.

„Danke George", schmunzelte Jeanis und zwinkerte ihm zu. Georges Kopf wurde noch um eine Nuance röter.

„Wenn ihr euch nicht leiden könnt, warum hast du ihn denn dann hier her eingeladen?", fragte Jeanis Draco und richtete sich augenblicklich noch an Molly Weasley: „Nichts für ungut, aber das musste ich jetzt einfach fragen."

Mrs. Weasley seufzte nur und schaute Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn genauso erwartungsvoll an, wie die anderen. Draco hingegen fixierte Jeanis mit seinem Blick wie eine Katze ihr Mäuseopfer.

„Da ich gerne ehrlich sein möchte, bitte ich gleich vorweg bei unseren Weasley-Gästen um Verzeihung", räusperte Draco sich. Er schaute die Weasleys mit gemischten Gefühlen an. Merlin, wie abstoßend er diese Familie doch eigentlich fand. Und dann noch das Sahnehäubchen von Ron heute früh, er riss sich mal wieder am Riemen.

„Meine liebe Frau hat mir gegenüber den Wunsch geäußert im Kreise ihrer Familie und Freunde das Weihnachtsfest zu feiern. Diesem Wunsch bin ich einfach nur nachgekommen."

An die Weasleys gerichtet meinte er noch leicht trotzig: „Jedenfalls habe ich mir nichts zu schulden kommen lassen!"

„Ja, du hast Recht!"

Fred sprang von seinem Platz auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, so dass die Teller klapperten.  
„Draco, hör zu, ich will auch ehrlich sein und ich denke, ich spreche im Namen aller hier anwesenden Weasleys, wenn ich dir sage, dass auch wir zunächst nicht einzuordnen wussten, wie wir mit dieser neuen Situation umzugehen haben."

Raunen und zustimmendes Nicken aus der Weasley-Ecke. Ginny schaute Draco prüfend mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. Sie ließ sich allerdings nichts von ihrem Insiderwissen anmerken.

Hermines Eltern schienen förmlich die Luft anzuhalten. Eine Debatte unter Zauberern hatten sie bisher noch nicht wirklich mitverfolgt. Ob außer Worten auch noch Zauber fliegen würden?

„Wir alle schämen uns für das, was hier geschehen ist", fuhr Fred fort, „ aber niemand konnte auch nur ansatzweise ahnen, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Ron und Hermine waren die besten Freunde, und ja, Ron hatte immer ein paar Gefühle mehr für Hermine übrig, aber wie gesagt... mehr als uns entschuldigen können wir auch nicht."

„Ron ist fort", nahm George nun das Wort auf, „ und er hat es sich ja auch selbst zuzuschreiben. Und unser aller Zweifel betreffend eurer spontanen Eheschließung, waren ja nun auch berechtigt."

„Betonung liegt auf WAREN!" ereiferte sich Fred nun weiter. „Unser kleiner Bruder hat glaub ich durch seine Aktion uns allen heute das Gegenteil von dem beweisen können, was wir alle irgendwie erwartet hatten."

„Und was hattet ihr erwartet?" fragte Draco sichtlich angespannt.

„Gute Frage!"

Fred ließ sich zurück in seinen Sitz plumpsen und schaute seine Familie fragend an. Für einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille über dem Frühstückstisch und man hätte die berühmte Nadel im Heuhaufen fallen hören, natürlich bevor sie vom Heu bedeckt wurde.

„Lasst mich raten", meldete sich schließlich Hermine zu Wort, „ihr hättet euch nie im Leben vorstellen können, mich mit Draco Malfoy verheiratet zu sehen. Und ihr hattet geglaubt, ich würde gefoltert werden, drangsaliert werden, unterdrückt werden und zu allem was ich mache und tue gezwungen werden."

„Ja!" kam es synchron von den Weasleys und es war ein verhaltenes Kichern zu vernehmen.

„Meine Tochter scheint nicht unglücklich zu sein, und das ist mir das wichtigste Argument!" ereiferte sich Carol Granger und schaute ihre Tochter liebevoll an.

„Und ihre Ehre verteidigt hat er ja nun, das steht außer Frage!" fügte Patrick hinzu.

„Die Ehre, die mein Sohn beinahe beschmutzt hätte!" schluchzte Mrs Weasley schließlich auf, und ließ ihren Gefühlen zum ersten Mal nach dieser Situation ihren Lauf. Sie schüttelte sich vor Tränen und schniefte was das Zeug hielt.

„Draco, es tut mir sehr leid. Wir haben dir alle Unrecht getan. Natürlich lässt sich die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, aber ich will ja auch nur das Beste für unsere Hermine, dass sie geliebt wird und ein schönes zu hause hat", brachte Molly Weasley schluchzend hervor. „Und ich bin jetzt sehr beruhigt zu sehen, dass sie es wirklich gut bei dir hat!"

Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue und schaute Molly Weasley belustigt an.

„Und dass du sie nicht folterst und schlägst", fuhr sie leise fort. „Sondern meinen ungezogenen Sohn..."

„So und jetzt reicht mir ehrlich gesagt dieses Thema", unterbrach Draco Molly Weasley. „Wir wollen doch alle noch ein paar ruhige Feiertage miteinander erleben. Da reicht es doch eigentlich, wenn Hermine und ich uns zwischenzeitig mal ein bisschen ärgern, oder?"

Man merkte förmlich wie mit Dracos letzten Worten von allen die Last genommen wurde, sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise verkrampft zu verhalten. Hermine knuffte Draco erleichtert in die Seite und Ginny nickte ihnen anerkennend zu. Spürbar entspannten sich die Weasleys und Hermines Eltern saßen händchenhaltend und mit Stolz geschwellter Brust am Tisch. Was hatte ihre Tochter doch für einen vorbildlichen Mann geheiratet! Und ein Streit hier oder da, das tut der Beziehung nur gut.

Beim späteren Spaziergang raunte Ginny den beiden mit sarkastischem Unterton zu: „Wenn ihr so weiter macht, müsst ihr aufpassen, dass ihr euch nicht noch wirklich in einander verliebt!"

* * *

„Das ist das erste Mal heute, dass wir alleine sind."

Hermine setzte sich neben Draco auf die Couch in seinem – hoppla – ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafgemach. Er blickte kurz von seiner Lektüre auf und schaute sie entnervt an. Sie kam gerade aus der Dusche und hatte sich in ihren Bademantel gehüllt. Mit einem Handtuch rubbelte sie sich durch die nassen Haare, die in strähnigen Locken wie Spiralnudeln von ihrem Kopf hingen. Draco musste schmunzeln und legte sein Buch beiseite.

„Wie Recht du hast. Und ich hätte mir auch niemals vorstellen können, dass ich es entspannt finden könnte, mit dir alleine zu sein!"

„Und ich hätte mir niemals vorstellen können, dass du das tun würdest, was du heute für mich getan hast", flüsterte Hermine und Draco fand, dass ihre Augen während sie das sagte ganz unheimlich glänzten. „Danke."

„Hermine, das ist eine Ehrensache und das weißt du auch. Tut mir leid, dass ich dich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen muss, aber das hab ich nicht getan, weil ich dich auf einmal mehr leiden mag als vorher. Du bist meine Frau und somit gehörst du mir. Ich kann mit dir streiten wann ich will und ich könnte dich auch anfassen, wenn ich wollte. Das ist mein Recht, und nicht das eines anderen."

„Ich hätte es trotzdem nicht von dir erwartet!"

„Hör zu, für meine Familie würde ich alles tun, und du gehörst ja unerhörter Weise jetzt dazu. Ich hätte das Gleiche auch für Ginny Weasley getan, wenn ich mit ihr verheiratet wäre, was ich Merlin sei Dank nicht bin. Also bitte hör auf da jetzt irgendwelche Dinge herein zu interpretieren."

Hermine starrte schweigend zu Boden. Natürlich war es das was sie erwartet hatte. Draco hatte nur weiterhin seine Rolle gespielt. Insgeheim hatte sie allerdings gehofft, anderes von ihm zu hören. Aber hätte er sie nicht auch sich ihrem Schicksal überlassen können? Den Tod durch den unbrechbaren Schwur? Dann wäre er sie und den Deal doch auf der Stelle los gewesen?

„Ich weiß nicht, Draco. Wenn du nicht eifersüchtig oder sonst was gewesen wärst, warum hättest du mich dann nicht den Treubruch begehen lassen? Dann wärst du mich aufgrund des unbrechbaren Schwurs jetzt los."

„Eben nicht", meinte Draco grübelnd und schaute Hermine forschend an. „Das ist es ja, was mir die ganze Zeit schon so beängstigend durch den Kopf geistert."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du wolltest mir nicht die Treue brechen, also hätte dich der Fluch selbst bei einer Vergewaltigung nicht getroffen."

„Und?"

„Verstehst du nicht? Dein bester Freund hätte alles mit dir machen können. Dass du es nicht wolltest, weil er dein Freund ist, ist die eine Sache. Die andere Sache aber ist die, dass du nun mal auch nur eine Frau bist und dementsprechend auch Gefühle hast, die erwidert werden wollen, oder? Da du weißt, dass ich nicht wirklich bereit bin, dir entsprechende Gefühle entgegen zu bringen, bin ich zumindest auch sehr überrascht, dass du nicht einen einzigen Gedanken an Untreue verschwendet hast."

„Ja, und wo genau liegt jetzt dein Problem?" fragte Hermine gereizt. Worauf lief das Ganze hier eigentlich hinaus? „Natürlich will ich dir nicht untreu werden, ich hab doch auch gar keinen Grund dazu?!"

„Klar hättest du! Oder hast du ein Sexualleben von dem ich nichts weiß und das vom unbrechbaren Schwur nicht bemerkt wird?!?"

Fassungslos schaute Draco sie an. War er hier der einzige, den langsam Entzugserscheinungen plagten?

„Willst du mir jetzt damit sagen, dass du daran gedacht hast, irgendwie den Treueschwur zu umgehen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Und willst du mir jetzt sagen, dass du total abstinent weiterleben kannst?"

„Klar kann ICH das", schoss es wütend aus Hermine hervor. „Und wenn du es nicht kannst, ist das mein Problem?"

Was bildete sich dieser Fatzke eigentlich ein? Dass sie zusammen mit ihm eine Lösung dafür suchte, den Fluch zu umgehen, nur damit er frei umhervögeln konnte? Wütend schmiss sie ihr Handtuch auf den Beistelltisch und stapfte Richtung Bett. Grummelnd schlüpfte sie unter die Decke und zog sie sich bis über den Kopf. Draco stieg auf der anderen Seite des Bettes unter die Decke und zog sie von Hermines Kopf herunter. Zähneknirschend schaute sie ihren Ehemann an, der sie süffisant anlächelte.

„Glaub mir, mein Schatz, du wirst es nicht können!"

* * *

_Weiter geht es wohl im Dezember, da ich noch in Urlaub fahre und mich auf diverse Klausuren vorbereiten muss._

_Vielleicht klappt es ja auch schon eher, wer weiß?_

**Review** bitte, damit ich weiter so motiviert schreibe!!


	11. Kapitel 10

01. Januar 2003

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Ginny", sagte Hermine und umarmte ihre Freundin, die mit gepackten Koffern vor dem großen Kamin in der Halle stand. Sie war die letzte der Weasleys, die sich verabschiedete.

Nun musste Hermine sich wieder alleine gegen ihren Mann behaupten. Was würde sie für ein Draco erwarten, wenn alle Gäste verschwunden waren? Würde er die aufgestauten Aggressionen der letzten Tage an ihr auslassen? Oder würde er sie meiden und in Ruhe lassen? Oder hatte er sich an seine Rolle als liebender Ehemann gewöhnt? Zumindest wenn sie gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit auftraten, konnte sich Hermine seiner geheuchelten Gefühle sicher sein.

„Ach Hermine, wenn ich könnte würde ich noch bleiben und dir Beistand leisten", erwiderte Ginny und schielte verstohlen zu Draco herüber, der gerade Hermines Eltern verabschiedete. Dies tat er auch auf ungewohnt freundliche Art und Weise. Leise flüsterte Ginny: „Allerdings glaub ich nicht, dass du noch viel Unterstützung benötigst."

Hermine kassierte einen viel sagenden Blick ihrer Freundin, die Draco und den Grangers zuwinkte und dann in den überdimensional großen Kamin stieg.

„Na, hoffentlich frisst der mich jetzt nicht auf!" grinste Ginny und griff in die Schale mit Flohpulver. Sie zwinkerte Hermine noch einmal zu und verschwand durchs Flohnetzwerk zurück nach Amerika.

Seufzend wandte sich Hermine zu Draco und ihren Eltern um. Gleich waren sie und Draco wieder alleine. Sie war alleine.

„Mum, Dad!"

Hermine standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Mein Schätzchen!" lächelte Carol Granger ihre Tochter an und schloss sie in die Arme. „Es waren wundervolle Tage hier bei euch. Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht und dass du einen so tollen Mann gefunden hast."

„Von deinem Freund Ronald sind wir allerdings sehr enttäuscht", schaltete sich Patrick Granger ein und erntete von allen Anwesenden ein verdrängendes Aufstöhnen.

„Patrick hör auf damit!", schalt ihn seine Frau. „Wir wollen uns gerade hier verabschieden ohne negative Geschehnisse wieder hervor zu kramen!"

„Die Sache ist erledigt", bemerkte Draco schnippisch. „Wenn wir im März unsere kirchliche Trauung haben, wird er es hoffentlich kapiert haben."

Hermine schluckte unwillkürlich und wich Dracos Blick aus. Die Gesichter ihrer Eltern hellten sich prompt auf und Carol geriet ins Schwärmen: „Wir kommen rechtzeitig, um euch zu unterstützen. Und Liebling, schließlich müssen wir ja auch noch nach einem Brautkleid Ausschau halten!"

Carol quietschte vergnügt und klatschte in die Hände. Die Vorfreude hatte sie bereits gepackt. Hermine schmunzelte und umarmte ihre Mutter ein weiteres Mal.

„Das machen wir, Mom."

Im März würde sie Draco Malfoy ein weiteres Mal heiraten. Nicht klammheimlich sondern vor allerwelts Augen. Es würde eine riesengroße Feier werden. Eine richtige Hochzeit. Ihre Hochzeit.

Hermine war unschlüssig, was sie nun empfinden sollte. Dachte sie an die standesamtliche Trauung zurück, stellte sich automatisch ein Würgereflex ein. Dachte sie an die bevorstehende kirchliche Trauung, so empfand sie einerseits ein unbehagliches Gefühl, andererseits aber auch eine gewisse Vorfreude.

Sie versuchte schnell zu analysieren, wieso sie so empfand und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich die letzten beiden Monate sehr an Draco gewöhnt hatte. Und durch die Anwesenheit der ganzen Gäste schließlich, hatte sie sich auch an seine direkte Nähe und das Zusammenleben mit ihm gewöhnt. Auch seine dominante Art und die kleinen Sticheleien ließen sich weitaus besser ertragen, als vorher. Es war gerade zu angenehm, die Zeit mit Draco Malfoy zu verbringen und es gab mehr als eine Situation, die ihr immer noch zu denken gaben. Ganz vorne dabei war der Kuss von heute Nacht. Alleine bei diesem Gedanken daran könnte Hermine dahin schmelzen. Hatte sie nicht die ganze Welt um sich herum vergessen? War dieses Kribbeln im Körper nicht eindeutig gewesen und hatte sie in seinen Augen nicht ebenfalls den Wunsch nach mehr lesen können?

Hermine schluckte ein weiteres Mal und empfand plötzlich Panik in ihr aufkeimen, als ihre Eltern zum Auto gingen und einstiegen. Sie wollte nicht, dass sich irgendetwas veränderte.

Hermine empfand es als untröstlich, wenn alles wieder so werden würde wie zuvor.

Bitte, Merlin, lass ihn die Dinge genauso sehen wie ich! betete Hermine innerlich und verkniff sich den Impuls, nach Dracos Hand zu greifen. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, auch wenn er letztendlich anderer Meinung wäre als sie. Sie brauchte Gewissheit, bevor sie sich noch wirklich in diesen Mann verliebte.

Einen Moment standen Hermine und Draco schweigend neben einander und schauten dem Auto nach, welches auf der langen Zufahrt immer kleiner wurde.

„Ich werde noch eine Runde schlafen gehen", flüsterte Hermine und schaute scheu zu Draco auf. Die Anspannung ob seiner ersten Reaktion nach Abreise aller Gäste zerriss sie schier.

„Tu das", sagte Draco. Er klang erschöpft und Hermine fiel auf, dass er Ränder unter den Augen hatte. „Ich werde Tiffy sofort Bescheid geben, dass sie dein Bett herrichten soll!"

Er schaute sie einen Moment lang prüfend an und verschwand dann im Inneren des Gemäuers. Hermine hoffte inständig, dass er keine neue Mauer gegen sie errichtet hatte.

* * *

31. Dezember 2002:

„Drei!"

„Zwei!"

„Eins!"

„Frohes neues Jahr!"

Ein buntes Feuerwerk stob aus unzähligen Zauberstäben in den Londoner Nachthimmel. Es nieselte leicht, aber nicht genug, um die Nebelschwaden verschwinden zu lassen. Bunte Lichter vermischten sich zu einem irisierenden Leuchten. Als die Gebrüder Weasley ihr groß angekündigtes Feuerwerk entzündete jubelte die Menge laut auf. Es knallte und quietschte und explodierte irgendwie überall und es schien als hätten Fred und George die Farben neu erfunden. Zwischen diesem spektakulären Lichterregen wirkten die Feuerwerkskörper der Muggel wie eine verpuffte Wunderkerze. Patrick und Carol Granger waren nur zwei von wenigen Muggel, die mit den Zauberern Sylvester feierten. Sie waren schlichtweg begeistert.

Nachdem die erste Welle Feuerwerk abgeebbt war, erhoben alle Anwesenden ihre Gläser und prosteten sich und dem neuen Jahr zu. Bekannte und Freunde fielen sich gegenseitig glücklich und leicht angetrunken in die Arme, auch Unbekannte wurden herzlich gedrückt.

Hermine wurde stürmisch von Ginny geküsst und sofort an ihre Mutter und Mrs. Weasley weitergereicht. Auch sie hatte ein paar Tässchen heißen Punsch zuviel getrunken. Leider. Da waren die Kälte einerseits und ihr Ehemann andererseits, der mit Fred und George weiter wie wild Feuerwerk aus seinem Zauberstab in den Nachthimmel schoss. Hermine fühlte sich leicht benebelt, trank aber trotzdem von ihrem sprudelnden Sekt.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Draco sich die letzten Tage seit dem Vorfall mit Ronald Weasley daneben benommen hatte. Das war es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte weiterhin den liebenden Ehemann gegeben und Hermine war zwischenzeitlich dem Glauben erlegen, dass er es durchaus ernst meinen könnte. Und dann kamen doch immer wieder kleine Bemerkungen und Sticheleien, wenn sie unter sich waren, die sie dermaßen aufregten und noch mehr verwirrten als zuvor.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich öffentlich als Paar zeigten, gemeinsam mit den Weasleys und ihren Eltern, ließ die Zaubererwelt für einen Moment den Atem anhalten. Schon alleine, dass sie nicht durch den Kaminschacht auf die Party appariert waren, sondern Hermines Eltern zu liebe alle mit dem Zug nach London angereist waren und ganz gewöhnlich durch die Tür auf die große Dachterrasse getreten waren, schien ein Highlight des Sylvesterabends gewesen zu sein. Ohne Murren und Knurren hatte Draco Malfoy sich seinem Schicksal ergeben und Hermine befürchtete, dass er nun einfach resigniert hatte. Sie würde abwarten müssen, bis die Weasleys und ihre Eltern, sowie Dracos Cousine wieder abgereist waren. Nach dem Frühstück. Falls Hermine überhaupt in der Lage war, später daran teilzunehmen.

„Ihr solltet euch mal langsam ein frohes neues Jahr wünschen!", raunte Ginny in Hermines Ohr. „Die Welt will Gewissheit haben!"

Hermine zog ihren Mantel enger um sich und seufzte genervt. Gekonnt setzte sie sofort ein strahlendes Gesicht auf und bewegte sich durch die Menge auf Draco zu.

„Hermine, komm, ich hab nicht gesehen, dass du auch nur einen Funken aus deinem Zauberstab gejagt hast!" schrie George ihr zu, der mit vor Anstrengung gerötetem Gesicht weiterhin eine Pyroshow vom Feinsten darbot.

Hermine zückte schmunzelnd ihren Zauberstab und stellte sich neben Draco, der wie selbstverständlich seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legte. Als ob er sie auf das Kommende vorbereiten wollte, drückte er leicht ihre Schulter und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

„Frohes neues Jahr", raunte er und küsste Hermine.

Wie ein Stromschlag durchfuhr es ihren Körper und die Erinnerung an den Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig stieg wieder in Hermine auf. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er ihr vor den ganzen anwesenden Zauberern nur einen flüchtigen Wangenkuss gab? Bei so vielen Zeitzeugen musste ein authentischer Kuss Pflichtprogramm sein. Hermine verabschiedete sich von all ihren Bedenken und entspannte sich. Ob es an dem ganzen Punsch lag oder nicht, konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht genau sagen. Sie öffnete leicht die Lippen und erwiderte Dracos Kuss. Sie merkte, wie er sich für einen Moment leicht verkrampfte dann aber auch seine Lippen wieder locker über die ihren gleiten ließ.

Draco war nur froh, dass sich Hermine in diesem wichtigen Moment nicht zierte. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel um sich für ihren heutigen, außergewöhnlich hohen Alkoholkonsum zu bedanken. Auch für den seinen, denn entweder war er derjenige der sich in solchen Echtzeitdarbietungen innerlich verbog, oder Hermine.

Draco merkte wie sein Herz zu rasen anfing und fragte sich ob es am Alkohol lag oder an der Intensität, die dieser Kuss gerade eben entwickelte. Wie ein warmer Strom floss sein Blut durch seinen Körper und er schien jeden einzelnen Blutkanal lokalisieren zu können. Ärgerlicher Weise schien sich sein ganzer Bluthaushalt denselben Weg zu suchen. Nämlich den zwischen seine Beine.

Als er mit seiner Zunge Hermines Lippen berührte und dann ihre vorsichtig mit seiner spielen fühlte, war er unheimlich froh, einen langen und dicken Wintermantel zu tragen.

Langsam und leicht paralysiert löste er sich schließlich von ihren Lippen und schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Hermine atmete heiße Wölkchen in die Luft und schaute ihn ebenfalls mit glasigen Puppenaugen an. Trotz der dicken Kleidung hatte sie am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut und spürte Dracos Arm um ihre Schultern als läge er auf ihrer nackten Haut.

„Jetzt schieß schon ein Feuerwerk!" riss Fred Weasley Hermine aus ihrer Lethargie. Tausend kleine Gedanken verschwanden mit einem Mal in der Realität der Sylvesternacht.

Hermine bemerkte, wie unzählige Augenpaare prüfend auf sie und Draco gerichtet waren und war sich sicher, dass es morgen mindestens ein Foto von ihnen im Tagespropheten gab.

Mechanisch hob sie ihren Stab und schoss mit lautem Knall eine Feuerkugel in den Himmel.

* * *

„Wohin gehst du?"

Ertappt drehte sich Draco auf den Stufen zum Kamin zu Hermine um. Sie stand eingewickelt in ihrem Morgenmantel am Fuße der großen Treppe und wartete auf seine Antwort. Sie hatte geschlafen, dass sah Draco ihr an. Die Haare umrahmten wirr ihr Gesicht und Draco fragte sich, was sie wohl geträumt oder getan hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden. Seit dem Weasley-Vorfall hatte Draco sich des Öfteren dabei ertappt, wie er über derartige Dinge sinnierte. Zudem begleitete ihn seit der Sylvesternacht die Frage, was Hermine wohl getan hätte, wenn der Kuss nicht der Öffentlichkeit stattgefunden hätte. Er erinnerte sich an ihren Anblick, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten und erschauderte unwillkürlich. Er verschlang sie gerade förmlich mit seinem Blick. So unschuldig wirkte sie in ihrem weißen, plüschigen Mantel und Draco fragte sich für eine Millisekunde, was sie wohl darunter trug.

„Draco, ich habe dich etwas gefragt!"

Vorwurfsvoll machte Hermine ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und musterte seine Erscheinung aufmerksam. Draco trug einen weiten, schwarzen Festumhang und darunter einen schwarzen Anzug im Stil einer historischen Uniform. Silberne Knöpfe blitzten auf und Hermine bemerkte, dass er den Spazierstock seines Vaters bei sich trug. Der Schlangenkopf grinste sie höhnisch an.

„Gehst du auf irgendeine schwarze Messe oder Todesserversammlung?"

„Es gibt keine Todesser mehr, Hermine."

„Nein, wirklich? Dir fehlt nur noch die fesche Maske und ich würde mich glatt in alte Zeiten zurück versetzt fühlen!"

„Bleib mal locker! Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du dich auf einmal so aufregst? Sonst hat es dich doch auch nicht interessiert wo ich hingehe!"

Hermine schaute ihn schweigend an und überlegte was sie nun sagen sollte. Sie spürte ihre Gedanken förmlich durch die Hirnwindungen rasen, kam aber zu keiner plausiblen Antwort. Als wohl intelligenteste Hexe ihrer Zeit war das kein sehr gutes Ergebnis. Sie bemerkte Dracos erwartungsvolle Haltung. Dieser Mistkerl schien durchaus an einer Antwort von ihr interessiert zu sein. Und was genau wollte er nun hören? Ein süffisantes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und Hermine spürte förmlich eine Welle seines Triumphes zu ihr rüberschwappen. Hatte er sie gerade etwa mundtot gemacht? Welche Schmach!

„Seit wann bist du an meiner Meinung interessiert?"

Situation gerettet.

„Bin ich gar nicht, du willst doch von mir wissen wo ich hingehe!"

Okay, doch nicht.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und zuckte die Schultern. Ihm zu gestehen, dass sie nicht alleine bleiben wollte und seine Gesellschaft irgendwie vermisste, war sie noch nicht ganz imstande. Die paar Stunden Schlaf die sie gerade in ihren eigenen Gemächern versucht hatte zu erlangen, waren relativ aufschlussreich gewesen. Sie hatte nämlich gar nicht einschlafen können in ihrem großen Bett. Zeitweise hatte sie sich die Haare gerauft und sich zur Ordnung gerufen, schließlich musste sie sich daran gewöhnen, wieder alleine in ihrem Bett zu liegen. Aber es fehlte die Nähe eines Menschen, die sie sicher und ruhig ins Land der Träume schickte.

Hermine fühlte sich gerade wie in der ersten Klasse. Eingeschüchtert von Professor Snape persönlich. Und ein wenig beschämt, weil sie keine Antwort wusste. Zum zweiten Mal bereits. Und dabei stand ihr nur ihr Ehemann Draco Malfoy gegenüber. Und der fing jetzt auch noch an zu lachen.

„Hör auf damit!" fauchte Hermine ihn an, doch Draco dachte gar nicht daran.

„Ich finde es gerade sehr erleichternd, dass auch du mal keine Antwort findest! Das macht dich übrigens weitaus sympathischer - eine Frau, die schweigt!"

Hermine lächelte verlegen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Natürlich habe ich eine Antwort, aber..."

„Aber was?"

„Du bist daran ja nicht interessiert!"

Ha! Jetzt hatte sie ihn mit seinen eigenen Worten und Waffen geschlagen. Am liebsten wäre sie um ihn herum gehüpft wie ein Indianer um sein Lagerfeuer, aber Hermine riss sich zusammen und schickte grinsend die Welle des Triumphes an Draco zurück.

„Ein Vöglein zwitschert mir gerade, dass ich durchaus an deiner Antwort interessiert sein sollte!"

Plan B!!! Plan B!!!! Einem Draco Malfoy erzählt man nicht, dass man ihn gerne neben sich im Bett liegen haben würde! Und schon gar nicht wenn man in einem Morgenmantel steckte, der einen aussehen ließ, wie das weiße Häschen aus Alice im Wunderland!

„Ich...ich...", stammelte Hermine und fühlte wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. „Ich komme einfach mit!"

Dracos Augenbraue schoss nach oben. Oh Mist, was hatte sie sich jetzt eingebrockt?

„Na, in dem Aufzug kannst du aber nicht an einer schwarzen Messe teilnehmen!"

Hermine hatte einen Wutanfall erwartet. Aber Draco schaute sie nur belustigt an. War das jetzt sein ernst? Was für Drogen hatte er genommen, dass er so entspannt war?

„Heißt das, du nimmst mich wirklich mit?"

Unbehagen breitete sich in Hermine aus und sie überlegte ob ihre spontane Plapperei so gut gewesen war.

„Wenn du noch länger quatschst und dich nicht gewillt zeigst, dir was Angemessenes anzuziehen, überlege ich es mir anders!" drohte Draco mit erhobenem Zeigefinger.

Prompt drehte Hermine auf dem Absatz um und raste die Treppe hoch.

„Gib mir fünf Minuten!", schrie sie durch die Halle und überraschte sich selbst mit ihrem plötzlichen Temperamentausbruch.

Draco wartete zehn Minuten auf seine Frau. Seine Laune war im Keller. Ein Blick auf die große Standuhr verriet ihm, dass er insgesamt eine halbe Stunde Zeit verplempert hatte. Er schwenkte seinen guten Rotwein im Glas umher. Was musste er sich auch auf eine Diskussion mit ihr einlassen? War er nicht ganz bei Trost?

Zack, er hätte einfach gehen sollen! Aber war der Anblick seiner Frau nicht zu putzig gewesen? Er grinste einsam vor sich hin und massierte sich die Schläfen. Nur Ärger mit dem Weibsbild!

„So, da bin ich!"

Hermine hastete die Treppe hinunter und hielt ihren Rocksaum gerafft, um nicht in der Eile darauf zu treten. Sie trug ein schlichtes, dunkelgrünes Cocktailkleid mit tiefem Rückenausschnitt und dazu tief dunkelrote Satinpumps. Draco blinzelte mehrmals und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein.

„Bist du rot-grün blind? Oder müssen wir dir neue Schuhe shoppen?"

Bei der letzten Frage flatterte seine Stimme leicht panisch und er hoffte inständig, dass Hermine nicht zu diesen Schuh-Sucht-shoppenden Frauen gehörte. Nein, eigentlich durfte das nicht sein. Seine Frau war doch ganz anders. Hätte er sie sonst geheiratet?

„Das ist ja der Clou an dem Outfit! Pass auf!"

Hermine schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und schon kam ihr tiefroter Samtmantel durch die Halle geflogen. Sie schnappte ihn sich und legte ihn sich schwungvoll um die Schultern.

„Na, was sagst du jetzt? Nimmst du mich so mit?"

Draco erhaschte einen erwartungsvollen Blick von Hermine und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Nein!"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Hermine erstarrte zur Salzsäule und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

„Mein lieber Schatz", sagte Draco gedehnt, „rote Schuhe zu grünem Kleid gehen gar nicht."

Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging mit großen Schritten um Hermine herum. Sie wagte es immer noch nicht sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn etwas zu sagen. Sie war doch in allem sonst so perfekt, und das sollte es jetzt gewesen sein?

„ Ich weiß nicht was du für Literatur aufgenommen hast, die dir den Irrglauben vermittelt hat so etwas würde funktionieren, aber sei gewiss, das tut es nicht! Da Mode und Stil kein Fach während unserer Ausbildung in Hogwarts gewesen waren, scheinst du auch nicht wirklich ambitioniert gewesen, dir Derartiges anzueignen. Das ist traurig, aber ich werde dir helfen!"

„Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht?" fragte Hermine panisch und blickte an sich herab. Kleid, Schuhe und ein Samtumhang. Passt.

„Na, das mit dem grünen Kleid war an sich ja eine hervorragende Idee. Du solltest öfters grün tragen, Schatzi. Aber was trägt man normalerweise auf einer schwarzen Messe?"

Draco grinste schadenfroh und griff erneut nach seinem Weinglas. Beim Thema Mode hatte er wohl eindeutig die Zügel in der Hand.

„Ähm. Schwarze Kleidung?" schlussfolgerte Hermine und riss im selben Moment die Augen weit auf. „Heißt das du wolltest wirklich auf eine schwarze Messe gehen?"

Draco ignorierte ihre Frage und drückte ihr sein Weinglas in die Hand.

„Trink, vielleicht wirst du dann ja ein bisschen ruhiger. Ich vermisse gerade jegliche Souveränität und dein eiskaltes, berechnendes Kalkül."

Hermines Augenbraue schoss nach oben und nach blitzschneller Überlegung musste sie sich eingestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatte ihm die Gelegenheit gegeben die Situation komplett zu lenken und zu steuern. Nun war es auch zu spät für sie auf Teufel komm raus die Situation zu kippen. Mit mulmigem Gefühl entschloss sich Hermine schließlich dazu sich halbwegs zu entspannen und sich dem guten Willen Dracos zu unterwerfen.

„Ich war noch nie auf einer schwarzen Messe", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen und Draco konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Zerknirscht blickte Hermine ihn an.

„Und du wirst auch nie auf eine schwarze Messe gehen!"

„Nimmst du mich jetzt doch nicht mehr mit? Ich zieh mir auch was anderes an!"

„Hermine, jetzt komm mal wieder zur Besinnung, du bist gerade nicht du selbst!"

Draco packte sie bei den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht. Hermine erschauderte bei seiner Berührung auf ihrer nackten Haut. Am liebsten würde sie den ganzen Abend weiter mit ihm hier stehen und plaudern. Auch wenn es dabei um ihr nicht vorhandenes Modebewusstsein ging.

„Ich will noch mal kurz klarstellen: Ich gehe auf keine schwarze Messe, mein Täubchen, was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Außerdem müsstest du auf derartigen Veranstaltungen nackt auftauchen und ich glaube, das ist nicht ganz so nach deinem Geschmack!"

„Woher weißt du das?"

Draco wollte gerade erzählen, dass er nun nicht länger warten wollte und endlich verschwinden würde. Und dann sagte sie so was? Was weiß er woher? Was meinte sie jetzt? Woher er wisse, dass man dort nackt sein musste? Oder woher er wisse, dass es nicht nach ihrem Geschmack wäre?

„Ist das denn jetzt so wichtig? Entweder du kommst jetzt mit oder lässt es bleiben, ich habe keine Lust noch länger mit dir zu diskutieren und meine Zeit zu verplempern. Das ist ermüdend."

Hermine merkte, dass Draco nun richtig gereizt war und sie sich schon auf dünnem Eis bewegte. Die Ader auf seiner Stirn fing an zu pulsieren und seine sonst so blasse Haut verfärbte sich rötlich. Oha.

„Dann sag mir, was ich mit dem Kleid machen soll! Anscheinend bin ich ja falsch angezogen."

„Zieh es aus!" knurrte Draco und sah ein weiteres Mal resigniert auf die Standuhr. Der Abend war gelaufen und er war dementsprechend gelaunt. Prosit Neujahr! Der erste Tag von dreihundertfünfundsechzig Tagen ging zu Ende. Anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er wollte gut essen und tanzen und stattdessen hatte er sich auf die dämliche Diskussion mit seiner Frau eingelassen.

Die Frau, die gerade vor ihm stand und sich langsam aus ihrem grünen Kleid schälte. Draco blinzelte und seine Wut war auf einmal verpufft. Trug sie da tatsächlich die Unterwäsche, die er ihr an Weihnachten geschenkt hatte? Auch wenn er sie nicht selbst gekauft hatte, beglückwünschte Draco sich dazu, sie verschenkt zu haben.

Der erste Tag von dreihundertfünfundsechzig Tagen ging zu Ende. Anders, als er sich vorgestellt hatte.

* * *

Review bitte ;)

Weiter geht es nach meinem Urlaub!!!!


	12. Kapitel 11

Hallo liebe Leser!

Ich weiß, ich habe mal wieder lange auf mich warten lassen. Der Urlaub ist leider lange vorbei, aber das Studium hat mich doch mehr eingespannt als ich dachte. Aber jetzt ist es vorbei und ich warte auf meine Ergebnisse.

Ein erstes Ergebnis kann ich euch heute präsentieren, nämlich das 11. Kapitel. Ein sehr wichtiges und emotionales Kapitel, wie ich finde. Ich bin auf eure Meinung gespannt und freue mich über ein Review. Die Arbeit daran hat nun neben Studium und Arbeit ein paar Monate gedauert - aua.

Wann das nächste Kapitel gepostet wird, kann ich noch nicht genau sagen. Aber ich denke es wird nicht mehr sooo lange dauern ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen,

eure Mel

* * *

Donnerstag, 02.01.2003:

„Hi, Harry!", seufzte Hermine, als der Schwarzhaarige sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. Sie bemerkte wie er fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben zog. Genauso wie ihr Ehemann dies auch immer tat, wenn er eine Erklärung von ihr wollte. Sie ignorierte das.

Harry schaute sie prüfend an und Hermine starrte verlegen aus dem Fenster des kleinen Cafés, wo sie sich in der Mittagspause getroffen hatten.

„Eigentlich wurde mir berichtet, dass du der glücklichste Mensch der Welt bist. Kann man dem Tagespropheten und den Weasleys nicht mehr trauen?"

Hermine richtete ihren Blick auf Harrys Smaragdaugen und ihr wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, wie grün diese Augen wirklich waren. So grün wie die Einladungen zu ihrer und Draco Malfoys kirchlicher Trauung, der Stein auf ihrem Ehering und die Umrandung des Familienporzellans. Hermine seufzte erneut. Dracos hellgraue Augen waren ein starker Kontrast in ihrem inneren Vergleich.

„Doch, ich bin glücklich. Du erwischst gerade nur einen schlechten Tag. An welchem ich zum großen Ärgernis aller auch noch schlecht gelaunt bin, da ich heute Nacht nicht annähernd soviel Schlaf bekommen habe, wie ich brauche.", murmelte Hermine in ihre Kaffeetasse und schaute Harry mitleidsvoll über den Rand hinweg an.

„Und ich hatte gehofft, es hat sich ein riesengroßes Komplott gebildet, welches mich seit November auf den spektakulärsten Aprilscherz meines Lebens vorbereiten will", witzelte Harry und merkte aber an Hermines ausruckslosem Gesicht, dass sie wirklich nicht zum Scherzen aufgelegt war. „Entschuldigung."

„Ist ja gut, Harry, du kannst nichts dafür. Ich muss mich für meine Launenhaftigkeit entschuldigen", winkte Hermine ab.

„Du lebst mit Malfoy zusammen, du bist entschuldigt."

„Harry, bitte!", fuhr Hermine ihn entrüstet an. „Ich weiß, dass du und Ron nach wie vor gekränkt seid und mich nicht verstehen könnt und bla bla bla, aber bitte respektiert meine Entscheidung und findet euch damit ab! Es ist wie es ist! Werd erwachsen!"

Zum Ende hin wurde Hermine immer lauter und Harry schien vor ihr auf seinem Stuhl zu schrumpfen. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern bestellte sich nur ein Stück Kuchen bei der Speisekarte.

Hermine griff sich an den Kopf. Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

Seit gestern Nacht befand sie sich in einer emotionalen Grauzone und selbst ihr erster Arbeitstag in diesem Jahr konnte sie nicht auf andere Gedanken bringen. Sie müsste eigentlich so viele Dinge erledigen, aber sie konnte sich nicht recht konzentrieren. Rufus Scrimgeour erwartete eine fertige Rede für das nächste Treffen mit den Muggelministern, welche eine Stellungnahme zur Entwicklung der Lage im Nahen Osten beinhalten sollte. Bei Merlin, sie konnte sich nun wirklich nicht mit dem Nahen Osten beschäftigen!

„Dann erzähl einfach, was dich bedrückt", forderte Harry sie auf.

„Es ist so schwer, Harry. Die Festtage haben mich derartig emotional ausgelaugt, ich könnte gut eine Woche auf einer einsamen Insel vertragen, um wieder zu mir selbst zu finden. So viele Gäste bei sich zu haben ist ungewohnt. Aber noch ungewohnter ist es dann auf einmal, wenn alle wieder weg sind. Die ganze Zeit über wünscht man sich Ruhe und sobald man das bekommt, was man will, möchte man es am liebsten wieder rückgängig machen", erklärte Hermine mit angestrengtem Blick.

„Der Mensch ist immer unzufrieden. Selbst, wenn er alles erreicht hat, strebt er noch nach mehr", antwortete Harry und versetzte Hermine unbewusst einen kleinen Stich mit seiner Aussage. Sie schluckte und dachte für einen kurzen Moment an die wahren Beweggründe für ihre Hochzeit mit Draco Malfoy. Sie hatten den Sieg über Lord Voldemort errungen, sie hatten eine rosige Zukunft vor sich. Alle waren zufrieden. Nur sie hatte sich in einem schwachen Moment von Draco Malfoy beeinflussen lassen. Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit dem Ehering an ihrem Finger und betrachtete den funkelnden Smaragd.

„Wahrscheinlich ist deine Ehe mit Malfoy und das daraus resultierende Leben so problemlos, dass es für dich schon zu perfekt ist?", fuhr Harry mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton weiter.

„Unsinn, gar nichts ist perfekt", antwortete Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Hermine, was du brauchst ist die ständige Herausforderung. Stillstand ist bei dir nicht drin. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum du ihn geheiratet hast, aber mal im ernst", fügte Harry eine kleine Kunstpause hinzu, „was willst du denn jetzt noch erreichen? Malfoy hat doch schon alles, dich eingeschlossen! Wenn du etwas willst, brauchst du doch nur mit dem Finger zu schnipsen! Du bist gelangweilt und deswegen mies drauf!"

Hermine knirschte mit den Zähnen und starrte auf die schwarze Oberfläche ihres Kaffees. Von wegen gelangweilt! Eine größere Herausforderung als die Ehe mit Draco Malfoy gab es auf diesem Planeten nicht. Von Stillstand ganz zu schweigen. Hermines Gedanken rasten und wie ein Schachspieler überlegte sie genau den nächsten Zug. Es war so verdammt unfair, Harry seit Monaten das erste Mal gegenüber zu sitzen und ihn auch noch anlügen zu müssen. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich in ihrer Magengegend und ihr Verstand mahnte sie zur Vorsicht. Harry traf mit seinen Worten voll ins Schwarze und sie wusste nur zu sehr, dass sie sich auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte. Ihre Eltern und die Weasleys von ihrer Liebe und Hingabe zu überzeugen war aufgrund Rons dämlichen Verhaltens ein reines Zuckerschlecken gewesen. Aber einen Harry Potter aufs Kreuz zu legen war schon eine andere Hausnummer. Hermines Gedanken rasten durch ihre Hirnwindungen und sie sah nur eine Möglichkeit, sich nicht die Blöße geben zu müssen, dass sie eine Frau war, die in einer Ehe mit einem Mann steckte, der sie höchstwahrscheinlich nie lieben würde. Sie würde Harry Potter mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlagen. Oh, sie war ja so gelangweilt!

„Ach, Harry. Du brauchst mir doch nicht erzählen, wer hier mit dem Finger schnipsen muss", sagte Hermine pikiert. „Du bist der Retter der Zaubererwelt und genießt doch ebenfalls die höchsten Privilegien."

„Du hast nicht Unrecht, Hermine. Aber ich habe festgestellt, dass es ein Fehler war."

Jetzt war es Harry der seufzte und Hermine spitzte ihre Ohren. Sie schämte sich ein wenig dafür, dass sie nun so wissbegierig wie eine Rita Kimmkorn vor Harry saß. Aber jede Information, die er ihr über seine Probleme zukommen ließ, war eine weitere Möglichkeit von Dracos und ihrem Komplott abzulenken.

„Was war ein Fehler, Harry?"

„Mich nach dem Krieg dazu zu entscheiden als Auror tätig zu werden. Es ergeht mir so wie dir. Mir ist langweilig. Es gibt keine schwarzmagischen Zauberer hier in der Nähe, die ich jagen könnte. Mit Voldemort ging mein Meister ins Jenseits."

„Wenn du eine neue Herausforderung suchst, dann geh heiraten!", meinte Hermine mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln. „Oder verliebe dich unglücklich!"

Ihr ging es auf den Keks, wenn starke Männer wie Harry ihr die Ohren voll heulten. Und erst recht an Tagen, wo sie so oder so schon sehr angespannt war. Am liebsten würde sie ihm ins Gesicht brüllen, dass sie nur wegen ihm mit Draco Malfoy verheiratet war. Dass er der Schatten war, in dem sie immer stehen würde und dass er kein Recht hatte in irgendeiner Weise unzufrieden mit dem zu sein, was er hatte. Und dass er letztendlich auch Schuld an ihren überkochenden Emotionen war.

„Wieso unglücklich verlieben?", fragte Harry spitzfindig und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. Detektiv Potter hatte eine Fährte gefunden, die zur Aufklärung des spektakulären Malfoy-Falls führen könnte. „Bist du denn unglücklich in Malfoy verliebt?"

„Potter, du bist unmöglich", meinte Hermine mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln als Harry seine Stirn kraus zog. Wenn schon, denn schon!

„Jetzt sprichst du auch schon so wie er, verdammt Hermine, was ist nur los mit dir?"

Hermine überlegte einen Moment. Ja, was war eigentlich los mit ihr? Diese Frage stellte sie sich schon den ganzen Vormittag. Dass Draco irgendwann ein wenig auf sie abfärben würde, dass war ja klar. Schließlich lebten sie zusammen und irgendwann übernimmt man unbewusst ein paar Macken des anderen. Aber da war noch etwas. Etwas, was sich über die Feiertage manifestiert hatte und gestern Abend seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte. Dieses Etwas, welches sie den ganzen Tag über schon launisch stimmte und von allen anderen wichtigen Dingen des Lebens ablenkte.

Eine Lüge, die sich langsam bewahrheitete – so paradox es auch klingen mochte. War die beste Tarnung nicht immer die Wahrheit? Und manchmal sogar zu einfach, als dass sie auf Glauben stößt? Gerade bei denen, die versuchen diese Wahrheit zu verbreiten? Bei einem selbst zum Beispiel?

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Hermines Bauchgegend aus und ihr war klar, dass es nicht vom Kaffee kommen konnte.

„Meine Ehe ist alles andere als perfekt", lächelte sie erkennend vor sich hin und holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie die Bombe platzen ließ. „Aber ich bin glücklich verliebt!"

Beschwingt erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und kippte den Rest Kaffee in sich rein. Harry verfolgte ihren plötzlichen Aufbruch mit einem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie schmiss ein paar Sickel auf den Tisch und drückte Harry spontan an sich. Hermine fühlte sich leicht wie eine Feder, war doch eine große Last von ihrem Herzen gefallen. Sie musste ihren besten Freund nicht anlügen. Sie würde einfach nach wie vor allen die Wahrheit – die unglaubliche Wahrheit – erzählen. Nämlich, dass sie Gefühle für ihren Ehemann hegte, die ein bisschen was mit Liebe zu tun hatten.

„Und merk dir eins, Potter", flüsterte sie noch kichernd in sein Ohr, bevor sie aus dem Café verschwand. „Ich bin eine Malfoy!"

* * *

01. Januar 2003:

„Wa...wa...was tust du da?", stotterte Draco verwirrt und ließ seinen Blick über Hermines Körper gleiten. Sie stand nun völlig reglos in der Spitzenunterwäsche vor ihm und fixierte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick. Was war das? Verlangen? Herausforderung? Oder doch wieder das eiskalte Kalkül der letzten Monate, welches eher einem Slytherin Ehre machte als einem wahrheitsliebenden Gryffindor? Draco wusste es nicht und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er gerade maßlos mit der Situation überfordert war. In seinem Kopf herrschten die endlosen Weiten des Universums und er versuchte sich mit der Frage auseinander zu setzen, wie es soweit kommen konnte.

Mit einem eleganten Schritt stieg Hermine aus dem am Boden liegenden Kleid ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Hatte sie sich gerade noch gefühlt, wie ein gehetztes Tier ohne Ausweg aus seiner Misere, so hatte sie der Hör-auf-das-was-dein-Mann-sagt-Impuls wieder Kontrolle erlangen lassen. Sie spürte Dracos Verunsicherung und konnte sich ein siegreiches Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen.

„Ich habe nur das getan, was du gesagt hast!", hauchte Hermine zu Draco herüber und stemmte die Hände in Hüften. Mit langsamen, genussvollen Schritten bewegte sie sich auf den erstarrten Draco zu und brachte sich dicht an ihn heran. Sie konnte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem auf ihrer Schulter spüren und ergötzte sich ein klein wenig an seiner Hilflosigkeit. „Und ich glaube, du solltest jetzt das tun, was ich dir sage, Draco Malfoy."

Verwirrung über ihren ernsten Tonfall spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder, als er auf die zierliche Person hinunter blickte, die ihn mit ihren Rehaugen zur Salzsäule erstarren ließ. Es folgte Unglaube und schließlich flackerte in seinen Augen die Panik auf, als Draco feststellte, dass Hermine ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken taxierte. Was hatte diese Frau da gerade vor? Eine weitere schamlose Erpressung? Musste er nun neben seinem Geld, seinem Ansehen und seiner Seele auch noch seinen Körper an sie hergeben?

Innerhalb einer Millisekunde begriff Hermine, dass ihr die Situation erneut entglitt und eine Wendung nahm, mit der sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Innerhalb einer zweiten Millisekunde wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie gerade einen Fehler begangen hatte, in dem sie versuchte Druck auf Draco auszuüben. Innerhalb der dritten Millisekunde hoffte sie nur noch, dass jenes zarte Band, welches ihrer Meinung nach zwischen ihnen bestand, nicht gerissen war.

„Nein!", presste Draco hervor und stieß Hermine von sich. „Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen mit dir zu schlafen!"

Hermine taumelte leicht und Draco stellte einen leichten Schimmer von Verwunderung und anschließender Verzweiflung in ihren Augen fest. Allein diese Tatsache gab ihm einen Teil seiner Selbstsicherheit zurück, die er so eben einbüßen musste. Er würde sich nicht länger von einem liederlichen, kleinen Schlammblut erpressen und erniedrigen lassen. Viel zu lange hatte er nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen müssen und sich selbst fast dabei verloren. Seine aufkeimende Wut entzündete den Funken des Zorns in seinen Augen, die er verachtend auf seine Frau richtete.

Den ganzen Abend, so schien es ihm, hatte er damit verbracht auf sie zu warten. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass er einen Neujahrsball verpasste und sich jetzt mit einer zu selbstbewussten Frau herumschlagen musste. Wieso hatte er sie überhaupt auch nur für einen Moment die Zügel in die Hand nehmen lassen? Das war so untypisch für ihn, dass er sich am liebsten selbst ausgelacht hätte. Überhaupt war seine ganze Heuchelei der letzten Wochen und Monate nicht wirklich für ihn nachvollziehbar. War er nicht der Stärkere? Wieso ließ er sich dann von diesem Weibsbild in eine Rolle zwängen, die er nie spielen wollte?

Der leicht verängstigte Blick Hermines gab ihm noch einen letzten Schub, um wieder zu vollem Selbstbewusstsein heranzuwachsen. Und dann passierte es. Der ganze Frust der letzten Monate entlud sich gerade in ihm, als Hermine ansetzen wollte: „Draco, ich wollte nur – "

„Halt's Maul!" schrie er sie an und gab ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige. Das unschöne Geräusch seiner flachen Hand auf ihrer zarten Wange hallte scheinbar in endlosen Oktaven von den Wänden der großen Halle wieder. Oder war es nur in seinem Kopf?

Geschockt blickte er in die Augen seiner Frau, die leicht eingeknickt da stand und fassungslos ins Leere blickte. Ihre Augen hatten mit einem Mal jeden Glanz verloren und ein scharfer Stich durchfuhr Draco Malfoys Körper. Er ignorierte ihn gekonnt, so wie er einst auch sämtliche Gefühle und Tatsachen ignorieren konnte, als der Kampf um Voldemort noch tobte. Nur das dies hier um einiges schlimmer war.

„Du brauchst nie wieder etwas zu wollen, hörst du?", schrie er sie an und versuchte seine Unruhe zu verbergen. „Und schon gar nicht will ich, dass du versuchst mich zu beeinflussen, mich um deinen Finger zu wickeln und dein schäbiges Blut in meine Familie zu bringen! Du bist schon dermaßen weit gegangen, jeder weitere Schritt geht nur über meine Leiche!"

Draco machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, griff nach seinem Glas Wein und stürzte den Inhalt in seine Kehle. Ohne sich noch einmal nach Hermine umzudrehen, stieg er mit großen Schritten in die Öffnung seines riesigen Kamins und flohte ins nächtliche London. Er bekam nicht mit, wie er das Herz eines Menschen in tausend Stücke zerbrach.

„ – dass du mir zuhörst…"

* * *

Er kehrte irgendwann gegen zwei Uhr nachts zurück. Und ihm war speiübel, wenn er an das Geschehene in der großen Halle zurück dachte. Am liebsten würde sich Draco Malfoy seine Hand abhacken, für das was er getan hatte. Kriechend im Staub um Verzeihung bettelnd, Hauptsache, seine Seele fand wieder ihren Frieden. Hauptsache, SIE würde ihm verzeihen.

Er hatte sich stundenlang auf dem Neujahrsball vergnügt, mit reizenden Hexen getanzt und die besten Weine der Welt genossen. Und trotzdem galten seine Gedanken den ganzen Abend lang nur einer Frau. Nämlich seiner eigenen. Hermine.

Die Frau, die er geohrfeigt hatte, in einem relativ belanglosen Zusammenhang. Einem Affekt, den er nicht wirklich steuern konnte. Er war nicht er selbst… oder doch? War das wirklich der Draco Malfoy? Fähig seine eigene Frau zu demütigen und zu schlagen? Die bittere Erkenntnis traf ihn tief, als er sich dessen gewahr wurde.

Das bin ich, sagte er zu sich selbst. Ein Monster, dem seine Eltern nicht beigebracht haben, worauf es im Leben wirklich ankommt. Aber SIE hat mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht. Ohne, dass ich es mitbekommen habe!

Und ohne ihre weise Führung würde er wieder zu dem Monster werden, zu dem ihn der Krieg und vor allen Dingen sein Vater und Lord Voldemort gemacht hatten. Er wollte kein Monster sein. Er wollte insgeheim die Ruhe und das Glück der letzten Wochen weiter in sich tragen. Doch alle Hoffnung schwand mit der Erinnerung an seinen Frevel gegen Hermine.

Draco setzte sich wie paralysiert auf die Chaiselongue in der großen Halle und starrte auf das leere Weinglas, welches seit Stunden auf dem Beistelltisch stand. Er fand nicht einmal Gelegenheit, sich über diesen Umstand zu wundern, da doch sonst die Hauselfen sofort da waren und derartige Dinge von der Bildfläche verschwinden ließen.

Ihm war klar, dass er sich erneut auf das Schlammblut einlassen musste. Draco unterdrückte den kleinen rebellischen Impuls, der ihm seit seiner Geburt eingeimpft wurde. Wenn sie kein Schlammblut wäre, hätte er dann Probleme und Hemmungen, sich mit ihr einzulassen? Egal auf welcher emotionalen oder körperlichen Ebene?

Zischend atmete er die Luft in seine Lungen und raufte sich seinen blonden Haarschopf. Wirr hingen ihm einzelne Strähnen ins Gesicht. Wieso musste da nur diese scheinbar unüberwindliche Mauer seines Stolzes zwischen ihm und dem Glück stehen, nach dem er sich sehnte? Insgeheim natürlich, ein Draco Malfoy würde niemals öffentlich zugeben, dass er Verlangen nach einer Familie hatte, die ihm Sicherheit, Halt und Geborgenheit gab. Und das erst recht nachdem er in den letzten Wochen derartiges erfahren durfte.

Draco seufzte tief, denn er schimpfte sich selbst einen Idioten, dieses Geschenk als Folter empfunden zu haben. Trotz dieser ganzen Wieselbande hatte er die Feiertage sehr genossen. Und mit Hermines Muggeleltern hatte er sich auch prima verstanden. Sie hatten kaum einen Zweifel gehegt, dass ihre Tochter eine gute Entscheidung mit ihm getroffen hatte. Mit ihm, Draco Malfoy, der die Frau geschlagen hatte, die ihm damals eine zweite Chance gewährte. Ihr hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er nicht in Askaban schmoren musste und ein nach wie vor gepflegtes Leben mit dem gewohnten Luxus führen konnte.

Hermine hatte ihm sehr viel gegeben. Mehr als er einsehen wollte. Und Draco schämte sich mit einem Mal, dass er ihr nicht eine einzige Chance gegeben hatte. Eine Chance, sich trotz des dämlichen Deals als Ehefrau, Gefährtin oder einfach nur Freundin, zu beweisen. Er hatte ihr ja noch nicht einmal die Chance eingeräumt, zu Wort zu kommen. Stattdessen hatte er genau das getan, was Ronald Weasley ihm verachtend vorgeworfen hatte. Draco hatte sich auf genau dasselbe Niveau herab begeben, wie der Wiesel, als der Hermine genötigt hatte. Bis auf die Tatsache, dass er Hermine mehr verletzt hatte, als der Wiesel es getan hatte.

Am liebsten hätte Draco sein Gedankenkarrussel in einem Fass Feuerwhiskey ertränkt. Was er leider im Moment so schnell nicht auftreiben konnte. Gerne hätte er auch hochprozentigen Koboldabsinth hinzu gezogen, um dem Gespräch mit Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dem Gespräch, in welchem er sich bei ihr entschuldigen würde und demütig um Verzeihung bitten würde. Für sein Verhalten und seine abscheuliche Handgreiflichkeit. Und dann würde er sich zusammen reißen und sie bitten, nicht das Haus zu verlassen. Ihn nicht zu verlassen. Ihm nicht seine neue Familie zu nehmen.

* * *

Vorsichtig öffnete Draco die Tür zur Bibliothek. Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen und die einzige Alternative lag auf der Hand. Der große Raum war in ein rötliches Schimmern getaucht, welches vom Feuer aus den zwei Kaminen ausging. Sie war also hier und hatte noch nicht die Koffer gepackt!

Draco hielt die Luft an und schlich auf Zehenspitzen an die zwei großen Polstersofas heran. Das Feuer knackte und er registrierte, wie einer der Hauselfen mit dem Haken in der Glut stocherte, damit das Feuer nicht ausging. Hier waren also alle seine Elfen versammelt, dieses faule Pack! Ärger wallte in ihm auf, doch im nächsten Moment setzte sein Verstand ein und er begann zu überlegen. Warum vernachlässigten die Elfen ihre häuslichen Pflichten? Es musste also schon etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert sein.

Er hielt urplötzlich mit seinen Schritten inne. Ein ungutes Gefühl zog sich quer durch seine Magengegend und schreckliche Bilder schossen durch seinen Kopf. Hermine, wie sie sich einen giftigen Trank verabreichte oder einen Fluch gegen sich selbst aussprach. Ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen herkömmlichen Methoden, sich selbst Schaden zu zufügen. Bei Merlin, hoffentlich war sie nicht so selbstzerstörerisch, wie er es sich gerade ausmalte.

Er hörte das Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser und das Getuschel von Tiffy der Hauselfe. Es klang ein wenig besorgt und da er ihre Worte nicht klar verstehen konnte, zog sich der Knoten in seinem Bauch noch ein wenig enger.

Vorsichtig schlich er weiter an die Sofas heran und sah Hermine in ihrem weißen Morgenmantel in den Kissen liegen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und machte den Anschein, als würde sie schlafen. Der Knoten legte sich nun vor plötzlich aufkeimender Sorge und Dracos Herz. Er war überrascht, dass er ein derartiges Gefühl empfinden konnte.

Er ging mit großen Schritten um das Sofa herum und kniete sich vor der liegenden Hermine nieder. Die Hauselfen stoben vor ihm auseinander und stellten sich schließlich hinter ihm in Reih und Glied auf. Es schien, als würden sie auf eine Anweisung seinerseits warten. Draco sah auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa eine Schüssel mit Wasser stehen und mehrere Lappen, sowie einen kleinen Eimer mit undefinierbarem Inhalt. Hermine schien ihn nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn immer noch waren ihre Augen geschlossen.

Sie sah friedlich aus, stellte Draco fest. Der Schein des Feuers fing sich in ihren Haaren und verlieh ihr eine mystische Aura.

Wie ein Engel, kam es Draco in den Sinn und er riss sich zusammen, nicht auf einmal sentimental zu werden. Mit Sicherheit hatte er zuviel Wein getrunken. Ja, das war die beste Erklärung!

Behutsam strich er Hermine eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Wange. Sie war noch leicht gerötet. Er starrte wie betäubt auf die sanfte, rosige Haut und bemerkte nicht sofort, dass Hermine ihre Augen öffnete und ihren Blick prüfend auf ihn legte.

„Bitte verzeih mir", brachte der junge Malfoy schließlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hervor. Er fühlte sich von ihrem traurigen Blick gefesselt und wusste nicht recht, wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte. Jedenfalls gab es kein Zurück mehr für ihn. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie unendlich Leid mir das tut und wie sehr ich mich für mein Verhalten schäme."

Draco schluckte und spürte, wie langsam seine Aufregung nach ließ. Hermine blickte ihn aufmerksam an und Draco erwiderte fest diesen Blick. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und senkte seinen Kopf hinab. Er führte Hermines Hand an seine Stirn, schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief ein.

„Bitte, Hermine, hilf mir! Ich will nicht wieder zu dem Monster werden, welches ich damals war und welches gerade wieder zum Vorschein gekommen ist. Ich bitte dich hiermit demütigst um eine dritte Chance!"

Als Draco all seinen Mut zusammen nahm und seinen Kopf hob, um in ihr Gesicht zu blicken, fielen ihm die ganzen schottischen Highlands vom Herzen. Ein zärtliches Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen und ihre Augen strahlten ihm Zuversicht und Güte entgegen. Draco fühlte sich innerlich einen Purzelbaum schlagen und fragte sich, wann und ob ihn jemand schon einmal so angesehen hatte. Er kam zu dem überwältigenden Schluss, dass selbst seine Mutter ihn nie zärtlicher angeschaut hatte, als Hermine es nun tat. Zumal seine Mutter auch nicht diese Gefühle in ihm auslösen konnte. Er merkte, dass er nach wie vor Hermines Hand drückte und ließ sie mit einem leicht beschämten Ausdruck los.

„Draco Malfoy", flüsterte Hermine, „du machst es mir wirklich nicht leicht."

Draco schwieg und machte sich auf eine gehörige Standpauke gefasst. Er wusste, dass diese stolze Gryffindor sehr temperamentvoll sein konnte, und somit die Ruhe vor dem Sturm gefährlich war. Aber er hatte es nicht anders verdient und somit stellte Draco sich tapfer dem, was da kommen wolle.

„Dein Verhalten hat mich geschockt und enttäuscht.", sagte Hermine ernst und zog ihn zu sich auf das Sofa. Unsicher nahm Draco neben seiner Frau platz. „Aber ich denke, dass ich nicht ganz unschuldig bin, schließlich habe ich dich provoziert und – " „Sag das nicht, Hermine!", zischte Draco empört und fasste sie bei den Schultern. „Such die Schuld jetzt nicht bei dir und komm bloß nicht auf den Gedanken, dich für irgendetwas entschuldigen zu müssen!"

„Nun gut", sagte Hermine langsam und blickte ihm dabei tief in die Augen. „Ich verzeihe dir. Wie in guten, so in schlechten Zeiten."

„Ich wünsche mir nur noch gute Zeiten!", lächelte Draco sie zaghaft an und wusste selbst nicht genau, was er mit diesem flatternden Gefühl anfangen sollte.

„Es könnten anstrengende Zeiten werden", warnte Hermine Draco und erwiderte sein Lächeln. „Aber es werden definitiv gute Zeiten!"

„Ich werde mir Mühe geben, das verspreche ich dir!", wisperte Draco und beugte sich zu ihr. Er spürte, wie Hermine den Atem anhielt und fragte sich, was sich wohl in ihrer Gefühlswelt alles abspielte. Ob sie nun etwas für ihn empfand? Oder ihn nach wie vor irgendwie hasste? Er könnte es jedenfalls verstehen.

„Ich danke dir, Hermine!"

Und das meinte Draco Malfoy ehrlich. Und Hermines Gesichtsausdruck, der Glanz in ihren Augen, ihr Lächeln, ja… all das machten diesen Augenblick unbeschreiblich. Draco fehlte jegliches Vokabular, hätte er sie in diesem Moment beschreiben müssen. Sanft ließ er seine Hände von ihren Schultern hinab gleiten, als ein klägliches Geräusch die Stille zerriss. Dracos persönlicher heiliger Moment zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase und holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Mit einem Mal kehrte die Anspannung in ihn zurück und er schaute seine Hauselfen böse an.

„Was oder wer war das?", grollte er. Wie gerne hätte er dem Knistern des Feuers gelauscht und noch eine Weile Hermines Hand gehalten. Vielleicht hätte er sie sogar gefragt, ob sie vielleicht ihr Bett mit in sein Zimmer stellen würde. Wegen der guten Gespräche in letzter Zeit natürlich.

Der seltsame Laut ertönte ein weiteres Mal und Draco schnappte überrascht nach Luft, als Hermine ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte und ihn eindringlich ansah. Er verstand diesen Blick und hielt inne. Hermines Hand wanderte nun zum Kragen ihres Morgenmantels und Dracos Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie diesen zurück schlug. Draco schaute ein weiteres Mal unfreiwillig in ihr Dekolletee und atmete geräuschvoll ein. Da lag friedlich schlummernd ein kleines Etwas im Morgenmantel eingewickelt. Dicht an Hermines Oberkörper gepresst. Jesses!

„Wa… wa… was…", stammelte er und blickte in Hermines glücklich grinsendes Gesicht.

„Wir sind Eltern geworden!", scherzte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern und Draco traf die Erkenntnis mit einem Schlag.

„Das Ei!"

„Nein, ab jetzt das erste Chaflyra der Welt!", lächelte Hermine verträumt und schaute auf das kleine Fellbündel in ihrem Arm hinab. „Fred und George werden sich so freuen. Sie können stolz auf sich sein, es ist wirklich ein tolles Geschöpf!"

Vorsichtig griff Hermine mit der anderen Hand um den relativ kleinen katzenartigen Körper und hob es aus seinem warmen Hort, um es Draco zeigen zu können. Das Chaflyra hatte ein putziges kleines Katzengesicht mit noch geschlossenen Augen und ein Goldgemasertes Fell. An seinem Rücken hingen zwei kleine zerknitterte Flügel, die von einem Daunenflaum überzogen waren. Anscheinend wuchsen hier später richtige Federn. Vorsichtig legte Hermine das kleine Bündel in Dracos Arm. Es gähnte herzhaft und kuschelte sich an Dracos Brust.

„Es wichtig, dass so kleine Geschöpfe gleich den Geruch ihrer Eltern wahrnehmen."

Draco nickte mechanisch und streichelte vorsichtig über das kleine Knäuel. Er hatte selten so etwas Niedliches gesehen, auch wenn dieses Baby bereits die Größe einer jungen Hauskatze hatte.

Sie waren Eltern geworden. Wie ein Echo hallte dieser Satz in seinem Kopf umher. Draco schluckte und warf Hermine einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Liebe, Geborgenheit und Fürsorge strahlte diese Frau aus. Der Blick mit welchem sie dieses Wesen bedachte, löste in ihm eine ungeahnte Gefühlsregung aus. Einen Wunsch, der sich klammheimlich in seinem Herzen einnistete. Der Wunsch, irgendwann sein eigenes Kind von Hermine überreicht zu bekommen.

* * *

Review? *liebguck*


	13. Kapitel 12

Hallo liebe Leser,

nach fast zwei Monaten Wartezeit kommt hier das nächste Kapitel. Und heute bekommt ihr auch ENDLICH eine langersehnte sexuelle Handlung. Aber ich will ja nicht zuviel verraten.

Alle wollen ein Chaflyra haben. Ich werde demnächst mal ein Bild erstellen. Ich glaube, dass einigen nicht ganz klar ist, wie dieses kleine Knuddelwuddel aussieht. Vergesst nicht, dass es sich hier um eine Kreuzung zwischen Chimäre und Hauskatze handelt! Mal sehen, die Weasleys haben ihr Patent auf das Chaflyra bestimmt schon dem Ministerium gemeldet. Ich lasse mal meine Kontakte in die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe spielen und versuche den Bericht für die Enzyclopedia Magica zu erhaschen. Natürlich VOR der Erstveröffentlichung! (es steht auch ein wenig was in meinen reviewantworten unten)

Wo wir schon beim Thema sind, Reviewantworten:

Polarkatze:

Ein GEspräch? EIN Gespräch? Die beiden bräuchten eigentlich eine andauernde Paartherapie. Aber nun ja, sie wissen ja noch nicht wirklich, dass sie sich lieben. Lassen wir das also nochmal offen ;)

Draco's Coffee Girl:

Liebe Kim, natürlich bleibt der Weg holprig. Wir sind ja hier nicht im Watte-Wunderland. Auch wenn sich irgendwann mal eine gemeinsame Nacht anbahnt... heißt das ja nicht, dass sie keine Probleme mehr haben, oder? =) Ich find es übrigens toll, dass du mir die ewige Warterei vergibst...

BdW:

Liebe Nina... die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt! Von Regelmäßigkeit können wir hier nicht sprechen...aber zumindest von Mäßigkeit! Ich gehöre zu den faulen Autoren, die immer einen Tritt in den allerwertesten brauchen...

Nessi:

Gänsehaut? Hihi... ja ich auch! Gespannt wie es weiter geht? Unten lesen! Man, wie gut, dass ich schon weiß, was noch alles passiert Oo

cy27:

Juhu! Ich danke dir für das tolle Kompliment! Ich geb mir auch wirklich mühe, hier niemanden zu sehr OOC erscheinen zu lassen... aber hey, zwei so krasse Charaktere wie die beiden können sich doch gar nicht PLÖTZLICH in einander verlieben... da muss mehr Arbeit drin stecken!

Princess Frances:

Liebe Frances, ich freue mich zu hören, dass dir meine Charaktere so gefallen. Ich geb mir auch immer allergrößte Mühe, dabei zu bleiben... soso... Chaflyra haben wollen, ja? ..stell dir das Tierchen so vor: der Körper einer zu groß geratenen Hauskatze, goldbraun gemasert. Eine leicht angedeutete Löwenmähne, wirklich nicht sehr ausgeprägt. Über den Schultern sitzen die Flügel (zwei insgesamt), die mit einem weichen Haarflaum überzogen sind. Die Flügel sind sehr empfindlich und benötigen eine besondere Pflege. Das Chaflyra ist fast den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt sie zu putzen, wenn es nicht gerade Haus und Hof bewacht. Natürlich bewegt es sich, wenn es nciht fliegt auf Samtpfoten voran. Zwischen den Flügeln, am Rücken, breitet sich der Flaum bis hin zum Schwanzansatz aus, wo schließlich ca. Höhe Oberschenkel ein Übergang zum geschuppten Schlangenschwanz stattfindet. Neben Schnurren ist das Rasseln mit dem Schwanz ein eindeutiger Liebesbeweis. Meine Idee war damals, dass Hermine und Draco ein Haustier von den Weasleys bekommen, welches ihre beiden "Herztiere" verkörpert. Eben die Schlange für Draco und den Löwen für Hermine. Quasi als gewisse Symbolik ;)  
Und so musste eine Kreuzung her, hihi!

Nuya:

Liebe Nuya... "es geht nun relativ schnell auf eine positive Verbindung zu"... nö! Das wäre doch zu schön, um wahr zu sein, oder? Mal im Ernst, dann könnte ich die Story ja hier und jetzt beenden... wäre blöd, oder? Die beiden haben doch noch soooo viel zu erleben.

Und nun hopp...LESEN:

* * *

**Ende Februar 2003:**

Schweigend saßen sich Neville Longbottom, Hilfsarzt im letzten Semester, und Hermine Malfoy in der Cafeteria des St.-Mungo-Hospitals gegenüber. Sie nippte vorsichtig an einer Tasse Kakao und wartete darauf, dass er was sagen würde. Das er ihr DAS erzählen würde. Er räusperte sich verlegen.

„Und? Was machen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?"

Hermines Augen bekamen prompt einen verträumten Glanz und ein wohliges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Sind in vollem Gange! Ich werde aber wohl Ginny noch mal flohen, dass sie herkommt und mir hilft. Mein Chef hat mir jetzt die weitere Planung der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft auf's Auge gedrückt – "

„Das ist doch genial!"

„ – quasi als Strafe, weil ich den letzten Bericht versaut habe."

„Oh."

„Wie du weißt, ist diesmal Italien Austragungsort und ich sehe mich jetzt schon in Lichtschutzfaktor 50 baden!"

„Ja, ganz schrecklich. Die ganze Sonne da."

„Und mit Ludo Bagman an einer konstruktiven Zusammenarbeit mit den Gastgebern zu werkeln ist schier unmöglich. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns mit deren Abgeordneten treffen, endet das Ganze in einem Elfengrappa- und Teufelsramazottidesaster! Und wer darf aufräumen? Richtig, ich!"

Hermine trank einen Schluck Kakao und fluchte leise. Mist, Zunge verbrannt.

„Das klingt nicht sehr… äh… produktiv. Aber doch sehr kommunikativ!"

„Naja, seien wir froh, dass es überhaupt eine Weltmeisterschaft gibt. Nach den Vorfällen 1994 wird England bestimmt die nächsten hundert Jahre kein Gastgeber mehr werden. Und der ganze Mist 1998 mit Voldemort, weswegen die letzte Weltmeisterschaft ein Jahr nach hinten verschoben werden musste… ich sag dir, Neville… die hassen uns die Italiener. Und alle anderen auch! Erinnerst du dich noch an die letzte Europameisterschaft?"

Hermine redete sich leicht in Rage und Neville nickte artig. Dafür, dass sie Quidditch kaum was abgewinnen konnte, war sie einwandfrei informiert. Hermine eben.

„Und ich muss auch noch bei jedem Spiel anwesend sein!", stöhnte Hermine gequält. Neville spitzte interessiert die Ohren und schob ihr ganz selbstlos seinen Kaffeekeks herüber.

„Das sind ja schreckliche Zustände.", murmelte er beschwörend und fixierte Hermine mit einem treudoofen Blick. „Das heißt doch aber im Umkehrschluss, dass du an Freikarten heran kommen könntest?"

Jetzt war der Knüppel aus dem Sack! Neville vollführte eine präventive Duckung und wartete Hermines Reaktion ab.

„Rein theoretisch KÖNNTE ich an Freikarten kommen. Bei Merlin, ich hätte mir NIE geträumt einmal eine Weltmeisterschaft im Quidditch mitorganisieren zu müssen!"

„Das ist wirklich wie ein Traum, ja!", hauchte Neville mit verklärtem Blick. Er sah sich bereits inmitten von tausenden von Menschen sitzen und seine Nationalmannschaft anfeuern.

„Aber ich bin überqualifiziert für diesen Schnickschnack, und das weiß Scrimgeour auch!"

Hermine raufte sich die Haare. Da wurde alle vier Jahre eine Weltmeisterschaft ausgetragen und dieses Jahr traf es ausgerechnet SIE! Nur weil sie geschwächelt hatte. Den Bericht verhauen hatte. Wegen ihrer privaten Probleme. Die eigentlich keine waren. Aber das wusste sie zu dem Zeitpunkt doch noch nicht!

„Hey, versprichst du mir, dass ich zu irgendeinem Spiel der englischen Nationalmannschaft eine Karte kriege?"

Hermine schaute Neville einen Moment fragend an und rollte dann mit den Augen. Typisch Mann! Nicht mehr im Sinn als Quidditch-Bälle und die eigenen Bälle. Entnervt gab sie ihm die Hand drauf, mit dem komischen Gefühl, gerade ein wenig gefoppt worden zu sein.

„Weshalb ich überhaupt mit dir reden wollte, bevor du Draco hier raus holst…"

Aha! Da war der Haken. Hermine saß auf ihrem Stuhl wie ein gespannter Flitzebogen. Eine Nacht war Draco nun zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus gewesen und schon hatte er was angestellt. Das war mal wieder typisch.

„Am besten schickst du die Rechnung direkt an Draco. Falls er randaliert hat oder irgendjemandem gegenüber handgreiflich wurde, wir sind haftpflichtversichert gegen körperliche-, gegenständliche- und magieeinwirkende Gewalt gegenüber Dritten und Sachgegenständen!"

„Hermine, nein, es ist alles soweit in Ordnung. Es ist nur so…ähm…Draco hatte heute Nacht…ähm….unbewusst sozusagen…einen klitzekleinen…schwachen Moment."

Stille.

„Was genau willst du mir damit sagen, Neville?"

Oh, wie gut, dass er sich Hermines Zusage für die Karten gesichert hatte!

„Nun ja", druckste er herum, „ich will dir damit nur sagen, dass Draco heimlich im Schlaf von… von… einer Vision…und Schwester… und… ER KANN NICHTS DAFÜR!"

Jetzt war es raus.

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sich eine Reaktion auf Hermines Gesicht abzeichnete. Neville musste sich eingestehen, dass er selten so viele Emotionen so kurzfristig hintereinander in einem einzigen Gesicht hatte sehen können.

In dem Moment betrat wie verabredet Draco Malfoy die Cafeteria und setzte sich mit schuldbewusster Miene neben seine – unfreiwillig! – gehörnte Ehefrau. Auf seinem Gesicht prangte in dunklen Lettern das Wort „CHEATER".

* * *

**Am Abend zuvor:**

Hermine Jane Malfoy fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, wie das alles nur passieren konnte. Sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie kurzfristig explodieren würde. Es fehlte nur noch der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen würde. Und dass dieser Tropfen kam, dessen war sie sich zu einer-astronomisch-hohen-Zahl-prozentig sicher.

Hermine Jane Malfoy, geborene Granger, saß in der Notaufnahme des St. Mungo Hospitals und wippte ungeduldig mit ihrem pumpsbeschuhten Fuß auf und ab. Der Saum ihres langen Abendkleides raschelte bei jeder Bewegung. Mehrere Strähnen hatten sich aus ihrer ehemals perfekten Frisur gelöst und hingen ihr nun verirrt in die Stirn.

Ja, Hermine Jane Malfoy hatte anderes an diesem Abend geplant, als einen Aufenthalt im berühmten Zaubererkrankenhaus. Tatsächlich sollte sie sich nun auf einem Galaball des Ministeriums zu Gunsten der diesjährigen Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft befinden. Zusammen mit ihrem Mann, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy lag mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf der Behandlungsliege von Neville Longbottom und hoffte inständig, dass dieser ihn nicht absichtlich mit einer Überdosis eines unerforschten Zaubertranks ins Jenseits beförderte. Nein, er hoffte nicht - er betete. Seine Gedanken konnten nur fragmentartig durch die Hirnwindungen jagen, ständig unterbrochen von den höllischen Schmerzen. Was genau war eigentlich passiert? Sollte er sich nicht auf einem Galaball mit seiner Frau befinden? Schließlich musste er sämtlichen Ministeriumsquatsch mitmachen, wenn er es sich nicht erneut mit ihr verscherzen wollte. Zum Glück ging es an diesem Abend um Quidditch – ah, Quidditch! Ein herrlicher Sport.

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen näherte sich Neville Longbottom, Hilfsarzt im letzten Semester, seinem Patienten. Er bemerkte die Unsicherheit Draco Malfoys, oder war es doch Panik? Neville Longbottom wusste es nicht genau und verfluchte innerlich den Pantaleonischen Eid, den er bereits ablegen musste. Zu gern hätte er ein paar illegale Experimente am Ehemann einer seiner besten Freundinnen durchgeführt.

Neville Longbottom gab sich damit zufrieden, dass Draco Malfoy entnervt aufstöhnte, als er Schwester Pansy Parkinson erblickte. Diese quiekte überrascht auf, als sie den Blonden auf der Behandlungsliege erblickte. Wehrlos, unbeholfen und offensichtlich verletzt. Hatte Draco so eben noch Reue und Buße abgelegt für alle Schandtaten und persönlichen Angriffe gegenüber Neville Longbottom, umso mehr bereute und büßte er im Moment für die Gedanken, die offensichtlich in Schwester Pansy Parkinsons Gesicht aufblitzten. Keine sauberen Gedanken waren das.

„Alles halb so wild, ich kann nach Hause!", brachte Draco Malfoy ächzend hervor. Unter höchster Kraftanstrengung versuchte er sich von der Liege zu hieven, doch Schwester Parkinson war schneller und drückte ihn mit ihrem Gewicht zurück auf das mit Zellophan belegte grüne Behandlungsleder.

„Mister Malfoy", säuselte sie wie in Trance, „wir hatten ja lange nicht die Ehre!"

Hilfe suchend schaute sich Draco nach Neville um, doch der blättert seelenruhig in seinen Unterlagen. Mistkerl!

„Setze ihm eine Fusion und leg ihm eine Halskrause an, Pansy. Er hat erstens zu viel getrunken und zweitens ein leichtes Schleudertrauma.", resümierte Neville Longbottom mit einem Blick auf seinen Befund. Draco schaute ihn wie ein gehetztes Tier an.

„Longbottom, ich will nicht, dass Pansy mich anrührt!", stieß Draco gepresst hervor.

„Früher hat dir das doch durchaus gefallen!", sagte Pansy und schaute konzentriert auf die Infusionsnadel, die sie gerade mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes vorbereitete. „Oder hast du neuerdings Angst, von einer Frau berührt zu werden?"

„Pansy, Pansy!", grinste Neville und schüttelte den Kopf. „In was für einer Welt lebst du eigentlich? Unser lieber Draco lässt sich nur noch von seiner Ehefrau den Hof machen."

Neville zwinkerte Draco spöttisch zu und dieser klatschte sich die flache Hand auf die Stirn. Er hörte, wie Neville die Tür leise lachend hinter sich zu zog und ihn seinem Schicksal überließ. Wie er diesen Spinner hasste! Hoffentlich hatte Hermine ihn zu ihrer kirchlichen Hochzeit eingeladen, dann würde er ihn an diesem Abend unauffällig in der Bowle ertränken.

„Du bist verheiratet?", japste Pansy geschockt und umklammerte tief getroffen ihren Zauberstab. „Mit wem?"

„Hast du den Propheten seit Monaten nicht mehr gelesen? Unterhältst du dich auch mal mit deinen Freunden oder Kollegen?", antwortete Draco schnippisch und erinnerte sich an die fette Schlagzeile im November. Er hätte nicht darauf gewettet, dass irgendjemand nicht über seine Eheschließung mit Hermine Granger Bescheid wusste. Hätte er es mal getan, dann wäre er jetzt noch reicher!

„Manche Leute müssen für ihr Geld lange und hart arbeiten", meinte Pansy emotionslos und rammte ihm die Nadel in den Oberarm. „Da bleibt nicht sonderlich viel Freizeit für Freunde oder tägliche Lektüre!"

Draco biss die Zähne auf einander und verfluchte den Tag, an dem er Pansy Parkinson weiter in sein Leben treten ließ, als ihm lieb war. Das war irgendwann während des fünften Schuljahres gewesen. Bei Merlin, er war ein hormongesteuerter Teenager gewesen, höchst erfreut darüber, ENDLICH seinen Trieben freien Lauf lassen zu können. Sollte ihm das nun ein Leben lang nachgetragen werden?

„Deine Frau hat erzählt, dich hat ein Klatscher erwischt?"

Neville betrat wieder die Notaufnahme und schaute Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Ein fantastisches Gefühl, wenn man seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind so ein wenig piesacken konnte.

„Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur noch, wie es mich von hinten weg gerissen hat.", murmelte Draco und ließ sich von Schwester Pansy die Halskrause umschnallen.

„Deine Frau sitzt draußen?", schluckte sie nervös. Anscheinend wollte sie einer Begegnung mit der unverschämten Fremden aus dem Weg gehen und sich still und heimlich den Todesfluch geben. „Kenn ich sie?"

Neville brach sofort in schallendes Gelächter aus und wischte sich nach Luft schnappend eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Draco sagte gar nichts.

Mit verärgerter Miene stapfte Pansy an Neville vorbei zur Tür und riss sie auf. Sie schaute nach rechts und links in den Krankenhausflur und starrte die beiden Männer mit gereiztem Blick an.

„Du bist doch so ein blöder Godric-Spinner, Longbottom!", fuhr sie den überlegen lächelnden Hilfsarzt aufgebracht an. „Draußen im Flur läuft nur Hermine Granger herum, und… oh!"

Pansy verstummte und erbleichte in derselben Sekunde. Neville lächelte weiterhin sein Lächeln als sich seine Kollegin mit hängenden Schultern zu seinem Patienten umdrehte.

„Sag mir jetzt nicht, du hast Hermine Granger geheiratet.", flüsterte Pansy mit trockenem Mund. „So tief kann doch kein Malfoy sinken! Ein Schlammblut in der Malfoy-Dynastie. Wie tief bist du nur gesunken, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er starrte Schwester Pansy Parkinson hasserfüllt an. Was erlaubte sich diese penetrante Person eigentlich darüber zu urteilen, wen er heiratete? Schlammblut hin oder her, seine Frau war durchaus reinblütig! Jawohl! Eine reinblütige Muggelstämmige, ohne irgendwelchen genetischen Firlefanz! SO SAH ES DOCH AUS! Dracos Herz machte einen leichten Hüpfer.

„Sag mir nicht, dass du sie aus Liebe – FASS MICH NICHT AN!"

Neville zog schnell seine Hand zurück, die er Pansy beruhigend auf die Schulter legen wollte. Diese Frau hatte sich gerade in einen gezündeten Sprengsatz verwandelt.

„Pansy, es reicht jetzt!", fuhr Draco die junge Frau an, die mit schnellen Schritten das Behandlungszimmer durch die Hintertür verließ. Er seufzte erleichtert.

Er hatte die Malfoy-Dynastie in keinster Weise entehrt. Seine neue Denkweise bezüglich Reinblütigkeit könnte er bestimmt als gesellschaftliches Wiedereingliederungsverfahren in Coaching- und Psychologiesitzungen mit verurteilten Straftätern vermarkten und gegebenenfalls ein Buch darüber schreiben. Das roch nach Erfolg! Er würde –

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie sich immer noch so viele Hoffnungen gemacht hat?", unterbrach Neville seine Gedanken und setzte sich zu Draco auf die Liege. „Aber wo ich dich schon hier auf meiner Liege habe, Mr. Malfoy… auch mich interessiert es, warum ihr beide so überstürzt geheiratet habt!"

„Na das ist doch ganz einfach zu erklären!", Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Hermine hat mich erpresst, ich habe Hermine erpresst und um besser gegenseitig auf uns aufpassen zu können, dachten wir, hey, da können wir uns das Leben doch gleich noch unerträglicher machen und heiraten!"

Neville schaute Draco schweigend an.

„Man, Longbottom, natürlich haben wir aus Liebe geheiratet, oder denkst du ich gehe leichtsinnig einen unbrechbaren Schwur fürs Leben ein?"

Draco versuchte nicht zu blinzeln und hielt vorsorglich noch den Atem an. Weaslettes Schauspieltraining sollte ja noch nicht verlernt sein!

„Nein, ich glaube, du wärst der letzte, der so eine Dummheit begehen würde.", sinnierte Neville. „Aber ich hätte das jetzt noch nicht gekonnt. Also mich so früh schon für eine Frau zu entscheiden, bis dass der Tod mich wieder von ihr scheidet. Aber es scheint ja, als hättest du deine Freiheit genossen und jetzt in Hermine die Richtige gefunden! Das freut mich für euch beide, auch wenn man's kaum glauben kann!"

„Ja, ich kann es auch kaum glauben, dass wir verheiratet sind.", presste Draco durch sein seliges Lächeln hervor. Wie gern würde auch er nach wie vor alle Freiheiten genießen. Vor allen Dingen diese EINE Freiheit, die ihm durch die Eheschließung geraubt wurde! Wenn Hermine ihn nicht so mit der Hochzeit überrumpelt hätte, dann hätte er zumindest noch mal richtig den Hippogreif raus gelassen. Und mittlerweile staute sich der Druck schmerzhaft in seinen Lenden. Und dass Hermine sich so lange zusammen reißen konnte… hey, das war Hermine! Wenn die irgendwas wollte oder nicht wollte, dann zog sie ihr Ding durch! Wie schon damals in der Schule. Das war Hermine. Das war seine Frau. Er seufzte.

„Ich kann dich leider noch nicht nach Hause entlassen, Draco.", meinte Neville schließlich. „Wir müssen dich eine Nacht zur Beobachtung hier behalten, für den Fall, dass der Klatscher mehr Schaden angerichtet hat als wir jetzt feststellen können."

Draco erbleichte. „Nein! Pansy wird mich umbringen heute Nacht!"

„Keine Panik, ich schick dir jemanden, der keine Mordabsichten hegt, wenn er dich sieht."

Neville stockte und überlegte kurz. „Nein, ich kümmere mich lieber höchstpersönlich um dich."

„Ich danke dir!"

Dracos Gesichtszüge waren prädestiniert für einen bildlichen Eintrag im Lexikon unter dem Punkt „Erleichterung". Neville schmunzelte.

„Ich hol Hermine dann mal rein, dann könnt ihr euch verabschieden."

**Mitten in der Nacht:**

Draco Malfoy schlief. Tief und fest.

Er träumte. Ja, es war ein schöner Traum. Pastellene Bilder jagten sich hintereinander her. Da war Hermine, die ein luftiges Sommerkleid trug und ihm zuwinkte. Sie pflückte bunte Blumen auf einer Wiese. Sie hatte ja schon den ganzen Arm voll!

Draco Malfoy lächelte bei diesem friedlichen Anblick.

Und da kam ja Archimedes, ihr Chaflyra, angeflogen und tollte mit Hermine durch das hohe Wildblumenmeer. Draco atmete tief ein und genoss diesen herrlichen Tag. Er hatte auf einmal einen Ball in der Hand und Archimedes saß mit erwartungsvollem Blick vor ihm. Kraftvoll schmiss Draco den Ball weit in den tiefblauen Himmel. Blitzschnell schoss das Chaflyra hinterher und schnappte den Ball aus der Luft weg.

Ich sollte ihm einen Schnatz kaufen, dachte Draco und beobachtete, wie Archimedes einen imposanten Sturzflug vollbrachte. Hermine applaudierte wild und knuddelte das magische Geschöpf, welches sich mit einem zärtlichen Schnurren und leisem Geklapper seines Schlangenschwanzes zu ihr nieder ließ. Wie groß der Kleine doch geworden war! Draco spürte eine Welle des Stolzes ob dieses prächtigen Tieres. Zu dem noch das einzige seiner Art. Die Weasley-Zwillinge sollten bloß zusehen und für Spielgefährten sorgen.

Zufrieden kuschelte Draco Malfoy sich in sein Krankenhausbett. Was für ein Traum!

Das nächste Pastellbild schob sich in sein Unterbewusstsein. Hermine und er lagen zusammen auf der Wiese und ließen sich von den Düften, der Wärme und den Vogelgesängen betäuben. Auf einmal schob sich Hermines leichter Körper auf den seinen. Wie ein Stromstoß! Sie beugte sich herunter und küsste ihn. Leidenschaftlich. Er küsste leicht verwundert zurück. Schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie sein Blut in die Lenden schoss.

„Ich werde dir beweisen, dass dein Herz immer noch mir gehört, Draco Malfoy!", raunte es an seinem Ohr und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Die Stimme klang nicht wie die von Hermine?

Ihre Hand wanderte hinab in seine Hose und griff nach seinem erregten Glied. Draco stöhnte auf. Ja, ein schöner Traum. Wahrlich. Er öffnete benommen die Augen, um in Hermines Gesicht sehen zu können. Er blickte direkt in braune Augen. Aber das waren nicht Hermines braune Augen. Draco schnappte nach Luft und registrierte Pansy Parkinson über sich, mit der Hand in seiner Hose, an seinem Heiligtum! Was war das nur für ein verrückter Traum?

Wie gelähmt lag er in der Sommerwiese seines Unterbewusstseins und ließ Pansy gewähren, er konnte sich kaum noch zurück halten. Die pastellene Landschaft um ihn herum verschwamm langsam.

„Willst du, dass ich dich erlöse, Draco Malfoy?", kam es wie von weit weg aus einem überlegen lächelnden Mund. Draco blinzelte in die Sonne. Ja, er wollte erlöst werden, es war nicht mehr zum Aushalten! Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen bedeutete er weiter zu machen. Merlin, er konnte nicht mehr!

Der Himmel, die Sonne, die Wiese. Alles verschwand schlagartig. Draco ejakulierte und wurde in die reale Welt zurück gerissen. Was nicht verschwand, war das Gesicht von Pansy.

Pansy, die mit triumphierendem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Hände an einem Einwegtuch abwischte. Pansy, die… PANSY!

Draco saß mit einem Mal senkrecht in seinem Bett und starrte sämtlicher Emotionen beraubt die zierliche Frau an, die nun leise lachend sein Zimmer verließ.

Sein Herz setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Er hatte Hermine betrogen! Das war kein Traum gewesen, er hatte sie - wenn auch unfreiwillig und nicht zurechnungsfähig – BETROGEN!

Er schnappte nach Luft und spürte sein Herz erneut einen Aussetzer machen. Der unbrechbare Schwur der Ehe! Ewige Treue! Was würde nun mit ihm passieren? Oder Hermine? Hermine! Sie hatte ihn damals nicht betrogen, sie wollte ihn gar nicht betrügen! Und er war so sehr auf seine Erlösung aus, dass es ihm egal war, WER sie ihm verschaffte! Aber es war doch nur ein Traum gewesen?

Immer noch unter Schock stehend betätigte Draco die Klingel und wartete auf Neville Longbottoms Erscheinen.

* * *

„Hallo Schatz!", würgte Draco hervor. Man merkte, wie unangenehm ihm die Situation war. Obwohl Draco noch heilfroh über diese Strafe für seine gedankliche Untreue war. Jedenfalls fehlte ihm kein Körperteil, noch war er am Leben!

Aber es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass Hermine nichts sagte. Gar nichts. Keine Standpauke. Das war schlimmer als alles andere. Er hatte sie mal wieder enttäuscht.

„Das ist demütigend!", entfuhr es Hermine verächtlich.

„Hermine, er kann nichts dafür!", versuchte Neville zu beschwichtigen.

„Trotzdem!"

Es klang wirklich gekränkt. Hätte Draco Malfoy es je für möglich gehalten, dass Hermine Malfoy, geborene Granger, sich gedemütigt und gekränkt fühlen würde, wenn ER an eine andere Frau dachte? Blöd natürlich, wenn diese gerade auch noch tatkräftig zugegen war, aber…hey! War das Eifersucht?

„Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, Hermine!", sagte er um sie zu beschwichtigen.

„Ja, das sagst du immer!", schluchzte sie auf und versuchte ihre Tränen herunter zu schlucken. Draco kam sich so dämlich vor. Das war für sie schlimmer als die Ohrfeige im Januar. Jedenfalls hatte sie da nicht geweint! Er schluckte.

„Sie hat mich im Schlaf überrascht, ich dachte, ich träume!"

Rechtfertigungen brachten nichts, das wusste er. Aber er konnte es zumindest versuchen und um mildernde Umstände bitten.

„WER?"

Diese Frage kam zischend über ihre Lippen.

„Na, hat Neville dir nichts gesagt? Pansy, dieses Miststück hat mich im Schlaf genötigt!"

„Und du hast es dir gefallen lassen?", jetzt schrie sie fast und Neville schaute sich hilfesuchend um. Draco hielt ihrem Blick heldenhaft stand.

„Ich. Habe. Geträumt."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung! Ich hab es ja schon immer gewusst. Ja, GEAHNT habe ich es. Seit der sechsten Klasse hängst du an dieser Pansy. Ihr habt immer zusammen gehangen und da war es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder eine Rolle in deinem Leben einnimmt!"

Das klang ganz und gar nach Eifersucht. Kranker Eifersucht. Tödlicher Eifersucht!

Draco wagte es nicht, seiner Frau in die Augen zu schauen.

Was war sie doch für eine hervorragende Schauspielerin! Entweder sie war wirklich gut oder wirklich eifersüchtig. Insgeheim hoffte Draco auf wahre Eifersucht. Wahre Leidenschaft. Wahre Liebe?

„Machst du deinem Ruf mal wieder alle Ehre! Und das auch noch als verheirateter Mann! Es reicht dir wohl nicht, damals sämtliche Mädchen in Hogwarts flach gelegt zu haben, NEIN, jetzt riskierst du auch noch unsere Ehe?"

„Was heißt hier, ich mache meinem Ruf alle Ehre?", fuhr er sie gereizt an. „Denkst du etwa ich bin mir so wenig wert, dass ich meinen Schwanz in jede Pussy, die die Welt zu bieten hat, stecke? Willst du den ganzen alten Gerüchten aus Hogwarts etwa Glauben schenken?"

Mit geweiteten Kulleraugen starrte Hermine ihren Mann an. Neville erhob sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen von seinem Stuhl und verschwand aus der Cafeteria. Es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm. Aber er hatte ja seine Freikarte!

„Ja, ich gebe es zu. Ich hatte was mit Pansy Parkinson. In Hogwarts. Danach habe ich sie nie wieder angerührt. Und auch heute Nacht habe ich nur EINMAL an sie gedacht, und da war SIE bereits dabei mir einen runter zu holen! Ich bin bereits als Betrüger gestempelt. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes! Und selbst DU hattest damals deine Eskapaden, oder willst du mir erzählen, dass du nichts mit Krum, McLaggen und letztendlich Weasley am Start hattest? Wir sind beide nicht unbefleckt, was das angeht, mein SCHATZ!"

„Willst du mir damit jetzt etwa weiß machen, dass all deine potenziellen damaligen Affären gar keine waren?"

„Weißt du", Draco wurde wieder etwas leiser. „Ich hatte damals andere Sorgen, als mich darum zu kümmern, wer wann wo rumerzählte, ich hätte was mit ihr am laufen gehabt."

„Man erzählte sich damals, du hättest sämtliche Jahrgänge beglückt."

Es klang fast trotzig. Draco musste lächeln und griff nach Hermines Hand.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, meine liebe Hermine. Ich hatte damals andere Sorgen. Und glaub mir, nicht jede ist es wert, dass ich mich mit ihr einlasse."

„Selbst ich nicht?"

* * *

Schubiduu... da verspreche ich euch eine sexuelle Handlung und DANN DAS! Nein ich bin nicht irre. Das musste sogar sein! Oder wären wir dann jetzt da wo wir JETZT sind?

Und mal ganz unter uns... glaubt hier wirklich einer, Draco Malfoy hat das gesamte weibliche Hogwarts beglückt? Dafür ist sich der Junge doch viel zu fein ;) Und wie er schon sagte... er hatte damals weitaus andere Probleme am Hals, als sich mit pubertierenden Girlies herumzuschlagen. Eine Pansy Parkinson ist Strafe genug! Er hätte eigentlich schwul werden müssen, wie schon sooft beschrieben... aber nein nein nein, was red ich denn da.

So, Kapitel 12 ist jedenfalls durch und ich begebe mich schleunigst an die Arbeit zum ominösen Kapitel 13. Bin schließlich noch diese Woche krank geschrieben. Wenn man krank geschrieben ist hat man auf einmal soviel Zeit. 100 Kapitel von Triflorifers Rattenmord gelesen und vor lauter Langweile am Fall geknobelt und GELÖST (allerdings auf )! Da bin ich ja schon stolz drauf hihi. Aber nun ist gut. Schluss mit der Selbstbeweihräucherung!

Ich empfehle hier an dieser Stelle noch zum Lesen:

Rattenmord - Triflorifer

Damit sollte die Zeit zum nächsten Kapitel GUT zu überbrücken sein!  
(nachher dauerts doch wieder zwei Monate und hab euch nichts für zwischendurch dagelassen... ich kenn mich ja, ich kann ja faul sein!)

so. genug schwafelei. her mit den reviews!

mel


	14. Kapitel 13

Entschuldigung. Ich weiß, es ist verdammt lange her... daher ohne Worte jetzt das Kapitel.

_

19. März 2003 – die Nacht VOR der Hochzeit

„Neeeeeein!"

Der markerschütternde Schrei hallte durch die langen Flure Malfoy Manors. Selbst bis in den fernsten Winkel hörten die Poltergeister den Schreck und suhlten sich in ihrer Schadenfreude.

Draco Malfoy jedoch saß mit einem Mal senkrecht im Bett. Der mit einem ohnehin leichten Schlaf geplagte Mann hatte sich heute noch mehr in den Schlaf quälen müssen, angesichts des morgigen Tages.

Daran konnte auch das wider seinen Erwartungen friedlich verlaufene Saufgelage mit Potter, Longbottom, Crabbe und Goyle nichts ändern. Es kam lediglich ein leicht benebelter Zustand hinzu und die Erkenntnis, dass sie alle verdammt erwachsen geworden waren, über ihre Schulzeit lästern konnten und – obwohl es komisch war – sie sich nicht gleich an die Gurgel gingen. Ausnahmen bestätigten natürlich die Regel.

Der erbärmliche Weasley wollte selbstverständlich nicht an dieser elitären Runde teilnehmen. Der zerfloss lieber in Selbstmitleid wegen der Hochzeit seiner besten Freundin. Ein guter Grund mehr für Draco, Hermine morgen zu heiraten!

Verstört blickte sich der Bräutigam in seinem Zimmer um und fragte sich, welcher Alptraum ihn gerade heimgesucht hatte. Wenige Sekunden später fokussierte er seinen Blick auf seine Frau, die in ihrem weißen Morgenmantel eingewickelt, mitten im Raum stand. Draco rieb sich die Augen und fragte sich, was Hermine da gerade mitten in der Nacht herum werkelte, als der Morgenmantel verrutschte.

Sein Blick fiel auf ihre schlanken Schenkel und Draco musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Er merkte, wie ihm prompt das Blut zwischen die Beine schoss und er verfluchte seine männliche Schwäche.

Seit dieser Geschichte im Krankenhaus hätte er sich am liebsten selbst weggesperrt. Und obwohl er glaubte, dass das Hermine nur recht sein konnte, hoffte er insgeheim, dass ihre Eifersucht und ihr Trotz im Krankenhaus nicht gespielt waren. Wenn sie beide doch nicht immer so stur wären und Hermine mal vernünftig mit sich reden ließe! Und ganz ungern gab er zu: Hoffentlich behielt Ginny Weasley mit ihren Worten recht.

Seitdem die Familien wieder auf Malfoy Manor eingekehrt waren und sämtliche Hochzeitsgäste mit dazu, teilten sich Draco und Hermine erneut sein Zimmer. Seltsamerweise störte ihn das nicht im Geringsten. Endlich konnte er wieder Hermine beim Einschlafen beobachten, was jeden Abend – bis auf heute - auf die gleiche Weise ablief:

Sie saßen beide artig nebeneinander auf der Couch vor dem Kamin, und jeder las sein Buch. Dann fiel Hermine irgendwann das Buch fast aus der Hand, weil sie einnickte, und dann wurde sie vor Schreck wieder wach. Sie las dann immer weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder einzuschlafen und das Buch fallen zu lassen. Er legte meistens nach ein paar Minuten auch sein Buch aus der Hand und trug Hermine ins Bett.

Diese paar Schritte, die er sie auf Händen trug waren in der letzten Woche das Highlight seines Tages geworden. Er genoss ihren Körper an seiner Brust, in seinen Armen und den Duft, der von der schlafenden Hermine ausging. Er deckte sie immer mit ihrer Decke zu und begab sich dann brav auf seine Seite des Bettes. Dann seufzte er, weil es ihm mittlerweile wirklich schwer fiel, sie nicht einfach in den Arm zu ziehen und so mit ihr einzuschlafen.

Doch Hermine blieb eisern auf ihrer Seite liegen, rückte des Nachts, wenn sie kurz aufwachte, dicht an die Bettkante und sprach am nächsten Morgen keinen Ton über die Art und Weise, wie sie ins Bett gekommen war. Er wettete, dass sie glaubte, er würde sie mit einem Levicorpus hinüber schaffen. Vielleicht weil sie ihm auch nichts anderes zutraute. Und wieder musste er seufzen.

Dank den Gästen hatte er seit etwa einer Woche wieder die Möglichkeit erhalten, Hermine voll und ganz zu erleben. Die Zeit, in der sie jeder getrennt in dem großen Manor lebten, war wieder einmal vorbei. Und wenn Draco ganz ehrlich war, dann wünschte er sich mittlerweile, dass keiner der Gäste nach der Hochzeit je wieder abreiste. Würde Hermine zurück in den Westflügel ziehen… er wüsste wirklich nicht, was er tun sollte. Er –

„Nein…", wimmerte Hermine schließlich und fing fürchterlich an zu schluchzen.

Die Realität traf Draco wie ein Schlag und schon stand er neben seiner zitternden Frau. „Meine Frau!", hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder.

„Was ist passiert?"

Hermine schaute ihn mit bösem Blick an und ohne Grund fühlte er sich bereits wieder schuldig.

„Du bist schuld!", rief sie ihm auch schon entgegen und Draco seufzte. Er seufzte viel zu viel in letzter Zeit. Was war er nur für ein Weichei geworden.

„Was habe ich denn nun schon wieder getan?", murmelte er müde und wünschte sich, einfach im Bett geblieben zu sein. Leider war er ja aufgestanden. Verliebter Trottel!

„DU hast Archimedes dazu angestiftet mein schönes Brautkleid zu zerfetzen!"

„Bitte was?"

Er traute seinen Ohren kaum. Beschuldigte sie ihn etwa gerade, diesen Welpen dazu angestiftet zu haben, ein äußerst teures Brautkleid zu zerfetzen?

„Du wolltest doch von Anfang an, dass ich dieses Familienkleid trage!"

Nun gut, er wurde wohl zu Recht beschuldigt. Aber er hatte wirklich nichts damit zu tun! Draco musste seine Gedanken erst einmal sammeln, bevor er diesen Vorwurf überhaupt nachvollziehen konnte.

„Hermine, ich schwöre dir!", er reckte die drei Finger beschwörend nach oben, „ich hab nichts damit zu tun! Archimedes ist noch ein verspielter Welpe, der macht halt gerne unbeaufsichtigte Dinge kaputt… denk doch an die Bibliothek oder die Küche!"

„Teppiche, Bücher und Vorräte waren das, aber nicht mein Brautkleid!", Hermine kreischte schon fast. „Nicht so laut", flehte er innerlich, sonst hatte er gleich Potter und Co. an der Backe!

Draco wagte es, einen kurzen Blick auf den Kleidersack zu werfen, in dem das Brautkleid lag. Oder eher das, was davon übrig war.

Ein zweieinhalb Monate altes Chaflyra saß zufrieden zwischen den weißen Stoffstreifen, die es mit seinen kleinen spitzen Milchzähnen aus dem Saum gelöst hatte. Mehrere Perlen und Kristallsteine lagen auf dem Boden zerstreut und Draco war sich sicher, dass Archimedes demnächst ein höchst glänzendes Geschäft machen würde.

Dieser gurrte zufrieden und schaute erwartungsvoll seine Zieheltern an. Vorsichtig rasselte Archimedes mit seiner Schwanzspitze, langsam fing er an zu ahnen, dass er wohl etwas falsch gemacht hatte.

„Du hast ein „Ohnegleichen" in Zauberkunst", fing Draco zögernd an, „da solltest du das Kleid doch wieder modelliert bekommen?"

Stumm schaute Hermine ihn an. Die Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. Draco spürte förmlich wie sie immer und immer wieder das Wort „CHEATER" in seinem Gesicht las. Longbottom musste wegen des Pantaleonischen Eids Merlin sei Dank seinen Mund halten und so konnte er der Hochzeitsgesellschaft, allen voran Hermines Eltern, die Geschichte auftischen, er hätte beim „Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht" geschummelt und somit diesen lustigen Fluch angehext bekommen. Der ginge bis zur Trauung auch wieder weg!

„Darum geht es nicht, Draco", seufzte Hermine. „Ich habe einfach keine Lust mehr auf diesen ganzen Ärger."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihren Morgenmantel fester an sich und verließ ihr - nein - sein Gemach. Draco verstand gar nichts mehr. Er war drauf und dran ihr hinter her zu laufen, er musste unbedingt mit Hermine reden! Ihr sagen, was er wirklich empfand. Ein für allemal klare Verhältnisse schaffen! Welcher Moment war geeigneter, als kurz vor der Hochzeit?

Entschlossen lief er los. Er brauchte dringend Rat und am besten einen Drink dazu. Er musste sofort mit Ginny Weasley sprechen!

-

12. März 2003

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst?"

Entgeistert starrte Hermine Malfoy ihren Ehemann an. Ihr Augenlid fing nervös an zu zucken. Schützend presste sie den mannsgroßen, strahlendweißen Kleiderbeutel an ihre Brust und schluckte schwer. Ihre erste Brautjungfer Ginny Weasley legte ihr beschwichtigend die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Mein voller Ernst.", erwiderte Draco Malfoy und versuchte den eiskalten Blicken seiner Frau und deren Freundin Stand zu halten.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er seit annähernd zwei Wochen mit einem verunstalteten Gesicht herum lief und die kirchliche Trauung immer näher rückte – gar nicht so einfach!

„Und das fällt dir jetzt erst ein, Malfoy?", schoss die Weasley auch schon ihr Feuer auf ihn ab. Er hatte ja so was von verloren.

Seit knapp einer Woche hatte sie Malfoy Manor wieder in Beschlag genommen und organisierte nach striktem Plan die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Als ob er sich da großartig Gedanken machen musste?

„Warum hackt ihr denn schon wieder auf mir rum?"

Er hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr. Seit dem Unglück im Krankenhaus war seine Frau mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Nicht, dass er so oder so schon mit einem entstellten Gesicht herum laufen musste und sämtliche Geschäftstermine bis auf weiteres verschieben musste, NEIN! Vor einer Woche war sein größter Alptraum zurückgekehrt. Die Brautjungfer seiner Frau. Er hasste Ginny Weasley.

„Du kannst doch von Hermine nicht verlangen, ein geschätzt tausend Jahre altes Brautkleid zu tragen!"

Vor allen Dingen nicht jetzt, wo sie anscheinend schon ein brandneues Hochzeitskleid erworben hatte! Er spürte ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick wie Zauberstabstiche in seiner Magengegend. Verdammtes Gewissen!

„Es ist das Familienkleid der Malfoys, und, so wie der Ring auch, mit dem puren Glück gesegnet!", rechtfertigte sich Draco, „Ich wollte doch nur… ACH LASSEN WIR DEN QUATSCH!"

Wütend machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging mit schnellen Schritten die Stufen zu seinem Arbeitszimmer hinauf. Er hatte wirklich besseres zu tun, als sich mit den zwei Hexen zu streiten. Die würden ihn eh nie verstehen. Vor allen Dingen Hermine nicht.

Als ob er das alles mit Absicht tun würde! Ihr antun würde…

„Hey!"

Der rote Teufel war ihm in sein Arbeitszimmer gefolgt und lehnte lässig im Türrahmen, den mit Pergamenten zu Bersten gefüllten Planungsordner für die Hochzeitsfeier im Arm und die Flotteschreibfeder neben ihr auf und ab tänzelnd. Draco schnaubte und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Was willst du? Ohne mich lässt sich die Hochzeit von Hermine und – hoppla! – MIR, doch viel einfacher planen!"

Er beugte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und schaute Ginny provokant an. Neben ihr kritzelte die Feder irgendeinen Mumpitz auf ein Notizpergament.

„Dann kann ich nämlich eine Sache weniger verkehrt machen!", ätzte er noch los und versuchte dem Blick der Rothaarigen standzuhalten. Ging nicht.

Er raufte sich mit einem Mal verzweifelt den Haarschopf und presste den Kiefer mächtig zusammen. Er schluckte. Verdammte Scheiße.

„Sag mal, Draco", flüsterte Ginny und schloss die Tür hinter sich, „was redest du denn da auf einmal?"

Skeptisch beäugte sie Dracos Gesicht, auf welchem sich immer noch in unveränderter Weise das fette „CHEATER" zeigte.

„Du hast nun Mal Mist gebaut, und jetzt musst du da auch durch!"

„Weißt du was, Weasley?", sagte Draco mit matter Stimme. „Ich habe von ihr geträumt."

„Na, das erzählte mir Hermine bereits."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht", flüsterte er und schaute verstohlen zu dem Familienportrait über dem Kamin, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Vater und sein Mutter nicht lauschen konnten. „Ich habe von Hermine geträumt! Und dann war Pansy da und hat mir diesen Traum zerstört…"

Ginny hörte ihm schweigend zu und legte den fetten Ordner auf den Tisch. Die Schreibfeder hielt einen Moment in ihrer Kritzelei inne. Dies schien ein besonderer Moment zu werden. Fast geräuschlos ließ sie sich in den Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch nieder.

„Hast du es ihr erzählt?"

„Würde das einen Unterschied machen?", antwortete er gequält. „Ich bringe sie dazu mich immer mehr zu verachten."

Draco, wie jämmerlich bist du eigentlich geworden? Seit wann macht dir das was aus?

„Was meinst du damit?", überlegte Ginny und runzelte die Stirn. Draco Malfoy schien wirklich mit seiner Zauberkunst am Ende zu sein.

„Hat sie dir nicht erzählt, was ich alles getan habe, nachdem ihr alle abgereist seid?"

Staunen schwang in seiner Stimme mit und Ginny durchzuckte es unangenehm. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre tänzelnde Feder, die sofort ein neues Blatt Pergament bekam und mit den Notizen weiter machte.

„An diesem Tag habe ich zu Hermine gesagt, dass ihr aufpassen müsst.", Ginny wurde immer leiser, das Kratzen der Feder immer lauter.

„Inwiefern?"

„Damit ihr euch nicht tatsächlich ineinander verliebt."

Ginny schwieg einen Moment und konnte förmlich hören, wie Draco die Luft anhielt. Die Feder schrieb weiter und Dracos Nackenhaare stellten sich bei dem schrecklich kratzenden Geräusch auf. Oder lag es am Thema, welches durchaus ernst zu nehmen war, und welches er vor allem mit einer Person besprach, die er absolut nicht ausstehen konnte?

„Ihr hattet euch in die kleine Scharade so gut eingefunden... glaub mir, Draco. Zumindest von Hermines Seite her war es zum Ende hin keine Schauspielerei mehr. Ob ihr das bewusst war, ist eine Geschichte, aber ich habe den Unterschied deutlich gemerkt."

„Du meinst, sie war in mich verliebt?", krächzte Draco und griff nach einer Karaffe Wasser, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Ihm war lieber nach Whiskey zumute als nach Wasser.

„Sie ist es immer noch, du Troll!", zischte Ginny nun und schaute den entgeistert drein blickenden Draco belustigt an. „Was meinst du, warum ihr diese ‚Cheater'-Geschichte so nahe geht? Wenn sie nichts für dich empfinden würde, warum arbeitet sie bis zum Umfallen an der ihr so verhassten Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft?"

„Sie ist ein Worcaholic.", erklärte Draco diese Tatsache. Nach all dem, was er Hermine angetan hatte, sollte sie nach wie vor in ihn verliebt sein? Das passte doch nicht. Keine klar denkende Frau wie Hermine konnte sich doch in einen so dämlichen Kerl wie ihn verlieben. Trotzdem klammerte sich seine Hoffnung insgeheim an dieser Vorstellung fest.

„Ja, das ohne Zweifel", grinste Ginny, „aber sie wird doch jedes Mal, wenn sie dir ins Gesicht blickt, daran erinnert, was du… nein, was Pansy mit dir getan hat. Und da du ihr ja noch nicht einmal erzählt hast, dass du eigentlich von ihr geträumt hast…"

„…wenn ich ihr das erzählt hätte, hätte sie sich doch nur noch mehr von mir gedemütigt gefühlt!", beendete Draco Ginnys Ausführungen. Er konnte ihren Worten einfach keinen Glauben schenken.

Stumm schauten sich die beiden eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang an. Draco krampfte innerlich und versuchte unter keinen Umständen den Blickkontakt als erster zu lösen. Doch dann schlug Ginny beide Handflächen auf die Schreibtischplatte, so dass Draco erschrocken zusammen fuhr.

„Mein liebster Feind, du hast in der Tat ein echt beschissenes Problem!", rief die Rothaarige aus und beugte sich ihm über den Planungsordner hinweg zu. „Liebeskummer ist scheiße und ich werde dir helfen!"

„Ich habe keinen Liebeskummer!", grummelte Draco und schaute Ginny mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an. In Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: „Und eigentlich will ich auch nicht, dass du mir hilfst!"

„Wie willst du es denn sonst nennen?", flötete sie ihm fröhlich entgegen und schlug den Ordner auf. Die Flotteschreibefeder ließ sofort von dem Notizpergament ab und stürzte sich auf die bereits voll geschriebenen Seiten. Ginny blättert leise vor sich hinsummend im Ordner hin und her.

Dämliche Person, was erfreute die sich eigentlich an seiner Scheißsituation? Er sollte sie eigentlich hochkant aus seinem Haus werfen und Archimedes auf sie abrichten.

Aber leider war der Kleine für so blutrünstige Absichten noch zu jung. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Gezeter seiner Frau, die natürlich edlere Absichten mit dem Geschöpf vorhatte.

„Ich bin dafür, dass ihr euch endlich mal zusammen setzt und über alles redet!"

Klang absolut logisch, aber unmöglich.

„Und was soll ich ihr sagen? Hermine es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mies behandle, aber eigentlich liebe ich dich und weiß nur nicht wie ich mich sonst ausdrücken soll? Pah! Im Leben nicht!"

„Wahre Worte. Ich wette, sie würde annähernd dasselbe zu dir sagen!", grinste Ginny und die Feder machte sich akribisch Notizen in ihrem dicken Ordner. Draco versuchte auszuspähen, was sie da so eifrig niederschrieb, aber die Feder wedelte ihm unanständig mit ihrem Flaum vor der Nase herum. Schnell lehnte er sich zurück, bevor sie mit ihrer tintengetränkten Spitze auf ihn losging. Er war im Gesicht schon genug gezeichnet.

„Mir gefällt nicht, was ich da sehe!", knirschte er und versuchte das flaue Gefühl im Magen zu verscheuchen.

„Gar nichts siehst du!", flötete Ginny und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu. Eben drum! Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten! Belebt wirbelte sie vor seinem Schreibtisch umher und tänzelte auf die Tür zu, die Feder immerzu im Schlepptau. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht!

Mit drei großen Schritten war er bei ihr und packte sie am Arm.

„Ich warne dich, Weasley! Egal was du vorhast, lass es lieber bleiben.", knurrte er drohend und erntete nur ein wissendes Lächeln. Grundgütiger.

„Lass gut sein, Draco. Ich brauche mir keine Mühe machen, denn ihr schafft das beide prima alleine!"

Ja, super!

19. März 2003 – die Nacht VOR der Hochzeit

„Hier, trink das."

Ginny Weasley reichte Draco einen Becher entgegen und Draco roch an dem seltsam glitzernden Gebräu, dessen Dampf in spiralförmigen Schwaden empor stieg. Es roch gut. Nein, es roch fantastisch! Seine Nase assoziierte sofort eine frische Sommerwiese, warmen Regen und helle Sonnenstrahlen. Eine sanfte Brise schien ihn zu umwehen und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als endlich diesen Trank trinken! Eine letzte Quintessenz Vorsicht seines Gespürs hoffte inständig, dass Ginny ihn nun nicht vergiftete. Aber im nächsten Moment war nichts mehr von Vorsicht übrig und so setzte er den Becher an seine Lippen.

Er schmeckte nach frischer Minze, schlug dann in eine aromatische Vanille um, und letztendlich nach frischem Zimtgebäck Auf seiner Zunge fühlte es sich an wie cremige Sahne und im Abgang spürte er nur noch die pure Süße in seinem Mund. Draco war wie benebelt. Seine Atmung wurde langsam und ein tiefes Wohlbefinden breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Geh zu Bett, ihr habt beide einen anstrengenden Tag vor euch", befahl Ginny lächelnd und nahm ihm den Becher aus der Hand. „Um das Kleid kümmere ich mich!"

„Was war das für ein Trank?", fragte Draco und fand, dass seine Stimme auf einmal von sehr weit her kam. Ginny lächelte ihn weiterhin an. Verdammt, er hätte damals besser im Zaubertrankunterricht aufpassen sollen!

„Geh zu Bett!"

Er hörte – warum auch immer – auf die Weasley und trottete zurück in sein Schlafgemach.

Ohne zu überlegen war die Weasley aufgestanden und hatte sich in Bruchstücken von dem Malheur berichten lassen. Hörte ihm zu und sprach ihm Mut zu, mixte ihm einen Cocktail. Wollte dann noch mit Hermine reden gehen, die wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Mit Hermine! Seine wunderschöne Hermine.

Draco seufzte theatralisch und schritt zu seinem Bett. Warum war er nur so sentimental? Alles kam ihm auf einmal so wunderbar und schön vor. Das Brautkleid auf dem Boden brauchte sie doch gar nicht. Sie würde sogar in einem Kartoffelsack bezaubernd aussehen.

Berauscht von seinen überschwänglichen Gefühlen legte sich Draco in sein Bett und atmete tief den Duft ein, den sie dort hinterlassen hatte. Vanille und der einzigartige Hermine-Geruch. Wie eine Sommerwiese mit Morgentau. Er verspürte den Drang seiner Frau näher zu sein, als er es je war und als er es sich jemals zu wünschen gedacht hatte. Doch sie war nicht da. Der Schmerz der Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn hart und er fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum in aller Welt seine Emotionen so überschlugen. Das konnte doch nur an dem Cocktail liegen, den die Weasley ihm gemixt hatte? Wieso hatte sie überhaupt derartige Zutaten auf ihrem Zimmer? Und woher –

Es gab keine Zeit für weitere Erklärungen, als Hermine Sekunden später das Schlafgemach betrat und mit warmen Augen zu ihm hinüber blickte.

Sein Herz setzte für einige Sekunden aus, Draco hielt den Atem an. Dann kam sie schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu gelaufen, er schlug die Bettdecke beiseite, machte ihr Platz, und nahm sie stürmisch in die Arme. Ihre Lippen landeten aufeinander und er konnte sich die plötzliche Intensität nicht erklären. Fakt war jedoch, dass sein Herz befreit Purzelbäume schlug und er sich sicher war, dass es Hermine genauso erging.

Sie umklammerte seine Schultern und er vergrub seine Hände in ihrem vollen Haar. Draco sog den Duft in sich auf und fühlte sich erneut in höhere Sphären versetzt. Elektrisiert standen alle seine feinen Härchen senkrecht auf der Haut, als Hermine mit ihren Fingernägeln seinen Rücken hinunter fuhr.

Aber sie war doch gerade noch so sauer auf ihn gewesen? Ach, was tat das zur Sache. Er merkte, wie dringend es in seinen Lenden pulsierte und wie Hermine schamloser Weise ihr Becken gegen seine Erregung presste.

Irgendetwas war nicht ganz richtig an dieser Sache, doch leider konnte er nicht greifen, was genau das war. Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen drückte er die junge Frau unter sich in die Kissen und küsste sie fast besinnungslos. Leises Stöhnen und sanfte Seufzer entwichen ihrem Mund und Draco war drauf und dran den Verstand zu verlieren. Das war absolut das Beste, was er je erlebt hatte!

„Ich… ich… ich weiß nicht, aber… ich halte das nicht mehr aus!", ächzte eine sichtlich erregte Hermine und eine Flutwelle des Verlangens durchzog seinen ganzen Körper. Er merkte, wie sich sein Verstand langsam aber sicher in die hinterste Ecke seines Seins verzog, um der Leidenschaft Platz zu machen.

„Pass auf was du sagst!", raunte er an ihrem Ohr und biss ihr zärtlich in das Läppchen. Hermine atmete schwer und legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken.

„Ich will dich, Draco Malfoy.", sagte sie ernst und blickte in seine glänzenden Augen.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte er durch Konzentration seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen – natürlich vergebens.

Hermine presste sich an seinen Körper und führte seine freie Hand ihren Körper entlang, bis hin zu einer Stelle von der er noch nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hatte!

„Und pass erst recht auf, was du tust!", krächzte Draco mit rauer Stimme und zog ihr mit einem Ruck den Slip in die Kniekehlen runter. Er entledigte sich ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen von seinen Shorts und drückte Hermines Schenkel auseinander. Sie krallte ihre Hand in seinen Oberarm und zog ihn zu sich. Draco positionierte sich vor ihrem Eingang und stieß fordernd in ihre schlüpfrige Höhle.

Ein tiefes Knurren entrang sich Hermines Kehle, als Draco sich zur Hälfte in sie vergrub. Nach ein paar Stößen war seine ganze Länge feucht genug um bis zum Anschlag in diesem wunderbaren Abgrund zu versinken.  
„Chrmmm….", machte sie in ihrer Ekstase und Draco war sich sicher, dass es eine ausgiebige Wiederholung der vergangenen Minuten geben würde. Während er nun die letzten Stöße bis zu ihrer beider Erlösung genoss, hörte er von fern ihre Worte klingen: „Oh, Draco, es tut mir alles so leid, ich liebe dich!"

Alles in ihm zuckte zusammen und die Emotionen durchfluteten ihn bis in den letzten Winkel und ehe er in einen tiefen Schlaf sank antwortete er berauscht: „Ich liebe dich doch auch, Hermine."

Ginny Weasley beglückwünschte sich selber.

Beglückwünschte sich zu dem hervorragend gebrauten Amortentia für Draco. Sie wusste, sie hatte das richtige getan, als sie den Trank vorsorglich aufgesetzt hatte.

Beglückwünschte sich zu ihrer Gefährlich-Ehrlich-Schreibfeder und deren wahrhaft ehrliche Notizen auf dem kleinen Stück Pergament. Jenes kleine Stück Pergament, welches sie einer total aufgeregten und nervlich am Ende scheinenden Hermine in die Bibliothek gebracht hatte. Die, nachdem sie die gefährlich ehrlichen Worte gelesen hatte, absolut glücklich und überwältigt zurück zu ihrem Gatten lief. Wie vorausschauend von Ginny, das vor ein paar Tagen geführte Gespräch einfach protokollieren zu lassen.

Das war besser, als damals mit den Mistelzweigen. Glückwunsch!

_

Ja. Also die Arbeit an diesem Kapitel war wirklich intensiv. Meine Beta hat sich dermaßen an mir ausgetobt, dass es schon wieder absolut spaßig ist, ihre Randbemerkungen und Korrekturvorschläge zu lesen. Daher habe ich beschlossen, nach Beendigung meiner Geschichte (in ca 2 - 3 Kapiteln) die sogenannten Outtakes zu veröffnetlichen. Die genialsten Kommentare meiner Beta zu den Kapiteln, verworfene Ideen, etc. pp. Das wird ein Spaß!

Jetzt bin ich erstmal im Skiurlaub, danke Beta Janine fürs Kritisieren und Lelli fürs Loben.  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel jetzt wie es geworden ist.

Bussi eure Mel


	15. Kapitel 14

Unglaublich aber wahr... es geht weiter!

Nach langer Pause (Hochzeit und Baby) melde ich mich zurück.

Wir haben nun feste Schlafenszeiten und somit hat Mutti Mel wieder Zeit sich in ihre geliebte FF-Welt zu retten.

Beste Gelegenheit um also endlich meine Geschichten zu beenden und neue Werke zu vollenden.

Nach diesem Kapitel wird noch ein weiteres folgen, dann ist Der Deal zu ende. Für immer.

Insgesamt hab ich dann sieben Jahre mit kleineren und größeren Pausen an dieser Geschichte geschrieben. Und mich immer wieder aufgerafft sie weiter zu bringen. Und diesmal wird sie beendet, damit eine neue Geschichte in unser aller Leben treten kann...

Freut euch also auf: "Das dritte Gebot"

Daran bastel ich bereits seit 2011 und es ist düster. Dunkel... und lasst euch einfach überraschen... vll lasse ich mich ja zu einer Leseprobe am Ende dieser Story hinreißen ;-)

Aber nun erstmal viel Vergnügen!

_

20.03.2003

Es war das Gefühl, wie nach einer langen Partynacht.

Hermine Malfoy streckte sich am Morgen ihres Hochzeitstages, genoss das benebelte Delirium in ihrem Kopf und den leichten, spürbaren Schmerz in ihrem Schritt.

Konnte das wahr sein?

Ja, da lag er.

Der blonde Schopf lugte unter der Decke hervor. Eindeutig Draco Malfoy, ihr Ehemann und nun auch Geliebter. Ein Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Der Knoten war geplatzt. Die Gefühle hatten letztendlich doch überhand gewonnen und ihren Siegeszug angetreten.

„Es hätte mir einigen Ärger ersparen können", murmelte Hermine und fuhr sich durch die zerzausten Haare. Was für eine Nacht!  
Sollte die Nacht vor der Hochzeit die eigentliche Hochzeitsnacht in den Schatten stellen können?

Abwesend knetete Hermine die Decke zwischen ihren Fingern und konzentrierte sich auf die Erfüllung, die sich in ihrer Magengrube breit machte. Das war fast wie fliegen.

„Hey..."

Ein Schauder überkam sie, als Draco seine Hand auf ihrem Unterarm platzierte. Von einem Moment auf den anderen schien die Spannung in der Luft zum Schneiden. Wie würden sie sich beide nun geben? Nach der gemeinsamen Nacht? Dem Geständnis? Der Wahrheit?

„Draco... oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Hermine und sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Verunsichert blickte der soeben Erwachte zurück und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er zwischen aufkeimender Panik und Argwohn schwankte.

Doch Hermines Gesicht hellte sich auf: „Ich glaub es nicht, der CHEATER ist verschwunden!"

Draco stutzte und fasste sich ins Gesicht.

„Es ist weg?", fragte er mit großen Augen und Hermine strahlte ihn an.

Ein Wunder war geschehen.  
Hermine lag neben ihm, in seinem Bett.  
Der Fluch in seinem Gesicht war verschwunden.  
Eine Welle kitschigen Liebesglücks schien sich an diesem Hochzeitsmorgen über sie beide zu ergießen.  
Das Glück schien ihnen aus allen Poren zu tropfen.

„Ich glaube, die Weasley hat uns doch vergiftet!", mutmaßte Draco skeptisch. Soviel Zuckerwatte konnte doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen!

„Nein, nur dich soweit ich weiß!", grinste Hermine, „aber die Wirkung des Amortentia müsste bereits nachgelassen haben."

„Verdammt. Ich hab's geahnt!"

„Bereust du es?", fragte Hermine kleinlaut.

Der Moment der Stille schien ewig in der Luft zu hängen.

„Nein.", sagte Draco nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. „Warum sollte ich? Ich bin erleichtert."

Am Fußende raschelte die Bettdecke und Archimedes kroch unter einer Falte hervor. Mit einem leisen Gurren robbte er bettaufwärts und schob sich zwischen seine Zieheltern.

„Dich werde ich im Kessel kochen!", prophezeite Hermine düster und rieb ihre Stirn am Kopf des Chaflyras. „Mein schönes Kleid..."

„...hat die Wieselfrau repariert.", ergänzte Draco ihren Satz und Hermine beäugte ihn argwöhnisch.

„Du hast es dir doch vorher nicht angeschaut? Das bringt Pech!"

„Als ob uns das nach dem ganzen Hin und Her noch was ausmachen würde... aber nein, ich hab es nicht gesehen."

„Gut. Das hätte ich dir auch übel genommen!", zwinkerte Hermine.

Ein wenig desorientiert lagen Hermine und Draco nebeneinander im Bett und keiner schien zu wissen, was nun als nächstes kommen würde. Archimedes genoss es sichtlich, sich zwischen den beiden hin und her zu wälzen.

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen", meinte Hermine nach einer Phase des Starrens und Schweigens und schwang ihre Beine mutig über die Bettkante. „Ich will heute geheiratet werden!"

„Aber das hab ich doch schon!", flapste Draco.

„Nein, so richtig mein ich."

Ihr Blick senkte sich.

„So vor allen. Familie und Freunde. Die ganze Welt."

„Ja."

„Ich liebe dich und es tut mir leid, dass ich ab und an so schrecklich war!"

„Ab und an?"

„Hey, werd nicht frech, sonst hex ich dir nen neuen Spruch ins Gesicht!"

Draco duckte sich halb unter die Decke und linste zu Hermine rüber. So entspannt war er seit langem nicht mehr gewesen.

„Verzeihen Sie, Mrs Malfoy. Ich werde mich ab jetzt zu zügeln wissen!"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen stahl sich auf Dracos Gesicht und er zog Hermine zurück unter die Decke.

„Du weißt doch: Man soll nichts überstürzen und erst mal gucken, wie sich alles entwickelt!"

:::::::::::::::::::::

1997

„... und deshalb halte ich Draco Malfoy für unschuldig, euer Ehren!"

Hermine Granger beendete ihre feurige Aussage gegenüber des Zaubergamots mit einer recht theatralischen Darbietung. Hätte sie sich selbst gar nicht zugetraut!

Aber, so sagte sie sich, es war für einen guten Zweck. Nämlich dem ihrigen.

Was war sie doch für ein intrigantes Miststück.

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Die Richter durchbohrten die Kriegsheldin mit unangenehmen Blicken und eine schrille Stimme aus dem Publikum forderte, sie unter Veritaserum erneut zu befragen. Merlin, bitte nicht!

Hermine saß kerzengerade auf dem unbequemen Holzstuhl und starrte in erbarmungslose Gesichter. Sie trug ein perfekt einstudiertes Pokerface zur Schau, welches dem von Doppelagent Snape ohne weiteres das Wasser hätte reichen können.

Der Krieg hatte viele Opfer gefordert und Schaden angerichtet. In der Zaubererwelt und auch in der Muggelwelt. Es wurde keine Gnade vergeben und Hermine durfte sich diese einzige Chance nicht verspielen. Die Chance auf den Deal ihres Lebens.

Alles von Draco Malfoy zu bekommen. Seine Idee. Ihr Gewinn. Wenn SIE nur gut genug war. An Schlechtigkeit unübertroffen handelte. Ihre Freunde und sich selbst verriet.

Einen mutmaßlichen Mörder auf die Menschheit los ließ, der wohl besser in Askaban verrottete, anstatt ein Leben in Freiheit zu genießen. Dank ihrer Lüge.

Aber wer wusste schon, wie das Zaubergamot entscheiden würde? Vielleicht steckten die sie ja gleich mit nach Askaban wegen Verschwörung und Hochverrats?

Hermine Granger verharrte in ihrer Position und wagte kaum zu atmen.

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Langsam ließen die Richter ihre Blicke von ihr ab und tuschelten kurz unter einander. Hermine war kurz vorm Explodieren.

Hoffentlich war sie als Heldin der Stunde und offizielle Friedenstaube integer genug, um die Richter von ihrer Aussage, Draco Malfoy sei unschuldig und hätte nur unter dem Imperius seines Vaters gestanden, zu überzeugen.

Hier zählte nur das Persönliche. Und anscheinend zählte es tatsächlich, dass sie Hermine Granger war. Muggelstämmiges Schlammblut und somit die wohl letzte Person auf Erden, die sich auf Draco Malfoys Seite geschlagen hätte. Wenn er denn schuldig gewesen wäre.

„Ich erkläre Draco Malfoy hiermit für unschuldig in allen Anklagepunkten. Ich spreche ihn frei von allen Beschuldigungen, da er unter dem Imperius seines Vaters gestanden hatte, wie nun auch Miss Granger durchaus glaubhaft dargelegt hat..."

Der magische Hammer fällte laut hallend sein Urteil und mit einem zischenden Geräusch fielen die magischen Handschellen von der puppenhaften Figur Draco Malfoy, die auf dem Anklageschemel saß. Große graue Augen trafen auf warme braune Augen und die Zeit schien für einen Moment still zu stehen.

„Einspruch euer Ehren!"

Ronald Weasley sprang von seinem Platz auf und sein hochroter Kopf stach aus dem Publikum der öffentlichen Verhandlung hervor.

„Bitte untersuchen Sie Hermine Granger! Sie würde so eine Aussage nie machen! Sie muss verhext worden sein!"

Oh Ron!

Hermines Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Sie hatte ihre Freunde verraten für ein egoistisches Ziel. Zweifel keimte in ihr auf. Aber es gab nun kein Zurück mehr. Sie war den verhängnisvollen Schritt gegangen und hatte der Schlange ihre Hand gereicht. Die Verführung der Frau hatte wieder einmal geklappt. Nur dass sie sich diesmal das Paradies versprach und sich nicht bereits darin befand.

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

„Mister Weasley, es besteht keinen Zweifel an der Echtheit der Aussage von Miss Granger!", ermahnte eine faltige Richterin den Rothaarigen. „Warum sollte sie denjenigen schützen wollen, der sie jahrelang beschimpfte und malträtierte, wenn dieser nicht unter einem Fluch gestanden hätte? Zumal sich die Aussage mit der von Mister Malfoy deckt, den wir vorab unabhängig von Miss Granger befragt haben."

„Sie würde es einfach nie tun!"

„Das Urteil ist gesprochen.", kommentierte ein anderer Richter gelangweilt und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. „Oder wollen Sie Miss Granger etwa der Falschaussage bezichtigen, Mister Weasley? Na also. Die Verhandlung ist hiermit geschlossen."

Hermine schien auf ihrem Platz wie festgeklebt. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, wie Ron und Harry mit den anderen Anwesenden den Saal verließen und mit einander tuschelten. Da hatte sie einiges zu erklären. Aber wie nur? Fakt war, dass sie - sollte sie jemals wieder unter Harry und Rons Augen treten dürfen - sich arg zusammen reißen musste.

Ihr Magen drehte sich zum wahrscheinlich millionsten Mal an diesem Tag und sie kämpfte die leichte Übelkeit nieder.

Die Richter hatten Draco Malfoy frei gesprochen.

Sie hatte ihn nun in der Hand. Konnte tun und verlangen was sie wollte.  
Hermines Fingerspitzen kribbelten und tausend Gedanken füllten ihren Kopf. Was würde sie nun als erstes tun? Und überhaupt?

Rita Skeeter steuerte zielsicher auf sie zu und am liebsten wäre Hermine nach Timbuktu appariert, gäbe es nicht diese dämlich Sperre in den Gerichtssälen des Minsteriums.

„Was für eine Überraschung, Miss Granger. Was steckt hinter Ihrer Aussage? Wie können Sie auf einmal FÜR Ihren Feind sprechen?"

Hermine sah der Medusa des Journalismus nicht in die Augen und presste ihre Lippen fest aufeinander.

„Wahrheit.", war das einzige gelogene Wort, welches ihr über die Lippen huschte. Übel war ihr. Schwindelig.

Die Flotteschreibefeder wuselte wild über den Notizblock und Hermine fragte sich, was aus ihrem einen Wort für ein Artikel entstehen würde. Sie taxierte die Journalistin mit einem giftigem Blick.

„Anscheinend ist das alles, was Sie mir zu berichten haben! Danke schön, sehr aufschlussreich!"

Rita Skeeter klackerte auf hohen Absätzen davon und Hermine ahnte, dass es eine Farce werden würde. Ein gefundenes Fressen.

„Granger... ich danke dir aus tiefstem Herzen!", flüsterte es nah bei ihrem Ohr.

Geheuchelt und gelogen. Minutiös geplant. Perfide. Und doch überraschend, dass das Urteil tatsächlich Freispruch war.

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt!", log Hermine fleißig weiter. Es war zu früh um durchzudrehen. Draco Malfoy allerdings sah aus, als hätte er mit allem, nur nicht mit Freispruch gerechnet.

„Dir habe ich meine Freiheit zu verdanken!"

Hermine bemerkte, wie Draco schluckte und rot anlief. Irgendwas brannte wohl gerade in ihm durch.

„Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten! Ein normales Leben! Dank dir! Meine Retterin! Du Heilige!"

Erschrocken sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf. Draco Malfoy verhielt sich manisch. Aufdringlich. Kam immer näher. War das noch gespielt?

„Bleib wo du bist!", quietschte Hermine entsetzt und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie die Skeeter in der Tür stehen blieb und neugierig rüber starrte. Verdammt!

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit gesagt, und ob du nun freigesprochen wurdest oder in Askaban geschmort hättest...", Hermines Augen blitzten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dir das egal gewesen wäre!", grinste Draco und just in dem Moment knallte Rita Skeeter die Türe hinter sich zu. Ob sie diesen Satz noch für ihre Titelstory aufgeschnappt hatte?

„Sag mal spinnst du?", zischte Hermine und schnappte ihre Tasche. Bloß weg hier! Sie musste morgen ja eh wieder hier her kommen und weiter Aussage um Aussage vortragen.

„Was hast du denn, Granger?"

Er war wieder der Alte. Merlin sei Dank.

Merlin sei Dank?

„Und jetzt? Willst du gleich deine Belohnung einkassieren?"

„Schschscht!", machte Hermine panisch, „oder willst du das hier irgendwelche Langziehohren uns nach Askaban bringen?"

„Ein Leben in Askaban, Seite an Seite mit dir, meine Holde!", scherzte Draco. „Egal wo, dich werde ich eh nie mehr los. Also was soll's? Wir könnten auch gleich heiraten!"

Idiot!

Hermine knirschte gereizt mit den Zähnen und ging im Stechschritt Richtung Ausgang, Draco Malfoy im Schlepptau. Bevor sie die Tür des Gerichtsaals öffnen konnte, zog er sie an der Hand ein Stück zurück.

„WAS?", empörte sie sich und funkelte den jungen Mann böse an.

„Sehen wir uns morgen?"

„Ja."

„Und dann? Heiraten wir, du kommst zu Ruhm, Ehre, Macht, Geld,... ähm, was noch alles?"

Hermine zog nachdenklich eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Draco Malfoy heiraten? Das wäre ja zu einfach.

„Wir werden sehen, vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück. Man soll nichts überstürzen und erst mal gucken, wie sich alles entwickelt."

Draco Malfoy blieb alleine zurück im Gerichtssaal und ließ das Geschehene auf sich wirken.

Man soll nichts überstürzen und erst mal gucken, wie sich alles entwickelt.

Sehr wohl.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

21.03.2003

„Und, wie war es für dich?"

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", wisperte Hermine.

Ihr Haar floss über seine Brust und jede kleinste Bewegung ihres Kopfes führte zu einer höchst aufregenden Empfindung.

Draco Malfoy hatte nie gedacht, jemals zu heiraten. Und schon gar nicht dieses nervige Etwas. Und doch hatte er es gestern zum wiederholten Male getan.

Freiwillig!

Immer noch berauscht von der exorbitant gut gelungenen Feier (ja, das hatte die Wieselfrau wirklich fantastisch hinbekommen!), lag er mit seiner Ehefrau im Bett und genoss die leichten Nachwehen eines anstrengenden Tages.

„Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass ich dich nicht zurück in dein Zimmer ziehen lasse?"

„Und wer behauptet, dass wir zukünftig hier nächtigen werden?"

Draco grinste in die Dunkelheit und drückte den schmalen Körper seiner Frau enger an sich.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass wir hier im Bett liegen, da ich außerhalb dieser vier Pfosten keine Aufmüpfigkeiten dulde!"

„Ooooh...", kam es singend aus seiner Armbeuge, „was wenn doch?"

„Das willst du lieber nicht heraus finden!", drohte er und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

Wie gut sich das anfühlte. Los zu lassen. Zu tun, wo nach das Herz und der Bauch sich sehnten. Ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Erklärungen abliefern zu müssen.

Draco Malfoy hatte heute Frieden geschlossen. Mit sich selbst und der verrückten Welt da draußen. Sogar mit Potter war alles im Reinen.

Nur Ron Weasley, mit dem hatte er nach wie vor ein Problem. Aber das war wurscht, denn den hatte er nun endgültig auf den Mond geschossen.

Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Ginny einen „Silencio!" auf ihren Bruder los gelassen hatte, just in dem Moment als der Pfarrer fragte, ob jemand gegen die Verbindung etwas einzuwenden hätte.

Um ehrlich zu sein war dies sogar der Moment, dem Draco während der ganzen Zeremonie am meisten entgegen gefiebert hatte. Würde der Wieselboy die Trauung vermasseln? Sich tatsächlich trauen, was zu sagen?

Er hätte sich ja gerne mit ihm angelegt. Vor Gott und der Welt sollte man schließlich nicht nur heiraten, sondern auch mal Fakten schaffen dürfen. Jedoch schien die Knebelei aus den eigenen Reihen den Rothaarigen mehr getroffen zu haben, als ein offenes Wortgefecht.

Und die Tatsache, dass er, Draco Malfoy, die große Liebe dieses Vollpfostens heute vor dessen Nase wegheiraten durfte... ja, das war eine derartige Genugtuung, die wohl bis an sein Lebensende reichen würde.

„Was denkst du gerade?"

„Wieso fragst du?"

„Du siehst so selbstzufrieden aus!"

„Hmm."

Hermine schob sich auf ihn und sogleich schloss er seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper. Welchen er vor ein paar Stunden noch aus einem traumhaften Hochzeitskleid schälen durfte.

Sie stupste ihre Nase an die seine und küsste ihn auf Wangen, Stirn und Mund. Draco durchzog es bis in die kleinen Zehen.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie einmal so selbstverständlich Zärtlichkeiten austauschen und mit ihrer Liebe umgehen würden? Und dass es tatsächlich einmal in Liebe enden würde?

Gehofft hatte er es ja ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt, den er aber nun nicht mehr genau datieren konnte.

„Also?"

„Muss ich jetzt etwa auch meine Gedanken mit dir teilen?"

„Alles! Schon vergessen? Wir sind jetzt so richtig verheiratet!"

„Merlin. Sei. Dank."

Draco schob Hermine von sich runter und beugte sich über ihr Gesicht.

„An mehr habe ich auch nicht gedacht, als dass wir nun so richtig verheiratet sind. Es ehrlich meinen, trotz der Lüge, aus der das alles hier entstanden ist. Und weißt du was?"

„Du bist glücklich, weil du im selben Zug auch noch offiziell auf Rons Gefühlen herumtrampeln konntest?"

Hermine grinste ihn verschwörerisch an und Draco konnte nicht anders, als sie mit eifrigen Küssen zu belohnen.

„Meine kluge Frau!", schmeichelte Draco und Hermine kicherte.

„Ich glaube, dass hätte jeder jetzt schlussfolgern können!"

„Hmm."

„Dir ist doch wohl klar, dass du dich zukünftig ein wenig zusammen reißen musst, wenn die Familie sich trifft, oder?"

„Was genau meinst du damit?", bohrte Draco und betrachtete seine schöne Frau skeptisch.

„Nun ja... Jeanis hat meinen Strauß gefangen... und es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, dass sie und George seit Weihnachten eifrig Kontakt gehalten haben und - "

„- willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass meine Cousine einen Weasley heiraten würde?", fragte Draco alarmiert.

Malfoys und Weasleys als eine Familie?

Ihm wurde schlecht.

„Es gibt Dinge, die dürfen nicht passieren!", keuchte er.

„Ach und wenn schon!", lächelte Hermine. „Schließlich warst du der böse Malfoy, der ein Schlammblut in die Familie geheiratet hat!"

Und bevor Draco überhaupt reagieren konnte, zog sie ihn zu sich herunter und verschloss seinen empört verzogenen Mund mit einem Kuss.

„Hey", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, „so einfach geht das hier nicht!"

„Oh doch, Draco. Oh doch."

_

So. Das nächste Kapitel bekommt ihr dann in ein paar Tagen, wenn ich und meine Beta fleißig waren =)


	16. Epilog

**Lange habe ich es vor mir her geschoben, Das heutige Datum allerdings setzt sein Zeichen. Viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel von „Der Deal".**

**20.03.2013**

Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte heimelig und Draco und Hermine lagen gemeinsam auf dem wuchtigen Sofa.

Unaufhörlich wirbelten die weißen Flocken vor den Fenstern Malfoy Manors herum und bedeckten ganz Wiltshire unter einer weißen Decke.

„Zehn Jahre", gähnte Draco und zauberte Hermine ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Wer hätte das jemals gedacht?", grinste sie in die Flammen und kuschelte sich enger an den Körper ihres Ehemannes.

„Wir beide wohl am wenigsten", behauptete Draco. „Aber diese Diskussion führen wir jedes Jahr an unserem Hochzeitstag."

„Und warum sollten wir ausgerechnet heute etwas daran ändern?"

„Auch das fragst du mich bereits zum zehnten Mal!"

„Wer hätte das jemals gedacht?", sang sie förmlich und Draco drückte ihr einen lauten Schmatzer auf die Lippen.

Er kam sich vor, wie auf einem unendlichen Trip Felix Felicis.

„Oh, ich habe ja noch etwas für dich!", sagte Hermine und schälte sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Ein Geschenk?", freute sich Draco. „Was ist es?"

Hermine zückte den Zauberstab und schwang ihn galant durch die Luft. Mit ein wenig Bedauern stellte Draco fest, dass es sich wohl nicht um die Präsentation neuer, reizvoller Unterwäsche handelte. Oder etwa doch?

Ein Päckchen kam ihnen entgegen geschwebt, wie eines dieser Muggelweltraumschiffe, die er absolut lächerlich fand. Aber da er mit einer reinblütigen Muggelhexe verheiratet war, konnte ihn fast gar nichts mehr schocken.

„Was ist das für ein Päckchen?"

„Erinnerst du dich daran, wie unsere Ehe publik gemacht wurde?"

Draco runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: „Irgendwann kurz nach der standesamtlichen Hochzeit im November 2002 im Tagespropheten. Rita Skeeter hatte einen bemitleidenswerten Artikel über dich verfasst."

„Dieses Päckchen ist die Ursache für diesen Schund gewesen", erklärte Hermine und pflückte es aus der Luft. „Ich hatte es damals vergessen, und ein kleines Mädchen hatte meinen Namen quer durch die Winkelgasse gebrüllt, als es mir mit dem Päckchen hinterherlief."

„Wenn es seit zehn Jahren ungeöffnet hier herum liegt, dann wird es mit Sicherheit keine Dessous enthalten, richtig?", mutmaßte Draco und fügte noch schnell hinzu: „Was nicht heißen soll, dass dir Dessous von vor zehn Jahren nicht außerordentlich gut stehen würden!"

„Schleimer!", grinste Hermine und öffnete das Päckchen. Ein in mehrere Lagen Papier eingewickelter Flakon kam zum Vorschein und Hermines Augen bekamen einen abenteuerlichen Glanz.

„Da ist bestimmt kein Parfum drin, wie ich dich kenne."

Verschwörerisch beugte sich Hermine an Dracos Ohr und hauchte: „Emovinum!"

Doch. Sie konnte ihn schocken.

Draco starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Wo hast du das Zeug denn her? Das ist doch verboten!"

„Mittlerweile ja. Damals habe ich noch diesen Rest ergattern können, bevor das Import- und Konsumverbot verhängt wurde."

„Was wolltest du damals denn damit?", bohrte Draco und betrachtete seine Frau irritiert. Frau eines Slytherin mit gryffindorschem Mut. Sie zuckte die Schultern.

„Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Als ich damals im Ministerium diesen fadenscheinigen Beschluss zum Verbot von Emovinum gelesen hatte, dachte ich mir, ich sollte zumindest ein Fläschchen für den Privatgebrauch hüten."

Draco zog fragend seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe: „Ah ja. Privatgebrauch also?"

„Keine Bange, ich hätte es nicht ohne dein Wissen an dir verschwendet und dein emotionales Gleichgewicht ins Chaos gestürzt!"

Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Jetzt wollte sie das Zeug wahrscheinlich zusammen mit ihm trinken.

„Bist du bereit, deine intimste, emotionalste und prägendste Erfahrung mit mir zu teilen?"

Sie wollte.

Schnell ratterte Draco in Gedanken durch sein Leben. Welche Szene würde das Emovinum Hermine offenbaren? In welcher Situation hatte er am emotionalsten in seinem ganzen Leben reagiert?

Todessertreffen? Vor dem Zaubergamot? Während der letzten Schlacht?

Sie forderte einen Vertrauensbeweis ohne gleichen. Ihm wurde etwas übel vor Aufregung und Ungewissheit. Der einzige Trost für ihn bestand darin, dass er auch ihre Erfahrung sehen würde.

Zehn Jahre Ehe.

Das wäre doch gelacht!

„Ja!", antwortete er mit leicht bebender Stimme. „Her mit dem Zeug!"

Hermine verwandelte schnell zwei Bücher in Gläser und teilte das Emovinum bis auf den letzten Tropfen auf. Draco zupfte sich ein Haar vom Kopf und ließ es in sein Glas fallen, wo es zischend von dem Gebräu aufgenommen wurde. Er trank es zur Hälfte und reichte Hermine das Glas, die den Rest an die Lippen führte.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Das Zimmer um sie herum verblasste und Draco und Hermine wurden in die vergangene Erfahrung gesogen:

* * *

_Die Bettdecke raschelte leise, als Draco nach einem unglaublich langen Arbeitstag zu seiner Frau ins Bett schlüpfte. Ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge verrieten, dass sie sich wohl bereits im Reich der Träume befinden musste._

„_Hermine?", raunte Draco an ihrem Ohr und schlang seinen Arm um ihren schlafenden Körper. Er ließ seine Finger ihre Seite auf und ab tanzen, so wie sie es mochte._

„_Hmm?", gähnte sie abwesend und machte keinerlei Anstalten, auf Dracos zärtliche Berührungen zu reagieren._

_Wenn es etwas gab, was Draco Malfoy zutiefst verabscheute, dann war es das momentane, seltsame Verhalten seiner Frau. _

_Er verstand, dass sie einmal im Monat komisch wurde. Ihn anpampte und grundlos heulte. Rumschrie und plötzlich in eisiges Schweigen versackte. _

_Wie gesagt, einmal im Monat ließ sich das aushalten. Jedoch hielt diese untragbare Phase bereits seit gut und gerne zwei Wochen an. _

„_Ich habe jetzt keine Lust, Schatz", nuschelte Hermine müde in ihr Kissen und hielt seine Hand fest._

_Da war etwas definitiv oberfaul! Seit wann waren seine Avancen chancenlos?_

_Langsam wurde Draco misstrauisch, da dieses abwesende und unfreundliche Verhalten seiner Frau absolut untypisch war._

„_Was ist los mit dir?", knatschte Draco unzufrieden und setzte sich in die Kissen auf. Mit einem schrägen Seitenblick betrachtete er seine verschlafene Frau._

_Ehefrau!_

„_Bei Merlin, weißt du wie spät es ist?", raunte Hermine leicht säuerlich. Draco schnaufte empört: „Sonst hat dich das auch nie gestört!"_

„_Ich. Bin. Müde."_

„_Du liebst mich nicht mehr!", provozierte Draco._

„_Bitte?", Hermine blinzelte verwirrt mit den Augen und fing an leise zu lachen._

„_Hast du mich jemals wirklich geliebt, oder tust du nach wie vor nur so, um irgendwann Zaubereiministerin werden zu können?"_

„_Draco, mach dich nicht lächerlich."_

_Hermine rutschte ebenfalls in die Senkrechte und kuschelte sich neben ihn in die Kissen._

„_Ich möchte eigentlich gar nicht mehr Zaubereiministerin werden", flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd zu und Draco runzelte die Stirn. Oberfaul!_

„_Du wirst immer komischer. Erst deine ätzenden Launen, dann willst du keinen Sex mehr __und jetzt willst du die Basis unserer __**vermeintlichen **__Liebe einfach so wegwerfen?"_

„_Du hast Recht, damals basierte unsere Liebe tatsächlich nur auf meinem Vorhaben, Zaubereiministerin zu werden", seufzte Hermine verträumt und nahm Dracos Hand. „Aber es ist nicht immer alles so einfach."_

_Oh, oh._

_Das klang gar nicht gut. Das klang nach einem Problem._

_Draco hasste Probleme. Sein Leben, seine Liebe und die ganze Welt waren doch so einfach geworden. _

_Er schickte ein schnelles Stoßgebet gen Merlin und versuchte die spontane Hundertachtzig-Grad-Drehung seines Magens zu ignorieren._

„_Du wirst mir jetzt bestimmt etwas sagen, was mir nicht gefällt", orakelte er. Wenn Hermine seine Hand fest hielt, bedeutete das in den meisten Fällen nichts Gutes. Es sei denn sie hatten gerade Sex, und sie verschränkten ihre Hände inein - ... aber sie hatten gerade keinen Sex! Oberoberoberfaul!_

„_Früher oder später wirst du es ja sowieso erfahren", druckste seine Frau herum und knetete ein wenig nervös seine Handinnenfläche. Die sich nun aufgrund ihrer Worte in einen See zu verwandeln schien._

„_Werde ich WAS erfahren?"_

_Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich alarmiert auf und eine unangenehme Gänsehaut kroch über seinen Rücken. _

„_Es gibt da jemand anderen."_

_Ihre Worte trafen ihn wie ein Avada Kedavra. _

_Für einen Moment setzte sein Herzschlag aus und wenn er nicht durch die Kissen gestützt worden wäre, er wäre sofort hinten über gekippt. Da war sich Draco sicher._

_Die nächsten Worte sprach sie langsam und wohlüberlegt aus: „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wie es passiert ist. Ganz plötzlich ist er in mein Leben gestolpert und macht mich wahnsinnig."_

_Dracos Mund war staubtrocken und er wollte gerne etwas sagen, aber nur ein klägliches Krächzen kam ihm über die Lippen. Wie konnte sie ihn nur betrügen, ohne entsprechend des Ehefluchs gekennzeichnet zu sein?_

_Oberfaul._

„_Er hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt, Zaubereiministerin werden zu wollen oder nicht."_

„_Und du hast dich wegen IHM dagegen entschieden?"_

_Dracos Stimme klang fremd, meilenweit entfernt und irgendwie fühlte er sich, als hätte sie ihm gerade verbal die Eier abgeschnitten. War das nervöse Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel herum etwa ein verkapptes Lächeln?!_

„_Ja. Das habe ich."_

_Schweigen machte sich im Malfoyschen Ehebett breit. Hermine knetete nach wie vor seine schweißnasse Hand und Draco versuchte gerade einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen._

„_Wie lange geht das schon so?", presste er durch seine schmal gezogenen Lippen hervor._

_Hermine lachte kurz auf._

„_Ich habe ihn heute erst richtig kennen gelernt", lächelte sie versonnen. „Aber es ist so, dass er bereits seit fast drei Monaten meine Gefühle manipuliert."_

_Dracos Herz sackte ins Nirgendwo. Wie konnte sie hier so abgebrüht neben ihm sitzen, in ihrem gemeinsamen Ehebett, und ihm etwas von einem anderen Mann vorschwärmen?_

„_Kenne ich ihn?", wisperte er, korrigierte sich aber umgehend: „Nein, warte. Ich will ihn gar nicht kennen, oder doch, sag mir seinen Namen, damit ich ihn foltern und umbringen kann!"_

_Niemand nahm ihm seine Ehefrau weg. NIEMAND!_

„_Das wird schwierig, da du mit Sicherheit große Sympathien für ihn entwickeln wirst", behauptete Hermine kichernd. _

_Kichernd! _

_Impertinentes Weibstück!_

„_Zumal ich ihn dir noch nicht persönlich vorstellen kann."_

„_Drück dich etwas klarer aus!", langsam wurde er pampig._

„_Ich besitze nur ein Foto von ihm", erklärte Hermine kryptisch und Draco zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben._

„_Ich verstehe nur noch Trollmist."_

_Er hatte definitiv zu viel und zu lange gearbeitet._

„_Weil du auch gerade der größte Troll auf Erden bist!", zwinkerte Hermine ihm zu, griff in die Schublade ihres Nachtschränkchens und holte ihr Tagebuch heraus._

„_Was soll der Schwachsinn? Ich sehe nichts!", palaverte der Hausherr los, als sie ihm eine wirklich schlechte Fotografie unter die Nase hielt. Niemand war darauf abgebildet, und es bewegte sich auch nichts auf dem Foto. Zumal es eine grauenhafte Schwarzweißfotografie war, die keine Details erkennen ließ._

„_Schatz, das ist ein Muggelbild", eröffnete sie ihm und Draco stierte stumm auf das komische Foto. „Das nennt sich Ultraschall. Und was du da siehst -" , sie legte seine Hand nun auf ihren Bauch, „- befindet sich HIER drin!"_

_Draco benötigte einen - nein zwei - Momente um zu realisieren was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Wie vom Irrwicht gejagt, sprang er aus dem Bett und rannte auf den Flur hinaus._

„_Tinky! Tiffy! Pinky!", brüllte er, „Bringt mir sofort eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey! ICH WERDE VATER!"_

* * *

Das Zimmer nahm um sie herum wieder Form an und Hermine rieb sich die Augen. Tränen hatten sich gebildet und liefen ihr unkontrolliert die Wangen hinab.

„Ich bin so froh. So froh...", heulte sie und auch Draco schaute ziemlich erleichtert drein.

Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass es ihm nicht allzu leicht gefallen sein musste, diesen Schritt zu wagen. Niemand wusste, welche Erfahrung das Emovinum auswählen würde. Ob positiv oder negativ, die intimste und prägendste Erfahrung konnte man sich nicht aussuchen. Und Hermine war nur glücklich, dass es nicht der Mordversuch an Dumbledore oder ein Todessertreffen war.

Ihr kleines perfides Geständnis also war es. Interessant!

„Jetzt du!", keuchte Draco, als wäre er einen Marathon gerannt.

Hermine strich sich durch ihr Haar und schüttelte gleich mehrere, hängen gebliebene Strähnen in das zweite Glas. Zischend brodelte das Emovinum auf und Hermine griff nach dem Glas.

„Auf uns!", prostete sie ihm zu, trank einen Schluck und reichte ihm den Rest.

„Auf dich!"

Ein Schluck und das Zimmer löste sich erneut um sie herum auf. Hermines Erfahrung sog sie in sich auf:

* * *

„_Ich komme mir so dämlich vor!"_

_Unzufrieden zupfte Draco an seinem Umhang. Sein Spiegelbild stierte sie grimmig an und Hermine schob sich neben ihn. _

„_Ich finde, es passt zu dir!", lobte sie breit grinsend sein Halloweenoutfit._

_Wenn ihr Ehemann sich schon verkleiden musste, dann auch standesgemäß als Graf Dracula. Sie selber dagegen... _

„_Soll ich jetzt das Kompliment etwa an dich zurück geben?"_

_Hermine spürte seinen abfälligen Blick über ihr Kostüm schweifen. Sie wusste selber, dass es nicht unbedingt das Gelbe vom Drachenei war. Eigentlich war es rein zweckmäßig._

„_Nein, Dracola!", murrte sie und schob ein paar vorwitzige Haarsträhnen unter ihre Kürbishaube._

_Da standen sie nun beide vor dem großen Spiegel und schauten peinlich berührt aneinander vorbei. Graf Dracula und der fette Kürbis._

„_Ich hab's ja immer schon gewusst", behauptete Draco steif. „Ein Weasley wird uns nochmal ins Verderben stürzen. Und mit den Outfits sind wir gerade der Länge nach, kopfüber und mit Volldampf ins Schwarze geschossen!"_

_Hermine erwiderte nichts. Die schwarze Kürbisfratze ihres sehr ausladenden Kostüms höhnte ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Draco hatte ja sowas von Recht!_

„_Mir passt leider kein anderes Kostüm!", jammerte sie und kugelte Richtung Kamin. „Meine Hoffnung besteht einfach nur darin, dass irgendjemand eine noch dämlichere Verkleidung anhat als ich!"_

„_Das wird schwer.", schoss es aus Draco heraus, der sofort schuldbewusst die Lippen aufeinander presste. Ein kleiner, fieser Stich durchzuckte Hermines Herz."Du siehst toll aus! Egal was du anhast!"_

_Ihr Ehemann war manchmal wirklich ein Gefühlssadist._

„_Müssen wir da wirklich hin?", quengelte er nun fast wie ein Kleinkind._

„_Draco, es ist auch DEINE Familie!", empörte sich Hermine und versuchte vergeblich, die Fäuste in die weit kaschierten Hüften zu stemmen. Verflixt, das war aber auch ein unpraktisches Kostüm!_

„_Mein schlimmster Alptraum ist Realität geworden.", flüsterte Graf Dracola hilflos._

_Der fette Kürbis zog beide Augenbrauen hoch: „Welcher genau? Der, dass du mit einem Schlammblut verheiratet bist, oder der, dass deine letzte lebende Blutsverwandte gleich einen Weasley heiraten wird?"_

„_Schlammblut? Ich sehe nur eine überdimensionale Saisonfrucht vor mir. Also das Zweite!"_

_Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite und griff zum Flohpulver. Mit Schwung warf sie es in die Flammen, die umgehend knallten und grün aufloderten. Ganz geheuer war ihr die Reise in diesem orangenen Spottmagneten per Flohnetzwerk nicht. Aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig?_

_Gemeinsam stiegen sie in den riesigen Kamin der Malfoyschen Eingangshalle und Hermine sprach - sicher war sicher - überdeutlich den Zielort aus: „Fuchs-bau!"_

_In Windeseile zogen sämtliche Kaminschächte vor ihren Augen vorbei, bis sie schließlich aus dem wesentlich kleineren Kamin der Weasleys stolperten. Oder wohl eher von Hermines Kürbiskostüm heraus gepresst wurden._

_Sie fanden sich sofort in einem Bienenstock geschäftigen Treibens wieder. Der Fuchsbau schien randvoll mit geladenen Gästen zu sein, die Luft brummte von Gesprächen und hier und da leuchtete ab und an ein roter Schopf auf._

_Hermine bemerkte die liebevollen Dekorationen, die Molly installiert hatte: Geister, Spinnen, Staubfäden, Fledermäuse, Blut und noch mehr Staubfäden. _

„_Da seid ihr ja!"_

_Ein flauschiger King Kong warf sich Draco zur Begrüßung um den Hals und versuchte im Anschluss auch irgendwie Hermine in eine herzliche Umarmung zu ziehen. _

„_Jeanis, du bist doch nicht wirklich als Gorilla verkleidet? Wo ist dein Brautkleid?"_

„_Hermine, wir feiern eine Halloweenhochzeit!", meinte Jeanis kopfschüttelnd, lüftete kurz ihr Affengesicht und zwinkerte aufgeregt._

„_Ich bin King Kong und George ist mein Frankenstein", klärte sie Draco und Hermine auf. „Und Ginny ist da hinten in dem Mumienkostüm."_

„_Draco ist Graf Dracula. Oder auch besser gesagt, __**Graf Dracola**__!", scherzte Hermine und erntete einen bösen Seitenblick des dunklen Grafen._

„_Meine Frau ist ein fetter Kürbis. Unschwer zu erkennen."_

„_Äh ja", stammelte Jeanis. „Ich muss mich dann mal langsam für die Zeremonie vorbereiten. Ihr findet euch ja zurecht!"_

_Ach ja, dies war ja keine gewöhnliche Halloweenparty. Aber Hermine gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, Jeanis doch noch in einem klassischen Brautkleid zu sehen._

„_Bitte sag mir, dass ich das nicht miterleben muss!", flehte Draco halblaut._

„_Musst du ja nicht. Als Vampir bist du ja schon offiziell tot!"_

_Hermine kicherte und ignorierte Dracos pikierte Miene. Frankenstein, die Mumie und ein Zombie kamen auf sie zugesteuert. _

„_Ihr seht ja genial aus!", sagte die Ginny-Mumie und stupste Frankenstein an: „Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an den Malfoys, George!"_

„_Nein, ich NEHME mir eine Malfoy!", grinste Frankenstein-George in Dracos leicht säuerliches Gesicht. „Und zwar zur Frau!"_

„_Uuuh!", prustete Hermine plötzlich und klammerte sich an Dracos Arm._

„_Alles okay bei dir?", fragte der Harry-Zombie._

„_Ja, mir wurde gerade nur so schwindelig.", wunderte sich Hermine und hakte sich umständlich bei Draco unter. _

„_Ist ja auch warm hier drin!", meinte George. „Aber keine Bange, das Festzelt gleich ist sehr groß und luftig!"_

„_Ich bin gespannt", lächelte Hermine und ließ sich von Draco in eine ruhigere Ecke schieben._

„_Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Draco mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. Hermine nickte. Das Kostüm war einfach wuchtig, schwer und... einfach eine Last!_

„_Wenn du einen Schwächeanfall vortäuschen könntest, dann müssten wir uns nicht mit ansehen, wie die Familie Malfoy dem absoluten Untergang geweiht wird!"_

„_Draco..."_

„_King Kong und Frankenstein!", echauffierte Draco sich und blickte quer durch den Fuchsbau. „Eine Halloweenhochzeit, pah!"_

„_Draco..."_

„_Das hat nichts mit Individualität zu tun, sag ich dir!"_

„_Draco..."_

„_Eine absolut bösartige Form von Schichtvariabilität!"_

„_Draco..."_

„_Was ist denn, Hermine?"_

„_Meine Fruchtblase ist wohl gerade geplatzt!"_

_Hermine hatte es eigentlich nicht für möglich gehalten, doch Draco Malfoy wurde noch blasser um die Nasenspitze herum, als er es ohnehin schon immer war._

„_B-bitte?"_

„_Es geht los!", piepste sie und strich sich andächtig über den Bauch. _

„_Hier?!", krächzte Draco und schaute in das Chaos gruseliger Kostüme. _

„_Natürlich nicht!", verdrehte Hermine die Augen. „Ich muss ins St. Mungo auf die Entbindungsstation."_

„_Merlin hat meine Gebete erhört", frohlockte Draco und ergriff Hermines Hände. „Wir müssen dieser Schmach hier nicht beiwohnen, sondern können gleich abhauen!"_

„_Ja, warum gleich noch mal? Ach ja, nebensächlich, die Sache mit dem Baby und so!"_

_Hermine seufzte amüsiert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir brauchen einen magischen Krankentransport. Ich kann jetzt weder apparieren noch das Flohnetzwerk benutzen!"_

„_Bis der hier in der Pampa ist, ist Scorpius schon längst aus dir raus!", sagte Draco aufgeregt und fuchtelte unkontrolliert mit seinen Händen vor ihrer Nase herum._

„_So eine Geburt dauert im Schnitt bei Erstgebärenden um die zwölf Stunden!", klärte Hermine ihn mit ruhiger Stimme auf. „Und solange ich keine Wehentätigkeit habe, bleibt __**Hugo**__, wo er ist!"_

„_Er wird im Zeichen des Skorpions geboren und heißt somit Scorpius!"_

„_Du bist im Zeichen Zwillinge geboren und heißt auch nicht Castor und Pollux!"_

„_Aber Hugo... das klingt nach einem typischen Wiesel-Namen. Tu mir das nicht an!"_

_Hermine lachte und versuchte ihrem verstört dreinblickendem Ehemann, über die Grenze ihres Kostüms hinaus, einen Kuss zu geben. _

„_Wenn wir ihn sehen, kommt der richtige Name automatisch", prophezeite sie. „Aber jetzt müssen wir uns wohl oder übel von der Hochzeit verabschieden."_

_Hermine übersah Dracos selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck: „Du stehst übrigens in meinem Fruchtwasser."_

_Unglaubliche dreißig Minuten später konnten sie die Hochzeit verlassen. Das Brautpaar King Kong und Frankenstein war nun noch aufgeregter, wo doch ein neuer Erdenbürger bald das Licht der Welt erblicken sollte._

_Unglaubliche sieben Stunden später hing Hermine schweißgebadet in Dracos Armen. _

_Immer noch schwanger._

_Die Wehen rollten in viel zu kurzen Abständen durch ihren Körper und Hermine fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, warum in Merlins Namen sie nicht in ein Muggelkrankenhaus gegangen waren. Eine ordentliche PDA oder Narkotika der harten Sorte, wären jetzt angebracht gewesen. Zauberstabgefuchtel half hier gar nicht und den Trank für alle Fälle gab es frühestens beim Einsetzen der Presswehen. _

„_ICH. HASSE. DICH.", ächzte Hermine mit einer Tonlage, die direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien._

„_Ich weiß, ich weiß", nickte Draco verständnisvoll und tätschelte ihr den Rücken. _

_Der hatte ja gut reden! Wer lag hier seit sieben Stunden in den Wehen? Wer hatte neun Monate als Brutstätte hergehalten? Wer musste sich ständig übergeben und hatte Wassereinlagerungen in den Füßen?_

„_Wann kann ich endlich pressen?", wimmerte Hermine und sank auf alle Viere hinab._

_Die Medi-Hebamme schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über Hermines Unterleib, und las die Daten ab: „Oh, der Muttermund ist vollständig geöffnet. Dann dürfen Sie jetzt auch bei der nächsten Wehe pressen!"_

_Und die nächste Wehe kam._

„_Oooooooooh meeeeeeeeeeeeein Goooooohooooohoooohoooohoooh ooooooott!"_

„_Fester!"_

„_Iiiiiiich muuuuuuuss steeeeeeeeeeerbeeeeeeeen!"_

„_Nein, das müssen Sie nicht, Mrs Malfoy. Sie müssen nur jetzt richtig pressen, damit ihr Baby kommen kann. Mit dem bisschen Rumgedrücke wird das nämlich nichts!"_

_Bisschen Rumgedrücke? Das ganze glich eher einer Cruciatus-Folterung._

„_Kannich...Trankfürallefälle...", keuchte Hermine benommen. „Ooooooouuuuuuuh!"_

„_Aber den haben Sie doch schon getrunken?", verwirrt hielt ihr die Medi-Hebamme das leere Glas vor die Nase._

„_Das war nicht für mich?", platzte es entsetzt aus Draco heraus._

„_Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hermine alarmiert._

„_Und ich wundere mich schon, dass ich von deinem Gequetsche und Gekratze seit fünf Stunden nichts mehr spüre..."_

„_DUUUUUUUUUUU!", grollte Hermine böse und verzerrte vor Schmerzen ihr Gesicht._

„_AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Das wirst du mir büüüüüüühüüüüüüßen..."_

„_Weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter, weiter!", brüllte die Medi-Hebamme dazwischen._

_Hermine sah bunte Sterne vor ihren Augen tanzen, die Umgebung verschwinden und einen unglaublichen Schmerz durch ihren Körper jagen. _

_NICHT. AUFGEBEN._

* * *

„_Pressen, pressen, pressen, pressen, pressen!", feuerte die Geburtshelferin sie weiter an._

_So schnell wie dieser Schmerz gekommen war, so war er mit dem durchdringenden Schrei des kleinen dunkelroten Bündels unter ihr vergessen._

_Die Medi-Hebamme wutschte mit ihrem Zauberstab über das quäkende Neugeborene und projizierte die Geburtsdaten an die Wand._

„_Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sie sind nun Eltern eines kleinen, gesunden Mädchens!"_

* * *

Draco und Hermine saßen benebelt auf ihrem Sofa. Die Realität hatte sich um sie herum gefestigt und schien doch so fremd. Die Reise mit dem Emovinum war vorbei.

„Das war unglaublich", wisperte Draco.

„Ja."

Ihr Schweigen wurde nur von dem Knistern der Glut im Kamin verdeutlicht.

„Habe ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?", durchbrach Draco die vertraute Stille.

Tief blickte er in ihre Augen.

„Das sagst du mir seit zehn Jahren jeden Tag!", lächelte Hermine und zog ihn an sich.

„Warum sollten wir ausgerechnet heute etwas daran ändern?", flüsterte Draco an ihren Lippen und Hermine war unendlich froh, dass sie sich beide an den Deal gehalten haben.

**Ende.**

* * *

Das lange Wort zum Ende:

Diese Story hat mich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der ich heute sein darf.

Sieben lange Jahre habe ich mal mehr und mal weniger diese Geschichte geschrieben. Zwischendurch neue Projekte gestartet und erst heute weiß ich wohl auch warum... ich konnte einfach nicht los lassen.

Diese Geschichte, die mir soviel gebracht hat.

((Dank JKR und HP habe ich angefangen FF zu schreiben. Wisst ihr alle, dass ich durch diese Geschichte dazu gekommen bin, mich persönlich mit jean nin asar ahi smabell zu treffen? Auf ihrer Geburtstagsparty habe ich meinen damaligen Freund, jetzigen Ehemann und Vater meines kleinen Sohnes kennen gelernt.

jean ist meine Vertraute, Trauzeugin und Beta-Leserin (ab etwa der Mitte dieser Story).))

Vielen lieben Dank für all die nervenaufreibenden Gespräche, Diskussionen, Kommentare, Anregungen, Piesackereien und einfach dafür, dass du in dieser lange langen Zeit, in der uns diese Geschichte begleitet hat, IMMER für mich da warst.

Auch wenn ich es dir nicht immer leicht gemacht habe mit Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und Schwangersschaftshormonen, DU BIST DIE BESTE!

Ich freue mich schon, auf unser nächstes Projekt ***zwinker ***

In Liebe,

deine Mel

Weitere Dank an alle meine lieben Reviewer!

Danke für eure tollen Worte.

Bevor ich hier komplett die Schotten dicht mache, gibt es die nächsten Tage noch für diejenigen, die es interessiert ein paar interne Informationen zum Deal. Sogenannte Easter Eggs. Das sind Outtakes, Diskussionen, Storylines und Pläne, die ich gar nicht so verwendet habe. Auch die Randbemerkungen meiner lieben Beta zu meinen geistigen Ergüssen sind teilweise bühnenreif.

Also freut euch auf Ostern!

In Liebe Mel

P.S.: An alle, die noch Kinder wollen – ich hab die Geburtsszene schlimmer dargestellt als es ist.

(An alle Muttis: Pssssst. Ich weiß, ich weiß...)

P.P.S.: Auch wenn eine Geschichte zu Ende geht, so lasst euch sagen, dass es neuen Stoff geben wird. Ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt steht an und meine eher düstere Draco-Herm-FF ist in Mache. Freut euch also auf „Das dritte Gebot" ;-)


	17. Easter Egg oder Zugabe! Zugabe!

**Hallo ihr Lieben!**

**Wie bereits erwähnt veröffentliche ich noch das sogenannte „Easter Egg". Eine kleine Zugabe zu meinem bisherigen Lebenswerk ;-)**

**Alles was sich in sieben Jahren Schreibarbeit angesammelt hat, Ideen, Konversationen, Kommentare und nicht verwendete Materialien.**

**Ich gebe zu jedem Punkt ein kleines Statement ab, damit man nachvollziehen kann, warum der Deal letztendlich geworden ist, wie er ist.**

**Viel Spaß!**

**Mel**

Inhaltsangabe:

- Der Deal in Zahlen

- verworfener Text über Chaflyra

- Zeitleiste 1

- Zeitleiste 2

- Mail an Athlone

- ICQ Chat mit Athlone

- ein paar Beta-Kommentare von Athlone

- Ende

DER DEAL IN ZAHLEN per 31.03.2013:

(veröffentlich am 04.02.2010):

Kommentare/Reviews: 92

Favoriteneinträge: 170

Klicks/Zugriffe: 11356

(veröffentlicht am 10.01.2006):

Kommentare/Reviews: 144

Favoriteneinträge: 149

Klicks/Zugriffe: k.a.

: (veröffentlicht am 30.12.2005)

Kommentare/Reviews: 130

Favoriteneinträge: 88

Klicks/Zugriffe: 19123

(veröffentlicht am ?)

Kommentare/Reviews: 35

Favoriteneinträge: 62

KlicksZugriffe: k.a.

VERWORFENER TEXT ÜBER CHAFLYRA

**Wir fangen an mit einem Text, welchen ich eigentlich irgendwo vor Dracos Krankenhausaufenthalt einbauen wollte. Da ich von einigen gefragt wurde, wie man sich Archimedes genau vorstellen sollte, kam ich auf die Idee mit der Zuchtzulassung für die Herren Weasley. Allerdings habe ich das ganze verworfen, da es erstens nicht alle interessiert (diejenigen können dann auch gleich weiter scrollen!), zweitens die Geschichte unnötig aufbläht und die Handlung nicht voran bringt.**

**Zum Text:**

15.03.2003

„Freeeeed!", brüllte George Weasley quer durch den Laden.

Seine bessere Hälfte kam blitzartig um die Ecke geschossen und rupfte ihm sofort das hochgehaltene Pergament aus der Hand: „Ist es das, was ich denke?"

Fred war ganz aufgeregt.

„Ja!", strahlte George über beide Ohren. „Wir haben die Lizenz tatsächlich erhalten!"

Umgehend hefteten sich Freds Augen auf das amtliche Schreiben:

Fédération Créatures Magiques Internationale

Zum Verbot der Neuzüchtung magischer Wesen

vom Ausschuss für die Beseitigung gefährlicher Geschöpfe

Sehr geehrte Herren,

hiermit erteilen wir Ihnen nach eingehender Prüfung die Lizenz zur Zucht von „Chaflyras". Den Rassestandard und die Zuchtauflagen entnehmen Sie bitte den beigefügten Unterlagen der Fédération Créatures Magiques Internationale, Paris.

Hochachtungsvoll

der Ausschuss

-Diese Mitteilung wurde magisch erstellt und ist daher ohne Unterschrift gültig.-

_FCMI-Standard Nr. 287 / 14.02.2003 / SM_

_**Chaflyra**_

_**Ursprung:**_

_Groß Britannien, Griechenland_

_**Patronat:**_

_FCMI (Fédération Créatures Magiques Internationale), Brussels_

_**Verwendung:**_

_Familientier. Zur Abrichtung für verschiedene Zwecke geeignet._

_**Klassifikation FCMI:**_

_Beast/Tierwesen_

_Gruppe 6: Neuzüchtung aus Gruppe 2 und Gruppe 5_

_Gruppe 2: Haus- und Hoftiere_

_Gruppe 5: magische und mythologische Geschöpfe_

_**Geschichte:**_

_Offizielle Zuchtzulassung für Chaflyras erhielten die Gebrüder Weasley am 13.03.2003. _

_Da es kaum magische Geschöpfe gab, die als Haustiere für das breite Zaubererpublikum geeignet waren, hatten sich die Gebrüder Weasley dazu entschlossen dieser misslichen Lage ein Ende zu setzen. Hauskatze, Frosch und Ratte wurden mittlerweile sogar von Muggel in ihren Wohnzimmern gehalten und waren entsprechend unpopulär geworden. Selbst Eulen konnten mit vorhandener Lizenz von Muggeln gehalten werden._

_Der FCMI hatte den allgemeinen Aufschrei nach einem neuen Rassetier erhört und das Verbot der Neuzüchtung magischer Wesen im Falle der Gebrüder Weasley aufgehoben. Der Antrag Nr. 30051980 war am 04.12.2002 fristgerecht bei der FCMI eingegangen und die britischen Behörden wurden informiert. _

_Bisher wurden die ersten Chaflyras mit Hilfe von zauberkunsttechnischer Unterstützung erschaffen. Das erste Ei wurde analog einer Chimära-Eierschale synthetisch hergestellt. Die lebensnotwendigen, nährstoffreichen Flüssigkeiten, die den Embryo im Ei umgeben und versorgen sollten, wurden ebenfalls per Zauberkessel und Reagenzglas durch die freundliche Unterstützung der Fakultät für Zaubertränke in Cambridge für die Gebrüder Weasley entwickelt und perfektioniert. Die Arbeit an diesem speziellen Fruchtwasser, welches die typischen Eigenschaften der British Shorthair Cat hervorheben und die typischen Eigenschaften, sowie bestimmte Merkmale und Gene der Chimära unterdrücken sollte, wurde bereits ein dreiviertel Jahr im Voraus aufgenommen. _

_Die Chimära-DNS selbst wurde von den Gebrüder Weasley aus dem staatlichen griechischen Zoo für magische und mystische Geschöpfe der landesgeschichtlichen Antike importiert. Die Griechen betreiben die weltweit einzige Zuchtstätte der sonst so gefährlichen Chimären. _

_In den alten Muggelüberlieferungen heißt es, dass dieses heimtückische und blutrünstige Wesen alle töten und verschlingen konnte. Einzig dem Helden __Bellerophontes__ gelang es schließlich, die schreckliche Chimära doch zu besiegen. Allerdings kam er tragischerweise nach seinem erfolgreichen Kampf selbst vor Erschöpfung zu Tode. _

_Ebenso wie __Drachen__ vermehren sie sich durch Eier. Wie die Eier anderer hochgefährlicher __magischer Wesen__ gehören Chimära-Eier heutzutage in der magischen Welt zu den Gütern der __Handelsklasse A__, mit denen jeglicher Handel strengstens untersagt ist. _

_Unter der Prämisse, dass die Neuzüchtung kein Feuer spuckt, wurde einer Kreuzung mit der British Shorthair Cat zugestimmt. Aktuell sind der FCMI, sowie der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe im britischen Zaubereiministerium, zwei gesunde Exemplare der Chaflyra bekannt. Informationen der Gebrüder Weasley nach zu schließen, handelt es sich jeweils um ein männliches und ein weibliches Tier. Mit diesen beiden Tieren möchten sie die erste natürliche Zucht aufnehmen. Des Weiteren sollen mit einer neuen Chimära-DNS und einer neuen BSH-DNS ein weiterer Chaflyra-Stamm erschaffen werden. Die Gebrüder Weasley wollen somit Inzucht vermeiden und unvorhersehbare Zuchtkrankheiten ausschließen. _

_**Allgemeines Erscheinungsbild:**_

_Das Chaflyra ist ein gut proportioniertes, kräftiges und muskulöses Geschöpf. Es ist symmetrisch in seinen Umrissen, frei von Grobheiten und Schwerfälligkeiten und fähig, bei beträchtlicher Geschwindigkeit sehr ausdauernd zu laufen und, nach vollständiger Ausbildung der Flügel, zu fliegen._

_**Wichtige Proportionen:**_

_Länge des Rumpfes: Widerristhöhe = ca. 10:9_

_Schädellänge: Fanglänge = 2 :1_

_Flügelspannweite : Länge des Rumpfes = 2:1_

_**Verhalten/Charakter:**_

_Angenehmes Wesen, freundlich, nicht scheu oder zurückhaltend, frei von Nervosität und Aggressivität._

_**Kopf:**_

_**Schädel:**__ flach, zwischen den Ohren breit und an den Schläfen gut ausgeformt, schwach ausgeprägte Stirnfurche_

_**Nase:**__ schwarz, rosa oder goldbraun_

_**Fang:**__ kurz und kräftig; er darf nicht spitz zulaufen. Nasenrücken gerade und parallel zur oberen Begrenzungslinie des Schädels._

_**Kiefer/Zähne:**__ kräftige Kiefer mit einem perfekten und regelmäßigen Scherengebiss, das heißt, dass die obere Schneidezahnreihe ohne Zwischenraum über die untere greift, wobei die Zähne senkrecht im Kiefer stehen. Anzustreben ist ein vollständiges Gebiss mit 42 Zähnen (gemäß Zahnformel). Die Zähne sind gut ebenmäßig geformt und weiß._

_**Augen:**__ sie sollen mäßig auseinander liegen und von mittlerer Größe sein; katzenartig, klar und funkelnd, mit einem intelligenten und aufgeweckten Ausdruck. Bei dunkelfellfarbigen Chaflyras sollten die Augen entsprechend dunkel sein, bei hellfellfarbigen Chaflyras entsprechend hell._

_**Ohren:**__ eher hoch angesetzt, von mittlerer Größe und ziemlich breit am Ansatz. vom Kopf abstehend getragen, werden sie allmählich schmäler bis zu ihrer leicht abgerundeten Spitze, Pinselohren sind nicht erwünscht._

_**Hals:**__ kurz und gedrungen, mit Andeutung einer Kragenmähne_

_**Körper:**_

_**Widerrist:**__ Gut ausgebildet._

_**Rücken/Flügel:**__ Kraftvoll, gerade. Die Flügel sitzen jeweils über dem Schulterblatt und sollten mit einem einheitlichen, seidigen Flaum überzogen sein. Dieser Flaum läuft über den Rumpf entlang bis hin zu den Hinterläufen, an denen die Schlangenlederhaut ansetzt. Anzustreben ist eine Flügelspannweite von 2:1 zur Rumpflänge._

_**Lenden:**__ Trocken bemuskelt, leicht gewölbt._

_**Kruppe:**__ Sehr leicht abfallend._

_**Brust:**__ Nicht zu breit, aber tief und geräumig. Die Brusttiefe soll bis zu den Ellenbogen reichen; Vorbrust von der Seite aus sichtbar. Die Rippen sind gut proportioniert, lang, schön gewölbt, niemals flach, tonnenförmig oder deformiert._

_**Bauch:**__ Flanken schmal, Bauch zur Lende hin deutlich aufgezogen._

_**Schwanz:**__ ist der einer Crotalus (Klapperschlange). Der Schwanz sollte keinerlei Flaum aufweisen und komplett aus Schlangenleder bestehen. Erlaubte Farbvariationen sind gelblich über grünlich, rötlich bis braun und schwarz. Eine Reihe dunklerer, ovaler oder __rhombenförmiger__ Flecken zieht sich häufig über den Rücken und an den Seiten entlang und ist gut durch den Flaum erkennbar. Sehr häufig sind rautenförmige Flecken mit einer deutlichen Umrandung aus hellen Schuppenreihen, die als „__Diamanten__" bezeichnet werden. Daneben gibt es einfach gefleckte und auch ungezeichnete Farbvarianten. An der Schwanzspitze befindet sich die so genannte Klapper oder auch Rassel, mit der das Chaflyra seine aktuellen Emotionen (Zuneigung, Aggression, Aufmerksamkeit,…) zeigt._

_Es handelt sich um eine Struktur aus mehreren lose ineinander verschachtelten __Horn__schuppen. Dies sind ehemalige Schuppen der Schwanzspitze, die als einzige bei der Häutung nicht abgeworfen werden; entsprechend wird die Rassel bei jeder __Häutung__ verlängert, bis das Chaflyra ausgewachsen ist._

_**Gliedmaßen:**_

_**Vorderhand:**_

_Vorderläufe völlig gerade; Knochen kräftig und rund bis zu den Pfoten._

_**Schultern:**__ Leicht schräg, trocken bemuskelt._

_**Ellenbogen:**__ Eng am Körper anliegend, weder ein noch ausdrehend._

_**Vorderfußwurzelgelenk:**__ Kräftig, leicht federnd._

_**Hinterhand:**_

_Rundlich, trocken bemuskelt. Von hinten gesehen stehen die Läufe senkrecht und parallel._

_**Kniegelenk:**__ Gut gewinkelt._

_**Unterschenkel:**__ Kräftig._

_**Sprunggelenk:**__ Kräftig, gewinkelt und sehr gut ausgeprägt, um sich aus dem Laufen heraus zum Flug vom Boden abzustoßen_

_**Pfoten:**_

_Rund, fest, mit gut gewölbten Zehen (Katzenpfoten) und runden, zähen, elastischen Ballen. Die Krallen sind schwarz oder braun._

_**Haarkleid:**_

_**Haar:**__ dicht, weich, kurz (allerdings nicht borstig) mit einem weichen Unterfell (Flaum), glatt und glänzend_

_**Farbe:**__ alle bekannten Fellfarben der British Shorthair Cat sind erlaubt_

_**Größe und Gewicht:**_

_Die Ausgewogenheit aller Proportionen ist von hoher Bedeutung._

_**Widerristhöhe:**_

_Männchen: 56 – 61 cm_

_Weibchen: 54 – 59 cm_

_**Gewicht:**_

_Männchen: ca. 27 – 32 kg_

_Weibchen: ca. 24 – 29 kg_

_**Fehler:**_

_Jede Abweichung von den vorgenannten Punkten muss als Fehler angesehen werden, dessen Bewertung in genauem Verhältnis zum Grad der Abweichung stehen sollte._

_**Zucht ausschließende Fehler:**_

– _Ausgesprochener Vor- oder Rückbiss_

– _Entropium, Ektropium. Birkenaugen, verschiedenfarbige Augen (Heterochromie)_

– _Taubheit_

– _Lemon (zitronenfarbige oder orangefarbige Tupfen)_

– _Ausgeprochen ängstliches oder aggressives Wesen_

„Na dann mal los!", riefen die Zwillinge und fielen sich glücklich in die Arme.

ZEITLEISTE 1

**Wer bis hier her gekommen ist, WOW! Oder hast du einfach nur runter gescrollt? Hmm? ;-)**

**Weiter geht es mit der ersten Zeitleiste. Die stammt aus dem Jahre 2006, kurz nachdem ich mit dem Deal angefangen hatte. Ich schrieb damals vollkommen ohne Plan und durcheinander (was man bei den ersten Kapiteln auch gut sehen kann!). Bevor ich ins totale Chaos geriet und mehrere offene Handlungsstränge hatte, viele Details, die ungeklärt waren... legte ich nach drei Kapiteln eine mögliche Zeitleiste an:**

1. Prolog: Dezember 1997 Deal

2. 1. Kapitel: Dezember 1997/ November 2002 Ron Gespräch/Hochzeit fliegt auf Streit

3. 2. Kapitel: November 2002 Flashback Hermines Ankunft 29.10.02/ Vorbereitungen für die kirchliche Trauung und Hochzeitsfeier mit den Freunden und Verwandten Streit

4. 3. Kapitel: November 2002 Suche Ehering Streit, Flashback Standesamt 30.10.98

5. 4. Kapitel: Dezember 2002 Hermine gesteht Ginny die halbe Wahrheit, Weihnachten bei Malfoys, Besuch von Malfoys Cousine, Flashback Ginnys Ankunft am 07.11.98

6. 5. Kapitel: Dezember 2002 Sylvester bei Malfoys, alle werden eingeladen, OneNightStand mit Ron

7. 6. Kapitel: Januar 2003 Hochzeit im Hause Malfoy

8. 7. Kapitel: Januar 2003 DH sind gezwungen im selben Zimmer zu schlafen, es passiert endlich von der Feier und dem Alkohol sind die beiden überrumpelt und schlafen miteinander

9. 8. Kapitel: Februar 2003 Hermine arbeitet bereits als Assistentin von –rufus scrimgeour und macht sich wacker, sie und draco besuchen alle anlässe und sie ist bei den zauberern als politikerin sehr beliebt. auch draco tut seinen job im außenministerium sehr gut.

10. 9. Kapitel: März 2003 Hermine wird langsam panisch und gesteht Draco die Affäre mit ron an sylvester und die möglichkeit einer schwangerschaft. da sie ja mit ihm und mit ron innerhlab kürzester zeit geschlafen hatte besteht die möglichkeit einer 50%igen vaterschaft. draco tickt aus.

11. 10. Kapitel: Mai 2003 Hermine verliert ihr kind in einer frühgeburt, narzissa malfoy taucht auf einmal auf und macht sie fertig bis zum geht nicht mehr, sie wusste nicht, dass herm schwanger ist und so weiter und dann passiert es halt. hermine ist seelisch ein wrack

11. kapitel: mai 2003 es stellt sich heraus, dass das kind von draco gewesen wäre und beide sind traurig und unglücklich und die heimkehr dracos mutter macht alles noch komplizierter.

ZEITLEISTE 2

**Wie ihr seht, sollte in diese Geschichte noch viel viel mehr Drama rein. Warum hab ich das nicht umgesetzt? Weil ich 2009 dann eine neue Zeitleiste geschrieben habe, äh, schreiben musste, da ich mich an Zeitleiste Nummer 1 überhaupt nicht gehalten habe!**

**Zeitleiste 2009:**

29.10.2002 Hermine taucht bei Malfoy auf

30.10.2002 Blitzhochzeit

02.11.2002 Hochzeit fliegt auf, Artikel im Tagespropheten

06.11.2002 Ginnys Brief von Montag erreicht Hermine am Mittwoch, Eheringsuche, Streit...

07.11.2002 Ginny schlägt bei den Malfoys auf

08.11.2002 Ginny fängt an Draco und Hermine zu trainieren

20.12.2002 Nachricht von Jeanis

23.12.2002 Weihnachtsbaum schmücken und die letzten Vorbereitungen treffen Mistelzweige

24.12.2002 Christmas Eve im Hause Malfoy, morgens Ankunft Jeanis später am Tag Weasleys, Potters und Grangers

25.12.2002 Weihnachten, Bescherung und Jeanis und George bleiben unterm Mistelzweig hängen, Ron begeht einen Fehler

31.12.2002 Sylvester

Februar 2003 Herm hat viel zu tun, da die amerikanischen Kollegen befürchten, dass es zu kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen der Muggel kommen wird, und die englischen Muggel mitziehen wollen

01.03 2003 Rons Geburtstag

20.03.2003 Hochzeit und Beginn des Dritten Golfkriegs: Die Regierung Deutschlands und weite Teile der deutschen Bevölkerung stellten sich zusammen mit Frankreich im Irak-Konflikt gegen die Kriegspolitik der USA und Großbritanniens. Seitens der USA erhielt sie dafür harsche Kritik, aber auch Unterstützung von Russland und China, Hermine arbeitet in der Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit ( will 2. Zaubererminsiterin werden nach Millicent Bagnold) und muss mit den anderen Zaubereiministerien über den Muggelkrieg walten usw.

draco spekuliert an der börse und verliert ne menge geld, es geht den beiden finanziell nicht sehr gut, zudem hat er steuern unterschlagen und hermine muss zusehen, dass die magischen finanzamtmitarbeiter ihn nicht ins gefängnis werfen bzw. etwas merken. eine vertuschungsaktion beginnt, die hermines stellung im ministerium gefährden könnte... ob draco das alles extra gemacht hat um sich ihrer zu entledigen?

ron stellt hermine immer weiter hinterher und will nicht locker lassen stalker

ist zur hochzeit nicht eingeladen, taucht aber auf und will quasi amok laufen

nach längerer geschäftsreise von draco empfindet hermine das haus als viel zu groß und möchte mehr leben herein bringen. sie überredet ihre eltern zum umzug, das haus und die ahnen sind nicht gerade begeistert. draco auch nicht. früher oder später werden sie von hermines eltern angehalten nachwuchs zu zeugen, damit sich das haus füllt.

narcissa taucht irgendwie noch mal auf und lebt ebenfalls in IHREM haus, aber auch sie bekommt die scharade von draco und hermine vorgespielt. sie ist strikt gegen enkelkinder und es entfacht eine kleine fehde im hause malfoy. da sie keinen zauberstab mehr besitzen darf und offiziell eh als tot gilt, darf sie nicht zaubern, damit es keine spuren im ministerium gibt. haha, leben wie ein muggel.

**Laut der Zeitleiste aus 2009 war NOCH mehr Drama geplant. Ich hatte auch richtig Lust auf Drama, aber dann kam immer mehr dazwischen. Im realen Leben meine ich! Ich habe nochmal mit einem Studium angefangen (viel Lernen und blabla), dann bekam ich einen Heiratsantrag (meine Welt wurde auf einmal rosa-plüschig) und schwupp di wupp war ich auf einmal schwanger (meine Welt war auf einmal total gaga und mein Hirn war AUS!). Da ich mich auch in den folgenden Jahren, in denen ich mal das ein oder andere Kapitel zustande bringen konnte, nicht an diese Zeitleiste gehalten habe... überlegte ich, wie ich den Deal elegant beenden könnte. DENN ICH WOLLTE EINFACH NUR NOCH FERTIG WERDEN! **

**Ich strich alle dramatischen Inhalte, da ich das einfach nur noch fies fand. Soviel Leid den beiden Protagonisten anzutun (als Mutter konnte ich Hermine nun nicht mehr ihr Kind verlieren lassen, alleine bei dem Gedanken fang ich an zu heulen!)... ich schwenkte mehr auf Romanze um und bin nun sehr zufrieden mit dem Endergebnis. **

MAIL AN ATHLONE

**Athlone... ja ich hab ja bereits erwähnt, dass sie meine engste Freundin, Trauzeugin und auch Betaleserin ist. Damals war sie noch unter einem anderen Pseudonym vertreten. Aber egal. Sie musste sich ständig meine Ideen und Handlungen anhören und wurde von mir als Belohnung in die Geschichte eingebaut. Kein self-insert also, aber friend-insert ;-)**

**Und da Athlone bekanntlicherweise total auf George Weasley abfährt, bekommt sie den natürlich auch ;-)**

**Also wer es bis hier nicht kapiert hat: Athlone ist Jeanis, Dracos Cousine ;-)**

**Hier mein damaliges Mail an sie:**

-flashback zu ginnys ankunft und ein paar ausschnitte aus den trainingsstunden mit herm und draco...

-dann christmas eve, die ankunft der gesamten familie und so weiter, deine ankunft und am weihnachtsmorgen dann außer der geschenkbescherung noch ne andere:

du und george seid euch nachts auf dem weg in die küche aufm flur entgegengekommen und naja... in der verzauberten weihnachtsdeko befinden sihc halt mistelzweige und ihr hängt zunächst die halbe nacht darunter, weil ihr euch nicht küssen wollt... am nächsten morgen werdet ihr entdeckt aber keiner kann euch da rauszaubern ihr müsst euch küssen... hehe...alles erst sehr peinlich aber anscheinend hats gewirkt ;-) die dinger hingezaubert hat übrigens ginny, denn herm und draco wussten da nix von und sind entsetzt, denn die biester wandern von ort zu ort, und so weiter

... es kommt zu lustigen treffen zwischen herm und draco, schauspielkunst gefragt und so weiter und sofort,

-dann noch geschenke an weihnachten: herm und draco wollten sich eigentlich nichts schenken ginny aber gesagt das muss, sonst gibts ärger wegen glaubwürdigkeit, wenn alle weg wären könnten sie sich ja wieder die hölle heiß machen, und naja..draco schickt seinen hauself brain (lol, ne scherz) schickt seinen hauself xxxxxxx los um irgendein paar geschenke für herm zu kaufen... als herm die dann auspackt befinden sich neben wertvollem schmuck und klamotten auch dessous darunter und da sie ja nicht weiß, dass draco hauself geschickt hat redet sie unter vier augen mit draco... was sie ihm schenkt muss ich noch überlegen... jedenfalls sagt er ihr, dass er das nicht gekauft hat und nie gekauft hätte, sie ist sauer, hat das intermezzo mit ron und joar...

soweit erstmal... wann ich das mit dem schwanger sein einbaue keine ahnung. jedenfalls gibt es folgende möglichkeiten weiter zu schreiben:

an sylvester im rausch haben draco und herm aus versehen was mit einander, und es steht 50:50 von wem sie schwanger ist... herm weiß es jedenfalls nicht und beichtet das dann auch draco, dass sie nicht weiß wer der vater ist und natürlich mega-krach im hause malfoy... letztendlich wäre das kind von draco aber sie wird es verlieren... wie noch keine ahnung. jedenfalls wird das die beiden zusammenschweißen auf eine gewisse art und weise.

nächste option: sie hat was mit ron, wird schwanger und muss dies draco früher oder später beichten. ist allerdings nicht ausgereift und gefällt mir nicht so gut wie option eins

ICQ CHAT MIT ATHLONE

**Die Halloweenhochzeit hat sich Athlone (damals „Jean") übrigens selber zuzuschreiben. Den Traum in weiß hat sie sich somit offiziell verbockt (Auszug aus unseren damaligen stundenlangen ICQ-Chats):**

**Mel-one (09:55 PM) : **

also ic liste erstmal chronologisch auf

**Mel-one (09:56 PM) : **

1. ginny regelt neuverteilung der zimmer, denn es darf nicht, dass draco und herm getrennt schlafen - verdächtig! also siedelt hermine solange zu draco um, dem das gar nicht passt.

**Mel-one (09:56 PM) : **

2. ankunft von jeanis, den weasleys und den grangers am 24. dezember

**Mel-one (09:56 PM) : **

3. gemeinsames abendessen zauberer/muggel

**Mel-one (09:57 PM) : **

4. Jeanis/George unterm Mistelzweig (hängne da die halbe nacht drunter bis sie die anderen morgens entdecken als die zum geschenke plündern wollen)

**Mel-one (09:58 PM) : **

5. geschenke auspacken im kreise der familie: draco schenkt ungewollt dessous, schmuck und anderen teuren kram, hermine schenkt xxxxxx - sie kann es kaum glauben was draco schenkt und spricht mit ihm unter vier augen

**Mel-one (09:59 PM) : **

6. nachdem draco ihr unter vier augen gesagt hat, er hat seinen hauself mit den geschenken beauftragt und er habe damit nix zu tun ist hermine total stinkig und verletzt und es kommt zum fehltritt mit ron.

**Jean (09:59 PM) : **

wow, das ist ja in kurzfassung ja schon ein roman: bedeutet: TOLL! WILL MEHR

**Jean (10:00 PM) : **

**Mel-one (10:00 PM) : **

XD

**Mel-one (10:00 PM) : **

danke süße

**Jean (10:02 PM) : **

aber lass mich raten... du fängst mit der letzten szene an, in der sich Hermine danach auf das geschenke auspacken sinniert, darauf muss natürlich erstmal die belustigende Sitauation zwischen jeanis und george erläutert werden... dann wird noch mal von dem Eintreffen der Gästen erzählt, bzw. wie Ginny die untergebracht hat... und damit auch alle sinne gedeckt werden: zunge/geschmack, muss nartülich das essen auch dabei sein?

**Jean (10:02 PM) : **

klingt verwirrend^^

**Mel-one (10:02 PM) : **

hehe nein.

**Mel-one (10:02 PM) : **

wie ich die reihenfolge ansetze weiß ich grad noch nicht...

**Mel-one (10:03 PM) : **

aber ich glaube ich werde mit morgens beginnen, also mit jeanis und george

**Jean (10:03 PM) : **

*strahl*

**Mel-one (10:04 PM) : **

dann kommt der rückblick auf den . die zimmerverteilung, die ankunft der gäste und das abendessen

**Mel-one (10:04 PM) : **

also ein ziemlich langer flashback

**Mel-one (10:05 PM) : **

und dann gehts weiter mit dem geschenke auspacken, dem streit und dem fehltritt

**Jean (10:05 PM) : **

"fehltritt" xD

**Mel-one (10:05 PM) : **

jepp

**Jean (10:13 PM) : **

was hälst du von alpen?

**Mel-one (10:14 PM) : **

alpen?

**Mel-one (10:14 PM) : **

alpenn sind gut zum skiern

**Mel-one (10:15 PM) : **

wieso

**Mel-one (10:15 PM) : **

`was hälst du von einem überraschungsgast am abend des 25.?

**Jean (10:16 PM) : **

studienfahrt im juni...

**Mel-one (10:17 PM) : **

cool

**Jean (10:17 PM) : **

wer soll dieser überaschungsgast am 25. sein? ein exfreund von ginny?

**Jean (10:17 PM) : **

aber nicht skilaufen, wandern :-D

**Mel-one (10:19 PM) : **

ähm neee... eigentlich ist dies auch nur darauf zurückzuführen diese doofe idee, seitdem ich diese doofen snape/hermine stories lese/gelesen habe und die auch gut fand... und da kam mir die idee wie interessant es wäre, wenn snape bei malfoy auf der matte stehen würde, total unangekündigt und da erstmal ein wenig radau reinbringen würde so irgendwie... fixe idee von gerade eben, aber ich weiß nicht wie ich den dann weiter ins geschehen einbauen sollte... als vaterersatz für draco vll? oder irgendwie sowas? hmmm?

**Jean (10:20 PM) : **

nein, leiber nicht *grusel*... ich hab ja inzwischen fast sympathien für snape.. aber ich glaube, du hast für das Kapitel schon genug chaos ;-)

**Mel-one (10:20 PM) : **

danke ich auch. dann taucht er später irgendwann auf XD

**Mel-one (10:20 PM) : **

und er findet schließlich anhand eines zaubertranks heraus, dass das kind von malfoy gewesen wäre, dass herm verliert... boah ic böse

**Jean (10:22 PM) : **

ahh... eine schlüsselfigur :-D

**Mel-one (10:22 PM) : **

hehehehehe

**Jean (10:22 PM) : **

hast du eigentlich anch dem wehnachtsdeasaster noch verwendung für "mich"?

**Mel-one (10:22 PM) : **

klar!

**Jean (10:23 PM) : **

aha... okay^^ wollt ich nur fragen - eigentlich is es ja ne story über hermie udn draco^^

**Mel-one (10:23 PM) : **

ja, aber du wirst ja auf der hochzeit wieder auftauchen

**Mel-one (10:24 PM) : **

und dann irgendwann deine eigene feiern

**Jean (10:25 PM) : **

*IN LOVE*eigene?

**Jean (10:25 PM) : **

wow

**Jean (10:25 PM) : **

W

**Jean (10:25 PM) : **

O

**Jean (10:25 PM) : **

W

**Mel-one (10:25 PM) : **

jepp...dann bricht draco endlich der zacken aus der krone, weil seine familie mit weasley blutsverwandt wird und herm und ginny freuen sich endlich eine große familie zu haben

**Jean (10:26 PM) : **

und dann wird malfoy endlich umgänglich, oder wie soll ich das verstehen?

**Mel-one (10:26 PM) : **

ach was!

**Mel-one (10:27 PM) : **

glaubst du doch wohl selbst nciht!

**Mel-one (10:27 PM) : **

dafür ist es schon zu früh1

**Jean (10:27 PM) : **

WAS? wie früh heirate ich den?

**Mel-one (10:27 PM) : **

nien nein nien...

**Mel-one (10:28 PM) : **

herm und draco heiraten im märz 2003 kirchlich

**Mel-one (10:29 PM) : **

und george und du ihr werdet eure hochzeit irgendwann im spätsommer 2003 verkünden aber heiraten erst 2004, also verlobung 2003

**Mel-one (10:29 PM) : **

ne menge partys

**Jean (10:29 PM) : **

=-O das IST früh! Dann kennen wir uns ja nicht mal n jahr...

**Jean (10:29 PM) : **

uiuiuiuiuiui

**Mel-one (10:29 PM) : **

wo die liebe hinfällt, was?

**Mel-one (10:29 PM) : **

kennst doch george weasley!

**Jean (10:30 PM) : **

nagut

**Jean (10:30 PM) : **

aber wehe, der antrag sieht nicht anständig aus!

**Jean (10:30 PM) : **

*droh*

**Jean (10:30 PM) : **

**Mel-one (10:30 PM) : **

hehe

**Jean (10:30 PM) : **

und ich will bitte halloween in frankenstein und kingkong kostüm heiraten

**Mel-one (10:31 PM) : **

...

**Mel-one (10:31 PM) : **

wer willst du sein?

**Jean (10:31 PM) : **

king kong natürlich

**Mel-one (10:31 PM) : **

oh okay

**Jean (10:31 PM) : **

:-D

**Mel-one (10:31 PM) : **

klar

**Mel-one (10:31 PM) : **

auftrag angenommen

**Jean (10:32 PM) : **

...

**Jean (10:32 PM) : **

das war ein scherz...

**Mel-one (10:32 PM) : **

oh, also ich hab die szene schon vor mir gesehen

EIN PAAR BETA KOMMENTARE VON ATHLONE

**Ja, ich muss zugeben ich habe immer herzlich viel mit Athlone gelacht (tu ich immer noch). Die meisten Lacher aber kamen dann bei den Beta-Arbeiten meiner Kapitel zu stande. Sie ist echt nicht zimperlich mit mir umgegangen und manchmal wusste ich nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen sollte... Aber lest selbst: ICH normal – Athone kursiv **

**Auszüge aus Kapitel 14:**

_Wo ha, es geht weiter. Und ja, man merkt doch, dass wir damals andere Menschen war, so vor vier/fünf Jahren, als wir mitten in dieser Zeit steckten. Irgendwie hat sich alles geändert._

_Umso überraschter bin ich (und finde es wahnsinnig beeindruckend), dass du das hier echt zu Ende bringst. Ich konnte mich in meine nie zu Ende gebrachten Stories nicht mehr einfinden. Zu sehr hatte ich mich verändert und auch einfach nicht mehr verstanden, was ich damals eigentlich sagen wollte._

_Deshalb finde ich es echt beeindruckend, dass du dich wieder hineinversetzen konntest, um es zum Abschluss zu bringen. Und dann wieder frei bist für neue Projekte. *strahl*_

_So, und nun hoffe ich, dass ich dich nicht total abgeschreckt habe^^Ich glaube meine Beta-Zunge ist etwas streitlustig manchmal… andererseits, machen das Betas, oder nicht?^^_

→ da gibt sie es also selber zu! ;-)

…...

Es war ein Gefühl, wie nach einer langen Partynacht, die sie nie erlebt hatte. Und doch musste es sich so anfühlen.

_Okay, wir kennen alle diese Metaphern „Das muss so sein wie", ich für meinen Teil finde solche Sprüche immer etwas anstrengend. Und by the way: so diszipliniert und verschroben unsere Hermine auch ist. EINE fette Party wird sie wohl in ihrem Leben schon gehabt haben. Immerhin ist Ginny ihre beste Freundin ;-) Vielleicht an diese Stelle etwas weniger metaphrasieren und dafür einfach beschreiben, was ihr Herz macht, was sie denkt, was bei ihr kribbelt und wo sie sich schwer fühlt… (ohje, ich fange schon wieder so an -.-´)_

„Draco... oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Hermine und sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Verunsichert glotzte _Ich mag das Wort nicht, es erinnert mich immer an die Grundschule, in der ich von den 4Klässlern blöd angemacht wurde mit „Was glotzt du denn so?", es gibt aber viele schöne Alterativen: schauen, blicken, starren, stieren, gaffen, erstauenen… ;-)_

der soeben Erwachte zurück und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er zwischen aufkeimender Panik und Argwohn schwankte.

...hat die Wieselfrau repariert.", ergänzte Draco ihren Satz und Hermine beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. _Und immer noch muss er Gift sprühen – aber es passt so schön^^_

**Auszüge aus Kapitel 13:**

Stumm schaute Hermine ihn an. Die Augen mit Tränen gefüllt. Draco spürte förmlich wie sie immer und immer wieder das Wort „CHEATER" in seinem Gesicht las. Longbottom hatte Merlin sei Dank seinen Mund gehalten _Toller Kumpel! Oder hatte er Schmiergeld kassiert? ;-)_

_und so konnte er der Hochzeitsgesellschaft, allen voran Hermines Eltern, die Geschichte auftischen, er hätte beim „Zauberer-ärgere-dich-nicht" geschummelt und somit diesen lustigen Fluch angehext bekommen. Der ginge bis zur Trauung auch wieder weg!Weil dann die 21-Tage-Frist abgelaufen war, oder wie? xD_

Seitdem die Familien wieder auf Malfoy Manor eingekehrt waren und sämtliche Hochzeitsgäste mit dazu _Das ist eine schlüssige und gute Tatsache… sind George und Jean auch da? Haben die beiden auch noch einmal eine Szene zusammen? ;-)_

, teilten sich Draco und Hermine erneut sein Zimmer. Seltsamerweise störte ihn das nicht im Geringsten. Endlich konnte er wieder Hermine beim Einschlafen beobachten, was jeden Abend – bis auf heute - auf die gleiche Weise ablief:

Sie saßen beide artig nebeneinander_artig, aber mit einem Mindestabstand, wie?_

auf der Couch vor dem Kamin, und jeder las sein Buch. Dann fiel Hermine irgendwann das Buch fast aus der Hand, weil sie einnickte, und dann wurde sie vor Schreck wieder wach. Sie las dann immer weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder einzuschlafen und das Buch fallen zu lassen. Er legte meistens nach ein paar Minuten auch sein Buch aus der Hand und trug Hermine ins Bett.

Diese paar Schritte, die er sie auf Händen trug waren in der letzten Woche das Highlight seines Tages geworden. Er genoss ihren Körper an seiner Brust, in seinen Armen und den Duft, der von der schlafenden Hermine ausging. Er deckte sie immer mit ihrer Decke zu und begab sich dann brav auf seine Seite des Bettes. Dann seufzte er, weil es ihm mittlerweile wirklich schwer fiel, sie nicht einfach in den Arm zu ziehen und so mit ihr einzuschlafen. _Ach, das ist sooo süß. Traumhaft. Und es ist nicht kitschig! Es ist einfach nur ehrlich – und das finde ich wirklich toll *diese Herzchenaugen hab*_

Doch Hermine blieb eisern auf ihrer Seite liegen, rückte des Nachts, wenn sie kurz aufwachte, dicht an die Bettkante _Oh, bitte lass sie für diese Sturheit einmal aus dem Bett gefallen sein xD_

und sprach am nächsten Morgen keinen Ton über die Art und Weise, wie sie ins Bett gekommen war. Er wettete, dass sie glaubte, er würde sie mit einem Levicorpus hinüber schaffen_Boa, das klingt, als würde er einen Sack Kartoffeln in ein Lager schaffen…Er denkt doch gewiss netter über sie, oder? Lass ihn sie doch einfach „tragen", nicht „hinüber schaffen"_

**Auszug letztes Kapitel:**

„Merlin hat meine Gebete erhört", frohlockte Draco und ergriff Hermines Hände. „Wir müssen dieser Schmach hier nicht beiwohnen, sondern können gleich abhauen!"_Arschloch. SEINE FRAU BEKOMMT EIN BABY und er sieht nur die Fluchtmöglichkeit vor der Festivität…._

ENDE

**Natürlich habe ich noch mehr lustige und zynische Randbemerkungen, aber die möchte ich für mich behalten. **

**So. Und nun war es das endgültig.**

**Ende aus, ich schließe die Akte „der Deal" hiermit.**

**Ich geh dann mal in meine Ecke heulen... ach ne, geht nicht, muss mich ums Baby kümmern... **

**Tschüssi bis demnächst dann bei „Das dritte Gebot".**

**Eure Mel**


End file.
